The Unexplainable
by Metamorcy
Summary: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him. So he wondered how long the baby called Reborn would last, dark!Tsuna. Eventual R27
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him. So he wondered how long the baby called Reborn would last, dark!Tsuna.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

**A/N:** This will follow the manga to an extent but not completely of course since it'll obvious diverge sooner or later.

Edit: 5/14/13

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna huffed as he peered out at the setting sun, settled on top of a tall skyscraper where he could view the whole world beyond clearly. He could see other buildings surrounding him, but he was at the very top of the tallest of the group, meters upon meters over the ground. It was to the point where he couldn't even see the people that were walking in the streets below and could barely make out the colorful cars as they drove from one side to another.

His feet was dangling over the side of the railing, swinging back and forth without a care despite being one trip away from falling to his doom. Being so far up, the wind, as it ruffled through his brown locks gently, felt wonderful and strong enough to throw his head back. The sky above was shaded in various colors of blue, red, purple, and yellow in-between,even green. It was a wonderful view with clouds that simply enhanced the inspiring scenery, one an artist or photographer would love to capture.

Lazy honey-colored orbs stared out into the distance once he'd pulled away from the sky, continuously watching as the world darkened around him, the sun still setting slowly behind the land. It was a peaceful time despite the roaring traffic below that had been faded out by the wind, to the point where the excessive noises of people couldn't be heard at his spot. Still, it didn't matter to him, it was nice up here and the silence was what he needed for his normally chaotic life. No, not chaotic, not anymore. It had dulled over time with nothing else to do and he was falling rapidly into a routine.

'How boring…' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment to take in a deep breath of the air, filling up his lungs, and then expelled it, his shoulders slumping downwards in response. Looking around, he blinked his eyes as he felt something suddenly nudged into his mind. It was like a spark, a sensation he was familiar with, like something was tugging him from the inside. Tsuna automatically knew what it could be - there was only one explanation as to what it could be.

But how could he be called? That wasn't possible, not here. No one here knew about his existence. Well, apparently not. Tsuna blinked again, concentrating on following the feeling. His mind moved through the city, flipping around people, buildings, and anything that got in his way until he came up to a single white building, a hospital. Shifting closer, he came across a room and there he found a little boy lying on a bed all alone in the darkness, curled up in the white covers while cowering fearfully. Tsuna recognized the little being in the bed and smirked as he pulled himself back, shifting his form slightly.

"This is another world after all…" He muttered to himself, peering up at the sky in amusement. "So it wouldn't be impossible for another me to exist." After all, all worlds are connected to Hell, a world he dwelled in and called his home. It was because of this connection that it made it easy to slip into another world, bypassing the dimensions. It was simple really, no one would notice. But he was no demon, just something completely different. Still, those of the same people are interconnected whether they know of it or not and so it wasn't uncommon for those to call each other out without meaning to. It interested him, he had never felt such a desperate attempt at calling him out, and he wanted to investigate. Looks like he found something worthwhile to take away his boredom. "Let's see the Tsuna of this world."

And so, he stood up with arms spread out wide, letting the wind gush around his body, and jumped.

* * *

Tsuna was crying silently to himself, not wanting to disturb the nurses and doctors that roamed the hallways continuously, knowing they would only say bad things about him. He curled up in the bed sheets, wanting to scream and cry out for something, anything, _anyone_, since it was so dark in this little room. There was hardly any light coming from the moon at the windows and because of that, it made everything seem so scary in this place. The machines weren't helping either, they were making all sort of strange lights and sounds in the room. He was all alone in the dark. Eventually, he closed his eyes to the rest of world, hoping to tune out everything, but it didn't help.

He had learned about his condition. He was sick, so very sick, and was told that he was going to die, going to disappear. With his childlike mind, he didn't know what it meant, nor did he understand what the doctors were talking about - something called cancer? He didn't know what cancer was, but it sounded terrible. Still, to die meant that he would go far away from everyone, right? Tsuna cried harder, that wasn't fair. He didn't like this. He didn't want this.

And what about Mama? Tears streamed down his face in despair at the thought of the only person who truly loved him. Mama would be left all alone, with no one around, because Papa was never home to take care of them. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if Papa didn't even know he was sick in the first place and probably wouldn't even come see him before he died. Such a terrible father he had.

In the end, he could only do one thing. He cried and cried some more, silently calling out to those above to help him, and prayed to someone to save him and his Mama. They were supposed to help him, right? Those people up in the sky he had been told about. Or was it all a fairytale like those kids in school told him? Just a lie?

"Crying doesn't help, you know."

A voice echoed within the small room, making Tsuna go completely still, tightening his grasp on the covers. The child, just six years old, snapped his head up to glance around the room, and sat up, thinking that perhaps the boogieman had finally come for him to take him far away. However, he saw no one and tilted his head in confusion. Maybe he was imagining things? Hearing voices? Had this disease really taken him?

"Over here."

Tsuna turned around to see a person sitting in one of the chairs that were against the wall with his arms across against his chest and blinked. The person looked just like him, except older, much older - like those adults in their twenties - with exact same hair and eyes. But there was an air around the other person, something that made him feel dark, but not evil. The younger Tsuna opened his mouth to talk and hesitated for a moment, wondering what he was supposed to ask, then shook his head to speak. "W-Who are you?"

The adult-looking male remained quiet for a few moments, eyes cold and emotionless, and examined the other thoroughly before standing up, heading over to the bed with silent footsteps. His steps were graceful, not as clumsy as the younger Tsuna's, and held an air that made people want to turn and look. It was like he demanded obedience and attention, but at the same time, didn't. "I am you, but from another world. Heard you calling out and decided to investigate."

The younger Tsuna felt his chest flutter at those words, had his prayers been answered? Sitting further up on the bed, he tried to crawl over, ignoring all the tubes that were attached to his arms and body, and accidentally moved one of the machines with him in his struggle. He wanted to get closer to see the other, but regardless of his struggle, those machines held him back. Along with moving, his body just ached worse than before, forcing his already weakened muscles to work. After all, he wasn't supposed to be moving at all, at least, that was what the doctors said.

The older Tsuna simply sighed at the sight and moved close enough to settle next to the bed with the mattress creaking at the extra weight. He reached over to push back the child's bangs to get a better look of himself and couldn't help but crack a smile at the innocence that shone in those eyes, stroking a cheek gently. To think this was how he looked a long time ago, but no longer, he had lost that innocence from his world a long time ago. Still, he couldn't help but react in kindness compared to his usual cruelty. Was it because this was a younger version of himself or was it because of those eyes? Whatever it may be, it didn't matter. It meant the same thing to him.

"Are you sick?" The older Tsuna asked, his voice calm and emotionless as he peered over the attachments carefully, looking up to read the medications' names. He didn't know what they meant or what they were used for, he was not familiar with human things. After all, in Hell there was no need for such things, though they did use something different like herbs and magic for those badly injured. Regardless, the diseases that affiliated with human race were different or nonexistent on his part due to his body structure. This latter applied to most demons as well.

"Y-Yeah, the mean old doctors say that I'm going to die. What does dying mean?" Those large eyes were peering up at his older self curiously, tears still welling up, threatening to fall down those cheeks. He cuddled into that cold hand, knowing it felt great against his warm skin, and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to look back up.

Older Tsuna wiggled his nose at such a question, such a difficult thing to answer. "It means that you simply die. I doubt you'll understand what it means at your current age, but you'll never see anyone here ever again. "

"But what about Mama?! She'll be all alone! She'll be so sad if I were to die."

Older Tsuna tilted his head at that, what was he supposed to say to something like that? It was not something he could answer without easily saying something wrong. And so he remained quiet. He remembered his own mother, a Nana from his own world, but she had passed away a long time ago due to a tragedy. His eyes peered once more over little Tsuna's body, examining it carefully, and searched for something that would give him an indication of what was happening to the little one.

Cancer, he presumed, and it had clearly worked itself all over the little human body to its latest stages. It would not be long before the body gave in to the disease itself. Still, that didn't matter to someone of his caliber, he was more than powerful enough to get rid of the sickness and bring the body back to full function. But the soul…The adult male mentally shook his head, it was too late, he would not be able to save it. It was already slowly detaching itself from the physical body and if he were to tie it down, it would just get rejected, leaving the body to rot.

"I can save your body, but your soul would still die I'm afraid." Older Tsuna muttered, keeping his hand on the chubby cheek, knowing his touch was comforting to the child before him, and crept closer.

"Soul?" Little Tsuna narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't get it, not at all. But that didn't matter, he didn't need to know. As he thought it over, he looked over his older self and got an idea. It was stupid, but if it worked then perhaps he could die peacefully. "T-Then would you be able to keep Mama company?"

This made the older one blink in surprise, pulling his hand away to stare. He clearly hadn't been expecting such a thing. "What?"

"You can stay with Mama and do what I can't, right?" There was that desperately hopeful look in those eyes, eyes that the older one realized had been his own long ago when he had been talking to a certain person. Just talking to himself was bringing back memories that he didn't want to revisit, but it didn't matter anymore, he told himself. Everyone he once knew had already passed away. Well, anyone that was mortal.

Still, he had plenty of time to waste, it wasn't like he could die and this would kill off some boredom he had been previous suffering from. After all, nothing killed an immortal faster than boredom itself. "I can do it. I have plenty of time to spare. I will heal your body and take control of it. When I find your Mama being able to live on without me, I shall leave. Would that be alright with you? These terms?"

The younger Tsuna smiled so brightly, pleased about the outcome, and was clapping his hands in joy. He wanted nothing more than to hug his older self, to whisper the words of 'thank you' over and over again. If only these machines weren't holding him back and this stupid disease wasn't making everything so painful, then he could have. So instead the other Tsuna moved, shifting closer so he could pull the younger one against his chest, and felt those tears falling down, wetting his clothes. And he heard it, the happy response. "Yes."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I should start the process immediately." Leaning in further, the older Tsuna placed his hands on the back of the child, rubbing it gently, before letting his fingers glow. He whispered words of a spell that he hoped would bring his younger self to a good place after he died. After all, with such a caring heart and an unselfish request, he deserved such a place. No, older Tsuna shook his head at that, the child _will_ go somewhere nice and if he didn't, there were a few strings he could pull to ensure it. And if that didn't work, well, the threats will finish the job. He smiled lightly to himself as the body continued to cling to him, perhaps this will be a new life for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Unexplainable

******Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him. So he wondered how long the baby called Reborn would last, dark!Tsuna.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

**A/N:** Please note that there is plenty of violence in this story and I do go into details. I am a detailed writer, therefore, expect detailed gory scenes later on.

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I-Impossible!"

Tsuna blinked emotionlessly, watching as the doctors and nurses ran around madly - like chickens that had lost their heads - trying to figure out what had happened to their once extremely sick and terminally-ill patient. They were all muttering to each other in wonder, all saying the same thing. It just wasn't possible for someone to heal like that and literally overnight, too. The child smirked in amusement and looked down at his new body, flexing his fingers carefully as he got used to everything while ignoring the out-of-body sensation he knew would eventually go away once he's settled in. Since his soul was similar to the previous Tsuna's, it had been accepted easily into the body with no trouble. It was like he had gained a new skin, a mortal skin over his real one. The other Tsuna, of course, was already gone, passed away during the process of healing the body from its late stage of cancer. Now this life was his own to use as he liked, he'll have great entertainment for a good while, at least for the next couple of years.

"Tsuna!" Picking his head up, he watched as his new mother came busting into the isolation room and ran straight over to him with desperate, panic-filled eyes, wrapping her arms around him. He could see the yellow-protective barrier gown and mask placed half-on, clearly showing her state of mind.

His ears picked up the sound of the rolling glass door sealing shut, preventing air from coming in, and the footsteps on the other side of the glass walls, able to see the medical care workers on the other side. He winced as he was squeezed tightly, forced forward by the hug, and sighed. It appeared like the Nana here was similar to the one in his world, so kindhearted and loving. He could get used to her and her actions. Still, regardless, he would also need to get used to being able to feel pain again, especially when that tight squeeze Nana was giving him was already excruciating. Slowly, he reached around to return the hug, knowing that she would be happy at that small show of affection. However, no matter how he tried, it was still awkward.

"You're okay! You'll live! Mama was so worried!" She was crying, but those tears were out of pure happiness and he remained where he was at, still impassive to the core. His eyes stared out towards the wall, unwilling to do anything else.

He could hear the whispers of 'miracle child' and many other things as the doctors spoke around him. They were still drawing his blood, gathering cultures, and checking over his body for any signs of the disease. To them, it just wasn't possible, no, it was impossible. And yet, they found nothing wrong. All the lab tests, blood work, and markers came back negative - he had nothing. Even the multi-organ failure that had been caused from the spread of his cancer appeared to be fully functioning and working as if nothing had happened. The same could be said to the previous treatments of chemotherapy, the signs of his skin sagging, his hair thinning, and many other symptoms had just disappeared.

To the results that appeared on the papers, he looked like he had been completely cured in their records or had been misdiagnosed by other staff members. This immediately led to an opened investigation among the floor that had been taking care of him to find out where exactly the information had gone wrong. Whatever the hospital went with or did, he was considered healthy by their standards and they no longer had a need to keep him around in the building. Soon, the tubes, IVs, and wires on his body were gone, everything discontinued. Once that occurred, the feeling of being numb from the medication began to fade away, giving him back that freedom of movement.

Now he was just waiting to be discharged from the hospital on the same day they had learned of his cured body. The hospital could no longer keep him there regardless of the health care professionals who desired otherwise. Before long, he would head towards his new home, wondering how his new life would go.

Tsuna smirked evilly at that thought. Oh yes, he was going to have lots of fun. He stepped into a car, peering up at his mother, who was muttering words of encouragement, as she walked him out of the building. He was listening to Nana still going off happily about how well he was and how worried she had been as she drove away with the largest grin on her face. She was so cheerful, so happy, and it made his chest flutter. He was beginning to see what the previous Tsuna had cared so much about and he smiled softly to himself, those cold eyes gaining some warmth into them. It brought out his instinct to protect her, to harbor her away from the evils of the world, just to continue seeing her smile so brilliantly. 'I see it now. I see why you wanted to protect her so much, Tsunayoshi.'

The arrival at his new home wasn't all that fancy, just him and his mother, but that was all that mattered. He wondered momentarily where Iemitsu, his so-called Papa, was at, before shrugging his shoulders. He had never cared much for that idiot, it wasn't as if he was around that often in his world anyway. He had noticed the similarities like location, buildings, names and faces of people he had seen before, the family situation with Mama being the only one home with Papa gone, and many other things. However, there were also some differences, a couple of major ones that he didn't want to go into.

As he sat down to watch TV, he could hear Nana cooking up a feast in the kitchen, humming loudly to herself as she spun around and almost danced in that enclosed space. While the food was cooking, she was calling everyone she knew, friends mainly, to tell them the good news, and that smile never once left her lips. Tsuna chuckled at that, watching her momentarily, before turning back to his show. Yes, he could definitely get used to this and the food was definitely a bonus, though it might not be as good as his own.

* * *

Within a couple of days, he had already adjusted to his new life and body and all the conditions that came with it. It wasn't hard, but there were some he didn't appreciate. First of all, he didn't enjoy being treated as a child, even though he was mentally older than everyone around him, much less have the disabilities of one. It was hard to not have the strength to be able to pick up that chair or that book without struggling, his tiny arms and muscles just wouldn't comply with his wishes. Still, he was able to get away with it with a few flicks of his fingers, with a few spells of magic, simple things he could use without tiring his human body out.

Regardless, he rarely ever left home, there was no need to and there was no one outside waiting for him. One would think that the previous Tsuna's friends would come rushing over after finding out their friend would be alright. But it never happened and he was left on his own. Still, that didn't stop him from eavesdropping on the older adults who came to visit Nana, listening in carefully as they spoke about him, and how he had once been known as Dame-Tsuna. The taunting tones the adults used were hidden under that overly sweet layer of kindness and he had been tempted to lash out violently if not for Nana's constant presence. Though, that didn't prevent him from using a few spells now and then to teach the fools a lesson.

Still, wherever Nana went, he followed along as well or, at least, wasn't too far behind, hiding in the shadows. It was during these times that he would actually leave the house to head to the store and he never minded. All the listings of food were amusing and there were a few he wanted to try out to satisfy his curiosity. He would sometimes separate from Nana to wonder about the shopping center, looking over the various items to get himself more adapted to this world, from the electronics to the clothes. It was different compared to everything he had once been used to. Before long, he wondered back to his mother before she missed him or realized he had gone missing, appearing behind her just when she turned around to look for him.

The new perspective was hard to adjust to as well, everything seemed to be a lot bigger than it originally had been before simply because he was now smaller. Oh, how he wished this body would grow up faster.

"Ah, that's right, Tsuna," Nana spoke cheerfully as she picked up a box of cereal she knew her son would like to eat, placing it down into her cart with the rest of the food. The brunet lifted his head up curiously, holding out a bag of tomatoes he had been asked to grab. "You'll need to go back to school soon. I bet you miss all your friends there. Isn't that great? You'll be able to see them again."

"School?" Well, he shouldn't be surprised about it. He was in a six years old body. He would be in what, kindergarten? Still, school…Of all places he had to go to. Did the previous Tsuna know anyone there or befriended someone? He'll just have to find out and hoped that the other Tsuna hadn't been so lonely. After all, no one ever once visited the little brunet during his arrival back home.

* * *

Tsuna sneered hatefully, almost wanting to break his emotionless state to glare at everyone in the room as his fingers clenched painfully into the palm of his hand. There were _no_ friends in this classroom. No, they were all bullies, people who enjoyed tormenting him, taunting him and pushing him around. They had obviously tormented the previous Tsuna, desk he sat at revealed the proof, copied words from books and things they had probably gotten from their parents or older siblings were written all over it in sharpie. And that damn teacher did _nothing_.

No, the teacher had the nerve to say that it was how the class was showing their affections towards him, to show how much they cared. What bullshit! It made him glower at the thought of his previous self being tossed around like a rag doll with no one stepping in to set some boundaries, to save him. Oh, it made his blood boil in anger.

He could hear the taunts, the insults, and the hands touching his shoulders to push and shove him around for their own amusement. Snapping his eyes up at them, he finally glared, dropping the classroom's temperature by a several degrees. He watched in satisfaction as they pulled away, never expecting him to fight back, going quiet…except for one.

The student didn't seem to care or noticed the change in the atmosphere and continued on. He was either stupid or brave. Tsuna decided it was a mixture of both with a little more on the stupidity side and stood up from his desk. This idiot would be used to set an example for the rest of the class to follow. No one was ever going to get away with messing with him. No one and he'll make sure of that.

"I'll curse you!" He screamed, his voice squeaky from the obvious young vocal cords. "I'll curse you to hell!"

"You'll curse me? What are you? Three?" And then there was more laughter and the boy only backed off since the teacher had just stepped back in. Everyone rushed to head to their seats, but his words had caused the effect he desired. The students were looking between him and the other boy in wonder and fear. No one spoke to him, no one went near him, and that was perfectly fine. Everything was fine.

The next day, the class learned that the so-called bully was found floating in the river after falling off a bridge while playing with a bunch of classmates. He had died before hitting the water, slamming head first into the rocks at the bottom. The impact had smashed his skull open wide open to spill out the contents inside, letting the water wash everything away.

No one dared to come near Tsuna ever again.

* * *

"_Tsuna, how was your first week of school? Was it good? Are you settling in just fine?"_

"_It was fine, Mama, though no one really recognized me."_

"_Well, there's always next week, right?"_

"_Yeah, next week. Ha."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Unexplainable

Summary: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

**A/N:** Although, people in the worlds are the same to an extent, not all of Tsuna's lives are. Remember that.

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Years have passed and Tsuna felt himself growing used to this timeline, though it was still odd to think that he was actually an older being trapped in a thirteen years old body. Perhaps this was how the Arcobaleno in the other worlds and this current one felt when they had been shifted from adults to babies. Regardless, it wasn't as if he had lost anything, his intelligence was still there in full capacity as well as his special abilities. Although, his said abilities have been weakened due to his new form, forcing him to condense his powers to prevent them from overwhelming his body, he was still lethal on his own. The people of Hell and the mortal world, Earth, called his abilities 'magic', stuff that normal people weren't able to use or understand. There were a few humans who could use something similar, like psychics, but it was nothing compared to what he could do. There were also those dying will flames that the mafia used, but it did little against someone of his stature. Flames weren't powerful enough to overwhelm his abilities, magic.

Of course, his form didn't stop him from placing curses of bad luck on the humans or creating misfortune for fun just to see how much they would squirm under the pressure. It was amusing how humans flocked from one little disaster. Disgusting little creatures, rodents were a better term to identify them. Of course, he knew better, rodents could easily become more than just an annoyance if he wasn't careful. Still, humans were entertaining creatures and if pushed to their limit, would they shatter underneath or would they go beyond their limit? It was such an interesting notion.

But he was digressing. He normally used his abilities on the entire school population and took enjoyment in tormenting everyone around him. He spared those who didn't bother with him, but none of those fools who tried to harm or make fun of him or Nana. Those idiots would pay dearly for their imprudent actions.

Among the crowd he'd attacked, Tsuna loved the teachers' reactions the best. They would always deny such things, such mystical occurrences that they knew couldn't be explained by normal methods, and would continue to do so. Their minds just couldn't comprehend such actions. Children could, but not the adults. Like that one time he had made a bloody hand start tapping on a teacher's window during the middle of the night at their apartment ten floors above the ground. He sadly couldn't see the reaction of the teacher, but it was the end result he was more after. That said teacher, who had made fun of him during the middle of class, stumbled in with eyes wide in fear and dark bangs under the eyes, alerting the brunet that the man never got any sleep throughout the entire night. Of course, the teacher never bothered him again and a few days later had switched schools, still in denial, telling himself that what had happened to him had been nothing more than hallucinations.

There had been a few incidents where he had gone too far with his _games_, somewhat close to murder, though that never bothered him. It generally occurred when those idiots who never learned had pushed him over the edge or clearly pissed him off. One student a grade or two back had decided to throw his book bag into the pool and his school shoes into the garbage outside the campus. That wouldn't normally bother him, however, when she wrote terrible things about Nana and himself all over the front of his locker ranging from how 'whorish' and 'idiotic' she was with various comments for him, he snapped.

It was then that Tsuna remembered something important about this fool. This student was on the track team, right? He grinned evilly, his eyes darkening and narrowing as he thought of a fitting punishment and when it appeared in his mind, he mentally laughed to himself. Later, everyone learned that the student had gotten into a car accident because defective lights at a cross-section. An eighteen-wheeler had passed a light that was still green just as the car the student was in did the same, resulting in a massive crash that left her paralyzed from the waist down. She would never be able use her legs ever again. Yes, it was a fitting punishment, he told himself. It was perfect.

Over time, people had long learned to avoid him and as long as they didn't bother him, he wouldn't either. There were, of course, still a few idiots here and there who wanted to test the rumors and the end results would only heighten his nickname. Still, regardless of how much entertainment he got at school, home was fun and more enjoyable since he was with Nana, the only person he sought out to protect and who actually cared about him. Though he had taken the request to stay with her by the previous Tsuna, he had really come to care for the ditzy woman. He didn't mind giving her a few good-luck spells to keep her safe from the rest of the world every now and then.

"Tsuna, how was school today?" Nana asked over dinner, lifting her chopsticks up higher with a wide smile. She was so glad that her precious son had turned out to be such a wonderful dear, doing whatever she asked of him with little to no arguments, but she was sad at the same time. He didn't show any interest towards anything and simply did it emotionlessly. Not only that, he'd never brought home any friends. She wanted her son to interact with others outside and there were those terrible rumors about her son spreading about, but she knew those all had to be lies. She knew her son better than anyone else.

He was too precious and so very kindhearted because she had watched that one time he defended her from some very obviously intoxicated men during a shopping trip in the middle of the day or help her get back her stolen purse. After all, anyone who did that much, respected and obviously cared deeply for their mother had to be a good child, no matter what.

"It was fine. My old teacher came back today."

"Oh! It's Nezu, right? I'm glad he got out of that train accident and is back to working again. That was such a tragedy."

"Yeah." He didn't want to say that he had been the one to cause it. Of course, none of the teachers ever believed the children that he was cursed, regardless of how obvious it was, and would injure anyone who dared to harm him. It was a never-ending cycle he enjoyed. He had almost laughed maliciously at the memory of seeing his teacher being dragged across at the station with his arm trapped in the door because it had closed faster than it normally would.

The two family members conversed a little more before Tsuna got up to help with the dishes, cleaning them up properly while Nana dried them. She was happily humming to herself, well aware that her son was listening intently.

Tsuna peered out of the window for a moment and tilted his head, blinking. He had felt a shiver run down his spine in that one moment. A sign that alerted him that something was coming his way. Were the wheels of destiny starting to turn? Despite that thought, it didn't shake the odd feeling that something was going to happen soon, very soon. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided he could handle anything that came his way. After all, he was the– No, he couldn't really be calling himself that when he was so limited in this body.

Shrugging his shoulders for a second time, he wiped his hands and said goodnight to his mother before heading up the stairs to his bedroom, settling in to finish up some of his homework that needed to be turned in tomorrow. It wasn't hard since he had already seen this before and he finished about eighty-five percent of it before leaving the rest blank. He just wanted to pass the class with a B and get out of school. He was halfway done after all, considering he was in middle school, college wasn't something he was intending on. It wasn't something he needed, considering who he was.

Finishing up everything, he picked up a book from his bookcase after looking over the numerous titles that rested on the shelves, his eyes scanning over everything carefully, before choosing one he really wanted to reread. He made a small note in the back of his mind that he would need to go out tomorrow and buy some new ones to keep himself entertained. Every title on his shelf had already been read at least once, a few two to three times. Flipping to the front page, he leaned against his bed, starting to read, and smiled lightly to himself. Humans and their stories…

* * *

An alarm clock was ringing repeatedly in the background, the sun just rising in the distance as its light slipped through the cracks of the curtains. The world was starting to wake up from the sun's brilliant radiance, people and animals alike all stirring. Tsuna grumbled slightly at it, trying to nudge deeper into his blankets to fall back asleep, enjoying the warmth that was trapped within the covers. But the alarm continued to blare its existence in the background to the brunet, enough so that Tsuna slowly opened his eyes drowsily. He took one glance at the stupid device and flicked his fingers. Instantly, the device was magically flung aside into a wall in a loud crash, collapsing into multiple pieces once it reached the ground. The parts scattered about, gears, wires spreading and the glass cracked with one of the hands off the center.

Tsuna blinked a few times before hurriedly burying himself back into his bed, closing his eyes so that he could go back to sleep. He didn't want to go to school today, there was no point in doing so after all when one knew the material already. However, he only remained asleep for five more minutes before another alarm rang, making his eyebrows twitch. He could hear Nana coming up the stairs now and he slowly sat up, looking over his room and then at the ringing alarm clock, sighing heavily. Waving his hand, the second alarm turned off and the one that was on the floor pulled itself back together before hopping up onto the table to join the second one. He nodded to himself in approval, everything looked normal as it was supposed to.

Peering up, he watched as his bedroom door was knocked on and opened, Nana stepping in with the widest grin he had ever seen. It was unusual on her and he almost narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the sight. That look meant that she was planning something. Whether it was terrible or good for him, he wasn't sure.

"Tsuna, you're awake! Great!" Nana smiled happily, clapping her hands together, never once dropping the cheerful expression. "Breakfast is almost done and I have a great surprise for you, too! Come down soon."

Before he could speak up and ask what she meant, Nana was already running down the stairs in a hurry, leaving Tsuna behind to simply raise an eyebrow at the strangeness of the actions. Throwing his blankets off, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up, stretching his body with a loud yawn. As he got dressed for the day, pulling the curtains of his window back, he looked out to the world for a moment before turning around. He wasn't interested in anything outside his window, it wasn't all that amazing anyway, and made his way out of his room, down the stairs. The feeling of tiredness was still upon him, forcing him to yawn again. He took his normal seat at the table when he entered the kitchen, starting on the breakfast that had been placed out for him, and peeked up at the clock. He still had plenty of time before he needed to leave and head to class. Maybe he should just skip today…It sounded quite tempting.

As he finished up, putting his dishes away, he watched as his mother quickly jumped up from the table to follow him and lifted a piece of paper in her hands up towards him. He raised an eyebrow at the behavior and blinked a few times as he tried to read the paper, but he couldn't.

"Tsuna! Look! There was this interesting flyer in the mail this morning! It looked so interesting that I called the number on it immediately." Nana waved the brochure around happily, looking like she was going to break out into a dance soon. Though she knew her son didn't need the extra boost in grades since he was simply passing everything with a B+, she was hoping that this tutor might be able to bring out more of her son's wonderful personality and make a few new friends. Well, one could only hope.

"Mom, that looks like a scam." Tsuna simply replied, no longer calling Nana 'Mama' anymore, and took a moment to snatch the paper out of the woman's hands. He tilted his head as he peered over the information carefully. Why did this paper look so familiar to him? Wiggling his nose, he closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head. It probably wasn't that important anyway.

"Does it?" She stopped at that, peering over the paper curiously over her son's shoulders. Maybe her hope wasn't that high up as she thought. "But it's not asking for any money though…"

"Ciaossu!"

Both Sawada's snapped their heads up at that sound, eyes darting towards the kitchen table where they saw a baby standing there with a suitcase. He was dressed in a fancy black suit with a fedora on top of the large head, both expensive-looking for someone his size. Pure black eyes were staring out towards the two family members and he had a cunning grin on his expression. A yellow pacifier was attached to his chest and a green chameleon was shifting around on the top of the hat, flicking out its tongue for a moment with its yellow beady eyes staring out just like its master's.

Nana was the first to say something. "Eh? A child? Are you lost perhaps? Where's your Mama?" She smiled brightly, taking a step forward with a kind smile, leaning over to get a better look. Tsuna simply remained where he was at, taking in the intruder carefully through dull eyes. He knew this person - the sun Arcobaleno, the number one hitman in the world, Reborn. But why would he be here of all places? He was calculating whether this baby was an enemy and looked around momentarily to see if there was anything he could use to protect himself and Nana without using obvious magic. Bad luck might have to work with this baby.

'Not bad for my new student, he's aware that I don't appear normal, but he still needs some work. Though, it looks like the hyper intuition is already powerful enough and working.' Reborn smirked before flicking up his fedora to reveal his eyes from under the shadows of the rim. He was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to get anything from the brunet though, no yelling about why he was a baby or anything along the line. Looks like his fun was already ruined, and at the beginning, too. "I'm the home tutor, Reborn."

Tsuna decided that it would be best to remain quiet and tilted his head to peer over, never changing his expression. "You're the tutor?"

"Yes, that's right. I came here early to evaluate you. I will be following you all day to see if you're up to my standards."

Blinking a few more times, he looked up at his mother, back down at Reborn, and then to the clock before sighing. "Do whatever you want, I'm heading to school. I'll see you later, Mom." Picking up his book bag, he didn't spare a second glance at the hitman and went out the door, locking it behind him as he made his way out. However, as soon as he'd stepped a few feet away from the house, he looked back when he heard some footsteps beside him and saw Reborn just on the stone ledge, walking with him if as everything was perfectly normal.

'Ignore him.' He told himself, heading off to do what he normally did around this time of the month. He wasn't going to let someone disrupt his routine. Tsuna yawned again, bringing his arms behind his back to crack his neck, and instead of heading towards school, he went to the bookstore that was along the way. He vanished into the many rows of bookcases almost immediately. Reborn still followed closely behind, black eyes observing his student carefully and intently, looking at the books that were pulled out to put into Tsuna's arms.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna peered down at the baby for a moment, dull eyes never wavering. "Shopping." He pulled out another book that appeared interesting and added it to his growing collection. Every now and then, he would take one out from the shelf and flip through the pages to glance over the content before deciding to return it back or add it.

"Obviously. Why?" Reborn grumbled, flicking his fedora up higher to see better due to his cursed height. He noted he would need to work on Tsuna's talking, it needed to be more detailed rather than just a blunt word, and for some odd reason, he felt like he was being mocked in that blank tone.

"Ran out of things to read. I need more." Tsuna peered down at his pile of nine books and added one more before stepping around Reborn, heading to the front. The hitman noted how well adapted Tsuna was towards this place, it was obvious that he had been here more often than not.

The identification he had received on Sawada Tsunayoshi was tiny, only two to three pages long, written by Iemitsu himself and it didn't tell him much on his target. No, it didn't tell him anything at all. All it had was a simple summary that Tsuna is a very quiet child, known as Cursed-Tsuna by the rest of the school, with B average grades and hardly spoke much. He was friendless and had a tendency to avoid interaction with other people. That was it, nothing about habits, lifestyle or what he did daily. 'Useless. Of course it would be, it was written by Iemitsu. After all, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't seen his son for years,' Reborn growled to himself, continuing his observations. As for the title of Cursed-Tsuna, all he could get out of the neighborhood and some of the classmates he had passed on the way to the Sawada household was that he brought bad luck to those around him. But Reborn didn't believe in such things, it was stupid. 'How ridiculous.'

As he thought that, he felt something hard slam against him and collapsed to the ground with a grunt, pain overriding his senses. Immediately going alert for a surprise attack, he turned around from his position ready to strike…only to see a stack of books. They had somehow piled up on top of him, some sliding down as he shifted, hitting with a loud slam onto the floor. The hitman blinked questionably and pulled himself out of the mess before looking up at the bookshelf, wondering what had happened. His eyes trailed over the wooden board that was supposed to hold the books up. Apparently, it was broken on one side and, in turn, the items had shifted at the weight, falling just as he walked underneath.

'What the…' Reborn looked over the nails that were supposed to hold up the shelf and saw that they had been rusted through, broken at the ends. Not thinking much on it, he stepped away from the mess. There was no point on bothering with something that obviously wasn't done by a human. It _couldn't_ be done by human hands, the nails were untouched, just rotted through by exposure to air and finally collapsed at the weight. It was nothing more than a pure coincident that it had suddenly fallen on him.

Dashing to catch up with his new student, Reborn hadn't noticed the strange maniacal grin slipping underneath Tsuna's bangs.

* * *

Please note that though this will follow along with the manga, it won't at the same time. Meaning, things will be changed for obvious reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Unexplainable

Summary: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Made a quote below that will somewhat go along with this story. Enjoy. Oh, and I've decided to continue, but I'm still working on everything just fine...For now anyway.

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

_Like everything, relationships start out rocky. It's rare for one to start off correctly right off the bat. However, because of that nature, those are the easiest ones to break, nothing is there to tie them down. It's only when the truth is revealed, pain is felt and blood is shredded that something good comes out of nothing. But it must be worked for, nothing is ever given for free. It's through those rocky starts that the love that is felt can last a lifetime. - Metamorcy_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ah! Sawada, back again?" The cashier, an elderly fellow with hardly any hair left on the top, smiled sincerely at the teenager's approach. He slowly got up from the chair he had been settled on where he was watching the camera screens and leaned against the counter to keep himself upright. He observed as Tsuna nodded slowly and placed the newly collected books onto the counter, ready to buy them. The brunet reached into his pocket to yank out his wallet and pulled out the right amount of money to pay for everything. The elderly man pulled the books closer towards himself to count and it was during that time that he noticed Reborn below on the ground. He immediately gave a warm smile. The baby jumped up onto the table, looking between the two with his hands on his waist, and Leon flicked its tongue out for a moment. "Why hello there, are you related to Sawada here? What's your name, little one?"

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, a hitman and this one's tutor." Reborn announced without any hesitation, watching his student to see if he could get a reaction. But there was nothing, those dull eyes were simply staring over the books as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. The hitman mentally grumbled, looks like he wouldn't be getting anything out of the brunet. How disappointing. He always enjoyed tormenting his students and seeing their reactions due to his status and form.

"That's funny, little one," The elderly man didn't say anything more on the subject, thinking it was all just a joke, and turned back to the teenager. "Well, Sawada, I got some new books in recently, would you like to see them?"

Tsuna seemed to perk up at that and nodded, watching as the cashier leaned down underneath the counter to pick up five new books that were below. He looked at each one individually, reading the summaries, and flipped through the pages before selecting two among the pile, adding them to the other ten. "I'll get all of these. The usual please."

"No problem, I'll have them ready for you when you come by after school. Take the one you want to read now." The cashier began ringing up the prices and handed the one Tsuna wanted to take with him to school, placing the rest into a plastic bag behind the counter. He added a note onto the bag to alert anyone that these items were paid for and belonged to the brunet. Reborn watched as the cost rose with each ring and at the end, the final price was listed, much higher than what a normal middle school student would spend on just books. Actually, why would a mere student be spending this much in the first place? Reborn raised an eyebrow at that curiously, recording the amount into his mind to inquire about later on.

"Do you do this often?" Reborn asked as he watched Tsuna hold onto one of the books in his hands after putting away his wallet.

"No, just every now and then."

"He comes here about once or twice a month and buys a whole bunch each time," The cashier spoke up, laughing in amusement. It wasn't unusual for people to question Tsuna's spending habits, the other workers had already gotten used to it and even adjusted to the brunet's overly quiet nature. But despite the rumors that had been flooding around, the cashier didn't believe them, they couldn't be true since he saw the brunet plenty of times and nothing ever bad happened. "He's quite unlike the other kids his age. Well, at least he does go and buys food to treat himself at times."

Tsuna started to look uncomfortable at being spoken about and shifted on his feet, wondering if he would be able to escape those eyes. He blinked again, peering up at the clock, and there he found his chance. "I need to head to class. I'll come back after school to pick the books up."

"Sure thing. Have a nice day, Sawada!"

Reborn continued to follow his student and hopped up onto Tsuna's shoulder, riding along. He had expected some retaliation, but didn't receive any, just silence. It was like Tsuna didn't care about anything at all. Grumbling again, he realized once more that he wouldn't be having any fun with his student compared to Dino before. No, this one was going to be far too quiet. Normally, he would be happy about this whole situation, it was a nice change, but it wasn't a good thing. Tsuna appeared too emotionless, too secretive, and looked at everything as if it wasn't worth his time. A Vongola boss couldn't look like that. It was one of the many things he would need to change during the course of his teaching.

As they got to school, many students turned to stare at them while they passed, Reborn believing it to be because of him riding shotgun, and expected some to come forward to ask about his appearance, but none did. No, when Reborn looked into the eyes of the students, he could see it, the fear radiating within those orbs. They were all scared of Tsuna. Well, that was odd.

While walking to class, no one dared to get too close, some running away when Tsuna did and even stepped aside when he passed down the hallway. Reborn quickly concluded that this was a normal occurrence, registering it into the back of his mind. Eventually, the brunet settled into his chair in the classroom, placing down his bag, and pulled out his new book to read, not even bothering to do anything else. The hitman huffed at how uneventful everything was and jumped off, landing onto the table to look up his student. Nothing, no expression still, and even when the bell rang getting the professor along with the rest of the students walked in, no one interacted with him. Tsuna was left on his own device, reading his new book as if nothing was wrong and he flipped a page to continue.

When class started, he was still ignored, never being talked to, called out, or asked about. Tsuna was simply by himself and the hitman guessed that because he was near the brunet, everyone else kept away from him as well. It was boring, Reborn admitted, and he ended up wandering off in his boredom, disappearing out of the classroom since he figured his student wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

If he had looked back, he would have noticed the brunet was watching his movement carefully from the side, eyes narrowed dangerously almost like a glare. Those that noticed the look from him felt a shiver run down their spines and immediately turned away in fear. Those eyes, those dark eyes, promised mischief and despair to the students who saw them and so Tsuna continued to be ignored, no one daring to look at him just in case they got them turned towards them.

As for Reborn, the baby was examining the school building thoroughly, quickly making his little ports to enter and leave rooms while examining the class population to see if there were any remarkable guardians he could use. So far, he hadn't found any that stood out right away, but he had plenty of time to comprehensively search each individual later. As he stepped towards the attendance office to get a better listing of the student population, his sharp ears picked up the jiggling of something metal-like being shaken repeatedly and peered up just in time to see something blue coming straight at him. Instantly, his large black eyes widened in shock and he jumped to the side, dodging as a set of lockers crashed down at his previous spot.

The force of air that came with the crash was almost strong enough to send his fedora flying if he hadn't lifted his hand up to stop it and he peered towards the lockers in question, suspicion growing and multiplying within his mind. He stared up at the wall where they had once been connected to and yet, he didn't see anything odd. It looked like it had been done naturally. There were no machines, no human's hands at work, nothing. Leon shifted around at the top of his hat, flicking out a tongue as if saying something, and Reborn simply gave a grunt in return, jumping up to get on top of the fallen lockers. The doors to the classrooms surrounding the area began to open up carefully and the baby escaped into one of his new portals to prevent himself from getting caught at the scene.

That was the second time today he had been in an accident or almost in one. He thought back to the rumors about Tsuna, Curse-Tsuna, before shaking his head. They couldn't be true. It was ridiculous enough as it was, especially considering the nature of the incidents. Then again, the baby knew about curses better than anyone else, he was, after all, currently under one.

Regardless, Reborn kept going with his mission in mind and stepped into the office to peer around, watching for anything odd in the room before making his way to the cabinets. Within those drawers contained all the information on the students such as their parents, their health records, phone numbers, address, grades, and much more. He pulled out the papers that caught his interest, browsing through others that might be alright, and recorded a few names here and there that seemed suspicious in the terms of mafia-related. With the large stack of work he gained, he knew he would need plenty of time to research everything as effectively as possible. He couldn't miss a single thing, even more so when it came to securing the safety of the Vongola heir. When he finished, he pushed the drawers back, making sure that everything looked like it did before he arrived.

However, just as he turned around and took a step forward to get away, something crashed directly behind him. Reborn couldn't help but jump in surprise, completely not expecting that in such a tiny room, one he had checked thoroughly beforehand, and twisted around to see a potted plant that had once been on the windowsill now broken below at his feet. Thoughts of scenarios flashed through his head. If he had stayed still for a little bit longer, there was no doubt in his mind that it would have hit him without him even knowing and he might have been effectively knocked out.

He hadn't even heard the pot slipping off, much less finally falling towards it doom until the end. The shards of the pot were pointing downwards, embedding themselves into the floor like daggers, and the dirt that had been inside the container had spread across the once clean tiles upon breaking. The plant itself was drooping over like it was dying, the leaves hanging downwards, and its roots were up in the air, no longer protected by the soil. The baby cursed, this was getting preposterous, there was no way all of these incidents could be mere coincidences, and yet he had no evidence to prove otherwise. Leon flicked its tongue in agreement.

They were, or looked like, accidents. No one was around to push them off, no wires, no tempering, no nothing. Shaking his head, he made his way out of the office, not bothering with cleaning up the mess, and this time moved through the vents instead to ensure his safety. There was nothing here that could harm him, no outside items that could come tumbling down on top of him.

However, that thought was thrown out of the window when all of a sudden the metal below his tiny feet crumbled and, in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from falling to what could be considered his doom, he grabbed ahold of the sides, wincing slightly when the metal cut into his hands and fingers. A hiss escaped his lips, he watched momentarily as blood dripped down his skin before looking below his hanging feet.

A water heater…an _open_ water heater…Reborn narrowed his eyes at that, if he had actually fallen all the way…He shook his head at the thought, he needed to get out of this situation first and foremost before thinking of anything else. With the help of Leon, he was able to secure himself back onto the vent and kept his partner attached to him just in case one of the metal squares decided to give way again. Looking down at the heater, he had been lucky. If he had actually fallen all the way, it was undeniable that he would have gotten out alive, but with some serious burns, burns that would definitely leave permanent scars on his skin.

Reborn cursed to himself, pulling his fedora downward to hide his eyes. Perhaps the rumors…were true.

* * *

Tsuna almost wanted to break out into maniacal laughter when he saw the baby slipping back into the room, peering around cautiously for anything that might be a threat to his safety. It was funny to see the hitman acting like this and he'd almost started shaking in an effort to contain himself. Reborn was obviously starting to realize that something strange was going on, well, misfortune after misfortune does that to people after all.

His amused brown eyes peered straight into those black orbs and watched as Reborn's own narrowed slightly at the sight of him. He gave an indifferent look before going back to his book. It looks like he was going to have some fun for the next few days in the effort of getting rid of his new annoyance. Though he was impressed that the baby had been able to avoid all his bad luck attempts, a question remained hanging in his head. Just how long was this Reborn going to last against him?

After all, Reborn was just an annoying enemy that needed to be taken care of. He was an endangering presence to Nana and himself that needed to be taken away to ensure their safety.

* * *

We have the start of Tsuna and Reborn's rocky relationship ;)

Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Unexplainable

Summary: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Warning: Graphic violence

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So, are you going to tell me who you are and why you've been following me around all day?" Tsuna asked at long last once he had settled into his room after school, never once looking up from his book except when walking around. He was halfway done with his new book and had a whole new stack beside him to go through, but he was in no hurry. If he rushed then he would simply become bored once more and that was something he'd like to avoid. He was settled at the small table he had brought out from underneath his bed, his arms resting on the top, and Reborn was on other side, sipping on some tea Nana had given him. The hitman was propped up by a large pillow, allowing him to be settled at the edge of the table. He made a note in the back of his mind that he would need to bring out the coffee machine to get that caffeine he desired soon.

Immediately, as soon as that question passed, Reborn explained his true purpose for being here while trying to hide his twitching when the teen before him obviously wasn't paying attention to him. Worse was that even when he mentioned that Tsuna was supposed to become the Tenth boss of a powerful mafia organization, the brunet just flipped the page in his book uncaringly. He snapped angrily and immediately struck, his little feet connecting with Tsuna's forehead painfully.

The hitman watched in satisfaction as the boy flew back silently, dropping his book along the way, and slammed into the door behind, just missing the metal knob above. Then the body went still for a moment, slumping over, and Reborn presumed that he had used too much force, effectively knocking him out. Looks like Tsuna had no experience with pain, something he would need to work on. Still, he could use this quiet time to formulate a plan against the other so everything worked out just fine.

However, when he heard a grunt, Reborn snapped his head back up, looking at the brunet on the other side of the room in hidden surprise. Slowly, Tsuna blinked his eyes uninterestingly, flexed his neck until he heard a crack, and then stood up from his fallen position. He stared at the sun Arcobaleno for a moment before leaning down to pick up his book that was just a few feet away, opening up to the previous page he had been on, and sat back down at the table to continue reading. The entire time, he didn't say a word nor did anything else, going back into his earlier position before the attack.

Reborn huffed in disappointment, he had been hoping he would be able to get a response and was clearly upset when he didn't. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Just as he let those words pass his mind, he was picking up his cup of tea by the handle when he heard a snap and something shattering. His large black eyes blinked in surprise, already on alert after everything that happened today, and froze as he peered down. He could feel something warm soaking into his suit and noticed through the corner of his eyes that he was only holding the handle. Reborn silently cursed. Apparently, the main body of the cup had somehow broken off, shattering onto the table, and spilled all the contents over him. The glass material had just barely missed from impaling him, just at the rim of the table where his lap was underneath. Growling to himself angrily, he jumped up from his spot, glaring at the offending liquid and then at his clothes, knowing he would need to change soon. Soon after, his eyes went to the broken cup, examining it thoroughly before finally settling on the brunet, Leon staring as well.

"You…those rumors about you are true, aren't they." It was a statement, not a question. The hitman quickly jumped to the closest to change into something dry, placing his wet clothes into a basket for washing.

"Depends on which rumor you've heard. There are too many to list." Tsuna answered back without skipping a beat, turning a page, his eyes still glued to the words.

"The one about you bringing bad luck to those around you."

A flicker of a smirk appeared on those lips, but before Reborn could get a good examination of it, it was gone. "That one is true."

The hitman narrowed his eyes at that. "I don't believe it."

"Then don't, it matters very little to me whether you do or not."

Reborn was now glaring, his anger just borderline of spilling over uncontrollably, and tensed down to prevent himself from outright attacking his student.

Finally, the brunet peered up at long last and spoke, breaking the rising tension in the room. It helped snap Reborn back into his normal disposition before he did something stupid. "I'm in a good mood today. Would you like to see how far I will go to protect this household from people like you?" He knew right away that the hitman was curious, though Reborn hid it completely, and snapped his book closed, placing it onto the table after leaving a mark to remind himself where he was currently at. Leaning over, he carefully lifted the baby up into his arms, cradling him cautiously against his chest, and made his way out of the house, muttering a quick 'I'll be back' to Nana along the way.

Reborn blinked inquisitively, wondering what Tsuna was going to do much less where they were going. They were starting to leave the neighborhood and enter the shopping districts. "Where are you taking me?"

"You should be able to recognize this area simply from what it holds."

The hitman peered around to get a better situation on the area, unable to hide his surprise when he realized where exactly they were walking into. It was not a good area, Reborn deemed it so the moment he looked at the place. There were too many open windows, spaces, and far too little people and if there were someone around, they were most likely half-dead. It was the perfect place to kidnap, kill, or hide bodies.

Reborn tensed, tempted to make his partner transform into a gun to defend himself when he sensed movements from all around, eyes peering down at them with all sorts of emotions. There was no way his student would be able to protect himself in this place against so many people, not yet anyway. However, Tsuna continued to move deeper into the territory without a hint of fear within his eyes, no, they were simply dull in color, expressionless without care.

As they passed an alleyway, Reborn could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising up. He could sense it, the coldness of a gun barrel being pointed towards his direction, no, at Tsuna's direction from a distance. Looking up from the corner of his eyes, he could see the end of it slipping out from a window, hidden well under some broken curtains. From the aim and direction of the barrel, if the bullet were to be fired, it would go straight through Tsuna's head without a doubt.

'Not good, got to redirect him.' He thought to himself and yet, Tsuna continued to move, never noticing the threat, or was he perhaps ignoring it? Regardless, before Reborn could take action towards the assassin, there was a loud explosion. Snapping his head towards the direction, the sound had echoed from where the gun had been sticking out and he could see the regiments of fire and smoke slipping out of the window. But the threat was gone, vanishing behind the wall. That was all Reborn cared about at this point of time.

Tsuna didn't flinch at the sound and turned, heading straight into the building, walking up the stairs without any hesitation. His steps were quiet as if they had been carefully placed, but the squeaking of the stairs gave him away and it echoed in the corridors. Eventually, they came to the floor where Reborn had estimated the assassin was on and Tsuna continued onwards down the dirty hallway where the walls were covered in mold and mud. There was paint chipping off to reveal the foundation underneath and there was a terrible stench in the air that Reborn didn't dare identify. Some doors were open, revealing the occupants within: broken bodies and minds, drug addicts and families covered in rags. And still, the two went deeper until Tsuna finally stopped in front of a door.

Reborn blinked, questioning why they were here of all places, before he heard it. There was the screaming of a woman within and what sounded like something being rolled around repeatedly on the floor. The faint scent of smoke was radiating from the enclosed room, alerting him that that this had been the exact room where the assassin resided.

Without any hesitation, the brunet reached forward and opened the door, looking inside with caution thrown to the wind. He stepped in as his honey-colored eyes peered down at a body of a woman dressed in a suit with an emblem on it that Reborn recognized to be from an enemy famiglia. The hitman examined the situation carefully, looking where the woman's hands were covered in her own blood and then at the gun that had been dropped, covered in smoke, with the surrounding area slightly blackened. 'The gun exploded…' It was a rare, but still normal occurrence. Faulty weapons can backfire and cause sparks, normally used to send the bullet flying, to create an explosion. Still, it wasn't possible for it to happen now of all times, unless…Reborn snapped his eyes up at his student. 'It's not possible…except if the rumor is completely true then…'

"Y-You!" The woman finally snarled out, realizing that there was someone else in the room besides her, and reached out with her bloody hands to search for a weapon she could use. She went for the one behind her waist and pulled out a handgun, clicking off the safety. Reborn tensed, ready to fight back with Leon, and yet Tsuna remained still, uncaring, unbothered by the threat. "You're that cursed man's son! Die!" And the moment she pressed the trigger, another explosion occurred. This time, the momentary flames sent the bullet backwards into her own body, hitting just in the right shoulder. Another scream came next, breaking through the apartment, almost enough to rattle the place.

The hitman stared, it wasn't possible, it wasn't…

"Reborn, people were after Mom and me before I was chosen to become Vongola Decimo," Tsuna muttered under his breath, unaffected by the amount of blood that was beginning to pool around the enemy, seeping into the dirty carpets below. He wasn't even listening to the curses thrown at him. He was unbothered by everything, knowing very well that Reborn was heeding everything he was saying intently. Slowly, a grin began to appear on his lips, spreading rapidly, and the hitman couldn't help but shiver at it. The smile was a show of insanity, of madness, of how _warped_ his student was in mind and body. And yet, Tsuna continued to speak, "Do you know how annoying it is? The bodies are always hard to get rid of."

Reborn heard something cracking, something breaking, and more screams coming from the woman. He turned his attention to the enemy famiglia member to see what was going on. He wished he hadn't.

Twisting - the limbs were _twisting_. And they continued to do so regardless of the woman's wishes and cries until there was a large snap that made even Reborn flinch. The flesh had broken apart from the strain, blood spilling out from the broken vessels. Arteries, skin, and muscles underneath were revealed for the whole world to see. Pieces of bones were poking out innocently, parts scattered across the flesh, and splinters were pointing towards whatever direction they wanted to. He watched as the arms and legs continued to bend into odd directions, impossible directions that were inhuman, and then the midsection…

Reborn turned away, tempted to throw up the contents of his dinner, but contained his stomach. He was a killer - this should be nothing for him. However, this was way beyond just a normal bullet in the forehead or chest, beyond torture he had used to get answers and information, and then there was that smile on Tsuna's face. He knew it, he did. Vongola was _doomed_.

The hitman waited until everything had gone silent, until the bubbling of blood and cracking of bone had stopped and woman no longer screaming, then he looked. He wished he hadn't once more. It was overkill with life's precious ruby liquid splattered all over the walls and floor from where the blood had shot out from the torn flesh. The woman was dead - there was no doubt about it. The middle had been snapped into two and the organs were spilling out, some twisted as well like the body it came out of. His black eyes could note the two different intestines, the stomach, and the liver easily, so easily. He could even see the yellow fat blobs on top of certain organs and to the other side of the corpse once everything was out. Anything else he saw was covered in some red form he'd rather not question for his sanity.

But he was still left with the question of how this had happened. How had Tsuna done all of this? No human can do this, at least, not without any special abilities like Mammon/Viper being a psychic. Still, even the mist Arcobaleno couldn't do something like this, he didn't have the skill. And if that ability turned against him…Reborn suppressed the shiver at the thought of ending up like the woman just a few feet away.

"Are you going to leave it here?" The sun Arcobaleno finally asked, trying to draw the attention away from the obvious, and kept his voice even. He was trying to remain strong, never showing any hesitation or weakness. He was a hitman after all, and the best, too.

"Here is fine. No one cares to look, no one bothers to investigate, anyone that lives here are already rotting. The body is only cleaned out when someone wants to live here. Other than that, it's never reported to the police. There are a lot of druggies, prostitutes, and illegal immigrants around here and if the police came knocking, they'll all be in trouble." Tsuna commented, turning around to head out back into the hallway, well aware that it was completely empty, many of the doors now closed compared to before. He sealed the door behind and started making his way further down, going deeper into the building.

Reborn immediately questioned why instead of heading home, but he didn't get an answer. And so, he remained quiet, watching from his front row seat in the arms, still keeping an eye out just in case. They were heading further in, towards a room somewhere in the back, the hitman guessed. The surrounding area looked neater as they advanced, more up-kept compared to the other places, and stopped in front of a wooden door that was all by itself.

The hitman looked up curiously. "Tsuna?"

"We're not done. That woman had a group with her. Better take care of them before they attack Mom because I killed off one of their members." The brunet chuckled darkly, grinning happily as if this was the most interesting thing to do. It was like he was considering everything he had done to be fun.

Reborn knew he would be sick by the end of the day.

* * *

And there's the best showing of dark!Tsuna


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Reborn didn't head straight back to the bedroom for sleep after he had been let go from Tsuna's grasp, no, he needed time to think about his current situation. Though there was some fear coursing through his veins, he wasn't thinking about it, but the future of Vongola and this current student. How the hell was he supposed to train a murderer to become Vongola Decimo? That was just dooming Vongola to another generation of bloodshed.

Was Tsuna worse than Xanxus? That he wasn't sure about, not yet anyway. He had been tempted to call Nono to report his findings almost immediately, to call off this entire deal, because it was impossible. Tsuna had killed and done things that were physically impossible, he had stopped the rain of bullets in midair and sent them flying back as if it was nothing, and yet…Reborn paused at that, blinking his large eyes.

And yet, Tsuna had done all of this just for Nana, for the household. It hadn't been for his protection, maybe slightly, or for fun (Reborn was a little iffy on that part), or for money, but for someone else, someone he obviously considered precious. That - _that_ he can work with. There was that potential he had been searching for, the thing he needed the most to mold a person into the perfect, kindhearted boss. It would be hard, but he would work with what he had on his plate and challenges just made things more interesting. There was also Tsuna's odd ability he needed to take into consideration. It was fascinating, something he had never seen before, and it sparked his curiosity to see how far the brunet could go with his powers. It was already clear to Reborn that Tsuna's powers could go beyond what he had already seen.

Sneaking back into the house, momentarily fixing his direction when a branch broke under his weight, Reborn peered over to the slumbering teen on the bed, who appeared quite peaceful despite what he had done earlier. The hitman jumped onto the bed, getting closer to look over the features, and examined everything that wasn't covered by the blankets.

Tsuna looked just like any teenager, sleeping softly as if dead to the rest of the world, and Reborn watched as the brunet nuzzled comfortably into his pillow. This expression before him was different compared to the dull, uninterested one or the maniacal one the brunet had donned when killing. It made him appear like a normal person. Turning around, the sun Arcobaleno went towards his hammock that was on the other side of the room for some sleep, knowing that it would be better to chat in the morning than now. Still, he needed to figure some things out before he could drift off.

Tsuna didn't need much help in academics, he was a straight B average student, though Reborn had recognized that the only reason he had a B was simply because his student never finished the whole homework or test. The brunet always left the last few questions empty to be marked wrong, the rest completely correct. That was something Reborn was going to need to fix, and fast.

As for teaching his student on how to fight, well, he could cross that out as well. The brunet could fight on his own well enough despite it being quite violent and definitely didn't need any training to be discrete. Tsuna would need to learn about the usage of his flames to bring out the sky attribute within him and about the mafia life, among other things. Those weren't hard, but then again, with his last student, he wasn't dodging and running around for his life like this one.

Reborn almost twitched at the thought of those powers being turned against him, no, he was certain they already have. Those strange incidents around him, from the bookcase to that tree branch just now, were most likely done by the teenager. He would need to heed the rumors that were floating around and figure out how to prevent anymore incidents before he ended up like those bodies back at the apartment complex.

After all, the powerful sensation of fear was starting to prickle in the back of his mind. He was, of course, well acquainted with fear. One did not work in the mafia without knowing or feeling it every now and then. It was an emotion that could help or break someone and for Reborn, it many times kept him focused on the task on hand. Only a foolish idiot would never have felt fear and the hitman knew better than anyone that fools did not survive long in the underground world.

With such heavy thoughts on his mind, he fell asleep, hoping that this mission won't become his very last.

* * *

Morning seemed like a normal routine for Tsuna, though he guessed he now had to include Reborn into it. The alarm clock that rang first, making the brunet stumble awake, barely aware of the extra presence in the room that was watching him curiously. His honey-colored eyes peered at the hitman lazily before turning back to the clock to grumble. Annoying, he thought to himself, and rolled around in bed with sleepy looking eyes. Raising a hand, he flicked it and immediately the device crumbled apart into pieces.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that, looking over the alarm from his spot. It had just simply fallen apart like the screws that held it together had been pulled out. Interesting…It seemed like Tsuna could use something similar to a psychic power. That could explain the odd ability to manipulate and he only knew this from his run-ins with Viper's, no, Mammon's powers, but this went a little beyond that. This power could easily destroy, there was no doubt about that - the bodies from yesterday being a clear example of that.

The hitman then watched as the brunet went back to sleep before smiling to himself. Looks like he would be able to use his methods after all. He almost grinned evilly at the thought and jumped up from his hammock, ready to transform Leon into a hammer when the second alarm clock went off. Unable to help but raise an eyebrow at the timing, the baby watched as Tsuna grumbled again, rolling back around, and then paused to look at him.

"You were planning on hitting me, weren't you?" The brunet stated, eyeing the baby carefully, and reached over to turn off this alarm in a normal fashion.

"A mafia boss needs to be able to get up early." There was a flash of disappointment in those black eyes once more, there went his fun.

"I told you already last night, I'm not going to become a mafia boss," Tsuna noted dully, still lying in bed, having yet to get up completely. "And I'm not going to school today."

That last comment made Reborn's eyes narrow. "I don't allow skipping. A mafia boss must show up to everything and anyway, school is important, you need to learn."

"School isn't that important, not when the material is too easy."

"You have a B in class."

"So? I can pretty much guess you've looked over my test papers and homework to know how I work."

"Of course, and it's terrible how you do things. Finish your work. And you can't say it's too easy when you have a B in class," Reborn huffed, stepping closer to the bed, tempted to actually use physical force to get the brunet moving. "Besides, I have a few questions for you."

Tsuna simply blinked, keeping himself still. "I'll answer some if you let me skip."

The hitman almost growled and pointed Leon in gun form at the teenager with the threat obvious to them both. "And I can simply use force. I need to know everything about my student. If you have anything that might get in my way or interrupt us, you better let me know." He peered at the clock for a moment, his curiosity over Tsuna's abilities slowly starting to override his senses, but held back. He had come here to teach, not learn, and one of the things he needed to know was if the brunet would endanger him or make things difficult.

"You can take that chance if you like, but the answers might not be what you want," The brunet kept still, lying in bed without a care, never changing his expression. "I can always lie, after all."

Reborn made a small 'tch', this student will definitely be more troublesome than Dino, and harder to work with. There was no fear in those eyes, no care, nothing. The dying will bullets were already considered useless against the brunet seeing as there was no regret for anything that could be used to activate them. Grinding his teeth together, he decided to do the next best thing and that was to compromise. He didn't like this option at all, but for now, it would be for the best until he learned more about Tsuna. "For the next week, finish all your work including the upcoming tests in class and answer all of my questions honestly. If you do that, I'll allow you to skip for today only."

"I'll answer some, there's no point in revealing everything at the beginning of this game." Tsuna nudged deeper into his covers, nuzzling closer to keep warm. He felt Reborn jumping up onto the bed, getting closer to him to glare. The brunet was somewhat tempted to reach out and grab the baby, it was always nice to hold onto something when he slept, but decided not to take the chance of retaliation.

"This isn't a game. This is the mafia."

"Your point being?"

Reborn growled. "You're going to be a pain to deal with."

"Then leave."

"This is my job, you're the last heir to Vongola, and I will see through my job whether you like it or not," The hitman wandered around so that he could get a better look at the face, wanting nothing more than to smash it in. Instead, he smacked the top of it, but didn't get the response he had been wanting. Those honey-colored eyes merely opened up momentarily, looking at him, before going back to sleep without care. Reborn continued, "Look, we don't like each other. That's fine with me. My job is not to get along with you, but to teach you and you will learn whether you like it or not."

"And to try and make my world crazier than it already is," A mumble came from underneath the covers. "Besides, I should have the right to deny the title. There's no point in forcing someone to take a job they don't want. It would simply create more trouble than before. After all, you could make me hate the title enough that when I take over, I could destroy Vongola from the inside out."

Reborn almost sighed at that, this student was far too smart. Well, considering how he read those books like he was breathing air, it should be expected. "You can take that up to Nono when he comes to talk to you about it. Until then, I'm here to teach you."

Tsuna opened his eyes fleetingly to look into those black ones before nodding his head. "Fine, I shall try to listen to what you have to say, but I won't stop my attempts on your life. By the way, you might want to dodge that book soon."

The moment the brunet stated that, Reborn instantly dodged to the right, feeling the wind of the book slipping pass his face, just inches way from meeting it. He growled in frustration, his eyes going towards the direction it had come from only to see nothing but a wall. Where had the book come from? He wasn't sure and landed onto the ground perfectly, glaring at the teenager.

Yes, Reborn decided as he watched Tsuna heading back asleep, this was going to be a _very_ troublesome student.

* * *

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** To everyone asking about what Tsuna is: I'm not saying :P

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Tsuna had finally thought it was a good time to get up, which was around noon, he decided to head out for lunch with Reborn for their little chat. It was much easier to have that elsewhere than home where Mom could easily overhear and the hitman went along with it, still avoiding items that seemed to move on their own. An hour or two before he left, Tsuna had told Nana to hang out with some of her friends and maybe head to the spa for the day to get some well-deserved relaxation. She was instantly happy at the thought of being with other females of her age group and immediately went along with the idea, never once caring that her son was at home instead of at school.

To Reborn, it looked more of a routine.

"Now, Tsuna, make sure you study for school. I don't want you to fall behind." Nana lectured as she locked the door behind her, Tsuna and Reborn up ahead at the entrance.

"Of course not. I'll pass all my classes with a B. No doubt about it."

Reborn interrupted that, settled on Tsuna's shoulder to get a better view of the mother and son interactions. That and he had noticed a decrease in the amount of attacks against him when he was right beside the brunet. "No, you will get an A in all your classes. If you don't, I'll shoot you."

"My, you two are getting along so well. Mama is soooo happy to see that. I'm so glad to have gotten you this tutor, I hope you two get along much better in the future," Nana was smiling brilliantly, chuckling at the way the two "children" were fighting, and clearly ignored the way they were staring back as if she was crazy. She reached into her wallet to pull out some bills, handing it over to the brunet. "Here, Tsuna, this should be enough for you and Reborn."

The brunet took hold of the money and stared, looking over the bills carefully then back up. "Mom, this is too much. You should take some back."

"Eh? Oh, it's okay. Spoil yourself silly." The woman just laughed wholeheartedly, unaware that Tsuna had sighed at her response.

He looked over the money again, quickly doing a calculation in his mind before nodding to himself. "I'll pick up dinner with this, that way you don't have to cook tonight. Any requests?"

Nana hummed to herself before clapping her hands. "How about sushi from Takesushi? Their stuff is always so good."

"Sure. Well, see you tonight, Mom."

"Goodbye, Maman." Reborn tilted his fedora, still resting comfortably on the brunet's shoulder, holding on just right as they began to separate. Nana went towards the left while Tsuna and Reborn went to the right where the shopping district was at. It was mostly silence between the two, though they did gain a few glances here and there from the adults, mainly because they were questioning why a middle school student wasn't in school. Others ignored it, seeing this as a regular occurrence, and went back to their own businesses.

As they stepped into the shopping district, Tsuna immediately went towards a café in the back, somewhat hidden away from public, yet had a warm feeling surrounding it. Reborn looked over the area carefully and nodded to himself. From the scent radiating and the look of the machines within, this was a good place in terms of coffee quality. Tsuna stepped inside without any hesitation, most likely familiar with the place, and looked around for a moment before taking a seat close to a window. Still, it was far away from anyone else, away from wandering ears and eyes. Reborn hadn't noticed before, but there was another book in Tsuna's hand, different from the last one, and by the placement of bookmark inside, it had only just been started.

Immediately, a waitress stepped over and took one look at the brunet before sighing. "Sawada, shouldn't you be in school? It's not right to skip," She then looked at the baby on the other side of the table and blinked, moving closer. The waitress momentarily cooed over the cuteness, holding the menus closer to her body, and looked quite tempted to try and hug the so-called baby. "Awww, and who is this? Your brother? He's so cute!"

"I'm allowed to skip when I'm passing all my classes and no, he's not my brother. He's apparently my tutor." Tsuna replied without skipping a beat, opening his book up to where he had last bookmarked it.

The waitress tilted her head in confusion before beaming. "Tutor? Aw, are you roleplaying with him? That's so sweet. Well, do you want your usual?"

"Yeah, the usual. He has his own order to make."

"Alright then, and you?" She turned to Reborn next, holding up the pen, ready to write down whatever was spoken.

"A cup of coffee."

The waitress blinked her eyes and smiled gently. "Ah, little one, don't you think you're too young to have coffee? Perhaps some milk instead? I'll even warm it up for you."

"I'm not that young," Reborn didn't blink an eye, used to people not believing his age. It got annoying at times though, but he couldn't lash out, normal people had every reason to act this way around him. "I would like a cup of coffee."

Tsuna decided to intervene before the waitress did something stupid, peeking up from his book. "Just give him coffee and anything else he wants. It's best not to question him, do it."

"A-Ah, sure." With that, the waitress ran off, getting the order sent out.

Tsuna went back to reading, flipping a page to get to the next one, his mind concentrating on the words carefully as he read the story within. It was quiet for a few moments, listening and watching the people who entered and left the café. Some conversations were easy to pick up on while others were more hushed, whispering among each other like they were sharing a secret. Finally, he spoke up, "So, what do you want to know?"

Reborn was studying his student carefully, looking over the upright form to the dull expression he held. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Of course."

"Your abilities, those aren't normal abilities I've seen before. Explain."

With that, the brunet peered up, closing his book, and placed it onto the table with care. "I guess I can be kind enough to say something on that. I won't say everything, but I'll share some of my secrets. I can use magic, in a sense, from spells of inducing bad luck to curses and anything else along those lines," Reborn blinked, rubbing his hand under his chin. He was thinking upon those words. If what Tsuna said was true then…Tsuna smirked, continuing, "You're probably already figuring it out. Yes, I placed a bad luck spell on you, which would explain the unusual events that keep occurring, but yours is really light. If I wanted to kill you, you would have already died long ago. After all, you can't always escape a car going out of control towards you while crossing the crosswalk or unluckily falling off that cliff because the ground underneath you crumbled or that railing on a building collapsing under your weight. Some things are just…pure bad luck."

Reborn suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine, those events were things that would be considered normal and unpreventable. He may be a powerful hitman, but he couldn't escape from something like that. After all, luck was a strong indicator in the mafia world. If one was unlucky, death was what awaited them in the end. Skills could only go so far in certain situations. "Then the rumor about you placing curses on your fellow classmates is true," He got a nod in return and the hitman almost sneered. This was really going to be a _dangerous _and troublesome student, his defenses would need to be up at all times to be ready for literally anything. He was already treading on eggshells and it wouldn't take much for Tsuna to up the level of his spells. "What about the alarm clock this morning? You smashed it without touching it."

"Also magic, but it's more along manipulation and before you ask, yes, it applies to human bodies as well. I can also do those types of magic you see in the movies, too. They aren't hard to produce. Anymore questions?"

Reborn hummed to himself softly, going over the information within his head. The incidents from yesterday, the twisting of the female assassin, and other things, were starting to make more sense on how they occurred. "How long have you known?" He got a raised eyebrow at that, one that showed confusion. "About Iemitsu? About Vongola?"

"From when I was six, I was kidnapped on the way home right after school. Luckily, I already knew about my abilities and escaped, but I managed to hear them talking around me in the car. I connected the dots pretty quickly that Iemitsu is connected to Vongola as the boss of the CEDEF after some research," Tsuna peered out the window to watch the world go by before turning back, throwing the lies around with ease. He had known about Vongola and Iemitsu long before he had taken possession of this body. "Soon after, more people came, wanting to kill off Iemitsu's spawn before he grew up. Apparently, that idiot of a man can't even keep his mouth shut about his family and keeps endangering us repeatedly. Anyway, as I grew older, I got into torture in order to get the information I wanted since it was obvious I wouldn't be able to get everything just through the computers." Tsuna spoke without skipping a beat, speaking in that monotone he was used to. "After I got what I needed, I killed anyone who dared tried to harm Mom without any hesitation."

The brunet cut himself off as the waitress came back with their orders, placing down a cup of hot tea and a small sandwich on his side and the requested cup of coffee for Reborn. She soon excused herself and went to wait on some other tables that had been occupied since not too long ago. Slowly, Reborn took a sip of the coffee and instantly decided that it was decent, not the best, but not bad either. That was acceptable for now. However, during the conversation he noticed something odd, Tsuna had never once called Iemitsu 'Dad' and instead, stated him like he was a stranger. "You don't like your father, do you?"

"No. How can I call someone my father when he's never here? Regardless of his work overseas, it's obvious he doesn't care enough to call or visit. After all, that idiot could easily come back here during the holidays or odd days considering his job, but no, he doesn't do any of that," Tsuna lifted up his sandwich, taking a small bite as if testing it, before going for a bigger one. "You know you can order something to eat."

"Later, continue."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at that, shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, Iemitsu and I never got along, his last visit proved that. He wasn't very pleased when I was around the house since I made no hesitation in voicing my disgust of him when Mom couldn't hear me. During that one week he was at home, all he did was laze around in his underwear, eat and drink all day long. That does not leave a very good impression on one's son. And those postcards are ridiculous, his last one being about doing construction in the North Pole. He should be doing better things than blabbing to enemies where his family is located," Reborn couldn't help but curse the living daylights out of Iemitsu. He had always known the blonde was an idiot, but this was a little much. Tsuna snorted, taking another bite of his sandwich to calm his growing temper, and spoke only after he swallowed properly. "Anyway, I doubt he was all that happy that I was chosen to become Vongola Decimo in the first place."

Now this made Reborn raise an eyebrow at that, he hadn't thought the hatred between father and son would be this great. "What do you mean?"

"If I were to become Vongola Decimo, I would be his superior. That means my hatred towards him would transfer over. He wouldn't want to listen to me and the same could be said for me as well." Tsuna took a long sip of his hot tea, enjoying the warmth it sent through his body, feeling it slide down his throat nicely.

Reborn didn't reply, taking in the information carefully as he placed the edge of the cup against his lips. Looks like there was more to investigate on his student's family matters than he had originally thought. Still, despite all the setbacks and the obvious danger to his life, he was interested. How would his relationship with Tsuna become over the course of their training and living together? And how much would he find out about the other? There were more things that were kept secret from him and he had a feeling that it was something big. However, at this current point of time, he couldn't place his finger on it. He really couldn't.

Well, for now, he should order something to eat. He was starting to get hungry and Tsuna did say he would pay after all.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Tsuna and Reborn spent the entire time wandering around the city like a normal pair, looking at various things, and the brunet even picked up a few requests from the baby, like the coffee beans. Though they weren't happy with each other, they both knew better than to make a scene out in public. Even with all the shopping, Tsuna made sure to keep enough money on hand for dinner and as they stepped into Takesushi, their eyes trailed to the front where a taller man was standing, professionally making sushi rapidly for the customers who were settled around the tables.

Tsuna immediately stepped forward, heading to the counter, and tapped the glass where the ingredients were to get the man's attention. The person looked up curiously and blinked when he settled on his new customers. He saw Tsuna right away and gave a brilliant grin, placing his knife down for a moment to cut through the fish before him.

"Hey there, Tsuna! Long time no see! Here for some sushi?" The older man started pressing the ingredients into the rice and dried seaweed carefully before rolling it up all together as one.

"Hello, Yamamoto. And yes, I am. Can I get the usual for my mom and me? And whatever Reborn here wants to eat." The brunet motioned to the Arcobaleno next to him and noticed right away when the older man suddenly peered up, looking a little pale. The sushi master wasn't able to hide his surprised expression when he looked directly at Reborn, the shift in emotion was too obvious, and the knife came down over the next batch of ingredients a little harder than necessary. Both noticed it right away, Tsuna letting out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders the moment the baby jumped down onto the counter.

"Sure, no problem, Tsuna. And stop calling me Yamamoto, it's Tsuyoshi. You make me sound so old. I've known you since you were eight. Anyway, how's your mother doing these days?" Tsuyoshi obviously was nervous and tried to keep calm, but having the number one hitman in the world right before him was unnerving. Regardless, he prepared the order as asked.

"Fine, she went out with some friends earlier today with a push from me. She'll probably head to the spa afterwards by herself or with her friends," Tsuna spoke, peering between the two carefully. "Well, apparently I now have a new guest staying with me so there's now one more mouth to feed."

"Well then, how do you do? Reborn, yes?"

"Fine, just here for a job. I'm tutoring Tsuna here." Though Reborn didn't show it, he knew an assassin's presence when he felt it and he recognized those features easily from a profile on Vongola's database. He narrowed his eyes momentarily, trying to consider if this person would be a threat, and when he found nothing, turned to the side.

This movement also let the other know he wasn't here for him. Though, the hitman couldn't help but notice the much lighter tone of Tsuna's voice when speaking to the older man. He didn't like it. At his gesture, there was a slight relaxing on Tsuyoshi's shoulders and the sushi master continued to work, fixing Reborn's order once he received it.

"Eh? Look, it's Cursed-Tsuna…" A whisper broke out among a table at the far left of the building and Reborn perked up slightly at that, peering over curiously. It was a bunch of Namamori students sitting together as a group, the uniforms easily identifying them, and was leaning over the table to talk low-key, but everyone heard regardless. Tsuna didn't bother turning around, simply waiting for his orders to be finished so he could leave.

"What's he doing here?"

"You don't think he's mad at us or something?"

"Shut up, just stay away from the freak."

"Yeah, we should hurry up and leave soon before he puts a curse on us."

Reborn snorted and turned to the brunet, who obviously didn't have a flicker of care in his eyes. "Aren't you going to do something? They're saying terrible things about you."

"Can't. Not without breaking one of Yamamoto's tables. I doubt he would be happy if I did that," Tsuna muttered under his breath, low enough so that only the two of them could hear, and took out the money to pay for the food that was wrapped up nicely and professionally as always. "Thank you…Tsuyoshi."

At hearing his name, the older man beamed brightly as if proud about something. "No problem, come back soon, you hear? By the way, you shouldn't let those rumors get to you, kid. You're not that bad of a person, you should go and correct those terrible wrongs." Tsuyoshi smiled widely, starting on the next batch of sushi as the order came in. He was cutting and chopping away at the required fish, making precise movements with the blade to get everything just right. It looked like a lot of effort, but it was because of that that the food tasted so great.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, obvious to show that he truly didn't care. "It's fine. Let them say what they want. I have more important things to do than to mind what people say about me."

"If you say so, well see you later, Tsuna, Reborn. Let your mom know I said hi. Hopefully, one day you'll be here when my son is, he's at baseball practice like usual. I'd like you two to meet each other. I think it'll be good for the both of you."

The brunet nodded his head slowly and made his way out, carrying the food in one hand while the other held his book and groceries. He felt Reborn hopping back onto his shoulder, grabbing hold of some of his hair. Tsuna momentarily stopped at the group of school teenagers, staring them down, watching in amusement as they shivered and flinch at his stare. Smirking, he left Takesushi, knowing that he'd better head back before the sushi got spoiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** To everyone, I do hope you recognized that Tsuna's little talk had some issues that were purposefully placed there ;D

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Reborn knew he needed to bond with his student, and fast. He hadn't really wanted to, just like how he had originally taught with Dino before. Just teach Tsuna what he needed to know and then leave, but at this rate, they would be getting into arguments over certain matters. Or perhaps everything? Regardless, that was something he'd like to avoid greatly and right now, bonding would bring them slightly closer. Well, to an extent, it was as far as Tsuna was actually willing to allow. Still, with that bond, the brunet would more likely listen to him, stop trying to kill him, and would give him the chance to learn more about those hidden secrets. Because at the rate this was going, they would be tearing each other apart for every little thing.

"You like books?" The hitman asked out of nowhere, peering up towards his student curiously, after looking over the numerous stacks on the shelf. He recognized some, but most he didn't, many being uncommon or simply because it was in another language. Reborn had been surprised to see some Chinese, English, and many others besides Japanese mixed there, wondering just how good Tsuna's foreign language skills were.

The brunet nodded his head, still engulfed in his current novel, and flipped the page to begin reading once more, his gaze never once wavering. Reborn huffed, he didn't like being ignored and he narrowed his eyes slightly, tempted to attack the brunet. But he knew better, at least for now, due to all the occurrences that had happened. The rumors he had ignored and shook off at the beginning had come true and he was facing against them without anything to use to fight back. There had been too many close calls and one had almost broken a limb if he hadn't been careful and caught what was going on so quickly. It was time to use a different approach…which led him to try bonding. Such a difficult thing…

"Why?"

The brunet lifted his head up at that curiously. "Why?"

Reborn grumbled and continued. "Yes, why do you like books so much?"

Tsuna didn't answer at first, thinking deeply on that question, and then wiggled his nose in frustration before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really have an answer to that, it was hard to say. He had taken a liking to reading long ago simply because it gave him something to do. Everything else had long gotten boring long before that. "Don't really know, I guess it's the story, the idea or that it neither talk back nor say terrible things. There are a lot of things one could learn from books and you simply need read it to understand their meanings."

It wasn't a bad answer, Reborn thought to himself, and stepped towards the large case. "Recommend me one."

That definitely got a response and the baby watched as the brunet got up from his spot, finally putting down his book to crawl over. He sat in front of the case, looking over everything before turning to his tutor cautiously with still dull eyes. "What have you already read?"

Reborn hummed to himself before jumping up onto the shelves and pulled out the ones he had already read before, placing them on the ground with ease. When he managed to get through all of them, he laid his hand on top of the stack, patting it. "All of these."

Tsuna looked over the titles and then back up at the rest of the books, going over each one carefully. After deciding and examining through everything, he pulled out a single book, a cover that made Reborn raise his eyebrow at. It was not something the hitman would normally go for, no, it was something he avoided completely. The cover was that of a dark alleyway with what seemed to be a couple walking down it, identifying that it was a romance novel or something close to it. He had been recommended a romance novel of all things….

"Read it, you'll like it. Might not look like something you'll normally read, but it's good." Tsuna muttered with a slight hint of amusement in his tone of voice that raised the other's second eyebrow to meet the first. Reborn had managed to get something besides a dull tone - that was an improvement. Still, the baby almost wanted to grumble at the book and looked at the summary of it on the back. Even with that, he still was not thrilled, but resigned to the fate he had chosen. Flipping to the first page, he knew it was going to be a long night and settled onto his hammock to get a better light, starting on the book as his eyes began to read the first words.

The brunet blinked in question before breaking out into a small, unnoticed smile and shifted over to his previous spot, going back into the world of the book before him. How funny, to think that Reborn would go that far to get along with him and to figure out what he was thinking. Mentally, Tsuna smirked evilly, the other would need to do more than that to get on his good side, but well, it was a start. He could deal with that.

Turning the page again as he finished that part, his eyes momentarily peered up to double check if the hitman was actually reading and wasn't sleeping with his eyes open. The only thing that confirmed it was the turning of the page. Tsuna's eyes trailed back down, focusing on his own book, and tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen into his vision behind his ear.

* * *

Reborn was cursing, slamming the book closed after managing to finish it from front to back during the night. He had read through the entire thing and god damn he had liked it. There was no doubt about it, absolutely no doubt. He grumbled in defeat, he couldn't say anything about it. The book had just sucked him right in and wouldn't let him out of its grasp until he'd finished it. Peering down at the now sleeping teen in bed, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling in question before deciding it was too late in the night to actually think. He needed some rest, a lot of sleep to clear his mind.

Closing his eyes, he quickly started to drift off, allowing himself this one time to actually fall into a deep sleep.

However, he'd only gotten a few hours of rest when he heard some muttering of words coming from somewhere in the room. Reborn twitched at that, wanting nothing more than to ignore it, but his assassin senses perked up by habit. Before he knew it, he was up and examining the room thoroughly, checking for any hidden enemies before finally settling on Tsuna. He peered up at the bundle of blankets and blinked.

Was Tsuna having a nightmare? Or was he simply dreaming? Curiosity getting the better of him, Reborn hopped down onto the floor, dressed in his usual black suit, and got close enough to hear clearly. He was beside Tsuna on the bed, close to his head, and listened intently to the mumbling of words.

"Big brother…" Tsuna whispered, burying his face into the pillow deeply, almost squeezing it. His eyebrows were narrowed, dreaming of something Reborn wasn't sure. But those murmured words had the baby donning a questioning look.

'Big brother?' Reborn thought to himself, watching the brunet's expression closely. Reaching over, his small hands ran through the soft brown hair and the effect was instantaneous. The appearance relaxed, the strain disappearing, and Tsuna curled up in the covers, making a small muttering sound under his breath. 'Did Tsuna have an older brother figure?'

The hitman sighed, continuing to pet the brunet, the soft silky hair leaving a wonderful sensation in-between his tiny fingers. It was nice, the hair, and oh so fluffy. Leon appeared around him and seemed to slip into the locks to nestle within, closing its eyes as it tried to use a few locks for a pillow. 'Or is there more to Tsuna than I originally thought? I wouldn't be surprised. With powers like that, he's able to do a lot of things that wouldn't be considered normal. What an interesting student I have.'

"Ugh…" A grumble came from the brunet, eyes fluttering open slightly, and unconsciously nudged closer to the fingers that were rubbing against him. Two tired eyes groggily turned to Reborn, blinking a few times as if trying to figure out if the other was an enemy. And when he decided that everything was okay, Tsuna scooted back slightly to give more room. He then closed his eyes again as if wanting to go back to sleep, but Reborn knew better. The breathing was still uneven and quicker than one would be when asleep, but he shifted closer regardless. It was safer to be closer to Tsuna than away due to the curse.

"You were dreaming…" Reborn spoke, breaking the silence in the room, with the faded light of the moon slipping through the cracks of the curtain. Other than that, the room was dark, vacant of anything else, and so very empty.

"It's an old dream. Did I say anything stupid?" The brunet muttered, yanking the covers closer to his body, but never pulled away from that tiny hand on him.

"You mentioned 'big brother', did you have someone you used to look up to?"

Tsuna paused at that and shook his head from where he was at. It was awkward, but it still worked. "No, I never had anyone to look up to except…" Tsuna froze at that and tightened his lips together hesitatingly. "No, the person I mentioned as big brother, it doesn't matter now anyway, he's been dead for a long time." Reborn raised an eyebrow at the passing words, wanting to go further into it, but when he saw a flash of emotion in those cold honey-colored orbs, he stopped. "I killed him a long time ago."

The hitman's eyes widened at that blunt response but remained calm. "Tsuna…you're hiding a lot of things from me aren't you?"

"Of course…"

"I'm going to learn about your secrets sooner or later, you know?" Reborn leaned back against the brunet, getting comfortable, and tilted down his fedora. He might as well sleep here. They still had three hours left before the alarm rang to tell them both it was time for school.

"You can try, I won't stop you, but you might not like the end results."

"That's fine with me."

Tsuna almost wanted to smirk at that and settled into the blankets happily, momentarily feeling the hand back on him until he drifted off. The sun Arcobaleno watched as the brunet drifted away and finally retracted his hand, nudging closer to the warmth behind before closing his eyes.

In the morning, Reborn could only blink in surprise when he found himself cuddled up against Tsuna with arms wrapped tightly around him as if he was some sort of teddy bear.

'What the…'

* * *

Short chapter, next one will be longer and a certain character will be showing up soon! Guess who XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Fanfiction has been screwing with me. If you notice parts in sentences where there should have been a '.' (period) in it and it's missing the two words that's between it, please let me know. This makes the two sentences look combined and odd.

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, Tsuna."

The brunet blinked, and then blinked again, lifting up his head slowly to peer up at the person who dared to talk to him. Tilting his head, he couldn't help but raise up an eyebrow in surprise. Someone was talking to him…Well, that was an astonishment considering everyone at school avoided him like a disease. He held his book in his hands, not sure on whether or not to close it, and eventually decided to keep it open. The person probably didn't want anything much anyway.

Still, his curiosity was sparked and glanced over his classmate, recognizing him as Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star, as well as Tsuyoshi's son. The similarities in looks to the sushi master were too obvious to his eyes and the way they smiled was easy to spot. However, that smile on the teen was currently strained. Perhaps it was because he was talking to Tsuna? Regardless, the brunet gave a nod, letting the other know he was listening.

"Well, how to say this…" Yamamoto drifted off, laughing gently to himself, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He shifted when he felt some stares towards his direction and shrunk down slightly, almost as if trying to appear smaller. His classmates and fellow baseball team members had their eyes wide open and were gaping in fear. Some were even whispering for him to get away and others were saying things that he would consider rude. But Tsuna simply stared without a care, patiently waiting for his response regardless of those surrounding them. Eventually, the baseball player spoke, "I was wondering…if you could help me out for a bit."

The brunet stared for a few moments before finally replying. "Help?"

"Yeah, help. It's really dumb, but I thought you might know what to do."

Tsuna hummed to himself. Well, that was a first. He had never been asked to help anyone before in class and as he stared at his black-haired classmate, who was shifting side to side from the stares, he nodded. He might as well go along with it and see what happens. There was no harm in it and anyway, he could see the desperation in those eyes. "If it's within my power."

Those words immediately brightened up Yamamoto's grin and he reached over to grab one of Tsuna's hands, throwing caution into the wind as he rapidly shook it. "Thanks so much! Meet me at the baseball field after school! Thanks again!" Once he dropped the hand, he gave a small wave at the brunet before running out the door, unaware of the confused expression Tsuna was wearing.

The brunet stared down at his hand curiously, flexing the fingers, and momentarily listened to his classmates whispering among themselves once more. They spoke that Yamamoto had signed a death warrant or that he would live the rest of his life in misery and some other things before he turned away to ignore it. It was the same as always. Bringing his attention back to his book, he reread the page he had been left on and flipped it. He couldn't help but be somewhat curious at what Yamamoto was going to ask of him. After all, this was the first time this had ever happened.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Reborn questioned as he watched Tsuna step down the stairs, heading towards a different direction than home. He had seen the interaction between the two classmates and immediately hopped over onto Tsuna's shoulder, bending to see his student's expression. But there was nothing, it had that blank look as always.

"You should already know, I felt you watching." Tsuna simply replied, heading further to the other side of the school, and opened the door to the outside world. He winced as the sun hit him, his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness, and could feel the warmth of the air breezing past him before continuing onwards towards the baseball field. There were a few people still practicing, throwing pitches to each other and one or two were swinging the bats. Some stopped to stare at him in question, no one voicing it out, and others tried to ignore him. After all, people had long figured out that if they left Tsuna alone, he would, too.

Still, the brunet kept going until he reached a small group at the side of the field, recognizing the person he was looking for in the middle, cheering everyone on. He could see the group dissipating at his presence and others were grabbing their fellow team members to alert them of the newcomer. Yamamoto, however, didn't seem to notice the distress that spread among the group quickly nor notice that Tsuna had stopped just behind him, looking up at the back of his neck.

"Yamamoto." His soft voice seemed to make the other jump, watching as the other twisted around quickly, and when Yamamoto saw him, the baseball player simply grinned brightly.

"Yo, Tsuna, glad you could come! Thanks again!" The black-haired teen looked at his team members and waved them off. "Hey, guys, I'm going to talk to Tsuna alone for a bit."

"Are you sure, Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, Cursed-Tsuna could bring you bad luck, man."

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to you before the game."

The voices didn't deter him, no, he just laughed it off like normal. "It's alright. Come on, Tsuna. There's a spot over there we can sit at."

Without saying a word, the brunet followed behind while Reborn was still settled on his shoulder, listening to everything keenly. They passed through the fields that seemed to stretch greatly until they came across a bench a little ways from everyone for privacy. It was small and shaded by a couple of surrounding trees and Tsuna could hear the leaves rustling from the wind. Their footsteps shuffled through the grass below, a crunching sound clear to his ears.

They settled on the opposite sides of the bench and remained quiet, Tsuna simply waiting for the other to speak first. Yamamoto was evidently nervous, both Tsuna and Reborn could tell, by the way his hands and legs were shaking. He was so uneasy he hadn't yet mentioned nor realized the hitman's presence, who was so obviously perched on Tsuna's shoulder.

Finally, after a minute, the teen finally spoke, "Hey, Tsuna, I…don't really know how to put this so I guess the best thing would be to just say it. Well, I guess I've been in some kind of slump, I just haven't been doing so well in practice and have been doing poorly on the field," Yamamoto sighed, shoulders dropping down depressingly. "And I was wondering if you knew anything that could help."

Tsuna hummed to himself again, looking over the crowd, then around the field curiously. He was thinking and closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you mean…like a charm of sorts?"

"A charm?" The other teen lifted his head up from the ground, peering at Tsuna curiously, even Reborn was staring. The hitman hopped off and landed on the bench on the opposite side of the brunet, wondering how his student was going to handle the situation. And what he had meant by that? Charms? That was an odd thing to say. Then again, magic itself was vague. He shouldn't be surprised that charms could fit into that section.

"Charms can do many things like bring good luck to protect oneself from disaster or earn lots of money. They can also do the contrary, from bringing misery to someone to eventually killing the person. But almost all are fakes and never work correctly, some can even do the opposite effect without meaning to if not careful." Tsuna stood up from his spot, wandering around the field as if searching for something. The two behind him stared in question, watching every move he made carefully. Neither of them understood why the brunet would be moving around like that, kicking at the dirt here and there and even circled a tree or two.

Then Tsuna saw it, an item that would work perfectly with the intention he had in mind. It must have been dropped by someone at school, and he reached down to pick it up. He fingered the item carefully in his hand, double checking it to ensure that it would be right for this setting, before walking back. As he did, he began to tear the item apart, pulling apart the numerous attachments that were connected to it.

Reborn raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of it, it was a bracelet - a girl's bracelet to be more precise - that once had those individual attachments like beads, hearts, and many others dangling off of it. Now it only held one thing, a symbol of a baseball. He raised the other eyebrow to follow the first. What were the chances of a baseball figurine being on a random bracelet? Quite low.

Still, he remained quiet, wondering what his student would do with it. Yamamoto had the same confused expression and as Tsuna sat down, the brunet reached into his pocket to pull out a permanent marker from out of nowhere, scribbling and making lines on the silver bracelet. When it was done, Tsuna handed it over, letting it dangle from his fingers with the sunlight that peeked through the leaves reflecting off of it just right to give it a magical feeling.

"Here, try this."

Slowly, the baseball player took it, fingering the item in his hands and then looked back up. He appeared a little hesitant since it was a girl's bracelet after all and he wasn't entirely sure on what he was supposed to do. "Do I…wear this?"

Tsuna kept that dull look in his eyes. "You can or you can connect it to your shirt or pants or even place it into your pockets. It doesn't matter where, as long as it's on you. Try it, it should help you out."

Yamamoto broke into a large smile and without any hesitation, wrapped it around his pants, connecting it to one of the loops at the top that was meant for a belt to go through. He reached over and grabbed both of Tsuna's hands, shaking them gratefully. "I'll try it out right away. Thanks so much! I have a game in two days so I was really worried I would be holding my team back. Maybe with this, I can actually lend a hand."

"Sure." Tsuna watched as the baseball player run off to join the rest of the team, well aware that there was some hesitation between Yamamoto and his team since they saw the meeting. But he pushed it into the back of his mind and got up from his spot, feeling Reborn jumping back onto his shoulder, and started to make his way around the school to head home.

"So you can do charms," Reborn stated, peering down at the teenager with an eyebrow raised, and flicked his fedora upward to get a better look. "Will it work?"

"Depends on one's point of view," Tsuna simply replied and exited the place, able to hear the sudden cheers from the baseball field behind him echo to his area. It seemed the charm had worked for the meantime. "It doesn't actually improve one's ability, but the confidence of the player. Yamamoto already has the skills, he's simply demeaning himself and unconsciously lowering his esteem. The markings on it were to simply trick him into believing I had actually charmed the bracelet, however, I did make sure that it wouldn't negatively impact him either. There was really no need to actually make a real charm for him, honestly."

"So you're only psyching him up," Reborn huffed, he had actually been hoping to see something interesting, but Tsuna had done something right regardless. It was just a simple measure-of-mind trick and it would work. No, it had already worked from the yelling behind. "But why did you help him so willingly, Tsuna? That is unlike you."

"Who knows. Perhaps I…felt like it."

* * *

Well, Yamamoto is the first one, not Gokudera :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128!

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tsuna blinked slightly in surprise, listening to some whispers floating around him as he entered the school grounds the very next day, and couldn't help but perk up an eyebrow at them. He had expected them after interacting with Yamamoto and the usual whenever he was around, but this was a little excessive. Even Reborn seemed a little surprised by the sudden rise in voices, the noise getting higher as more attention was brought to them. As they passed by some students in the hallways, they picked up a few things among the whispers.

"Did you hear? Poor guy."

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to talk to Cursed-Tsuna of all people."

"How is he going to play now? The game is tomorrow."

"Cursed-Tsuna really is cursed."

The brunet narrowed his eyes at that and immediately glared at anyone who spoke, silencing all those around him. Without meaning to, he quickened his pace and stepped into the classroom, feeling the tension in the air skyrocketing instantaneously in his presence. He snapped his eyes towards the group that seemed to be surrounding someone in the center and then narrowed them slightly. Raising an eyebrow lightly at the scene, Reborn still settled on his shoulder, Tsuna stepped closer to listen and see. He may not pay attention in class, but he was well aware that the seat in the center of the group belonged to Yamamoto only.

The fellow students who were brave enough - mostly the baseball team - glared at him as he approached, but stepped away regardless, never once touching him. After all, they too didn't want to face a curse, the rumors already well distinguished. The brunet stopped in front of the baseball player, looking over the teen carefully from head to toe, and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him.

Bandages decorated Yamamoto's body, mostly around the shoulders and neck and a single one was wrapped around the right eye. Many of them were hidden under the clothes, others were out in plain view for all, and there were multiple black and blue bruises everywhere. It was like he had been decorated with paint. A couple of gashes here and there, some bleeding and others just covered in dried blood, seeping through the white bandages. A cast, alerting him of a broken or cracked bone, was wrapped tightly on the right arm with a sling around it to keep it up.

"What happened?" His voice cut through the entire classroom, silencing everyone in the room with a boom. Reborn was curious as well, after all, the charm was supposed to work. But then again, it was only for confidence. It wasn't supposed to affect the well-being or luck. Regardless, to Reborn and Tsuna, it was clear that something that was far beyond their hands happened.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto just laughed like normal despite looking strained from his new attachments and the medication he was on. He was slightly wobbly, but held himself up, gripping tightly onto the desk. "I accidentally fell down the stairs at home yesterday and broke my arm."

'Lies…' Tsuna thought to himself and leaned forward to double-check everything, his mind was already going over the scenarios that could have caused this. Regardless of his thoughts, there was no way falling down could cause such an injury. "You're lying. What really happened?"

The baseball player winced for a moment before shaking his head, trying to look genuinely okay. "I told you, I fell."

"Those are not wounds one would get from a fall," Reborn decided to cut in. He knew the difference between cuts, bruises, and anything else, and he could identify how one got them, when and what devices were probably used. One does not get an eye patch from a fall, nor does one get bruises on the front and back either. It was not consistent with the description. "You got into a fight with someone, no, a group of people."

Yamamoto went quiet at that, as did the classroom. Tsuna huffed and continued on where the hitman had left off. "You said you have a game soon, by any chance was it from the opposing team that did this to you?" No answer came from the teen, leaving it obvious to everyone else. "Since you didn't answer, I'll take that as a yes. More than likely, you accidentally bumped into them when you were out delivering sushi for your father. They recognized who you were and wanted to take care of you so that tomorrow's game would be a simple victory."

"Your opposing school's baseball team is known for not playing fair." Reborn cut in to continue for Tsuna. He was impressed that the brunet had figured so much out, but then again, he wasn't. Tsuna was and had always been an odd child from his point of view, well, if he _was_ a child. No, Reborn mentally decided, the brunet was far too mature, too farsighted into things, it was impossible for a child to have such a mind. Even a genius had issues, but Tsuna had the experience, experience he shouldn't had. Reborn narrowed his eyes in suspicion, was Tsuna like him? Trapped in a body that didn't comply with the mind? But that wasn't possible since Tsuna was only born thirteen years ago. Regardless, this would require some more investigation into his medical background.

Whispers broke out among the room right after that announcement. People were muttering to the fallen baseball player, asking if it was true and others were saying that they had heard about the other team from schools that had gone against them before. Yamamoto just slumped his shoulders as if he had been defeated, knowing he had been found out. Suddenly, a hand snapped out to grasp his shoulder, bringing Yamamoto out of his daze, and he peered up at the brunet curiously. They stared at each other for a moment before Tsuna moved, yanking the other up to his feet and out of his seat.

Soon, the baseball player found himself being forcefully dragged out of the room, ignoring the teacher who had just stepped in and was now calling for them to return to their seats. However, the moment the teacher caught sight of Tsuna, he seemed to quiet down slightly and gave an annoyed huffed before turning back to the rest of the class. Yamamoto, either way, didn't care, he was more curious about the brunet, who had never reacted in such a way and where he was being taken to. It was strange that Tsuna, who normally outright ignored everyone around him, would be the one holding his hand like this. It was almost like Tsuna was concerned. No, Yamamoto thought to himself, it wasn't possible. He hardly knew the other…right?

The hallways were silent, voided of people and sounds, except for their footsteps and the sun that was beaming in through the window on the sides. Their shadows danced across the ground, following right beside them, and it was like everything had gone still. As much as the black-haired teen wanted to question what was going on, would it ruin what was happening right now? Maybe. And so, he kept quiet, letting himself be led away to some unknown place.

They eventually stumbled into an empty room and Tsuna slammed the door shut behind, preventing anyone else from coming in. It was apparently the music room and not a single soul was in sight, just a couple of instruments out in different areas with sheets of music left forgotten on the stands. When Yamamoto decided to take a better look of the brunet, it was only then that he noticed the baby who was settled comfortably on Tsuna's shoulders. He blinked, not sure when the child had appeared, and looked over Reborn with his one good eye curiously. "Hey, Tsuna, who's that?"

The brunet turned back to the other and followed the direction where Yamamoto was pointing to. He stared at Reborn awkwardly from his position for a moment before looking back. "This is Reborn. He's been with me this entire time, even yesterday when I gave you the charm."

Yamamoto took a moment to process the information, not believing he had been so preoccupied to not notice someone else there, and decided to just laugh wholeheartedly. "Oh! I didn't know that! I must have been so distracted. It's nice to meet you, kid."

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, a hitman. Do you want to join the family?"

The teenager just stared at the other curiously. "That's really funny kid, is it some kind of game?"

Tsuna sighed at that, knowing exactly what Reborn was up to, and butted in before things go too far. "Yamamoto, come here, let me help you."

That caught the other's attention. "Help me? How?"

"Magic." The brunet placed his hands in front the other teenager, closing his eyes, and concentrated on the powers within his body, trying to bring them up to the surface. He muttered some words under his breath, in a foreign language that neither the teen or Reborn recognized, and soon a small light surrounded Yamamoto, making the black-haired human back up in surprise. The baseball player examined himself curiously and could feel a strange sensation flooding through him. It was warm and welcoming, not as cold as Tsuna's eyes. Slowly, he peered up to stare at the brunet to look over the person who was doing this to him.

As those eyes opened, Yamamoto couldn't conceal the gasp that escaped his lips, those once honey-colored eyes had a mixture of orange within them and colors were swirling together in a wonderful array. It was beautiful. Tsuna then made a quick horizontal slash with his hand and the light faded away, looking a little out of breath like he had just run a mile or two. "There, done."

"Done?" Yamamoto blinked curiously, he didn't get what Tsuna had meant, and neither did Reborn, until they took notice of the wounds. The bruises that were once there were completely gone, leaving only perfect peach-colored skin, and the aches and pains were no longer throbbing. It didn't take long before he connected the dots on what must have happened and was unsure on what to believe. Tsuna slowly reached up to point towards the arm as a helpful hint, taking a step back to inspect the other thoroughly.

The taller teenager examined his arm, finally realizing that the numbing pain was gone. He flexed his once broken limb easily, tearing off the bandages on it and around him. The cast was harder to work with due to the material it was made of, but Tsuna simply let his forefinger run across the top and it snapped in half. The other two were a little startled at how easily it broke, but ignored it for now.

Everything was healed, the broken bone, the cuts, everything. He looked like nothing had happened in the first place. But that wasn't possible, was it? No one could heal _that_ fast…right? But then again…Tsuna had always been a mysterious person since a long time ago. Yamamoto grinned brightly, peering up at the brunet with a brilliant smile. "Oh, it's all healed up! Thank you so much! I…I don't know how to repay you for this."

At first, the brunet didn't say anything, watching Yamamoto rub the back of his head nervously, and then turned away. "Now then, class is about to start. Be careful next time, will you? I can't always help you." Tsuna bypassed the baseball player without any hesitation, opening the door to the classroom, and gave a momentarily side glance towards the other. Yamamoto stared in front of him before finally realizing that his savior was no longer a few inches away and spun around to say something, anything to stop the other from leaving. And yet, when he was met with those familiar cold eyes, he froze. No, they weren't completely cold, there was some concern in them and confidence he hadn't seen for a long time. Wait…long time?

No, he _knew_ those eyes, he had seen them before directed at him, but from where? There was a flash of a memory of seeing those eyes holding amusement in them, but that only brought up more questions. Had he been younger? Older? He couldn't remember. It was like there was a memory trying to force its way back from where it had hidden itself for all his life. And yet, it remained where it was, never budging out completely. Then, the classroom door closed, leaving him all alone in the empty classroom in his questioning state.

"Tsuna?" Reborn interrogated, looking down at the brunet. His hands were gripping into the soft caramel-colored hair with some gentleness and leaned over to get a better look at the brunet's face. This was starting to look a little strange. Tsuna was really acting out of his normal personality range and it made Reborn wonder just what was the other hiding from him much less thinking. It had something to do with the baseball player, but what? "Why did you heal Yamamoto like that? And you even gave him that charm. This is very unusual of you. Tsuna, can you tell me what you're up to?"

"Who knows, perhaps I owe him something." Tsuna muttered freely under his breath, entering the classroom, and was well aware of the stares he was getting from everyone. He just ignored them to head to his desk, bypassing the teacher, and when he settled into his seat, his eyes immediately looked out the window, barely listening to the muttering around the room. A few moments later, the door opened again and Yamamoto came stepping inside, looking slightly pale in color, but was smiling cheerfully in that fake stupor. There were abrupt amount of questions at the sudden recovery, but the player just avoided them, peering at Tsuna with eyes that stated he wanted to talk.

The brunet spared a glance before making a 'tch' under his breath. How funny things happened…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, those who interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** There were a lot of guesses on Tsuna's identity in the previous chapter reviews and such...but not one is correct just yet though there are one or two reviewers that were halfway there in guessing. But please note that just because I've stated that Tsuna is from Hell doesn't mean that one must be a demon. One doesn't call 'fallen angels' demons, just 'fallen angels', or 'vampires' demons either, yes? It was also stated in the first chapter too.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and persephone crux

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Takeshi couldn't remember where he was going, it was strange. It was raining and there was a pair of arms on him, holding him down painfully. Looking up, he saw two large men, dressed in black suits, faces darkened by the rain. He couldn't see anything and he wanted nothing more than to escape their grasp, but he couldn't. Those arms were much stronger and when he tried to move, the grip just tightened. It hurt, he told himself, and it was cold, so very cold. The rain slammed against him painfully, burning his skin upon touch and yet, it continued on, no umbrella or cover to protect him. What was happening? How had he gotten into this situation? He couldn't remember, but he knew this was a dream, no, a memory. A memory from along ago…

He had been taken, hadn't he? Kidnapped…Some men had showed up after school and took him away, that was what happened, right? But why? He didn't understand. He had been what? Eight, at that time?

Where was Dad? He wanted Dad, he wanted Mom, too, but she had already passed away. That's right, she was dead and was never coming back. But then where was his father? Takeshi tried not to cry, not to break down upon the sight of the people around him. They were on a crowded street, people walking by under umbrellas, faces hidden, and he felt scared. The fear within him was growing more and more, he wanted to go home, somewhere safe and far away from these brutes who were caging him in.

"I can't believe this is Yamamoto's kid. Weak."

"Well, he didn't want to work with us anymore after all. If we use his kid against him, we can blackmail him into doing so."

Takeshi didn't understand what those men were talking about, but it didn't sound good, that was too obvious to his childlike mind. They were whispering among each other with him sandwiched in between, knowing that no one else would be able to hear. The people around them were commoners, normal people who didn't even spare a glance at the two overly dressed men.

As they got to a crosswalk, one of the men nudged Takeshi, making him look up with large fearful eyes and then followed the outstretched hand across the traffic. There, on the other side of the street, was his father, staring at him with panic-filled eyes, and obviously had just run out of the restaurant from the way he was dressed.

"Dad!" Takeshi yelled out, trying to desperately twist and turn out of the grasp, but he couldn't, those grips were too tight. Tears were falling down his face, but they went unnoticed by the surrounding people. It simply looked like raindrops. "Dad! Dad!"

His father's mouth was moving, calling out his name, but he couldn't hear from the cars zooming across. Takeshi wanted nothing more than to run over into his father's warm arms, but the traffic continued to pass by between them, unaware of the dilemma. He was scared, so scared.

Then a hand touched his own, startling him out of his stupor. It was unlike the other men. No, it was small, and just like his own, tiny, but so much stronger. He peered over to see an umbrella covering a student from his school, the uniform was too obvious, and that soft brown hair…

'Sawada?' Takeshi recognized that hair, those eyes. After all, terrible rumors about his classmate had spread like wildfire among the school. He was scared, too, he didn't like rumors, and he made sure to never judge anyone until he talked to them first. And yet, here was Tsuna, standing next to him, looking not frightened, but confident and was still so cold, like the rain. The umbrella was a soft color of orange, droplets of water dripping down the sides, and that hand continued to hold onto him tightly as if asking him to trust him.

Then, the light changed to green and Takeshi turned around as he felt himself getting nudged forward, those large arms dragging him out into the street. He could still feel that tiny hand on him, never leaving, and he watched as his father ran forward. However, at the last moment, the older man slipped on the water at the curb, tumbling backwards towards the rest of the crowd, preventing them from going onto the street. The sound of a car sliding, probably from the rain, was heard by the child, preventing the rest of the crowd from behind to follow until they moved around.

He didn't get it, something was odd about this situation. When they stepped past the car, he could hear the screeching of tires, of brakes, and slowly he looked up. A truck, a large truck had lost control from the water…and was coming straight towards him. Before he could let out a scream, that tiny hand belonging to Tsuna snapped him back, yanking him right out of the way.

But his eyes never left the two men who had taken him. They were slowly turning around, glaring at him, but that was only for a few moments as the truck came crashing by. Takeshi felt something warm hit him on the face and hands and there was a loud, earth-shattering splatter and crash. Everything seemed to be hazy as he peered down at what looked like bodies, the forms twisted into something that didn't look human. There were limbs here and there, bended into awkward positions, and bones appearing outside the skin. Some were torn, even into pieces, and others were flattened from the weight of the truck.

Blood was covering everything around him, quickly being washed away by the water surrounding them. There was some screaming in the background, muddled by the rain, and he looked down at himself to see that redness bleeding into his clothes. He couldn't get a good look at anything else as he suddenly felt a warm embrace surround him, a strong pair of arms holding him closely. Takeshi blinked and looked at the person that was holding him, recognizing that scent of fish and sushi ingredients and knowing it was his father. Crying out, he returned the hug, screaming and begging his father never to let him go.

Throughout that time, he had forgotten all about the little figure with an orange umbrella that was standing just a few feet away, unaware that the person was already walking away from the scene. He could hear his father calling out to someone, he wasn't sure who, probably the child, and then heard some softly-spoken words to himself, trying to calm him. Then darkness came.

* * *

"Takeshi?" A voice called out to him, the teenager snapping himself awake and blinked questionably when he found himself sleeping against the sushi counter. He peered up curiously, eyes half-lidded and tired in appearance, and saw his father looking down at him with worried eyes. At the sight of the older Yamamoto, Takeshi gave a grin to let the other know he was okay and sat up from his spot, stretching his arms behind his back. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep over the counter during work, must have been because it was kinda slow with such little deliveries. When not busy, the work could easily be handled by the other workers of the place. "You alright, Takeshi? You don't normally fall asleep like this. Was baseball practice hard today?"

Takeshi just gave another grin, waving his arm. "Nah, I'm just a little sleepy. Had a weird dream though," He looked down at his arm, happy that he was able to move the limb so easily. The surprise on his father's face when he had seen a complete and sudden recovery had been funny to look at. He, of course, was questioned about it immediately, that was to be expected. But the teenager wasn't sure how to answer it, it was impossible to make a reply that didn't make him sound odd. Magic? How odd would that sound? Still, the moment he said Tsuna's name, Takeshi had watched his father tense up and then smile gently. It had been a strange response and he had wanted to question that himself when he shook his head. He had more important things to do. "Is there a delivery you need me to make?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuyoshi seemed hesitant on letting his son back out to deliver after yesterday's incident, and the game was tomorrow, too. He couldn't shake off a bad feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach. "Everyone else is out so you're the only one left. You don't really need to go though, we can wait for someone else if you don't feel like it."

"It's alright, Dad, I'll be fine."

"But you just recovered-"

"Dad, I'll be okay. I'll be extra careful today," Takeshi gave that slight narrowing of his eyes by mistake. He didn't mean to, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good, he needed to clear his head, especially after that dream. He lifted up the finished sushi that was boxed carefully and read the address, knowing exactly where it was at. It was one of their regular customers and he had delivered there a couple of times in the past. As he went around the counter to leave, he paused for a moment, looking down at the bracelet that he had on his wrist and smiled gently. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi was getting another batch of sushi ready, slicing through the fish with guided ease. When he didn't get a response, he looked curiously, the worry from before coming back to shine in his eyes. "Takeshi?"

"I…had a dream about when I was young. Can we talk about it later tonight?" The widening of Tsuyoshi's eyes was clear upon realizing what dream it could be and Takeshi smiled gently. "I'll be back okay. Don't worry, I think I have someone looking out for me out there. Well, I think. See you." With that, the baseball-loving teenager exited the restaurant, running down the road to get as far away as possible. He loved the wind as it rushed at his face, dashing through the streets with ease. Passing by people and buildings alike and even streets, he eventually came across the place he was looking for. He handed over the items, luckily not needing to gather money since the customer had paid over the phone, and was back to wandering through the streets. He wanted to take his time, to give himself the chance to clear his mind. That memory was still fresh in his head, he was certain - absolutely certain - that the small boy at that time was Tsuna. But why had Tsuna been there at the first place? It didn't make sense.

"Oh! Look! It's Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Hey, yeah, it is."

At those voices, Takeshi lifted up his head curiously, a shiver of fear running down his spine as he remember those voices. They had been the ones who…

"Look, he doesn't seem like he was injured at all." The first one spoke, grabbing Takeshi's right arm, dragging him closer.

The other one chuckled in amusement, and then there was a third voice. "Perhaps we should make sure of it this time."

Takeshi could feel his world spinning. These people, he didn't want to mess with them, not right now. He was supposed to get home safely, he needed to get back to Dad. Without realizing it, he was already being pulled away towards the streets, at a crosswalk and a flash of memory appeared in his eyes. He turned around, searching for that familiar person, but no one else was nearby. The streets were almost empty, no one was on their side of the sidewalk, but as he looked to the other side, his eyes widened.

'Tsuna…' There the brunet stood, looking normal like always with Reborn on his shoulder. Those cold eyes were staring directly at him as if trying to convey some message, but Takeshi didn't get it. As the light turned greened, Tsuna stepped forward, arms at his side, momentarily glancing to the side towards the incoming traffic then back to the black-haired teen.

"Idiot…" At those words, the brunet suddenly rushed forward, slamming his body against Takeshi to break the hold the other teenagers had on him. Reborn was holding on for dear life, knowing that if he were to let go, he too would be in trouble. The three fell to the ground in a tumble and just in time.

Takeshi could still see himself falling and listened to the world around. His ears could pick up the screeching of tires, the sounds of a horn going off desperately - trying to warn those ahead - and yet nothing happened to him. He could only watch as a truck, just like before in his memory, slammed into those three teenagers who would have broken his body once again.

His eyes widened in shock, watching as blood splattered across the ground just like in his memory and some on his cheeks, the warmth of it a curse. There was a loud piercing scream, the truck continuing on its course as it ran over the bodies, its tires causing the chest cavities to explode at the pressure, splattering out the organs that had been contained within. Bones were stabbing outside the flesh in multitude of directions, the faces twisted until they were unrecognized, with blood covering everything. It was disgusting, terrible, and so horrifying.

There was no rain this time to wash the blood away so it simply gathered, pooling around the three teenagers. And the world was silent before screaming was heard along with sounds of people running by and others calling for help. But Takeshi knew better, that scene, those corpses, there was no way anyone could survive. Once again, this incident had occurred, was it because he was weak? Unwilling? Useless? He turned to Tsuna curiously, who was resting on top of him, and he turned away from the bodies, the redness, and looked up at the cloudy night sky. There was no moon, just darkness.

"_Gloomy skies like this forebode darkness."_

He blinked as a phase entered his mind, it was small and weaker, but it was Tsuna's. Watching the brunet, who was slowly getting up from his position, Reborn looked over the two of them and then at the scene with calculating eyes. The younger-looking teen was on his arms and legs, hanging above him.

"Idiot," That was all Tsuna had said and all that needed to be said. He slowly got up and positioned his body in a way so that it would cover the scene. "Come on, Yamamoto. Get up, I'm taking you home." Tsuna muttered, leaning down to lift the other male by one side, trying to drag him away from the scene. It was a slow process and quite difficult with the crowding of people.

That seemed to snap some sense into the baseball player, his eyes looking at the brunet carefully and he nodded his head, resting closer to the other. He muttered a word of thanks, not fully aware that Reborn was on the ground, and leaned into Tsuna's shoulder, feeling that soft hair on his cheeks. It was nice and warm, Takeshi decided. Really warm.

* * *

Lots of reviews = Motivation = Quicker Updates


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N: **I know a lot of you are complaining about the lack of R27 and more of the showing of Takeshi. But remember, all things have a purpose and if anyone knows me, I am not the type to suddenly have characters fall in love out of nowhere. That, and there needs to be a reason why Takeshi wants to befriend Tsuna especially since I changed many things around. The original anime/manga made their friendship too fast and didn't leave much to build on until later. R27 comes later, and think to yourself, is Reborn who is trapped in a baby's body really thinking about love at this moment? Probably not.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Hey, you look a little lonely there!" Takeshi smiled, getting closer to the new student who had just been transferred to their classroom from another. He could hear all the rumors going around about this new student, but he didn't believe them. Everyone deserved a chance, right? The brunet looked at him curiously, an eyebrow raised in surprise, with a book in his hands. The novel itself looked far too advance, having words he didn't recognize at all and some were so big he couldn't even count that high. _

"_I'm fine." It was a soft response, like the voice hadn't been used for a while._

"_No, you aren't!" The black-haired child grinned brightly, not caring about the way the other class members were staring at him. It was then that he noticed something odd, it was lunch time and yet the brunet didn't have anything on the table. "Oh! You don't have anything to eat. Did you forget? Well, here! You can have some of my sushi. My dad is the best!"_

_The brunet blinked again, this time clearly surprised, and watched as the other sat down in front of him, laying out the food. There were whispers among the group, but no one dared to get close enough. His attention was drawn back when a piece of sushi was shoved in front of his face. _

"_Here! Try it."_

_The grin on the boy's face made the brunet only stare, but eventually he reached up to take the sushi. Large honey-colored eyes stared at the little round-like food, examining the different colors inside, before taking a small testing bite. He chewed slowly, a glint could be seen in his eyes, and then swallowed. "It's good."_

"_Of course it is! My dad is the best after all," Takeshi began to eat and when he saw the brunet finished that small piece, he shoved the plate into the center. "Here, have some more."_

"_What...What's your name?" The brunet asked curiously, reaching over to grab another piece. This time he dipped it into the provided soy sauce._

"_Yamamoto Takeshi."_

_The brunet muttered the name under his breath and peered outside where it was storming, droplets of rain just starting to come down. "You might want to be careful on your way home. Gloomy skies like this forebode darkness."_

_Takeshi didn't understand what the brunet had meant. Those were words he couldn't comprehend yet, but he continued to smile like it was nothing. "You're weird, but that's cool."_

_This made the little one turn back, blinking curiously. "Cool?"_

"_Yeah, cool!" _

_The brunet hummed to himself, and like it was contagious by the way Takeshi was smiling, he gave one of his own. His smile was twitchy and weak, obvious that he hadn't done the action for a long time. "Cool, huh?"_

* * *

When Tsuyoshi saw his son step in, he immediately dropped his blade, barely aware of hearing it clatter to the ground. He ran around the counter, rushing towards his son, and looked over him from head to toe. There was blood, blood on the skin and clothes, and Takeshi's eyes were a little dull in color. He felt sick at the sight, his son, his precious child. Who would dare harm him? If he found the person, he would put his skills with a blade to good use. He would turn them into sushi.

"Your son is alright," Reborn stated from below besides Tsuna's feet, his black eyes staring over the sushi master carefully, and stepped closer. "Tsuna saved him before anything bad happened."

"I-I see," Tsuyoshi looked over the brunet, seeing the same amount of blood on him as well, and wondered what could have caused it. A lot of scenarios flashed through his mind, but he mentally shook his head, it was better to ask and get the answer than to guess. "What…happened?"

Tsuna was slowly dragging the older teen towards the back, knowing he would need to sit down. The other customers looked over the two, some looking sick from the sight of blood while others were asking for their checks and some boxes from the other workers. No one could really sit and eat peacefully with the amount of blood on the two teenagers.

Reborn sighed and tilted his fedora downward as he jumped up onto the table to get a better view of the area. "There was an accident. The same boys who had harassed him yesterday came back and were going to pull him into a more remote place for another beating. But to get there, they had to cross a street and a truck ran a red light. Tsuna ran across and jumped onto your son to get him out of the way, but the other three boys got hit. It was an instant kill, the blood on them is theirs." The hitman didn't want to say that the accident was probably and most likely caused by the very brunet that was sitting at the counter. Those words never left his mouth.

The tension on Tsuyoshi seemed to dissipate, glad that his son was at least physically alright. As for mentally, he would need to check up on that later. Right now, he knew he had to close the restaurant, there was no way he would be able to work at this rate. He quickly told the customers and workers what was happening, all understanding right away since they had obviously seen the sight, and complied with Tsuyoshi's wishes. Many were packing up, getting checks and others out with payments sent in. Tsuna remained close by to Takeshi, never leaving his side except when he went away to grab a towel to start cleaning the blood off of the baseball player.

"He's in shock." Tsuna stated easily, continuing to clean the blood off gently, his eyes still dull in emotion like always. As he finished up, he looked into those eyes, seeing them so lifeless-looking, but he knew better, Takeshi just needed time to adjust. It was a traumatic event, he told himself, and a person wouldn't just step out alright after seeing someone getting killed so brutally. Just like how the other had previously sealed his memories of the entire day of the kidnapping long ago. His honey-colored eyes drifted over the area and settled into a seat close by, wondering how long it would take for the other to finally wake up.

"Tsuna," Reborn hopped up onto the counter, looking up at his student. "What you did, was that really necessary?"

The brunet didn't answer, closing his eyes for a moment. He hummed to himself as if thinking, but both could tell easily that he was just delaying in responding.

Tsuyoshi came by once everyone in the restaurant was gone, looking over the situation, and examined his boy closely for anything wrong, before peering at the hitman on the other side. The store was so empty, the doors closed shut, and there was only silence, silence that he broke. "So…what's Vongola's most trusted assassin and the number one hitman in the world doing here?"

Reborn smirked, flicking his fedora upward. "Nothing you really need to know. But I'm here to simply train my new student," He peered up at the brunet curiously and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Except he's been giving me lots of problem."

The adult's eyes widened slightly at that announcement. "If what you say is true, then the new heir is…" He peered at Tsuna with eyes that were filled with all sorts of emotions and then back at his son. Would his family be dragged back into the darkness of the mafia after he had managed to get out? After the cost of his darling wife's life just to get out before?

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss." Tsuna stated without any hesitation, pulling his book out of nowhere and was back to reading, his eyes focusing on the pages.

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do."

"We'll see about that." Reborn glared, giving a small kick to the side, not enough to get Tsuna to fall down, but to give a warning.

The brunet didn't respond to the physical abuse and just sighed. He looked over at Takeshi, wondering whether he should leave or not, and stood up to move away. "I think I should head home," He kneeled down and picked up the bracelet to place it into the loose fingers that seemed to twitch at his touch. "You know, I didn't really place a charm onto this. It's really meant to boost your confidence, you have the skills and the ability, but if there is no confidence, then you can't move forward. And if you think your skills are going down, you're supposed to struggle to go forward. Nothing is ever given for free in this world without some work or effort. That work is what makes the end result so favorable."

Takeshi's eyes seemed to brighten up slightly at that, raising up a little and peered at the other.

"Now, I think its best that I go for today. You need some rest and some time to think. You also have a game tomorrow to worry about as well." Tsuna muttered under his breath, pocketing his hands, and was about to walk away when a hand reached out to grasp his arm. He paused, a little surprised, but stopped in compliance.

Slowly, Takeshi got up from his spot, looking a little uncomfortable at what he wanted to say, and glanced down at the charm. The moment he saw that, he suddenly smiled to himself and nodded his head. "Tsuna, could you…stay here for the night?" The baseball fan was rewarded with a flicker of confusion within those honey-colored eyes and rethought back on his words. "Maybe not the whole night, but I just want someone beside me for a while. You don't have to talk and I umm…" He trailed off for a moment, wondering what he should say to keep the other here with him. It was then that he remembered that Tsuna loved books, always seen carrying one with him at all times and read them during class. "I have some books upstairs you can read in the meantime and they're not about baseball."

The brunet perked up slightly at that, looking a little eager, and then nodded his head. He turned to Reborn for a moment as if to convey a message, both understanding the situation. As the hitman jumped up onto the shoulders, Tsuna took off for a phone in the back of the restaurant to call Nana to let her know what was going on. It was best to speak the truth as close as possible while avoiding certain things so that she would be more understanding of the situation.

Once Tsuna had left, the only ones left in the restaurant were the father and son. They were awkward enough as it was after the events.

"Hey, Dad…" Takeshi's voice echoed into the silent room, looking at his father who was fixing the ingredients for tomorrow. The older man stopped what he was doing immediately and turned to his son, taking in the appearance curiously, before finally sighing. He knew what was coming, he had been prepared for it, but after what just happened recently, he wasn't sure if he was anymore. It was like a rerun of what had happened in the past from what he had been told by Reborn. "You know, right before I left, I was talking about that dream I had."

Tsuyoshi didn't answer, remaining quiet. He didn't need to say anything since his son continued on.

"I didn't know what was going on at that time and I won't ask why it had happened in the first place, but you know, Tsuna was there," Takeshi could see his father straightening up in shock, the knife in mid-air, and then relaxed. That was something he didn't miss and he could guess that Tsuyoshi had already known about it from the very beginning. "He was behind me, following like a shadow, and gave me a silent message that everything was going to be okay with a single touch. Tsuna…just like back then and now, he saved me. I think the rumors of him placing bad luck on people are true, but…he used those abilities of his to help me, to protect me." The teenager settled further into his seat, smiling softly to himself, looking incredibly happy. "When the men were dragging me across that street towards you, at the last moment, Tsuna pulled me back and today he jumped onto me to push me out of the way. He was the one who healed my broken arm and wounds and even gave me a charm to boost the confidence that I had been lacking…"

Tsuyoshi watched as his son shakily get up from his seat, walking over to him. He placed down his knife and reached for those quivering shoulders. Was his child about to cry? Why?

"Hey Dad, would it be bad for me to want to be Tsuna's friend? I owe him so much, my life even. And that kid had mentioned about playing mafia and joining their team. But would it be bad to join his side, not because I owe him so much, but because I want to get closer to him?" Takeshi stared up at his father in wonder.

The elder didn't know what to say to that, he honestly didn't want his son to be involved with that mafia. But then again, if what his child said was true, then they both owed him a lot. He had known from the very beginning about the involvement of the brunet. At that time during the kidnapping, he had seen the Tsuna in the background, making some sort of motion with his hand, and in that instant, he had felt something slam back against him. However, it was that strange force that had prevented him from being a victim in the accident. How many times had he wanted to question the brunet whenever he stepped into Takesushi? It was too often, but he kept his mouth shut.

And yet, Tsuna never asked, never mentioned, always keeping quiet about what he had done and continued on with life as if it had never happened. Since he couldn't say his thanks over the situation, he slipped a few pieces of extra sushi into the brunet's order. Tsuyoshi knew that Tsuna had noticed the excessive amount of his own compared to his mother's and there had been a few stares thrown his way, and yet, nothing about the incident was brought up.

Still, if that was the type of boss Vongola was going to have, then perhaps he could entrust his son over. It didn't make him happy, but if the brunet had already gone this far to protect his son from danger, he wondered what would happen if true danger came knocking at their door? Would there be a bloodbath? The older Yamamoto smiled softly as he pulled his son closer for a hug, muttering words of comfort and letting his son know that everything would be alright.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what to do for once in his life. He was settled beside Takeshi's bed, taking hold of one of the many books that were about swordplay, and peered up at the black-haired teen. Takeshi was sleeping peacefully on the bed, almost unconscious, and was all curled up in the sheets like nothing could disturb him. Since the other was slumbering away, Tsuna wanted nothing more than to leave and head home.

"He's asleep." Reborn commented from Tsuna's side, leaning against his student as if it was a norm. His fedora was pulled downwards to cover his eyes like he was asleep himself with his arms crossed against his chest. Leon was wandering about on the fedora, eyes barely closed, with a slight flicker of that long tongue here and there as if dreaming.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think it would be a good time to leave?" Tsuna looked up momentarily at his classmate and then down at himself. He still had blood on his clothes. "I need to get back home and change."

Reborn didn't say anything to that, and he didn't need to. The brunet was already moving, placing the book down onto the ground, and hesitated for a moment before grabbing the sun Arcobaleno. The baby looked up at the other in question before going along with it, letting himself get carried. He was getting used to this. As they left the room, Tsuna took a momentarily glance back before turning off the lights and closing the door right behind. It was quiet and they made their way down the stairs to the front of the house, to the restaurant area, and gave a nod towards Tsuyoshi respectfully.

"Ah, wait, Tsuna," The brunet paused at the door, about to head out into the streets, when the adult called out to him. He watched as the older man came close, holding up two small packages wrapped neatly in a bag. "You two probably haven't eaten dinner yet, right? Here, take some sushi with you."

The brunet lifted Reborn up for him to get onto his shoulders before grabbing the box. His eyes drifted over it and then nodded his head as thanks. "I'll be going now. I'll come back again when I order."

"Actually, Tsuna," Tsuyoshi grinned, it was obvious where the son had gained his grin from. He reached over and patted the caramel-colored hair fondly, ruffling it with a chuckle. "Come over whenever you like, you're welcome anytime, and bring your mother here, too. The more the merrier."

Tsuna blinked at that, pausing for a minute or two, before nodding with a light tint of red dusting his cheeks. "A-Alright then. I guess I'll…see you later?" He backed away and quickly made his way out of the restaurant, wanting the cold air to cool his face. It had been too long since someone had said something like that to him, way too long.

Reborn smirked from his spot and reached up as well to pat the brunet on the head as if saying good job. Looks like he had secured an important group member and he didn't have to do so much, too. Though Tsuna acted cold and heartless, the hitman figured that if one was to get onto his good side, then enemies beware.

* * *

The night hadn't been that interesting, except for Nana fretting over her son's appearance, demanding for him to go for a shower to wash most of the blood off. The fear in her eyes was obvious and only truly went away when Tsuna repeatedly told her that there had been accident for someone else. Soon after Tsuna had been cleaned off, Reborn had been ushered into the bathroom for his own bath so that she could clean all the clothes completely whether it had blood on it or not.

In the morning was when things truly changed. Tsuna had just stepped out the door to head to school with Reborn in his arms like normal when he stopped. He blinked in question, looking at the person that was standing at the entrance of the house, and tilted his head. "Yamamoto?"

The baseball fan grinned happily and gave a wave, pulling away from the wall. "Hey, Tsuna! Good morning."

The brunet continued to stare. "What are you doing here? Don't you have morning practice, much less, a game?"

"I'm skipping. And besides, I wanted to talk to you," Takeshi stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, dragging the younger teen closer. There was a slight flash of discomfort within his dull eyes, not used to such close touches from people other than those living with him. "I've decided on something. I want to be your friend, not because you saved my life or anything, but because you're really a kindhearted person despite all the rumors around you. And that you're so interesting and mysterious."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the other. Reborn, on the other hand, had to maneuver to the top of his student's head since his spot had been claimed.

"You may act all cold and everything, but I figure that when someone you know is in danger, you'll come out of your shell to attack. You're kinda like a…" At that Takeshi started to trail off, looking a little confused as they walk to school. They ignored the stares they were getting from other school people and Reborn couldn't help but grin at the fear that was shining in their eyes. It was an odd pair, he'd admit, a popular well-known student with the one who was normally ostracized, and then there was himself. Finally, Takeshi spoke again with a laugh. "Well, I can't think of anything to describe you! You're like a little of everything, I mean. All I know is that you're a wonderful person. And I want you to start calling me Takeshi, I'll call you Tsuna! We'll be the best of friends."

There was a short silence to that before the brunet sighed. "What about Cursed-Tsuna?"

Takeshi just grinned at that. "That's your nickname that was given by the school. There's no way I'm going to call you that."

Tsuna blinked in question and then nodded his head, not going any further into depth. He hadn't realized that getting the baseball fan on his side as a friend would start the change, having Takeshi joining him during lunch and walking to and from school with him. It was…odd in a sense. The whole single week of having the other there with him constantly was difficult to get used to, but the brunet was making do. Though some people avoided the black-haired teen now due to their new friendship, it never seemed to affect Takeshi and it left them more to themselves. Others were even whispering that Takeshi was the only person who was immune to the curses of bad luck while some were saying that the student was too stupid to realize what was going on.

Reborn was smirking, because to him, the position of rain guardian had been gained. That was one thing he could check off of his to-do list.

* * *

First guardian gained!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by Persephone Crux and WhiteAngel128

Edited: 5/16/13

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tsuna sneered, more annoyances, more assassination attempts. How irritating. Didn't they know when to stop when all the men they'd sent after him before were now dead? Obviously not. His eyes peered over the area before him, watching as the blood dripped down the walls, no longer colored in that bright white. Reborn was settled on Tsuna's shoulder, watching the scenery before him in silence, and yet, the wonder in his dark black eyes was recognizable to those who could see him…except no one was alive but himself and Tsuna. Earlier that day, another batch of assassins had come after Tsuna, this time both as the heir of Vongola and Iemitsu's son. Nevertheless, they were dispatched easily and violently with Tsuna's various abilities.

He hadn't expected to have the various bosses of other mafia famiglias to send out more men to be literally slaughtered so soon. Reborn had been hoping for more of a break, to give him more time to get along with and learn about Tsuna, but it looked like that plan had been terminated. Oh well, he should have seen it coming, the idiots had been sending more sacrifices every time one group failed ever since Tsuna was young.

Tsuna made a small huff as he gripped a large cleaver and slammed the sharp end of it into a man's skull, splitting it open. The blood immediately gushed out from the opening and he retracted the blade back, taking in satisfaction when he watched the body convulse and collapse. He held the item in his fingers with ease, letting it hang down, and lifted it back up momentarily as he walked out of the room where fallen bodies were littered on the ground. From what they had managed to figure out, the room had apparently been rented out by the assassins and Tsuna had taken great pleasure in cutting them up with his newfound weapon.

He stepped around the corner without care, knowing he couldn't be stopped by any bullets or weapon and continued on. The cameras were already destroyed long before Tsuna had stepped into the building and he was dead set on cleaning out the place as quickly as possible. He had school later today and he wasn't going to miss it anytime soon, both because of Reborn and Takeshi. That and he wanted to get some more sleep. It was, after all, three in the morning.

Rounding the corner, the brunet gave a silent laugh as he saw some people coming closer to his area, quickly hiding behind the wall to keep himself hidden. Reborn held onto both his fedora and Tsuna's shoulder, knowing fully well that the other was about to launch himself to attack at any moment. Though the hitman would never admit openly it, he was quite impressed with his so-called student's ability to kill and think. He hadn't met such a person in such a long time and that only raised his interest in Tsuna. Now, if only he could do something about Tsuna's killing ways, then things might go by a little better. However, he didn't see that occurring anytime soon.

Just as he thought that, the brunet dashed around the corner, swinging the cleaver with one hand and sliced right through a neck. It was an instant beheading and Reborn watched as the attachment flew into the air, spinning during it, before falling down as a sickening flop. Blood once more splattered the hallway, barely missing the two, but Tsuna didn't stop his movement. There were two other men within the area and he made a quick spin, using the force from his previous attack to turn him around. The same blade came down at a horizontal angle from between the neck and shoulder, slicing down until it got stuck somewhere at the seventh intercostal space of the chest on the right side. But it didn't matter, Reborn knew that Tsuna had already gone through the heart. It was an instant kill, no doubt about it.

The third man, who was considered lucky by the hitman's standards in terms of distance, was about to let out a scream, a yell, a cry for help, when Reborn decided to take action. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to help out his student. Maybe it was because he was growing tired of sitting back and doing nothing? It didn't matter. Transforming Leon into his gun form, he took aim and fired. Like always, the bullet went through the skull, right at the dead center, and he watched in satisfaction when the body fell back.

"Oh?" Tsuna blinked in surprise, bending his neck back to peer at the baby awkwardly. "Did you get bored? Or did you want to help?"

Reborn tilted his fedora downward, holding Leon up in the other hand. "Nothing you need to know about."

"I see." The brunet didn't go any further and ripped the blade out from the body, swinging it slightly to get rid of the excess blood on it. That fluid decorated along the wall in a sharp line and he shifted to the side. His eyes examined the area carefully, making sure he hadn't missed anything before moving away to head home. Everyone was dead, there was no need to do anything further, but he still kept the weapon to himself. He would need to return it back to its rightful place after all. Of course, Reborn didn't want to note that that same cleaver had been used to make his dinner last night.

* * *

"So, you have a game later today, right?" Tsuna looked up at the baseball player, who was grinning from ear to ear as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It had been a little hard speaking more often to his so-called friend, follower as Tsuna and Reborn declared, but that was fine with the brunet, he could easily adjust.

As for Takeshi, he didn't care as much about his friend's habits since after all, to interact with Tsuna, one simply had to read into his motions more than anything else to know what was going on. He had always known that the brunet was a quiet person, never speaking more than necessary, and it was a game to get the other to open up. It was a fun game, always entertaining to Takeshi with a wonderful reward at the end. "Yeah, I do, but I don't know if I really want to go. Will you come watch me play?"

The brunet blinked at that, looking down at his book and then back up at his classmate. After a few moments, he nodded his head, he had time to kill and it wouldn't be hard to simply read his book while the black-haired teen played on the field. It was better this way anyway. Though he seemed to be having less time to himself in class with Takeshi's constant presence, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop reading during class.

"Alright everyone, I have your tests from yesterday. When I call your name, please come and get them." Nezi called out among the class the moment he entered the room, carrying said stack of papers in one hand. Many of the students grumbled at the thought of seeing their grades while a rare few looked ecstatic, almost appearing like they were about to clap their hands together in glee. Once the teacher set down the papers at the front, he began reading out names from the top, watching as the students stood up to grab them, and couldn't help but offer a few words, positive or negative, when they took the papers. Those that got high grades immediately began to brag to their peers, showing to the rest of the class at how smart they were compared to all the other "low-lives" in the room.

Takeshi laughed nervously to himself, rubbing the back of his head, and leaned over towards Tsuna. He looked a little pale at the thought of getting his papers back, already well aware at how he was doing on his tests in class. "Are you worried about your test score?"

"No." The brunet didn't look up from his book, reading it as if it was more interesting than anything else in the room. Soon, his name was called up and he stood up, momentarily placing his item down for once, to walk over to grab the paper. He received a glare from the teacher, but he ignored it, heading back to sit down without a second thought. The brunet didn't even look at it and placed the test face-down so that no one else could see it before going back to reading. Takeshi was about to question the grade, wondering about his friend's reaction to it, when Nezi called him out next. He almost wanted to flinch at that, but resigned to his fate and went towards the front.

"Yamamoto, you need to pick up your grades. You can't keep going on like this in life," Nezi lectured, waving the paper around to allow everyone to see it. "Your grade is the one thing that's bringing down our average in this class. You're just lucky that you're good at baseball."

"Ahaha, sorry about that! I just get so into baseball that I forget about everything else," Takeshi laughed, trying to make the situation lighter, but he knew he had all eyes on him. He snatched his paper to prevent anymore humiliation, almost glowering at the sight of his grade. He settled back down in his seat, looking at the "30" that was in big red print, and sighed, his shoulders sinking downward almost in defeat. Trying to prevent himself from going any further into his momentary depression, he turned back to Tsuna to reach over and simply take the brunet's paper, already knowing that the other wouldn't mind or care. If Tsuna did, he would have stated or done something. And there, on the other's paper, was a perfect hundred. Takeshi blinked before breaking out into an impressed grin. "Whoa! You're really smart, Tsuna. But I guess that should be obvious since you read so much!"

The younger-looking teen raised an eyebrow at the declaration and peered over at Takeshi's grade. He stared up at the other for a few moments, his mouth set into a thin line, before finally speaking, "I take it…that you want me to tutor you?"

"Oh, you found out!" The baseball lover grinned happily, laughing lightly. "I didn't want to actually ask and seem rude."

Donning a small smile that the other caught, Tsuna shook his head gently, feeling his brown locks follow along with his movement. He placed his book down momentarily, not caring that the teacher was still going on at the front of the classroom. "No, it's fine. We will start immediately after your game today. We have an upcoming test at the end of this week for science."

"Eh?" Takeshi seemed to pale at that. "Seriously? But I'll be so tired after the game today."

"And this is why your studies have been lacking. I'll let Reborn play with you. I believe he's been itching to torment someone." Tsuna's emotionless face turned into a grin, making everyone in the room shiver as a cold wind seemed to breeze in.

The hitman suddenly jumped down from the ceiling through one of his many ports, holding Leon in gun form, and smirked at the baseball fan. He watched in satisfaction when he saw the baseball player trembling at the sight of him along with everyone else, the same effect the brunet had gained. Shifting to the side, he lifted the tip of Leon up against his fedora, raising it up slightly to reveal more of his large black eyes. Apparently, if he couldn't torment his current student, it shouldn't be any problem turning that attention towards someone else.

"I won't let you escape my training. It'll be hell, but you'll live. The exhaustion you feel from your games will be nothing compared to mine. Every question you get wrong will be ten laps around Namimori." The hitman clicked his gun threateningly, daring the black-haired student to disobey. Yamamoto could already feel his legs dying at the thought, his facial color rapidly decreasing.

* * *

They had just finished the baseball game, Namimori's side winning by twenty points above the opponent, and the brunet had spent the entire time sitting in the back, reading. Reborn remained close by, probably searching for more recruitments for the guardians position, but, after a while, got bored with both of that and the game. He couldn't find anything interesting among the crowd and almost sighed, reaching over into his student's backpack to read one of the spare books that were generally kept inside. It looked odd for those who weren't aware of who the brunet was, but everyone just ignored the two after a while. Some of the females made some cooing sounds at the baby, but Reborn just disregarded them, he didn't feel like bothering with anyone but Tsuna at that point of time.

As they were heading through the school building for a shortcut, Reborn in Tsuna's arms with the backpack behind, Takeshi was chattering happily about the victory he had earned for the group, making most of the points through homeruns. The brunet just listened along like always, hardly speaking more than needed, however, the moment he took one step out of the building towards the front entrance, he suddenly paused. Takeshi and Reborn noticed it right away, but only the hitman knew exactly why. Cautiously, the brunet looked around the open grounds and then in front towards the exit before finally turning to the black-haired teen. "Change of plans. Go home first then come over. You can stay for dinner."

This sudden change made the other blink in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean, Tsuna? I thought I was going to come home with you today for a study session. I've already let Dad know about it."

The brunet didn't let up. "Go home first. You don't need to be dragged into my problems. You're an innocent after all."

Takeshi wasn't convinced and edged closer. "But-"

"_I said go home_."

"Vongola Decimo!"

The three snapped their heads towards the front where two men dressed in black suits were waiting. They were gruff looking around the edges and the obvious bulges at the sides symbolized the weapons that were hidden underneath. Takeshi immediately froze, his mind accidently going back into his memories of that one time, while the brunet went forward, holding onto Reborn like normal. He wasn't affected by the scene before him and instead narrowed his eyes at it. He quickly peered around the area, finding the place empty and deserted, before turning his attention back to the men.

"Come with us quietly if you don't want your friend to be hurt." One of the men spoke, advancing to grab Tsuna at the shoulder, already trying to drag him out of the school grounds.

Takeshi finally managed to make himself react as the sight of his precious friend being taken away. "Tsuna!" He was about to dash forward to help the brunet when the other man shoved him back crudely. The teen landed roughly onto the ground, letting out a small cry from pain as his hands scrape across the cement, and grinded his teeth together to control himself so that he could look back up.

"We don't have any business with you. Leave already." The man turned around, grabbing Tsuna's other shoulder, and the two mafia members continued to shove the brunet off. Tsuna peered back momentarily, but remained quiet, silently going along with the two men.

Takeshi's eyes were wide in shock and he immediately got up to follow, desperate to try and help his friend before something bad happened. He didn't want his first true friend to disappear on him, not after everything that had happened. And so, he stalked them from behind, keeping a distance so that he could watch everything, and tried his best to keep as quiet as possible to alert neither of them. Reborn, however, remained silent in Tsuna's grasp, looking quite calm despite the situation, but he was ready to fight if necessary to protect both himself and his student. It was almost like the men were unaware of the baby, the two guessing that the guards thought he was a doll of some sort.

Soon, the group shifted into an abandoned alleyway, most likely to do whatever terrible things to Tsuna, and Takeshi felt his blood running cold. He needed to call the police, someone, _anyone _to help him out and yet…And yet, something was stopping him from doing so. As he turned the corner, he suddenly heard a loud cracking sound and peered inside the alleyway guardedly. At first, he saw nothing and, gathering some confidence about his well-being by touching the bracelet, he clenched his fists together to take that first step in. Finding himself still alright, he processed further into the alleyway, already fearing for his friend's life…until his shoes touched some sort of puddle below his feet. He could smell the distinctive smell of copper, of blood, and his eyes widened when he came across Tsuna standing to the side all still.

"Tsuna, are you alright?!" Takeshi immediately yelled out, ignoring his surroundings. He didn't care for anything else but the brunet before him.

Slowly, Tsuna turned around, staring at him with a momentarily grin before it disappeared. His stance relaxed at the sight of the other and those shoulders seem to fall. "Ah…I told you to go home." Reborn was in his grasp and they had seen Takeshi's eyes widened at the sight of the brunet's smile – his show of insanity.

Soon, the older teen shook his head to get himself back on track. "I can't leave you on your own, not with them. Where are they anyway?"

At that, the two paused, peering at each other, and Tsuna soon spoke as if he had been stating the most obvious. "Takeshi, don't you know? I _kill_ people. Reborn wasn't kidding when he said he was in the mafia and I guess considering my damn relationship with my asshole of a father, I'm now a part of it," He paused for a moment to allow some time for Takeshi to absorb before continuing. "Because of that, I have people coming after me. And if I don't kill them first, they will kill me and anyone else I am related to or are friends with instead."

It was at those words that the baseball player finally realized his surroundings, the two men - their bodies - were all over the floor with the necks… Takeshi slammed a hand over his mouth to contain the contents within his stomach from pouring out and felt woozy at the sight, turning away from the bodies. The necks, they were twisted around all the way by almost more than 360 degrees, if that was even possible. It was to the point where the skin had…"Tsuna…you…"

At that, the brunet sighed. "Yes, I kill, just like I killed those opposing baseball team members with a truck."

There was a silence between the group before the baseball fan spoke softly, "And how you did the same thing back when I had been kidnapped as well…"

That made Tsuna stopped his engagements, blinking for a moment. "You…remember?"

Takeshi nodded his head and slowly stepped closer. "Yeah, I remember. It's not a pleasant memory, but I'm grateful for what you had to do to save me. I…need some time to think on this subject, but…" The teenager paused and nodded his head. "But I'm certain I already know my answer. Tsuna, I don't care what you do, I just know that I'll be your friend through and through no matter what. Will you…tell me everything?"

Tsuna was surprised, he had suspected a lot of things that would happen when the other found out, so did Reborn, but this acceptance wasn't one of them. The brunet looked down at the hitman and then back up before finally nodding. The two of them would tell Takeshi about Tsuna's situation and in turn, the brunet would inform the hitman about what had happened in the past.

Reborn blinked when he felt the grip on him tighten and reached over to pat the arms wrapped around him fondly. It was his little way that everything would work out one way or another and Tsuna relaxed, unconsciously pulling the baby up closer.

* * *

Nana's happiness with the appearance of Takeshi into the household seemed to shine brightly among the room, quickly asking questions over everything to learn how the two had come together. But sadly, to her disappointment, no one was really in the mood to talk and she only understood soon after that the person who had been in the near-accident was none other than Takeshi himself. Reborn, being the little devil he was, produced a lie to Nana that Takeshi needed some time to recover before being able to speak freely once more due to the trauma. And she believed it. Because to her, it meant that eventually the baseball player would open up and start speaking freely.

The explanation had been had taken two hours since there was a lot of details to go through and a few times, Reborn had hit Takeshi up the head for not paying attention after a while. Tsuna decided to be in a talkative mood and explain about his abilities and some of his background. However, he only told as much as Reborn knew so that everyone was up to speed, even about his kidnapping back when he was younger.

By the end of it, Takeshi was looking confused at certain sections, but seemed to get the basic of everything. "I…never knew about that. I guess I can understand your situation and understand what you've been doing. I'm not sure if I would probably do the same thing if I was in your spot, but it doesn't matter. But at six…" His shoulders seemed to shrink at that, it looked like someone had lost their innocence to the dark world long before he did. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. But it would explain why Tsuna would act like that for such a long time and those abilities, those abilities were scary. They were being used to their fullest extent to protect himself and anyone around him. Takeshi almost smiled when he realized that he, too, was under that same protection.

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "It's fine. Can't turn back time now. You just have to get used to it and move on."

Reborn remained behind, watching the reactions and the conversation between the two. He had noticed the slight changes in Tsuna with the new addition, he was slightly more approachable, just slightly, but it was an improvement compared to before. He just hoped that Takeshi would be willing to take in Tsuna's lifestyle.

"Well then, you still have me by your side so I'm going to be helping you from now on," With that, the black-haired teenager grinned widely, reaching around to grab Tsuna's shoulders to bring him in closer. "I know we all have our secrets and I can understand that! So I'll just have to take them in strides or as they come. Don't worry about me! I'll find a way to protect myself. Now then," Takeshi tried to change the subject to get to other things, like his studying. "I should probably finish my papers before that baby of yours kills me."

Tsuna blinked, and then blinked again before finally breaking out into a small chuckle, raising a hand up to hide his mouth. The two occupants in the room couldn't help but stare, knowing that that little sound told them just how wonderful it was.

Of course, Takeshi wasn't able to think much on it for much longer before Reborn, who had a small smile breaking out onto his lips, jumped down to kick him in the head. Yep, look like there was some improvement.

* * *

"Hey, Dad."

"Yeah, Takeshi? What is it? You look so serious."

"I remember you said you would teach me the way of the sword if I got serious. I'm serious now, will you teach me?"

"Eh? May I ask why?"

"I have an important friend to protect and I need to get stronger in order to know I can protect both myself and him."

"This is about Tsuna, isn't it? I see. Then I shall teach you Shigure Souen Ryu."

* * *

We're not done with Takeshi yet, obviously.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

All characters are included even the girls. They all have their roles, it might not be major, but they are important regardless. I just introduce them slowly like all characters.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

Edited: 5/26/13

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Reborn looked down at the paperwork before him, not entirely sure on what to make of the data. He had asked Shamal to do some medical background checks on his student, to see if there was something he was missing that would help him clarify some oddities, and then there it was. Acute myeloid leukemia. Tsuna had cancer, a fourth stage. From the documentation and the details of it, it had spread throughout his entire body system, attaching to the organs throughout the body, and it was too clear to Reborn's eyes that a cure was impossible at that point. Tsuna could only hope to have a painless death either by narcotics or suicide, well, if the poor child hadn't died from the treatments to keep him alive first.

But then suddenly, it had been cured out of the blue, the cancer itself had vanished from Tsuna's body. Everyone that wasn't in the department had claimed that it had been a misdiagnosis, but the hitman knew better. That documentation, those labs reports, those microscopic scans of the cancer cells themselves, those didn't lie like that. Then how did Tsuna become cured of his cancer?

Reborn could only think of one thing: magic…

His shoulders slumped at that, tightening his grasp on the papers before him and leaned back onto the wall behind him. It seemed he had underestimated the ability and extent of Tsuna's powers. It was more powerful than he had originally thought, much more powerful. If it was able to cure his cancer, then what else could it do? There was a large amount of possibilities that could occur, almost endless in nature. Reborn sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to stare up at the ceiling as he tried to comprehend everything.

He had never met such a person before, someone with such an ability that could be so unseen and unlimited. It was amazing, but that didn't make things any easier for him. Molding him into the perfect Vongola boss, if that was even possible at this point, would be difficult. Tsuna was resistant against the whole process the entire way, showing absolutely no interest in becoming the next boss. It wouldn't be as hard if the other had nothing in life so that he could twist and convince Tsuna otherwise, but the brunet showed utterly nothing, even when Takeshi became involved. Regardless, the hitman could hardly keep up with the new things he learned and even though there was some parts Reborn could use, that murderous and maniacal personality was not one of them. Still, he felt no need to fix it. He didn't understand why, but no matter how many times he tried to rake his brain for the answers, he came up with nothing. It was like his gut was telling him to leave Tsuna as he was.

And there, more mysteries he had to settle before actually teaching. He was waiting for the moment when Tsuna would crawl towards him for help, but at the rate this was going, that was never going to happen. He wouldn't get his chance with how powerful Tsuna seemed to be and he was beginning to feel more like a household guest or member than a tutor like he was meant to be.

Still, that brought him back to his other thoughts. Reborn, no doubt, wanted to ask the brunet all sorts of things on this new evidence or even Nana, who might know something, but his lips remain sealed. It wasn't something that could be brought up at any time. Tsuna had been six at that time, probably too young to remember so much, and there was a strong chance that that was when the boy realized he had to grow up when facing death in the face. It could have created a chain reaction within a child's mind, but that…didn't explain everything. A child wouldn't grow up this much and there was still some of that experience that couldn't be explained. Cancer didn't do that much change to one's personality.

He was missing something, something very important.

"Reborn, what are you doing?"

The baby snapped his head up to watch the bedroom opening up wider to let Tsuna in, the brunet looking straight at him curiously. It was the weekend - of course his student would be home. Immediately, the hitman hid the documents. "Just reading something."

Tsuna stared, unconvinced. "I see," He stepped closer, eyes dull like always. "About what?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Reborn turned away and jumped up onto the bed to gain some height so that he wasn't straining his neck back so much.

The brunet stared at him curiously for a while before shrugging his shoulders, settling down beside the bed, carrying a plastic bag. More books, Reborn noted immediately, and placed the papers into a safe area, somewhere Tsuna wouldn't bother searching, while his student was busy. The supposed-to-be Vongola boss tilted his head to the side and organized everything in front of him before flopping onto the floor to stare at the ceiling. His arms were spread out, his hair cluttering all in one position, and blinked when Reborn's face came into view.

Tsuna's honey-colored eyes stared for a few seconds like he was watching out for something before closing. He shifted a little in his spot as if offering the hitman to rest beside him and the baby took it. Reborn settled next to his student's head, doing the same thing except his fedora being off to the side. He stared up at the ceiling, not sure what this meant between them, and could see out of the corner of his eyes the blue sky and white clouds at the window. It was open and a breeze gently blew through, rustling his spiky hair.

'Peaceful…' Reborn thought and decided that closing his eyes wouldn't hurt when he was already so comfortable. It was almost a sin to actually move. Tsuna was already fast asleep next to him, helping him in deciding that there shouldn't be any harm in taking a little nap. Of course, he woke up later in the day curled up against his student with the brunet's arms wrapped tightly around him. This occurrence was starting to get more common. 'Again?'

* * *

When Takeshi came in looking a little beaten, but in high spirits a few mornings later (the last few being a weekend), Tsuna could only stare in curiosity and immediately examined the other thoroughly. When he decided that it didn't appear to have been done by some unfortunate idiot, he stepped forward with Reborn on his shoulder and tilted his head as if questioning the condition.

Takeshi just laughed it off, rubbing the back of his head, and stated that everything was alright. Tsuna let it go for the time being, letting the other have his privacy, that was until a couple more days later when the bruises from before had become large gashes. He narrowed his eyes at the sight and motioned Takeshi on that day to head to the side out of nosy people's eyes to get it healed up. Tsuna actually had to use his magic to fix everything since some weren't bandaged up correctly, leaving the wounds free for a bacterial invasion.

"I still can't believe how this magic works." Takeshi stared in amusement as the warm sensation passed over his body, holding back a shiver that wanted to go down his spine.

"Don't bother, it's too complicated for your brain."

"Hey, that's mean!"

Reborn, though hiding it incredibly well, was still curious about the workings of this magic and manipulation skills that Tsuna held. However, he'd rather not be on the receiving end of any of them and so far had been successful, the bad luck curse not counted. He had tried multiple times to get the brunet to run laps around the neighborhood and do his training, but one way or another, the brunet would get out of it. It was hard to train someone whose skills at dodging were unbelievable and Tsuna was smart to boost. Luckily, there were times when his student complied with what he wanted, jogging in the afternoon for a few good hours to increase his stamina, but other than that, Reborn had to manipulate his student. This usually resulted in deals and allowing Tsuna to sleep in or skip school, whichever the brunet wanted the most at that point of time.

"So, are you going to tell me what you've been doing? These cuts look like they were made by a blade." Tsuna questioned as they headed to school, his expression bored as normal, and was rumbling through his bag to ensure he had his books for the day.

Takeshi laughed at that, rubbing the back of his head, and flexed back to peer up at the sun. "How about I show you after school?"

The brunet tilted his head at the announcement before finally nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I'm back!" Takeshi called out into the restaurant, grinning widely as he stepped in the inner area. Tsuna and Reborn were right behind, following along like always, the two were never too far apart. They went straight to the front where Tsuyoshi was standing at with a similar grin, though there was look of confusion mixed in.

"You're back early! I thought you had practice today," The sushi master turned his eyes towards the brunet. "Oh and you brought Tsuna along with you as well. Good to see you again. Are you here for some sushi?"

"Maybe later, but I was wondering if Tsuna could watch my practice. He's been wondering what's been going on and was kinda worried about the wounds I was getting."

While Takeshi was laughing, Tsuna came up behind and lightly shoved the other aside. "Do not put words into my mouth, I said no such thing."

"Aw, come on, don't be mean."

Tsuyoshi could only grin at the interactions between the two, already recognizing that his son was close friends to the brunet. It would be hard to pull the other away now, he was literally attached, though Tsuna seemed quite resilient to it. Reborn hopped off his student's shoulder, heading over to the sushi master with his hands on his waist.

"Are you upset with how things ended up happening?" The hitman asked, stealing one of the pieces of sushi the adult had just finished making.

Tsuyoshi wiggled his nose at that, but packaged the items regardless, finishing up his current orders so that he could leave it to someone else. "Oddly, no. I think Tsuna is someone Takeshi needs and vice versa."

"I think so, too."

As the group moved to the back, Tsuna peered around the building, taking note of the many homey furniture around the hallways that lead into various rooms. Pictures were on the walls, but none were about the family until he came across one hidden in the back of what looked like the master bedroom. It was an image of a family of three. Tsuna recognized the younger male as Tsuyoshi and could only deduce the woman as being the wife with their son in-between. Turning away, he continued to follow along until they eventually stopped at the back of the building where a dojo was located separately.

The brunet peered over the numerous swords and items that were scattered around the interior of the dojo and then at the ground where he could see scratch indents. Most were long and thin, but there were a few that looked like it had been stabbed. As Takeshi went to grab a blade to use for his practice, Tsuyoshi did the same and on the way, took off his apron, getting any excessive or restraining clothing off for battle. Tsuna tilted his head at what appeared to be a routine setting and shifted to the side, already figuring out what was going to happen. Reborn stood off to the side, watching as the father and son got into a battle stance and struck. Within minutes, they were repeatedly exchanging blows, dodging and slashing forward. Neither of them was wearing armor, nothing to restrict them from moving. However, as time passed by…

'Slow…' Reborn noted immediately, seeing the delay between the exchanges on the younger Yamamoto's side as things continued. 'Far too slow.' The lags began to lengthen and the strength behind Takeshi's hits was weakening rapidly. Even with Tsuyoshi holding back, he was managing get past his son's defenses effortlessly, hitting the sides and the arms with the back of his sword without any hesitations. He made sure to keep them light, slicing through the clothes and skin carefully, and eventually lowered his grasp to knock his son's blade away with one final strike. There was a loud clatter and soon the sword was flung through the air, twirling before the hilt slammed straight into the ground.

The air stilled as if everyone was frozen, the two swordsmen staring at each other as victory was declared by eyes only. The spell was broken the moment Takeshi collapsed to the ground, breaths ragged, and his shoulders were rising and falling rapidly to get air into his lungs. "Damn…I just can't get through you."

The older Yamamoto just grinned, swinging the sword up onto his right shoulder, and by appearance, looked like he hadn't done anything yet. "You're still inexperienced and need plenty of training before you can get through my defenses."

Tsuna suddenly began to move, heading past the two quietly, and went for the fallen sword that landed just a few feet away from him, grasping the handle with ease. He tore the blade out of the floor, grasping the end tightly as if testing something, before making his way back to his fallen friend and held it out. "Again."

It was a simple command and Takeshi just smiled, getting up to take hold of the blade. He immediately got back into a battle stance and went for the strike without any hesitation. The new battle only lasted seconds before Takeshi was disarmed again and, this time, was slammed into a wall agonizingly. The black-haired teenager slid down to the floor, his eyes squeezed shut as the pain settled into his back and skull, and let out a little hiss.

"Reborn…" Tsuna's small voice caught the attention of the hitman, whose black eyes turned to him from below. Since the brunet was still standing, the sun Arcobaleno needed a better view due to his size and hopped up onto the right shoulder with his arms on his hips, Leon at his usual perch, to wait for the response. "You know why Takeshi isn't fighting well, don't you."

That just made Reborn smirk and he reached up to tilt his fedora. "But of course. It's too obvious."

"Yeah."

"But you'll have to be the one to break it to him."

Now that caught Tsuna's attention and a fleeting emotion of surprise passed his honey-colored eyes. He remained quiet for a few moments before slowly nodding his head. Pushing himself away from the wall, he went over towards the black-haired teen, who was trying to pick himself back up, and kneeled down. Takeshi was grinding his teeth together, brows downwards in frustration, and was slowly piecing himself back together from his defeat.

"Do you," Tsuna's soft voice caught everyone's attention, especially Takeshi's. "Know why you're doing so poorly?" When he got a shake of the head, he continued. "You're spreading yourself very thin. Besides school, you're focusing too much on baseball and swordplay at the same time and they're stressing you out. You're spreading yourself too thin, and you're suffering equally on both sides. I know you have noticed your lack of ability on the field these past few days, and at the same time, you're not able to move fast enough in here. You'll eventually have to choose which one is more important and give up the other."

Tsuyoshi behind sighed, Tsuna was completely right. Takeshi, though serious, wanted to have both. Those words must be said eventually and he had been meaning to talk with his son about it, but it looked like the words spoken from a good friend would work far better, especially considering that this was the person his son wanted to protect so dearly.

Takeshi stared up at Tsuna with wide eyes and then closed them, letting out a deep breath. The tension in his shoulders was vanishing, a sense of calmness starting to make its way over him. "I guess…I'll have to let the team know tomorrow then."

Everyone jumped at that response, it was too fast. Tsuna kept the same face despite the announcement, looking down at his friend, his eyes conveying a message that no one else could see.

"Don't worry, I won't regret my decision. In all honesty, hanging out with you is much more fun than baseball and…" Takeshi trailed off at that, rubbing the bottom of his nose in embarrassment, a light tint of redness appearing on his cheeks. "Well, you're the first real friend I've ever had. It might be a little selfish of me, but I don't want you going anywhere without me." With that, he gave a large grin, smiling brightly to the rest of the world as if trying to illuminate it.

Tsuna blinked, his expression flickering for a moment, and then slowly nodded his head. "If that is what you wish."

"It is!"

"Then do what you like, I won't stop you."

"That's good to hear. Now help me up, I can't move an inch." Takeshi's grin got wider when Tsuna responded to him, extending his hand for the other to take. The brunet couldn't help but shake his head at those words and slowly lifted the other up to his feet. It was amusing to say, but he would expect nothing else from the other. Takeshi rubbed the back of his head nervously and muttered a word of thanks before slowly reaching down to grab the sword so that he could put it away.

It was at that moment that Reborn came stepping closer, his footsteps silent to all except for Tsuna. Tsuyoshi was watching as well, curious as to what the Arcobaleno wanted, and swung the sword up onto his shoulder. He let it tap the bony prominence gently, the back end of the weapon hitting him only. The moment the hitman was standing before the two teenagers, Tsuna kneeled down so that he could look directly into Reborn's eyes. He knew the other liked it more when he did so. After all, it was considered a sign of respect. The Arcobaleno examined over Tsuna's appearance before flicking his fedora upwards and rotated to the older Yamamoto with a smirk.

"Tsuna, I want you to fight Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." Reborn's announcement cut through the room, silencing everyone.

His student simply stared, looking up at the adult and then back down. He tilted his head soon after.

"I want to see more of your abilities and Takeshi and Tsuyoshi both need to see them as well," The hitman was calculating something, the brunet secretly knew that. What Reborn _really _wanted was to see if Tsuna's abilities would be able to defeat a veteran assassin. He needed to know just how far his so-called student could go. "But no killing so make sure you don't do any of those manipulation techniques on the limbs. And Tsuyoshi, don't hold back, Tsuna here is a powerful foe."

"Of course." The brunet looked up and peered at Tsuyoshi, waiting for his response on agreement, as he placed his hands into his pockets. The approval he was searching for was a sharp swing of the sword being pointed towards him and he stepped closer to the center. Takeshi and Reborn shifted to the side, remaining as close to the wall as possible.

The two in the center stared at each other, neither moving as if watching their opponent carefully. Tsuyoshi was the first to speak up. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was Reborn talking about earlier?"

"Perhaps afterwards." Tsuna simply spoke and remained still, his eyes watching every movement closely, everything. And then Tsuyoshi moved. The man ran forward, bringing his blade around, and just when he was about to swing at Tsuna's chest, his blade immediately met resistance. No, it crashed into some sort of invisible wall and deflected off effortlessly. His eyes widened at the sudden occurrence and then Tsuna moved. Well, only his hand did. He made a quick flick of his wrist and Tsuyoshi suddenly found himself flying backwards across the room, letting out a startled yelp as he did so.

"Whoa!" Quickly doing a back flip in the air, he managed to get his bearings on the situation and land onto the hardwood floors of the dojo. His feet slid across the ground, the surprise still clear in his eyes as he tried to understand what had happened. Narrowing his eyebrows in concentration, he examined his opponent a little longer before going for the attack again. "Samidare!"

Calling out his attack, a wave of water, made of rain flames as Reborn noted, appeared out of nowhere, ready to be combined with his attack. Regardless, Tsuna remained where he was at and moved his hand again, muttering a word under his breath, "Freeze." And just like that, the water froze immediately and soon after shattered. He made another flick with his finger and Tsuyoshi found himself flying up into the ceiling, slamming into it back-first by some weird force. Once that same force vanished, he came crashing down to the ground, dropping his sword for a moment.

Tsuna stepped closer towards the fallen man. "I can manipulate anything that is around me. Atoms, material, wind, even a human body, it doesn't matter. That is one of my specialties along with using magic. I can even combine the two together to make it more powerful."

Reborn almost dropped his mouth open in surprise, a top assassin had been defeated effortlessly, and Tsuna hadn't even moved an inch from his spot until afterwards. Looks like his student was more powerful than he originally thought once again…and yet, it made the brunet even more intriguing. Yes, this would be a very interesting student to teach. His black eyes peered at Tsuna, well aware that the other was returning the same gaze with a blank look.

Eventually, the brunet turned away to head over to Tsuyoshi, helping him up.

* * *

"You're going to carry that to school?" Tsuna eyed the sheathed katana riding on Takeshi's back curiously, leaning back to get a better view of it. The baseball fan had never been one to condone violence so it was unusual that the other was bringing a weapon to school of all places. It was the opposite of the brunet of course, but he normally kept his hidden, though he was never much of a weapon person. It drew too much attention to him, but sometimes he just felt too lazy to bother using magic and nothing beats the feeling of physically tearing someone apart for fun.

"Yep. After the last incident here at school, I want to be more prepared and I can't be prepared if I don't have something to protect myself and you on hand, right?" Takeshi just grinned brightly, patting his friend on the back good-naturedly. They were still receiving stares from the student population, now not because of Tsuna, but the weapon strapped to the black-haired teen's back. But no one dared to come up to them to ask and the bracelet that Tsuna had given to the rain guardian long ago was hanging off the scabbard like the many strings already tied there. It jiggled slightly at each step he took, but it looked just right where it was at.

Reborn found the situation funny and watched the faces they passed by with interest. He had a lot of insecurities about Tsuna getting along with other people. That had been his main concern since he figured that the brunet was more likely to kill his friends or abandon them than actually give a helping hand. He was happy that he had been wrong in that department. 'Looks like Tsuna really have found a good dependable friend, comrade, and guardian. Good, we're finally making progress. Now, for the one I've called…'

As they stepped towards the gates, Takeshi almost froze at the sight before him, paling in complexion. It was the disciplinary committee, all lined up in a straight line with Hibari at the end, looking over each and every student carefully. It was a uniform check day apparently, and many of the students walked in uneasily while others were hiding to prevent anyone from seeing the additions to their uniform. Of course, normally this didn't bother Tsuna since he was always dressed the same, complying with the rules, and Reborn was normally gone from his shoulder on those days. However, for the baseball fan, it was different. After all, he was the one carrying an obvious weapon over his shoulder.

Tsuna tilted his head at the sight and kept going, reaching over to drag Takeshi closer as if offering confidence. That one movement seemed to calm the other down considerably and the swordsman continued to move, well aware of the committee's eyes turning to them immediately. They seemed a little surprise that someone would obviously defy the rules, much less it being one of the most popular and well-natured boys of the school.

"Herbivores," Hibari's voice called out with venom, glaring at the two who had perceptibly disobeyed the rules. Tsuna peered up at Reborn, who had refused to move from his spot, and sighed. He too was going to get dragged into this mess. "Bringing weapons and onto the campus and a child is not allowed to enter the school premises. I'll bite you to death."

"Aw, come on, you have a weapon, too, so I should be allowed, right?" Despite Takeshi's fear of the other, he continued to grin happily, swinging his arms behind him. He gave a small laugh, trying to distill the seriousness of the situation despite the fact that all eyes were on them. "And besides, it's just a prop for this awesome game I'm playing."

Tsuna blinked at that. 'Game?' He kept that comment to himself and peered up at Reborn, the reason for his calling, once more. The brunet just shrugged his shoulders, not caring about Hibari's claim against him. "I didn't bring him, he followed me here."

Hibari glared at the two of them before brandishing out his weapons, the two tonfas shimmering brilliantly in the sunlight. The air shifted, everyone backing away from the three, and the surrounding students who had been trying to pass to get to class ran off in fear. Almost immediately, the two friends' stances shifted with Tsuna taking a step to the side while Takeshi reached up to grab the handle of his sword. The taller of the group's smile had gotten wider, his eyes narrowed, and the three stared at each other as if trying to find weaknesses.

The students and the rest of the committee who were still around, stared in wonder, questioning on who would win the battle. This had never happened before. Though they knew about Tsuna's strange involvement, Hibari had never gone after the other, believing that everything everyone stated about the brunet was a lie. The brunet was never one to place himself out in the open anyway. This had been the first time he had purposefully done so and into the center like this where Hibari could see. It was shocking to all those who had him their class. After all, they had never seen Takeshi or Tsuna in action so their wonder of the situation seemed to grow and they began to crowd. Whispers broke out instantly, some even daring to place bets on who would win.

That, however, made the skylark twitch in annoyance, peering over the entire group unhappily. It was then that a bunch of students, obviously disregarding the school code, came tumbling in, looking a bit high. They were wobbling around, making jokes, and were carrying and smoking cigarettes on the campus. Paper wrappings of what looked like candy bars were dropped behind them, not caring that they were littering the school grounds. Their laughter snapped everyone's attention towards them, except for Tsuna and Takeshi, who were keeping their eyes on the enemy. A bunch of idiots were no concern to someone else who had a higher threat right in front of them, however, to Hibari, it meant something else. Someone was destroying Namimori property, that was on the top of the list of offenses. Soon, Hibari pulled his weapons away.

"I'll let you herbivores off for now, I have better preys to kill off." With that, Hibari stepped away, his presence opening a large pathway among the crowd. He went straight to the disgruntled students and immediately began to thrash them.

The two students who were spared peered at each other curiously and Tsuna simply shrugged his shoulders, making his way towards class with Takeshi right behind. The baseball fan seemed to spring back to normal, looking cheery as always and had his arms up behind his the back of his head. He was humming happily, looking proud of himself for a moment before finally glancing at the fields in the back. It was at this moment that he paused, looking a little hesitant, and then sighed. It was time for him to do what he needed to do. Takeshi knew deep within his heart that this decision was for the best and that he wouldn't regret it, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Tsuna, could you wait here for a moment? I'm going to be right back." With that, the taller teen wandered off towards the baseball field to alert everyone of his decision. There was no hesitation in his stance when he peered up at both Tsuna and the bracelet and his eyes were sharpened like he was doing something that would make him proud.

Tsuna didn't reply, but waited where he was at, watching momentarily from behind. He shook his head and turned away, not bothering to listen to the yelling and the unconvinced baseball team tried to understand Takeshi's choice. He tilted his head lightly when he felt Reborn move from his shoulder to his arms, settling into the grasp comfortably.

"Are you happy with this?" Reborn asked from the brunet's grasp, peering up into those honey-colored eyes.

"It's his choice. I will not stop him when his heart is already set on it," Tsuna spoke calmly, his eyes turning back to watch the disbelief and screaming from the baseball players on the field, some were even yelling at Takeshi accusingly. He could pick out his name amongst the shouts soon after as they indicted him of many things, but they were silenced by a sharp swing of Takeshi's sword. The effect was instantaneous and the team quickly shut up, mouths sealed as a thin line. The black-haired teen was saying something, but due to the distance, it was impossible to hear at their location. "But…I will admit that I am…happy that he decided to remain by my side."

The hitman blinked again, surprised to hear those words. It was probably the most open of a response he had ever gotten from the other. Smirking to himself, he tilted his fedora and allowed himself to nudge closer to Tsuna's soft body. The warmth that he felt was comforting. It was safer here after all. 'Hmm, now that I think about it, I have been getting attacked less often by his bad luck curse. Perhaps I'm finally making progress on my relationship with Tsuna.'

* * *

There, Hibari has shown up :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by Persephone Crux and WhiteAngel128

Edited: 5/26/13

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Alright class, sit down. We have a transfer student from Italy coming in today to join us. I want everyone to give him a warm welcome," Nezu announced to the class, motioning to a silver-haired teen beside him. "His name is Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna didn't look up from his spot, continuing to read his book as if it was more interesting. He didn't like interacting with people anyway, though the rain guardian was quickly becoming an exception since the brunet found himself talking more often with him than anyone else. It had originally started out as annoying, but he had grown used to the other. It was a slow process that seemed to be going at a steady course.

Takeshi had already fallen asleep on his desk, a thick textbook in front to prevent the teacher from seeing him. His sword was on the floor, lying innocently as if nothing was wrong with it being there. The rest of the class, however, seemed to jump in interest at the delinquent-looking classmate, swooning over the handsome looks and terrible attitude, well, the girls were. The boys were all fussing in the background, not happy about the thought of losing their girlfriends or crushes to a newcomer.

Reborn was not in his usual spot on Tsuna's desk and was instead on the ceiling, reading one of the brunet's many books. He peered up at the mention of the person he had called over, wondering how his student was going to react towards someone who wanted him dead. But he knew he would need to be careful or else Gokudera would just end up like all the other bodies that had been piling up around them. It would not be good to lose a potential ally so soon simply because he pissed off the wrong person. That and hiding all the corpses was starting to get annoying.

Just as the hitman expected, Gokudera started making his way towards his student, fully intending on causing trouble. The bright green eyes paused in front of the brunet, looking him over, and poured out murderous thoughts in an aura form in order to seek a reaction, but he never got a response. Reborn expected it and Tsuna didn't even budge. Growling angrily and ignoring the calls from the teacher behind, the silver-haired teen decided to make an attempt of gaining the attention he desired and kicked the desk with enough force to toss it over. However, at the last moment, when his foot connected with the metal, it collapsed under the pressure and the top of the table came crumbling down onto said foot. There was a startling silence before chaos broke out.

Gokudera yelled out loud as his foot was crushed, immediately stringing out curses in Italian, and jumped back to dislodge his foot from the mess. He looked over his wound and tried to move his tender limb carefully, almost sighing in relief when he realized that it wasn't broken. Still, that didn't snap him away from the person that had caused his suffering. His green eyes were glaring, burning with fire, and stared at the brunet who had yet to move. Tsuna's arms remained outstretched with the book still in his hands and continued to read, clearly ignoring the other. He had yet to budge from his spot and everyone else held their breath in wait. Growling again, Gokudera glared at the brunet for a few moments later before stepping away, not wanting to try anything else. He winced from the sharp pain that throbbed within his foot each time he took a step and, with some grumbling, he made his way to the infirmary to get his injury checked up on. The silver-haired teen knew he would need to be in tiptop condition for later if he ever wanted to confront Tsuna again.

Silence remained in the class, everyone wanting to ask the question about what happened, but when they saw who exactly the silver-haired teen had been after, they simply shook their heads in pity. Takeshi was still slumbering away, though he did wake up for a moment to see the commotion before going back once he saw that the presence was gone. There was no need for him to take action when the commotion had already cleared up. Not bothered by the disappearance of his desk top, Tsuna got up slowly to move to the free one behind Takeshi and no one said a thing, leaving it at that as class started.

"Tsuna," Reborn hopped down from his spot on the ceiling and landed on top of the table with a silent tap. He peered up at his student and when he got the eyes onto him, he continued, "Don't kill Gokudera. He's not after anyone but you, alright? And if he does something stupid, I'll stop him."

The brunet blinked questionably before nodding his head. Soon after, he went back to his book, he didn't care much about anything at this moment but the story within the pages.

"Pst."

The brunet blinked when he heard the sound and lifted his head momentarily to see the teacher in front, back turned to write on the board. Tilting his head curiously, he looked around the area to see who had whispered to him until he spotted an orange-haired girl beside him. Tsuna recognized her as Sasagawa Kyoko, the female idol of Namamori middle school, and rotated his body slightly when he noticed her looking at him. "Yes?"

"Do you know Gokudera?" She asked softly, concern flooding her eyes. Her kindness towards everyone was known throughout the whole school, never judging anyone, but Tsuna never bothered to interact with her. She was just someone that was too bright for his nature. Still, he decided that she was a nice person, kind in personality, and one that was trustworthy.

"No, but he does." The brunet turned to the baby on his desk, pointing him out for her to see. He didn't want to mention that he had seen the silver-haired teen in another world.

Kyoko just smiled brightly at that, silently cooing at the adorable baby before her. "Aw, he's so cute. I thought he was a doll of some sort. Is he your little brother?"

"No, he's my…" Trailing off at that, Tsuna had to rethink his words. He was about to say tutor, but that just didn't sound right. There had been no tutoring so far, barely any. "Hmm, I'm not sure on what to call him."

Reborn huffed at that, somewhat dissatisfied at not being called by his identity. It was disappointing. "I'm your tutor, Tsuna."

"Doesn't feel like it." The brunet simply replied back, not batting an eyelash.

The female teen just giggled at the side, smiling at the two. "My, you guys look so close."

"We're living together, of course we're close."

"Cursed-Tsuna, as much as I don't want to bother you nor care for you, I'd appreciate it if you can allow me to teach." Nezu grumbled from the front, holding a piece of chalk up in one hand, while the other was carrying his notes. The board was half filled with his writing and he didn't seem to be finishing up any time soon. Peering up at him, Tsuna watched in satisfaction when he saw his teacher shiver before going back to his book. Kyoko seemed to appear a little depressed at being interrupted and turned towards to her notebook, writing down her notes for class. It was a little disappointing that she had to be interrupted at the best part, but still, her interest on Tsuna's relationship with the baby only rose. Such a fascinating group.

* * *

"So, Tsuna, who was that person that attacked you today?" Takeshi grinned brightly as he carried both his sword and backpack together with ease in one hand and the other was wrapped tightly around Tsuna's shoulder. People still threw them some odd looks even though it's been weeks, but they were ignored as usual.

The silver-haired teen had come back during second period, looking grumpy as usual, but disregarded everyone around him. Gokudera had snarled at anyone who dared come close to him and even during lunch when the girls tried to ask him to join them in their little groups. Eventually, the teen had simply stormed out without a second thought, earning some disappointment from the girls and some relieved sighs from the males. But at the same time, the females just fell further in love with the delinquent - the attitude was just drawing them in more. It was almost endless in nature how people reacted.

"Just someone Reborn sent to me to most likely fight."

"Oh!" Takeshi just chuckled at that, relaxing slightly. His bento box of sushi was laid out before him, but even with the numerous pieces that were there, he still reached over to grab some of Tsuna's own. Reborn was eating with them, having his own lunch made by Nana herself, but that didn't stop some of the girls from cooing at the adorable sight of him eating with toddler-sized chopsticks. "I didn't think the baby would do such a thing. Is this for that mafia game?"

"Ah."

"Hmm, would it be alright if I follow?"

Tsuna placed a piece of his rolled egg into his mouth and chewed slowly. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that Takeshi wanted to follow and shrugged his shoulders, letting the other know he didn't really care all that much. At the bright grin the rain guardian gave, Tsuna took that distraction to take a crunchy sushi roll and popped it into his mouth. It was almost like a routine now, sharing food between them, one that no one seemed to mind.

Reborn sipped on his juice happily, nibbling gently on the straw. He expected the confrontation between Gokudera and Tsuna to occur at some time after school. That would mean he would have to make a distraction to prevent the disciplinary committee from stumbling onto the site and preventing his plan from going into action. What chaos shall he create…?

* * *

"So you're the one to become the tenth head of Vongola," Gokudera called out once Tsuna had left class on his own, holding his book against his chest with his bag behind his shoulder. Dull eyes peered over the other teen carefully before finally moving away, knowing better than to have a confrontation out in the open where everyone was in close proximity. It was a pain already as it was to not be able to do anything he wanted to. But Reborn had requested it and stated that he would keep Gokudera in line from doing anything terrible. If so, he could deal with the new annoyance on his own later on. Letting out a grunt at the fact he was being ignored, the silver-haired teen followed behind, however, that didn't stop him from yelling though. "I refuse to accept it! You can't become Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna didn't reply to that, still moving around towards the back to gain some distance from the rest of the student population. He glanced back momentarily, spotting Reborn on the ceiling and then down at Takeshi, who had followed them out from behind and was trailing them. The rain guardian's eyes were slightly narrowed in worry and he had a hand already on his sword, ready to use it if necessary.

The moment Tsuna managed to arrive at a secure location, he watched as Gokudera tried to fight against him using dynamites, clearly showing little care to his surroundings. With a quick motion of his fingers, he quickly defused the fire, preventing the wicks from sizzling any further. Smoking Bomb, as Reborn had mentioned, made a click of his tongue and grabbed behind his school jacket for more of those explosives.

"Double Bomb!"

Tsuna simply did the same thing without any hesitation and glanced over towards Takeshi for a moment when he heard the black-haired teen moving. The other looked absolutely ready to come out and help, but with a small shake of his head, Tsuna prevented his friend from doing anything. Takeshi hesitated, wanting to be of some use, and held his weapon in hand as cautionary. Reborn helped calm the swordsman down by jumping from his spot and landing onto Takeshi's shoulder, effectively restraining him. With his rain guardian detained, Tsuna's honey-colored eyes went back to the newly thrown flying bombs and took out the wicks once more. He could see the frustration growing on the opposing teenager, who didn't understand how he had been disarming the fire before it managed to create the explosion Smoking Bomb desired.

Gokudera kept throwing more and more in his irritation, until eventually, his hands became overwhelmed by the amount of sticks. Tsuna didn't even dare try to count the amount and could only watch as one of the sticks slipped from the grip to fall down. Almost immediately, the silver-haired teen panicked at his screw-up and tried to salvage the situation by reaching out for it. However, that action backfired, making the rest of the dynamites fall as well. He sneered hatefully at himself, eyes wide, not believing that he had done something so stupid. He hadn't meant to-

Before he could finish his thoughts, the wicks to all the surrounding sticks went out. There was a silence, no hissing of flames, no footsteps, and Tsuna broke it by stepping forward towards the other. His honey-colored eyes examined the slumped shoulders and when he got close enough, he snatched the multiple cigarettes from Gokudera's mouth that the other had stabbed inside with the full intention of lighting multiple dynamites and tossed them to the ground. "Idiot." His foot stomped over the ends, squeezing them out, before turning around to head back home with Takeshi. His hands were inside his pockets, his book already placed into the safety of his backpack and he was about to reach his rain guardian when a yell suddenly broke out behind.

"I knew it! You're definitely worthy of being Juudaime!"

The brunet paused at that, turning around in confusion before rotating back towards Reborn for an explanation. The hitman smirked at that, glad that everything had gone along correctly to his plan. He peered up at his student and flicked his fedora upward, careful not to actually disturb Leon on the side. "Whenever a mafia member is defeated, they have to join the group."

Tsuna didn't respond and instead narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He did not like where this was going.

"Juudaime!"

And there it was, Tsuna immediately retorted though he kept his voice even. "Don't call me that. Just say my name instead."

This only resulted in Gokudera giving him a look of confusion. "But you're Juudaime!"

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, amused at seeing his friend fighting back about his name, but that irritation that was building up in Tsuna was concerning. He didn't want someone to get hurt, especially this interesting newcomer. Stepping forward, he drew the attention towards himself. "Now, now, call Tsuna by his name. He's not Juudaime, but Tsuna."

Gokudera immediately turned to the baseball fan instead, growling out defensively. "Hey, don't call out Juudaime so freely. Go die!" He pulled out his dynamites to attack when Tsuna suddenly stepped between the two, glaring. The silver-haired teen flinched, feeling a shiver run down his spine by how cold those eyes looked, and almost wanting to shake at the sight. Those eyes promised death if he wasn't careful. Slowly, he pocketed his weapons away, taking notice that the brunet had lightened up his glare in return. But that didn't ease up the rage that was rolling off Tsuna.

'What an annoyance.' The brunet thought to himself as he stared down the other, all the while keeping his face straight. "Do not come near me, do not threaten those I'm close to, and go back home. I have no care towards the mafia rules, therefore, I will not apply it to you. You are free to go and do whatever you want."

Gokudera flinched at that, shrinking down as those words cut across him. He hadn't expected to hear something like that from the person he wanted to look up to. Reborn could only shake his head in disappointment, there went the chance for the storm guardian position. He knew that Tsuna was protective towards those he considered close like Nana and he had yet to see it shown for anyone else, except maybe Takeshi. But the silver-haired teen just had to touch something he wasn't supposed to, that was his downfall. Now he'll have to do something to savage the situation before it completely crumbled.

"Gokudera," Reborn spoke once the two had left, heading home, and stared up at the depressed teen. He hoped his words would make Gokudera jump-start to earning his student's approval. "What Tsuna meant is that he's allowing you to do whatever you like, regardless of the rules that the mafia has set out for our kind of people, but if you threaten to harm anyone close to him, he'll attack you."

The silver-haired teen blinked, shoulders shrinking down further. He hadn't expected to be rejected and so soon.

"So that just means that you have to get onto his good side. Just tread carefully to not trigger him into thinking of you as an enemy."

Now that, Gokudera can do.

* * *

Tsuna almost twitched when he saw the new addition at his front door and was tempted to actually slam it on the two idiots. His eyes were slightly narrowed at the sight, wondering what the hell the other was thinking before silently sighing, stepping out. There, Gokudera was at his front entrance, leaning against the wall, and was smoking a cigarette while looking up at the sky. Takeshi was on the other side, giving a cheerful grin, and held his sword in one hand like usual. The moment the silver-haired teen spotted him, that so-called badass expression brightened up and he pulled away from the wall.

"Juudaime, good morning!"

The brunet actually twitched this time and made his way around Gokudera, clearly avoiding speaking to him. Reborn was settled on his student's shoulder, watching the scene with interest, but kept quiet.

Gokudera didn't deter at that greeting and diligently followed right behind like a little puppy. However, he couldn't stop growling when Takeshi came by and immediately wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder to pull the other closer. He wanted to throw his explosives at the idiot, grumbling under his breath that no one should be allowed to touch his boss so causally, but then hesitated when Tsuna suddenly turned around to glare. He froze at the coldness. He didn't get it. Why did Juudaime want to be around that fool? It didn't make any sense.

"Hey, Gokudera, right?"

The silver-haired teen growled again, glaring at the other teen hatefully. He hadn't noticed that he had slackened down in his steps in his thoughts. "Don't use my name so lightly, idiot!" He turned to notice that Tsuna had gone ahead, walking away at a slow pace to allow the chance for them to catch up if needed.

"Come on, you want to be friends with Tsuna, right? You can't be calling him by whatever that name you've been using." Takeshi just smiled happily, hands behind his back with his sword at its usual place. He seemed unconcerned about the fact that he had been nicknamed and just took it in with wit.

"You-"

"Trust me, after all, I'm Tsuna's best friend. I don't mind if you want to get along with Tsuna, the more the merrier after all, but he's not the type of person who would want to be called by some title. He's a person, though odd, he's still a person," Takeshi's smile got smaller. "And I really like him so…try to be a little more open."

Gokudera's shoulders seemed to sink at that.

"And call me Takeshi, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more often in this mafia game all of you like to play. And I'll call you Hayato."

The other automatically started yelling back, cursing out Takeshi and calling him names. The baseball lover just grinned along, laughing wholeheartedly before placing an arm over Gokudera's shoulder to drag him closer. They picked up their pace, Smoking Bomb trying to unsuccessfully struggle out of the grasp, and caught up to Tsuna, Takeshi laughing loudly like normal.

'Guess there's a new addition in the morning I'll have to get used to.' Tsuna sighed at that, continuing on while listening to the yelling beside him.

Reborn, however, was smirking on Tsuna's shoulder, keeping himself close to watch everything as it progressed.

* * *

It was hard for Gokudera to change, he so badly wanted to do his own thing with how he believed his boss was supposed to be, and yet Takeshi the moron was right on certain matters. That fool was much closer to Tsuna and he was jealous of their closeness, wanting to get to the same distance. Still, Gokudera knew better and so he wanted to try. So after two days of Tsuna ignoring whatever attempt he tried to gain the teen's attention, it didn't matter if he offered to beat up the students, teachers or even do jobs, he finally gave in.

Jumping in front of the brunet, he watched in satisfaction at seeing those honey-colored eyes peering at him for once and swallowed. He would have to suck up some of his delusions if he wanted to get on Tsuna's good side. And so, he went with the first request that Takeshi had made of him.

"T-Tsuna-sama…" The words rolled off his tongue like it was foreign and he almost wanted to fall to the ground to beg for forgiveness for doing something so terrible. However, he kept himself still so that he could await his punishment.

The brunet blinked, freezing as his name was actually called out, and snapped his head back to peer at Gokudera with some surprise in his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what had happened and raised an eyebrow up in return. "Just call me Tsuna."

Gokudera shook his head rapidly, his shoulder-length hair fluttering around at the movement. "No, Tsuna-sama."

At that, Tsuna sighed. Well, at least it was an improvement from before. He watched as Takeshi grinned brightly, sitting next to him to eat lunch, and peered back at the silver-haired teen. The rain guardian gave a thumbs-up at Gokudera's little improvement, it was better than nothing.

Conceding, the brunet wiggled his nose and then sighed once more, looking at the desperate person at the side. Ah, he might as well say it this time instead of Takeshi if the nudge at his side wasn't saying anything. "Aright, Gokudera. Do you want to eat with us?" Motioning the other to join them, he watched as Gokudera's face lighted up so easily and had a small passing thought that Smoking Bomb appeared almost like…a puppy. Tsuna resisted groaning, 'Ahh…another one.'

Meanwhile Reborn had different thoughts, he mentally checked off his list for the storm guardian position.

* * *

Yay, introduction of another character. We aren't done with Gokudera yet though. I have a tumblr account so you can see updates to previews on there. You can even ask questions if you like as well


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

Edited: 5/26/13

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Tsuna stared down at the fallen corpses, his eyes dull in color as he looked over each and every one of them carefully. They had been torn apart just right with the knife he was currently wielding, too lazy to use magic this time to finish them all off. There was no need when he had such simple opponents, it would be a waste of energy. Regardless, he wouldn't allow anyone to be left alive, after all, it was would be a pain in the ass to deal with later on. Reborn was on his shoulder like normal, keeping an eye out as well, but other than that, he kept quiet to watch his student move around the lifeless bodies.

Except, there was one in the far back that was still alive. This assassin was a woman, coughing up blood because her wound had cut into one of her lungs, but other than that, she was still moving. Tsuna turned to her, eyes looking over the body carefully, and began to step forward, making his way over to make the killing move. That was until the woman began to speak, saying words to catch the other off guard.

"Such a terrible child you are." The woman growled, shifting back to get further away from the blade that was hanging in his hand.

Tsuna didn't seem to care, until he felt something resonate within him at those words. He had heard them before…but where? He blinked in confusion before it finally clicked.

"_Such a useless child."_

"_How could I have given birth to such a person?"_

The brunet's eyes widened at that one moment and gasped, freezing in his movements. It was clear that the two assassins in the room had noticed the change, the wounded one immediately taking advantage of the situation to get a better reaction. She edged on, hoping to distract the child before her so that she could make an attempt to get away. However, that was short-lived for only a moment since the second she reopened her mouth to speak again, a scream broke out. Tsuna had stabbed the end of the knife into her shoulder, dragging the end down deeper into the body. He was grinding his teeth together and was glaring at the other full of hatred.

"You made me remember something I didn't want to," Tsuna whispered and ripped the blade away, tearing out the muscle and blood vessels within. He ignored the yelling and the curses, raising his arm up again, this time slicing through an arm. More blood, more screams, but he was used to that already. It was something he always heard anyway, it was nothing new. Tsuna was barely aware of the shift on his shoulder, barely aware that Reborn was still on him. "It's been a long time since I've heard that phrase, I'll make you pay for that. Tell me," He brought the end of the blade underneath the woman's chin, lifting it up so that he could stare into the fear-filled eyes. "Do you know how to pull someone's organs out without entirely killing them?"

There was a shaky gasp and some whimpering.

"I do, I still remember how to do it. And since there are a couple of druggies around here, I bet I can get the dosage needed for the procedure." Tsuna simply grinned, enjoying the terror that was beginning to show within the woman's eyes. "Tell me, what should I pull out first? Your spine? Your kidneys? Well?"

The woman screamed at that.

* * *

Reborn tossed and turned on his little bed, he clearly hadn't expected Tsuna to go berserk of all things during the attack last night. He had always viewed the brunet as someone calm, but that incident, he shook his head at it. The woman had been tortured before Tsuna had finally allowed her to die. Something had triggered the episode, but what?

'It was probably that phrase. It's the only thing I can think of. But that doesn't connect with anything. It must have caused something in the past to come back to him. Damn, more investigating to do.' Reborn grumbled to himself, peering down at the sleeping brunet, who looked so peaceful despite the fact that he had murdered someone so violently. He had wondered for a while how the police hadn't caught on all these years with the numerous bodies, but then again, Tsuna was great at covering his tracks and hiding the corpses in areas no one really went into. The bodies would just rot somewhere, unaware of by anyone else.

Still, that just left more mysteries about his student that needed to be unraveled. Regardless, he was getting nowhere if he kept thinking like this and decided that it might be best to just shut his eyes for some sleep. Mentally nodding, he agreed to himself that that was for the best.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna! Wake up!"

The brunet twitched in irritation and buried himself further into his blankets in an attempt to get away, feeling nice and warm within the covers. It was almost like a sin to move around. Either way, it was the weekend, there was no reason to get up early for anything, and like hell he was going to waste such precious sleep for something he didn't need to know about. Letting out a content sigh when he heard nothing but silence, he let himself start to drift back asleep, pulling the sheets closer together…except the voice came back.

"Come on, Tsuna. It's a Saturday, we should be out playing!" There was some laughter soon after and then a shove onto his back. The brunet rocked back and forth at the movement, his head swaying slightly from it. This seemed to wake Tsuna up a little more before he tried to ignore everything again when it stopped. He refused to give into whoever's whim, but when the shove came again and again, he was getting tempted to blast some magic towards the idiot. Resisting that said temptation, he made a grumbling sound and rolled around under the covers to glare at the person who dared to disturb his slumber. Who he saw made him pause for a moment. That short black hair and bright grin could only belong to one person, Takeshi. The baseball fan chuckled. "Let's go to the Arcade!"

Tsuna stared at the other for a few moments before snapping an angry 'no'. With that, he rolled back around, noticing that his clock stated that it was barely ten in the morning.

"Aw, come on Tsuna, it'll be fun! You can't sleep in all day."

"I can try."

Takeshi pouted and placed his hands onto his hips in frustration. This was going to be tougher than he thought. Smirking, he reached over and snaked his arms around the petite body and yanked roughly, using his physical strength against the other. Tsuna blinked as he was shoved off the bed and was being barely held by the baseball lover, the covers falling off his body.

It only took him a second to realize what had happened and he narrowed his eyebrows in response. "Put me down."

"Only if you agree to come with me!"

"No."

"Then I'm not going to put you down."

Tsuna twitched and was now glaring, but that was short-lived as he was lifted up over Takeshi's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He wasn't yelling like a fool, but he did raise his hand up, clenching his fingers together tightly, still concentrating even as the other tried to carry him out of his room. With one swift movement, he banged his fist directly over a spot on the spine and listened to Takeshi make a small cry, collapsing to the floor. Tsuna, reacting quickly, landed onto the floor on his feet and made a huff, trying to make his way back to bed.

However, he didn't get very far before his bedroom door slammed open. "Tsuna-sama! Are you alright?" Gokudera came rushing in, looking a little panicky over the scene, and blinked when he stared into Tsuna's bored eyes. He saw a flash of irritation within those honey-colored orbs, but ignored it. "I heard that the idiot came in here. He didn't wake you up, did he, Tsuna-sama?"

The brunet simply stared back and sighed. "He did and now you've done it, too."

At that, the silver-haired teen gave a horrified look and was about to say something when Takeshi stood up, rubbing his back with a sharp wince to his face. "Ow, Tsuna, that really hurts," He managed to straighten himself out before turning back to the brunet. "Well, since Hayato is here," He ignored the yelling from the said person, grinning like normal. "Let's all go to the Arcade."

Tsuna looked between the two before sighing again, nodding his head to just get this damn thing done and over with. His clothes were hanging down his shoulders, threatening to fall off at any moment, and he stretched his arms before him. "Fine, just give me a moment to change."

Giving a smile of victory, Takeshi wrapped an arm around Gokudera's shoulders, bringing the other closer. "And you're coming with us. The more the merrier after all!"

Tsuna, despite walking away to change, could listen from the background as the two continued to yell vividly, well, Gokudera was. He glanced around his room momentarily, wondering where Reborn had gone to, but didn't see him anywhere. Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to his task at hand.

* * *

The arcade had been alright, Tsuna decided, watching as his two companions tried to play the multiple games with what limited pocket money they had on hand. Sometime during it, Gokudera had become enraged towards the black-haired teen and demanded a duel on one of the games. He randomly pointed towards something to use as their system, Takeshi agreeing to it, and his finger ended up at what looked like a racing simulator. And the duel commenced. Except Tsuna wasn't really watching, he had wandered away eventually while the two were so engulfed in their fun to do something else, messing with the other machines in the area to give himself some entertainment.

Regardless, he didn't feel all that interested with anything in the area, knowing he could probably use a little bit of power to help himself win. It would be considered cheating, but whatever, he never cared much. Wandering about some more, he went towards the exchange counter where one could trade tickets that were won from the machines for prizes. His eyes looked up and down the numerous rows out of boredom until it settled onto something at the far right corner.

'Is that…' Tsuna stared at the little doll, no, not a doll. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and stared at the _person_. "Reborn."

"Oh, you found me," The hitman smirked from his spot and tilted his head slightly to make himself more apparent among the other dolls along the row. The cashier below was distracted by other customers, not noticing anything, which gave the two plenty of time to speak. Reborn was dressed in an odd costume that consisted of him in what seemed like a space suit, but it was bright yellow instead of the normal white. He flicked up the shield of the helmet and chuckled from his position, looking down at the brunet in amusement. "Hmm, why don't you try and win me?"

"Not interested."

Reborn didn't look offended by the response and smirked again. "I'll let you skip school on Monday. No resistance from me."

Now that made Tsuna pause, raising an eyebrow up, and stared at his supposed teacher. "Oh? And why are you so keen on making me play the games?" Reborn didn't respond this time, but the brunet had already figured out the other's game. It was too obvious. The hitman was taking any chance to see Tsuna's abilities in action. Shrugging his shoulders, the brunet sighed and then nodded his head. "Fine, I'll do it, but you better hold your end of the deal."

With that, he reached into his pocket to take out a bill and placed it into the machine for the game coins. Quickly he went to work, going to the few gaming machines that would make him earn the most tickets. There was the ball rolling, the one where he had to place a coin inside to see if it would knock off other coins, and many others. Using his abilities, he made sure that the balls would hit the largest number or that the rows would line up just right.

Gokudera and Takeshi soon came by to watch him win game after game since their little duel had ended up as a tie, the printing of the tickets starting to get overwhelming. Without any hesitation, they handed over their extra coins for Tsuna to use, enjoying the sight of seeing their friend and boss play instead of standing around or reading. Tsuna sighed as he folded the tickets up carefully, trying to finish up the rest of his coins so that he could get everything done and over with. Once the last coin went into the mechanism, he stuffed his winnings all into a ticket machine to count all his tickets and he could see the shocked expressions of his two companions beside him from the reflection of the glass.

"Yo, Tsuna! That's really impressive!" Takeshi patted his friend on the back, grinning widely at the sight of the rising number. "You're really good at these things."

"As expected of Tsuna-sama! You're amazing!" Gokudera was beaming, looking as if he'd expected nothing but the best.

The shortest of the group just sighed and grabbed the printed piece of paper that listed his total before heading back to the exchange counter. He handed it over, ignoring the expression from the receptionist, and pointed up towards Reborn. The baby simply jumped down into Tsuna's arms, completely used to being carried now, and peered up at the other with a smirk. The cashier was a little flabbergasted at the sudden movement of what was a doll in his eyes, but didn't say anything, keeping quiet about the whole situation.

Tsuna shook his head at the baby and was about to turn away from the counter when the person there called out. "Um, sir, you still have six hundred and twenty-one tickets left, that doll was only fifty. What else would you like to have?"

That made him go quiet and peered up at the wall curiously before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really want anything honestly, he hadn't even wanted to play in the first place. Turning to Reborn, he spoke, "Do you want anything?"

The hitman blinked. "What? You don't want to choose?"

"I don't want anything. Nothing's really interesting."

Reborn smirked, but he too shook his head at that. Those were all childish toys and he didn't play with those unless he was messing with someone. He remained in the warm hold, enjoying it immensely, and tried to bury himself further into the clothes after quickly changing out of his outfit with a quick tug at the side. The spacesuit had ripped off and was tossed into a trashcan not too far away.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders once more and turned towards the other two. "What about you two? Anything you want?"

At the grins he was rewarded, he could only watch as his two friends began argue over who gets what. He raised an eyebrow at the sight in amusement.

* * *

Reborn felt like humming to himself as he looked out the window, sitting on top of a table in a fast food restaurant. It was quite a peaceful day as if there was nothing wrong with the world and that everything was just perfect. He, of course, knew better, but that feeling didn't leave him and his tiny little body. Still, the peacefulness of his tutor life so far, despite all the chaos Tsuna had given him and he had gotten in return, was nice compared to the dark existence he had lived in for such a long time. There was so little evil among the town, the residents clearly innocent, and it just made Reborn want to relax.

When he felt the table shift at the weight of someone sitting down on the other side, he twisted his head slightly back to see the rain and storm guardians settling into their seats, both with a tray in front. They had what would be considered a meal in the fast food place that was at a cheap price and he turned around to pay attention back to the rest of the surrounding atmosphere. There were plenty of children, teenagers and parents all around. The younger ones were playing in another room where the slides were, screaming about one thing or another.

When he felt another shift, he knew it could only belong to his student and this time stepped closer. He blinked and then smirked, moving forward to steal some fries off the tray the moment it was placed down. Tsuna didn't bat an eyelash at the obvious thief and tilted the little container that held the hot potato sticks towards Reborn as an offering. The hitman mentally grumbled, knowing that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of the brunet, but regardless, took the invitation for free food. Though he didn't view these sorts of places as good food for the human body, the fries were delicious despite being overly salted.

Tsuna watched as the baby continued to munch happily on the fries before pushing a lidded cup towards him. Reborn peered at it momentarily, recognizing the aroma from it as coffee, and looked up curiously. "It's not the best, but it's better than nothing."

"Ah, thanks," The hitman took the steaming hot drink and sipped on it gently, tasting it. As the brunet had stated, it wasn't the best, just decent if not a little watered down. Nothing could beat Italian coffee after all. His eyes peered towards Tsuna, who was sipping on what appeared to be iced coffee. "I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"The iced coffee here is good," He took another sip before tilting the container to offer. Reborn eyed the straw carefully before finally deciding to take the chance. The cold yet familiar taste of coffee that was a somewhat sweet ran down his throat with a little hint of…what… "Hazelnut."

The hitman blinked. "So it's hazelnut-flavored iced coffee?" When Tsuna nodded his head, Reborn hummed to himself as if deciding something. "It's good." He took a few more fries to munch on, listening to the two guardians converse from the side. Tsuna remained quiet, silently sipping on his drink, not bothered that the baby was eating everything off his tray. Even the little sandwich he had bought had been split for Reborn to take.

* * *

Within a week, Gokudera was beginning to get used to his new boss, enjoying the quiet company the brunet offered. There had been a few times he had wanted Tsuna to speak up on his thoughts, but it seemed that the talkative Takeshi more than made up for the lack of sound. The baseball fan, from what he'd investigated on the idiot, was always laughing and goofing around, following Tsuna like he was some sort of idol. It was annoying, but if his boss was alright with it, then he would remain quiet. Still, he was quite glad that Tsuna was getting used to his company, never caring much on when he randomly showed up at his doorstep, or when he followed him to Takesushi. Gokudera couldn't help but grow used to the civilian life even with the chaos Reborn tried to create in return.

School was the same anywhere he went and he didn't hesitate to show his genius mind against the teachers, who didn't react to him as well. There was also those stupid fangirls who liked to bother him, later realizing that Takeshi had the same problem, and often had to escape together to get away. The two popular teens didn't realize it, but they hadn't spotted the amusement in Tsuna's eyes as he watched them run back and forth from the fans.

Still, other than that, he had almost forgotten during his time he had been with Tsuna that he was Smoking Bomb, part of the mafia with terrible family relations. His dynamites hadn't been used as often except for the occasional fight with some gangsters who decided to mess with him on his way home and were simply starting to hold him down from the excessive number he held on his body. But he never got rid of them; one could ever be caught unguarded in the dark world. Nevertheless, despite listening to the rumors and the gossip from his classmates, he didn't exactly see how Tsuna could be nicknamed Cursed-Tsuna and be ostracized from everyone. No team during P.E. wanted him on since the brunet didn't do anything but read and he had yet to see any of the so-called curses in effect. It was confusing and he had asked Reborn a couple of times whenever Tsuna wasn't around for answers, but got nothing more than a simple 'You'll see'.

Today, of course, was no different from the usual except that it was starting to storm outside. Apparently, the news had stated that a small tropical storm was heading their way, nothing terrible, and his tiny apartment would hold no problem. He was lucky that he had some money to pay for his bills, but even he knew that it was starting to get low and he would need to get a job soon to be able to continue his payments. Reborn chipped in here and there, stating that he had too much in the first place, and he managed to get Vongola to give a helping hand. But Gokudera didn't want to feel indebted to Vongola like that. It wasn't a good feeling to have despite knowing he'll be working for them soon. Still, if it meant that he could stay around Tsuna with no problems, then he could deal with it for the time being.

"It looks like it's going to rain anytime." Takeshi commented from the side during lunch, munching on his sushi, and took a few momentary glances outside.

"It said ninety percent on the news so of course it's going to rain. We're supposed to watch out for flash flooding though. Tsuna-sama, I'll walk you home today and make sure you get back safely." Gokudera looked at his boss readily, wanting nothing more than to be useful, to be accepted.

Tsuna tilted his head slightly, Reborn settled comfortably on his lap, and then shook his head. "No, there is no need. It should be the other way around."

"Huh?"

Even Takeshi looked a little confused at that, why would Gokudera need to be worried about? That was a little odd.

"Because, you know," Tsuna suddenly spoke as he looked up at the sky through the windows as if searching for something that was hidden to the human eye. His voice was soft and there was a flash of lightning outside, flooding the room in a momentary blinding light. The lights flickered at the blast and the thunder that came afterwards rattled in the windows and floor. Some of the classmates let out a squeak, almost dropping their utensils in shock. It still wasn't raining despite the dark heavy clouds that covered everything in view, no sign of that bright blue in sight. "Gloomy skies like this forebode darkness."

The effect of his words seemed to send a shiver down Takeshi's spine, who had dropped his chopsticks in alarm, and was barely aware of them clattering over the table with his eyes wide. The rain guardian knew those words - he had heard them repeating in his memories multiple times in the past after all. Reborn seemed curious as well, knowing the exact meaning from what he had heard last time when the two had talked about their past relationship.

Gokudera, of course, wasn't informed and peered at three in confusion, eyebrows narrowed slightly. He was out of the loop, he knew that, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just grinned, waving his hand before his face. "No, no, there's no need for you to do that for me. I'll be fine, it's just a little bit of rain."

Tsuna continued to stare, never letting up. "It's not the rain I'm worried about, but what's hiding in it."

The silver-haired teen still didn't get it and instead continued to eat, ignoring the concerned glance from Takeshi. Tsuna just gave a short stare before going back to his book, already finished eating his lunch, and had put everything away.

* * *

Gokudera didn't get why Takeshi, the idiot, decided to follow him closely, more so than before. It was weird, but he couldn't help but notice the momentary glances from his boss as well. They were concerned, but why? He didn't understand and shrugged his shoulders to push the thought away. Whatever it was, he could handle it. He was called Smoking Bomb for a reason after all.

Despite that, he had to actually perform some maneuvers to get away from everyone during class. School wasn't over yet, but he needed some additional cigarettes since he had just run out today and he wanted to get some before the stores closed down early from the weather. He didn't tell anyone, managing to slip past the disciplinary committee, and had fully expected to be back to school before the bell rang to walk his beloved boss home despite the other not wanting it.

Of course, things just don't work the way it was meant to.

Just as Gokudera had stepped out the convenience store, a few new packs tucked into his jacket, he peered up to see some black cars parked on the side still running. Ignoring it for now, he twisted to the side to make his way back to school, hands inside his pockets, and tried to avoid looking back at the same cars that were now following slowly behind. The streets were nearly empty with a few people here and there, but other than that, Gokudera was all alone. Everyone was either boarding up their homes just in case or staying inside. No one wanted to go out in such threatening weather. Luckily for the silver-haired teen, it had yet to rain, but with the constant flashing of lightning and sounds of thunder, that might not last much longer.

Just as he was halfway to the school, he noticed through the reflection of a store window that one of the cars was rolling down its tinted window. However, the moment a barrel of a gun slipped out pointing towards him, Gokudera cursed vividly in the back of his mind, shooting off to get out of the open as quickly as possible. He dodged the bullets that poured out, running into a back alley for cover before jumping over the fence that cut it off from the other side. He ran as quickly as possible, now moving away from the school to prevent getting innocents and his boss involved.

'Shit! Just who are these people?!' His bright green eyes examined over the crest that was on the cars, trying to recognize it and connect it with the multiple famiglias he had met or read about. However, he couldn't link anything together and continued to run to gain some distance from his enemies. Before long, he could hear the men trying to follow him from behind, keeping up with his fast pace, and ran into an abandoned building to try and hide. Heading up the stairs, he took a momentary glance out the windows from the side and spotted one of the men just stepping out of the car. 'Ah, shit! It's him!'

The man didn't look anything important from the way he was dressed, from the shorts to the Hawaiian button-up shirt. However, by the way the other mob members were acting around him, it was clear he was the boss of the group. Gokudera only recognized him as a man he had met a week ago on the way home. Due to some fusses with a few of the groupies, he had thrown his dynamites out, effectively destroying ten cars and setting two buildings that belonged to the men on fire. Not only that, the disciplinary committee got on their sorry asses with all the chaos that was created. To say they were angry was most likely an understatement.

'Guess saying sorry now would be stupid, huh?' Hayato mentally grumbled and continued to run up the stairs, not noticing that he wasn't being followed from behind any longer. Slamming open the door to what looked like a large open living room, he cautiously stepped in just as the doors on the other side followed suit. He cursed wildly.

The boss stepped in soon after, grinning, along with a couple other men all holding up automatic weapons. "So you're the one that caused the incident a few days ago. Do you know how much you caused us, boy, or should I say, Smoking Bomb?"

Gokudera sneered, not bothering to retort to that comment, and instead looked around the room for places to escape at. Going back down the stairs was out, forward was obviously not possible, so that only left the window…and a five-storey drop. Reaching into his jacket, he got ready to fight, knowing he didn't have a choice.

"So, this is Smoking Bomb, he's just a kid." One of the men spoke in disbelief, but kept his gun up just in case.

"Don't underestimate him," The boss reprimanded. "He's holding explosives that could kill us all if we're not careful."

"Right."

Gokudera grumbled under his breath, however, he could only grin at that momentary distraction and tossed his dynamites out. Within seconds, there was a huge explosion and yells from the other side began. It gave enough of a smoke screen for Gokudera to move around, going in to plant more bombs directly on the idiots. However, just as he was about to make his way out, the men began randomly shooting.

'Dammit!' Taking cover on the ground, he listened to the yelling and loud cracks of more of his dynamites going off. When everything went silent, he slowly stood up. The area was still covered in smoke and he quickly made his way towards one of the many exits in the building, needing to escape. His footsteps were quiet, watching where he stepped just in case, and just as he was about to reach the door, the wooden boards under his feet creaked. 'Shit!'

"Over there, men!" Guns went off and Gokudera ran for his life, but not before one of the bullets managed to lodge itself into his calf. He sneered painfully, but continued on, not wanting to stay behind when the smoke cleared. He grabbed onto the handle, watching out for any stray bullets, and pulled himself out of the fray. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall, protected from the weapons, and slowly made his crawl down the steps. With each step he took, he winced, watching as more blood began to soak through his pants and down. Apparently, the bullet had gotten him pretty good, probably in an artery, and was already limiting his movement. The pain was so engulfing he had barely noticed the movement behind.

"Don't move."

Gokudera immediately froze, only barely reaching the descent of the steps, and turned slightly to peer at the boss who was holding out his gun towards him. He growled under his breath and wondered in the back of his mind at how idiotic he looked to the mafioso's eyes.

"I'm not going to let you get away this time. You _will_ pay for all the trouble you've given me."

"Damn…" Gokudera was ready for that bullet, reaching for his extra explosives to give himself a distraction.

"_You're such an idiot_." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind and soon a knife stabbed into the man's back, the end just appearing out on the other side. The boss let out a choked gasp, coughing, with eyes wide in shock. Blood began to pour down the clothes, the enemy squirming at the wound. Spiky brown hair appeared from the side and Tsuna yanked the blade back, watching as the body stumbled in pain. But the brunet wasn't done yet and he stepped forward, shoving the dying boss over the railings of the stairs, letting him fall to his doom five floors below.

Gokudera didn't look, but that distinctive splatter below was enough to alert him of how the body most likely appeared now. His bright green eyes turned back to the teenager he wanted to follow for the rest of his life. "Tsuna…sama?"

"Didn't I tell you to watch out?" The brunet stepped closer, grasping Gokudera's arm, and pulled him closer, heading back into the main room. The silver-haired teen could only stare in amazement behind, shocked that Tsuna of all people would appear at his need, and then into the room. There, Takeshi, the person he thought of as an idiot, was fighting all the men off with ease, sword drawn out. The baseball fan was zooming around the room quickly, effectively knocking the enemies out with one fail swoop with the dull end of the blade. When one of the men turned their gun towards their way, Tsuna reacted by throwing his knife, letting it dig into the chest, an instant kill.

"T-Takeshi, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera stared at the two in wonder, watching as the rain and sky guardians took down everyone around. Once it became silent, he was placed to the side of the wall, looking over the two.

"You're very lucky Tsuna noticed you leaving school grounds," Gokudera turned to the squeaky voice beside him, seeing Reborn sipping on a cup of espresso without a care in the world. "If he hadn't, things might have been different."

"A-Ah…" Smoking Bomb felt his shoulders falling at that fact. He was weak, weaker than the others, and that hurt. He wanted to be strong, strong enough to be useful to his boss. But he guessed that that was out of the question. However, a sharp smack to his forehead knocked him out of his depressing state. He peered up at Tsuna curiously, Takeshi close by with his sword still drawn out, and then to the person that had hit him. It was Reborn, holding a morphed Leon that looked like it was in a shape of a hammer.

"You're still an idiot," Tsuna reached down towards the injured leg and checked for the bullet that could possibly still be inside. Apparently, it had went through which just made his job much easier. His fingers went around the edges of the wound before letting the familiar course of healing magic escape from the tips. Slowly, the surrounding blood retracted and the skin stitched itself back together, leaving no evidence of what had just happened expect for the redness. Gokudera watched in surprise, not sure on what had just happened, his eyes wide. "There, I've healed it. Now get up, we need to get out of here."

"T-Tsuna-sama," Gokudera did as he was told, testing his limb out before nodding happily to himself. There was no pain, no pull of the muscles, it was perfect. "T-Thanks."

"It's fine. Let's just get out of here for now and head back to my place. You'll most likely have questions," Tsuna's honey-colored eyes were still dull and he leaned over to lift the baby up into his arms. Reborn had already finished his drink and was now settling happily into the warm grasp, content with his situation. "Next time, listen to my warning before doing something stupid again."

"R-Right, whatever you say, Tsuna-sama." The silver-haired teen could only grin to himself, thinking that this was where he wanted to be. This boss seemed to actually care about him and his condition and that was as good as it could get. He was tired of being ignored, of being looked down upon, and he knew that this was his best chance of succeeding in what he desperately desired.

* * *

I'm certain that a lot of you guys will like the next few chapters. They were some of my favorites in writing on


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

Edited: 6/3/13

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The explanation to Gokudera didn't take as long as Takeshi simply because the silver-haired teen had absorbed everything in without a question, that, and he was already part of the mafia world. Tsuna noticed about halfway that there was an odd glitter into those eyes that continued to grow, but ignored it for the time being. He didn't want to be concerned about something so minor when there were more important things to do. Still, with the new-found information, it only seemed to make Gokudera want to follow him around even more like a dog. It was odd, but Tsuna didn't complain, he never did, and just sighed some more. Though, Tsuna swore he heard the whispers of "UMA" under the storm guardian's lips and raised an eyebrow at it before shaking his head. However, it was starting to get annoying, the way Gokudera seemed to stare.

Nana had, of course, taken the delinquent in quickly, cooing over the thought of adding another person to the household. The last time Gokudera had come over for the arcade, he had deceptively slipped in, not wanting to get caught by anyone else. It wasn't until later on when Tsuna figured out that Reborn had apparently been the one to alert the silver-haired teen of Takeshi's intentions. Almost immediately, the mother of the household began to make dinner for all five people and was singing and humming away in the kitchen. It was too clear that she was enjoying the added guests.

The storm outside didn't disappear, just beginning to rain down during the middle of the night after the incident, and made a stop in Namimori instead of moving on like it was supposed to. Streets began to flood quickly within that period, but it wasn't concerning to Tsuna. Instead, he took enjoyment in the weather since it made everything quiet for a while. There were breaks here and there, but never once did the sun reveal itself from behind the dark gray clouds.

Tsuna sighed silently to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. It had been quite some time since he'd been alone. The past two days had been noisy at home with the new additions to the household, both Gokudera and Takeshi coming by more often to visit and hang around. And as much as he could bear with the annoyance, he could only handle so much noise. So today, after escaping and canceling everything, he went into the stormy weather for a break and disappeared into the rain, wandering about the town without an umbrella to protect himself. He ignored the looks he got from the people and continued on, never once stopping to get shelter. Eventually, he hid under a tree in a park that was flooding in certain areas and peered up curiously when he saw the gray skies thundering ominously. Droplets were already slipping through the cracks in the leaves and he momentarily wondered how everyone was reacting to his disappearance.

He blinked when one droplet hit him on the forehead, taking him away from his thoughts. He remained there, folding his legs against his body so that he could hug them together. Soon after he did that, it began to pour down like the heavens had sprung a leak and he could feel the drops pounding onto his body. His clothes were already completely drenched and his hair was sticking to his face like glue, refusing to move. Despite all of that, he remained outside in the weather, comfortable where he was at. The tree he was under, of course, offered little protection and the leaves no doubt gave way to the heaviness of the rain.

Regardless, it was peaceful, no one was around to bother him, no one spared him a glance, and so he remained where he was at deep within his thoughts. His eyes watched as droplets continued to fall all around him, some remaining attached to the leaves of the grass, making those little green strips bounce at the weight. A few people would walk by every ten to twenty minutes, umbrellas covering their heads, preventing him from seeing their features. Tsuna simply remained to the side, unseen by anyone else, and continued to watch the world go by.

"What are you doing?" A familiar squeaky voice broke the brunet's thoughts, his large honey-colored eyes turning to the baby before him. Reborn stood there with one hand on his hip and the other holding up a green umbrella, two yellow eyes on it peering out towards him. The Arcobaleno was mostly dry except for his feet where the water had a tendency to splash onto him when it hit the ground. It was clear that the earth was completely saturated with water by the way his feet were beginning to sink into the dirt.

Dark eyes were glaring out at him and yet Tsuna remained where he was at. The brunet leaned further back against the bark. "I'm resting…"

A small eyebrow rose at the response and Reborn shifted closer, careful to watch his step, stopping right in front of his student. He blinked once before speaking, "It's raining, go home. You'll get sick at this rate."

Tsuna didn't answer and lifted his head further back against the tree that was behind. His eyes stared up at the leaves above, watching as water flowed through the sections in-between. There was no wind, just the sounds of rain hitting whatever it touched, and it continued to slam onto his body without a care.

Reborn stopped an inch before the teen and couldn't help but peer up to see what was so interesting about the leaves. He didn't get it and turned back to the brunet with Leon still above his head. Slowly, Tsuna rolled his head to his supposed tutor and reached forward without any hesitation, plucking the hitman up from his spot. The grasp was soft, not too tight, and soon the baby found himself settled onto the brunet's lap, looking out towards the streets like Tsuna had been doing. The arms were wrapped firmly around him, keeping him warm through physical touch, and despite Reborn wanting to slip out to force them both back indoors, he couldn't. The baby wiggled his tiny nose and buried himself further into the arms, watching as the rain continued to fall down. Soon, Tsuna was moving again and pulled down at Leon, letting the umbrella turn back into a lizard, and placed the little creature onto Reborn's shoulder. Now that there was no protection, the rain fell onto the baby, soaking through his black suit and fedora. The water curved around the frame of his hat before falling and Reborn tilted his head slightly as he looked up at Tsuna, waiting for him to speak. But no words were spoken - only silence as time went on.

"There's an old saying that rain can wash away anything," The brunet finally spoke after five minutes, his voice soft, and yet he kept that monotonous expression. His bangs were clinging to the sides of his face, flattening the normally spiky locks. "It can cleanse the body and can bring about change in the right moment."

Reborn listened, he wasn't sure what Tsuna was going on about exactly, but he listened regardless. It was unusual for the brunet to act like this and it sparked his curiosity.

"It also feels good as it hits you and likes to lull one to sleep."

The hitman flicked his fedora up to get a better look at his student, ignoring the spray of water he did in that one move. "What do you mean?"

"The feeling of somnolence." Tsuna simply stated, letting the raindrops hit his face and fall down as if he was crying. But the two knew better, the brunet was just staring. After what seemed like an hour, which was only about another five to ten minutes, Tsuna finally lifted Reborn further up into his arms and stood from his spot. His body was heavy from the excess water that had been collecting and his shoes made squishing sounds at each step he took. Luckily, it wasn't cold outside since it was the summer and slowly, the two made their way back home. They ignored the odd looks of others and Reborn remained where he was at, twirling a curl of his that was slightly wet in curiosity. His black eyes remained on his student, watching for any break in the expression and yet still saw nothing.

He wondered if this would be a normal occurrence. Reborn hoped not.

* * *

"Oh dear! You're all wet! Go, take a shower immediately, you two must be freezing!" Nana yelled the moment the two returned home, fretting over them the moment they opened the door. She ignored the water that was all over the floor and instead rushed the two up the stairs to the bathroom. Immediately, she went around, gathering towels, running the water to give it time to turn hot, and forced the two to strip down. The two remained where they were at and instead watched as Nana continued to run around the house. A few moments later, hot steam began appearing above the curtains, alerting everyone that it was ready, and she opened the curtains with a sharp snap, pointing towards the shower with an angry expression. "Now, get in together. No arguing. At this rate, both of you will catch a cold."

Tsuna and Reborn peered at each other curiously, blinking, before the brunet shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't care, and stepped into the shower. His clothes were already on the floor, being picked up by Nana to get them dried and she looked at Reborn with expectations.

"You too, Reborn. You're very young, catching a cold at that age will be bad for you." The female huffed, motioning the baby to join her son in the shower. The hitman looked a little hesitant, but gave in after a while, jumping in, knowing that both of them were mostly naked. Tsuna had taken the decency to wrap a towel around his waist to cover his nudity, the hitman doing the same, and was lying on the floor of the bathtub with the warm water on full blast above. Reborn grinned to himself and jumped over onto his student's stomach, ignoring the sensation of his normally spiky hair being flattened. There was some movement on the other side of the curtains before Nana closed the door, leaving them alone again.

"So, why did you agree to tutor me?" Tsuna spoke up from where he was at, his eyes closed shut as if sleeping, and had his legs curled to up with his body tilted slightly to the side.

The hitman placed his hands onto his hips as he shifted his position. "Didn't I tell you? It was a favor and a job."

"Yes, but you could have denied it."

Reborn didn't answer that and sat down onto the warm skin below him, staring with his large onyx eyes. The hot water pounded at his back and droplets of it were dripping down the strands of hair that had fallen into his face.

"Don't fall asleep." The hitman finally stated, hopping down so that he was beside Tsuna's hair, on the other side of the face.

"That might be hard. Sleepy."

"I'll hit you if you fall asleep."

"Go ahead."

And Reborn did, slapping the back of Tsuna's head. The brunet rolled a little at that before going back into his previous position, not bothered by the hit. The baby grumbled and leaned forward so that he was resting his chin onto the Tsuna's shoulder blade. "Tell me, do you still hate me?"

Tsuna shifted slightly at those words and peered towards the baby with a dull look. He hummed and then shrugged his shoulders, moving Reborn slightly. "You've become tolerable."

"Just tolerable?" Reborn almost wanted to smirk in amusement.

"Fine, you're still an annoyance."

The hitman grumbled at that though in glee, seeing as they were both slowly warming up to each other in terms of their relationship. However, Reborn had to be honest to himself. Their relationship didn't seem to be one of a student-teacher's and was more of companions'. He hadn't truly taught much during the time he had been working with Tsuna. It was odd, but that was fine at this point of time. He first needed Tsuna to open up before he would be willing to learn and take in his teachings, though Reborn had a suspicion that it would take a lot longer than he'd originally thought.

The Arcobaleno blinked when he felt a finger poking his cheek and stared down at the opened honey-colored eyes. "Stop that."

Tsuna simply returned the gaze. "They're chubby."

"That's because I'm a baby."

"Are you sure about that?"

The hitman paused and looked back into those eyes again. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna didn't reply and continued to poke the cheeks, feeling the soft skin squish underneath the pressure.

Almost wanting to sigh, Reborn resisted the temptation to snap those fingers, and instead thought on the words. He had a strong gut feeling that the brunet was already well aware of his condition, though the question was how…"You know about the Arcobaleno, don't you?"

"But of course. It's pretty obvious."

"I see." Reborn looked up at the brunet, wondering if he should ask the question. After all, Tsuna knew about curses…right? The hitman looked down at his fingers, feeling his confidence over everything dropping, and then shook his head. No, he was here to train Tsuna to become Vongola Decimo - he could worry about his own problems later.

Meanwhile, the brunet was watching carefully and slowly reached over to grasp those tiny fingers, holding them carefully into his larger hand. At his touch, Reborn snapped back to his normal self, momentarily cursing to himself, and stared over at the brunet questionably.

"What?"

"Nothing." The brunet pulled his hand back and reclosed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water. He raised his hand off the tub and made a circular motion with his fingers. The knob on the hot water was twisted as well, the heat increasing, and more steam began to appear above the curtains. The two didn't talk after that, just sitting in the hot water, letting it wash over their bodies.

Reborn almost wanted to sigh and momentarily peered up to look into the brunet's eyes. Normally, he wasn't able to see anything, but in that split second, he saw something. A feeling of anger? But for what? "What are you thinking about?"

Tsuna blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're reflecting on something. What was it about?"

The brunet seemed to hesitate as if knowing exactly what he had been thinking about and then smirked. "I'll share you a secret if you share me one of yours."

Reborn immediately narrowed his eyes. "And why should I tell you anything?"

"Equal exchange. You want something? Trade it."

There was his chance, the hitman knew he should take advantage of it, and yet, he didn't want to. He had his secrets he wanted to remain to himself, but then again, he also wanted to know more about his student. It was a hard decision, but in the end, the choice was obvious. "Alright, deal."

"Then you first, you know I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Reborn almost wanted to pout, already figuring out he wouldn't be able to escape. "I'm a fifty-seven years old man trapped into a cursed baby form." He smirked, wondering how Tsuna would react to his real age, but there was nothing. The brunet didn't even seem fazed by it.

There was a pause as Tsuna tried to think of a good secret he could use. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm much older than you?"

Reborn froze, staring at his student, and then shook his head. "No, not really." It wasn't possible. After all, he had the medical papers stating when Tsuna had been born.

"Then would you believe me if I told you that I killed my family once? Or that I'm not the Tsuna from this world?"

The hitman was now glaring. "Stop that and tell me the truth. I shared you my secret, now share me yours or there will be consequences."

Tsuna tilted his head slightly and smiled, not a dark smile, but soft and slightly weak. It made the hitman paused and stared, wondering about what was hidden behind it. "I wasn't lying. Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you."

It was at that moment when Nana came walking in, demanding that they needed to come out now. She was tempted to open the curtains to catch their attention, but did peek in with that brilliant smile of hers, looking happily over the two. She almost cooed at the sight before her, of Tsuna lying on the bathtub with Reborn on the shoulder. If only she had a camera with her…

Tsuna complied with Nana's wishes, slowly standing up with his skin all wrinkled, and Reborn simply hopped out after staring at the brunet for a little bit, going straight to the provided towel on the floor which was next to his new set of clothes. Tsuna stretched in his position and nodded a small 'thanks' towards his mother before quickly drying himself off to get dressed. The used towel was thrown over his shoulders, rubbing into his hair gently, and he spared a momentary glance at the hitman before shaking his head. Ah, he was getting weaker…He hadn't meant to say those things, but he wasn't going to take it back. He knew that eventually the other would find out about his true identity, it was inevitable.

Reborn, on the other hand, remained within his thoughts, thinking over what Tsuna had said. He wasn't expecting to hear such a thing, but what did it mean? It wasn't possible for any of those things. He was still missing something before everything connected together.

* * *

Lambo's arrival didn't seem to rattle the Sawada household as much as Reborn would have expected. He had been hoping for some arguments, some yelling, and some disapproval from his student. But there was nothing, nothing at all. Apparently, Tsuna was adversely quiet against the cow baby though one would consider his silence normal. Still, the hitman had been upset at his new setting. Not once did Tsuna crack or snap at the immature kid. The brunet would simply hand over some candy, something long-lasting - Reborn would note - and the child would keep quiet for an hour or so.

Not only that, but Lambo had a tendency to hang around Nana. He always wanted to get the attention of the endearing mother, something he knew Lambo had never had in the past if what his research stated on the cow idiot was true. Despite that, it didn't stop Lambo from seeing if he could rattle, or in the cow child's mind, assassinate, Reborn, which amusingly in turn annoyed Tsuna as well. However, one dark glare from the brunet prevented the cow child from doing anything that might anger him and Lambo quickly learned that if he avoided irritating the brunet, he would be left alone, and would continue to be given candy. Angering Tsuna meant no candy and long, unsettling silences and avoidance. This wasn't something the attention seeker desired.

And that worked out just fine for Tsuna. For the child, it meant he just had to go after Reborn whenever Tsuna wasn't around, which was already a pain for the Arcobaleno, considering Tsuna's bad luck curses affected him the most during that time. Though it wasn't as often of an occurrence, the curse was still there. What could have been a simple swipe of his hand to throw a grenade off ended up becoming a kick when it bounced off the tip of his fingers. It was annoying, but he was getting used to the workings of Tsuna's curses, it just meant that he needed to be more perceptive towards everything.

Still, the household was considered normal regardless of the additional member. Nothing changed much and Tsuna would head to and from school with little to no problem. Though there were the usual fighting between Gokudera and Lambo, insults after insults being sprouted, everything quickly settled into a routine. After school, Tsuna would every now and then go shopping for Nana with Lambo, picking up a few things for the child and sometimes even for Reborn, before coming back. Within a week, Lambo seemed to become more docile whenever he was around Tsuna, more active and greedy with Nana, and overly annoying to anyone else. It was quite the change, Reborn hadn't expected such a thing so fast, but despite that, took it in.

Of course, when the ten-year bazooka was used and the first time fifteen-years-old Lambo showed up had been somewhat surprising. This happened during school when the child had thought it would be a good idea to follow his Tsuna to class. It had left an odd, surprising impression on the class when they saw Tsuna reaching down to take the child into his arms, walking him out as if there was nothing wrong. Gokudera and Takeshi went out soon after, never wanting to be too far apart from their leader, and soon after they left, the whispers commenced. It was like some sort of wildfire, spreading from one classroom to another, and before long, everyone had heard of the news. Tsuna had spotted the momentary glance from Kyoko when he exited the room, who was smiling at the sight of the brunet taking care of a child. He had raised a questioning eyebrow, but ignored it and focused on the squirming kid in his hands instead.

"Oh, dear, looks like my younger self used the device. Where am I now?" A deep voice resonated through the pink smoke, startling most of the teenagers that were around. Tsuna remained as he always was, blank in expression, while Reborn was at the side, sitting on a bench to watch everything. The tall form was slouching slightly, shifting slightly in his steps as if turning side to side, and as the smoke cleared, a figure formed. Older Lambo glanced around the school area curiously, trying to situate himself, and was looking handsome now that he had grown up. His hair was neater now, more combed back than its usual wild self that was shaped as an afro, and his clothes were average everyday pieces, though it still had that cow-pattern print. One eye was closed shut with a little tattoo under it and a calm aura seemed to surround him. Though, the hitman knew better. Lambo may have matured, but he highly doubted it was enough.

The three teens looked over at Lambo curiously, Reborn jumping up to settle on Tsuna's shoulder, all trying to examine the other carefully. Takeshi was the first one to respond with a large grin. "Whoa, that was so cool! What kind of magic trick is that?"

Those words seemed to catch Lambo's attention and he blinked his one eye as he rotated his body to stare at the others. There was a flash of confusion within that one eye before realization began to settle on his mind. "Oh, I remember this. It wasn't too long ago that I first met you guys," He stepped closer, one hand in a pocket and was looking over everyone happily with a smile. "You all look so young!"

He seemed to spot Tsuna among the group and beamed, stepping closer until he could wrap his arms around the brunet tightly. Since Lambo was half a head taller, he was able to tuck his chin behind the shoulders and gave a tight squeeze that was fond in nature. Reborn jumped up onto the brunet's head to get out of the way, settling into the soft brown locks.

"Tsuna."

The brunet blinked questionably and didn't move, allowing the other to do whatever he wanted. As Lambo pulled back, the older-looking teen reached up and nudged on top of Tsuna's hair, running his fingers through the soft locks, just missing where Reborn was sitting.

"Ah, just how I remembered it. Some things just don't change." Fifteen-years-old Lambo grinned, pulling back with his hands on the brunet's shoulders. "Don't be too hard on my younger self, yeah? He doesn't really know much since he's been spoiled when he was younger and my father ignored us soon after. We're just trying to prove ourselves to him."

Tsuna still didn't respond and instead tilted his head to alert the other that he had heard the request.

"But still, to see you like this again, it's kinda amazing. I mean in the future…" At that, Lambo paused. "Ah, right, I'm not supposed to say anything. But I guess you already know?"

The brunet just gave a blank look like always, never revealing his inner emotions. But that was fine, Lambo knew the real answer. The once cow-child turned to the other guardians with a grin, looking over them, and muttered a few things under his breath. No one had really caught the words, not even Reborn, due to how low it had been, and when someone wanted to question it, it was far too late. With one final smile, Older Lambo vanished into a puff of smoke and the younger version reappeared in his place, picking his nose and laughing loudly. The brunet reached down and patted the baby on the head gently, holding out a grape candy with the other hand for the child to take. Almost immediately, Lambo had taken and stuffed it into his mouth, going quiet as he sucked on the hard candy happily.

Reborn, however, was staring at the empty spot where adult Lambo had been. He had noticed it was clear as day and tilted his fedora downwards to hide his expression. He had been hoping to get a clear view of what was going to happen in the future, but what he'd seen was unexpected.

There was no Lightning Vongola ring on either of those hands, no symbol of Vongola anywhere. No proof Reborn had been searching for. He had noted something else being there instead, but it wasn't related to Vongola. It was more of a ring that the older Lambo had most likely picked up later in life but Reborn was going off track.

Nothing mattered at that moment. Because to him, it meant that Lambo was never going to become the Vongola lightning guardian.

How disappointing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

To most of everyone: I know you have questions about what happened and about Lambo/Vongola. But they will be answered eventually.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

Edited: 6/3/13

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Reborn was really starting to get irritated at the annoying cow child. He really was. It was already getting tempting for him to just shoot and kill the little brat and get the idiot out of his life forever. It wasn't as if he was useful anymore since Lambo wasn't going to become the lightning guardian like he had hoped. Still, Nana had taken a strong liking to him and even planned to keep him as her other child so Reborn was certain there would be some after-effects if something happened.

Tsuna, of course, didn't seem to care at all and just hung around the house like usual. He seemed to have moved into the living room where it was now quieter compared to his own room or the rest of the house. That was mostly because Lambo was still trying to kill Reborn each and every time they were alone.

Of course, Reborn hated that damn ten-year bazooka as well. So a few days after the meeting of future Lambo, they were back to fighting once more when the five-year-old had fired the bazooka at him. It had been an accident that Reborn had been caught by the blast, mainly because of that damn bad luck spell, and found himself being transported in a pink puff of smoke. He cursed his luck, but then rethought that. He could, after all, use this chance to find out more about the future and what was going on. He couldn't help but be curious as to what had happened to Lambo and how Tsuna would turn out to be.

Reborn felt the floors below him changing from the carpet to hardwood. To him, that meant he had also changed locations from the Sawada household. That was a good sign, he hoped. Waving his hand a little before his face, he cleared the pink smoke that was obscuring his vision until he could get a good look at his surroundings. He blinked as realization began to settle within his mind, this looked _nothing_ like the Vongola mansion. No, it seemed more like his old condo back when he had been an adult, but different. Reborn peered around the place, examining it thoroughly to make sure of everything as well as to check if there were any enemies he needed to be aware of. After all, a hitman needed to be prepared for anything.

Currently, he was in the kitchen and, by the look of it, was about to make some coffee if the running machine indicated anything to him. It had just been turned on, the sounds of the water heating up filled the room, and the time on the clock told him it was early morning. But where exactly was he? He wandered over to the calendar that was next to the coffee pot and recognized the Italian that was on it. 'Ah, so I'm back in my home country. Must have completed my job then.'

Still, his curiosity was there and he jumped off the counter to make his way into the living room to see if there were any more clues on what's had happened in this time period. As he did so, he heard some shuffling coming from the back area, from the bedrooms, and perked up slightly at that. Why would there be someone else in his condo? Perhaps he had a lover staying over? Curiosity getting the better of him, he went towards the area and into the room where he had detected the noise. The bedroom was quite big, not fancy or anything, but just the way he liked it. He was a hitman after all, places he lived at never lasted long because of his work. His black eyes turned to the bed that looked about a queen size and saw the lump that was underneath the covers. The sheets were layered and were raised high enough that Reborn couldn't get a good look at the person that was hiding underneath. He watched for a moment as the body seemed to snuggle deeper into the covers as if purposefully hiding its presence before curling up.

Tilting his head slightly, he stepped closer, making his way up towards the top. He automatically noticed that there was a large empty spot where he immediately hopped onto, still warm to his hands. To him, it meant that there had been someone else lying here not too long ago. Ignoring that for now, he looked at the person that was taking up the other half of the bed and slowly stepped closer. The blankets that went around the person gave a view of how thin the other was in figure, not exactly curvy, but was nice regardless, and had spiky brown hair that looked like the color of caramel poking out at the top. The sunlight that was coming in through the open windows was aimed just right to give that hair more of a glow from behind.

The figure began to move, stretching within the covers, and pulled it down a little. It was just enough for the baby to see the top of the forehead. "Reborn? Are you back?"

The hitman froze at that voice, he knew that voice anywhere. It was deeper, but it was still the same. "Tsuna?"

At his name, the blankets came down the rest of the way, revealing an older figure of the brunet the baby was so familiar with. Reborn couldn't help but think that the adult had definitely turned out quite good-looking over the years. Those normally large honey-colored eyes were now narrowed, giving him more of a dignified appearance, and the hair had become slightly longer. And within those almost considered beautiful orbs, there was an orange hue mixed in, giving him a more mystical look. The baby-fat was still there on the sides, but it complimented Tsuna more so and the brunet looked so peaceful in appearance like nothing could disturb him. Kissable lips were opened slightly for breathing and his skin was a warm sun-kissed color, but he still contained that dangerous dark aura around him.

Reborn could feel the effects of it on his body, but it didn't do anything except surround him and he was so tempted to reach out to touch his older-looking student. Tsuna blinked in question, his eyes a little wide in shock, before shaking his head. He took in the baby appearance of Reborn, looking up and down, before at his own state. It was an odd feeling for Reborn, he felt like he was being examined thoroughly, and watched as Tsuna propped his body up slightly with an elbow. Tsuna's hair fell down as he tilted his head almost adorably, the bed sheets falling off his shoulders to reveal creamy white skin. The hitman registered such things and wondered what had been happening before he arrived. It was odd after all since it didn't seem like something normal. The blankets remained, covering everything from the neck down, preventing Reborn from seeing anything. Mentally cursing, he wasn't able to tell if the Vongola ring was on the fingers or not. "Ah, younger Reborn, yes?"

"That's right," The hitman looked down at his tiny watch and calculated how much time he had left before the effect of the bazooka would take him away. There was still four minutes, good. "Where am I?"

"Your condo in Italy."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the blunt response, but shrugged his shoulders, stepping forward to sit before Tsuna's head. The brunet had yet to move, lying down on the pillow as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. "Why are you in my condo? Shouldn't you be in Vongola's base working? You're not slacking off, are you?"

Tsuna didn't respond to that. "Sorry, can't say. But since your future self isn't beating me up and letting me sleep here, then that should be a good enough answer for you for this time being." Then Tsuna did something Reborn had never seen before. He smiled, not an evil I'm-going-to-kill-you smile, or one that promised despair. No, it was a _real_ smile. A bright one and it made Reborn's chest tighten at the sight, knowing that it was only directed at him.

'So this is how Tsuna really smiles…' A little redness dusted his cheeks and he watched as a hand pulled out from underneath the pillow to touch him. Reborn felt that gentle hand caressing his left cheek and he could feel the warmth radiating from it, bringing his own hand to go behind Tsuna's. Leaning towards the cordiality, he blinked, wondering to himself what had happened over ten years' time. Just how much had their relationship changed? He still remembered walking carefully on eggshells, wondering when one would actually stab into his bare feet below when he crumbled down. Still, the hitman nodded for a reply. "Tell me how to get along with you."

The brunet suddenly laughed at that, shoulders shaking, before burying his face into the pillow to cover it up. Reborn was right, this Tsuna was much more open and willing if that laughter said anything. "And where are you at this moment with me?"

"Well, you got angry with me today when I tried to steal your books to the point that you broke my hammock the moment I sat on it."

"Hmm, still there. Then, for now, since your hammock is gone, I suggest sleeping with myself in bed. I've always enjoyed holding onto something and I like to cuddle. You've probably already noticed from the many times you've decided to sleep on me," And Reborn had, he'd always ended up being placed in the teddy bear role each and every time. It was annoying, but not all that bad. Still, Reborn raised an eyebrow. After all, older-Tsuna wanted him to sleep beside him during the night, that was asking him to kill himself, and yet, here was Tsuna smiling at him. Well, it was worth a try and it wasn't like he had a bed anymore. Tsuna hummed softly to himself, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "And anyway, I can't do anything if you're beside me. Other than that, be open with myself. If I tell you something, listen. I don't tell lies, unless necessary."

'Don't tell lies…' Reborn snapped his head up, reaching forward to grasp the hand on his face again. "Then what about that lie about being older than me? Or that you killed your family once? Or-"

The hitman was cut off by a finger being pressed against his lips. He blinked, looking down at the offensive hand, his eyes peering over everything. Reborn had every temptation to snap said finger in his rage, but resisted as he looked things over. There, he saw a ring, but it wasn't the Vongola ring. This one was different in color and shape and as he tried to focus on it, his attention was snapped away by movement from Tsuna. The same hand came up to his little cheeks again, stroking it gently, and he almost wanted to relax at the gentle touch. "At that point of time, did I look like I was lying?"

Reborn found himself narrowing his eyebrows at that. He was thinking back, but regardless, he had noticed nothing. "No, you didn't."

"Then believe me. You probably have plenty of questions now because of that. But all will be revealed to you sooner or later. You can trust me on that. All I ask is for you to accept." Slowly, Tsuna pulled himself up and leaned over, suddenly pressing his lips against one of Reborn's cheeks. The hitman blinked, shocked that the other would make such a bold move against him, and right when he wanted to respond, that accursed pink smoke engulfed his vision. The warm touch disappeared instantly, only the coldness of the air remaining, and Reborn couldn't help but pout in disappointment.

As the smoke cleared up, his eyes turned to the cow-child, who was…cowering? Reborn stared at the shivering Lambo, who looked quite ready to pee himself in fear, and when the baby stepped forward to demand what had happened, the other ran off screaming about one thing or another. The hitman could only stare in wonder for a few moments, questioning if his future self had done something to scare Lambo, before following after. He was curious after all. Still, he didn't want anyone to know what had just happened and allowed himself to take aim, blasting his way through the household. He listened to cries of the five-year old and watched as Lambo ran out of the room, the hitman not too far behind as he fired bullets repeatedly.

He followed the cow down the stairs, passing through the kitchen, until they went into the living room where Tsuna was at. Reborn took a split second to look over his current student, his mind still reflecting from that five-minute loop. The brunet before him was much younger-looking than the older version, and less mature in figure only. The personality was still the same, however, there was no doubt they had become close if Tsuna was able to smile like that at him.

'Hmm, looks like I'll just have to try out what older Tsuna said tonight.' Reborn smirked, hopping past the brunet to continue on with his chase, almost unable to hide his excitement for later today.

* * *

Tsuna blinked awake when he suddenly felt an extra presence sneaking into his covers and shifted slightly to get a better view. What he saw made him stop to stare in shock. In all honesty, the brunet hadn't been this surprised for a long time. Truly, he hadn't expected Reborn of all people to try and sneak into his bed. Lambo, yes. But Reborn? Absolutely not. His large honey-colored eyes peered over the hitman carefully, watching Reborn curiously as the baby pushed himself up close to him on his bed. It was odd, so odd. "What are you doing?"

The sun Arcobaleno was smirking, dressed in his pajamas, and snuggled closer towards the brunet's chest. It wasn't as bad as he had expected and continued to shift, despite the fact that Tsuna's arms were slowly wrapping around him. "I'm sleeping here now since you decided to destroy my bed."

"Oh?" The brunet didn't comment any further and threw the covers back to their previous spot, glancing around the room then back. It was almost eleven right now and the night sky was sparkling with numerous stars in the darkness. Strangely, he just went along with it and stretched out his arms further for a better grip so that he could pull Reborn even closer.

The hitman had budged at the tightening, not expecting it, but allowed himself to go along, taking in that soft scent Tsuna held after a shower. It was unusual for him to sleep next to someone so willingly. He enjoyed being on his own, that and his hitman instincts would go off every time. It was mainly so that he would be able to defend himself whenever there was an attack. But he guessed he could make that exception with his student tonight and follow older-Tsuna's words for the time being.

The teen soon buried his face into the pillow, getting himself comfortable, not wanting to bother with this anymore. "Whatever." At this point of time, he just wanted to sleep despite how nice it was to hold onto something. The hitman gave a low chuckle and tucked his head right below Tsuna's chin, listening to soft lull of the brunet's heart and breathing. Before long, he found his eyes closing, not something that happened often since he normally kept them open, and fell deep asleep.

And anyway, Tsuna was so warm, ridiculously so. With those arms wrapped around him just right and those soft blankets, it was incredibly wonderful. Tsuna dozed off pretty fast, sleeping quietly like he was dead to the rest of the world, and soon Reborn found himself following. For now, he'll allow himself to get some true sleep.

* * *

Meeting Bianchi wasn't all that interesting in Tsuna's point of view, she was just another assassin trying to go after her lover or, well, ex-lover in Reborn's case. He had ignored her to the most part and left her to Reborn, watching in amusement as the hitman avoided the overly emotional woman. He had wondered in the back of his mind if it was possible to actually strangle Reborn through hugs, but decided it wasn't best to go any further. The poisonous food that had been generally aimed at him had been redirected towards other people, many being students at his school, who he didn't care for. He took in some amusement as he watched them scream and he swore there was Mochida mixed in, who lost his hair because of one dissolving plate. That worked out just fine for him and every now and then Reborn had jumped onto his shoulder for escapes.

But other than that, it was still quite peaceful. He just avoided her like crazy, predicting where she would show up, but that changed once Takeshi and Gokudera came involved with the mess.

"Sis!" The silver-haired teen took one look at his supposed sister and collapsed to the floor, looking blue in the face. There was some green mixed in and the eyes were all rolled back as if the teen was dead. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he looked over Gokudera and leaned down to poke the storm guardian in the cheek, asking the unspoken question of 'what happened?' to him. Gokudera twitched, but managed to grumble out his answer to get things cleared up. "I-It's her…"

Then he was out like a light, more foam drooling from his lips. That resulted in some stares by those around him and even Takeshi's smile was dropping. Though the swordsman was uneasy about the additional player to their game, he didn't exactly hate him. Gokudera just had some rough edges that needed to be sanded out. So, when some sort of purple substance was suddenly thrown towards Tsuna while he was looking over their fallen team member, Takeshi immediately struck. His sword was out of the sheath and flashed before his eyes, dicing the food into tiny pieces that soared around him, not allowing one bit to hit him. The remaining of the substance fell to the ground and melted into the concrete below, a sizzling sound was clearly heard.

Bianchi, not expecting such an attack, took a few steps back to gain some distance and pulled out a few more plates of food, ready for use. Takeshi simply stood before his best friend and Gokudera in a defensive stance, calculating for the next attack. The end of his blade reflected the sunlight from above, almost giving it a shimmering appearance.

The pink-haired woman sneered at the group before her. "I won't let anyone get in my way of love! If Vongola Decimo was to die, then Reborn would be free!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that and peered at the hitman. "So this is all your fault…as usual."

"Don't blame it on me, I'm just a baby." Reborn retorted with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Sure you are."

"Herbivores, what are you doing?" The voice appeared out of nowhere, almost like the wind, and everyone immediately peered back at the newcomer in surprise. Tsuna blinked from his spot, still leaning down over the silver-haired teen, and then glanced at Takeshi for a split second. The swordsman paled a little bit at the person's appearance, but shook his head to concentrate on his opponent before him. Bianchi was more willing to kill his friend and that wasn't allowed.

Tsuna stood up slowly and stepped forward, looking calm, with Reborn on his shoulder. Deciding on something, he turned to the side to get a clear visual of both Hibari and Poison Scorpion before pointing towards the pink-haired female. "Hibari, she attacked us Namimori students, placing many in the hospital, and made all these still sizzling dents into building. She is also a very strong assassin."

Those words worked like magic on Hibari and he suddenly twisted to the woman with a wild grin. Rushing forward, he struck rapidly and quickly, barely allowing the assassin to relent. Bianchi could only focus on the bloodthirsty teen, trying desperately to defend herself as the attacks left her only being able to defend. As that occurred, Tsuna and Takeshi lifted their fallen comrade off the ground and dragged him down the stairs, trying to get to a much safer area than the rooftop. There were some grunts coming from the silver-haired teen in their arms, but it went ignored as well as the clangs of metal in the background.

"Are you seriously going to leave it to him? That's running away." Reborn huffed, settled on Tsuna's shoulder like normal and soon hopped up onto the soft hair since there was less movement here.

"No, it's not. I'm leaving it to someone who wants to take care of it."

The hitman didn't have a comment to that.

* * *

Later in the day, Bianchi came busting to the household looking a little roughed up, but fine. There were a few bruises here and there from the aftermath of the battle with Hibari and she stomped into the building looking completely furious. Her normally neatly kept long pink hair was sticking out at different ends and there was a slight wince on her face when she touched the lower right area of her stomach. Tsuna remained where he was at on the couch, reading one of his books without a care even when there was an assassin just a few feet away from him. Reborn was on the kitchen counter, sipping slowly on his cup of coffee, and was munching on some cookies Nana had baked earlier that day. He didn't want to bother moving away from these lovely delicious items.

The moment she saw Reborn, she went straight to him as she peered over the baby. "Reborn! My love!" Bianchi immediately wrapped her arms around the Arcobaleno, trying to squeeze the hitman as tightly as possible, and smiled happily. "How have you been?"

"Great, in a sense."

"Aw, my poor Reborn. This type of place doesn't suit you. You must come back with me into the underworld."

"Not until my deal with Nono is done," Reborn hopped out of the grasp and landed a few feet away, Leon slithering around at the top. His dark eyes peered at Tsuna, who was still reading without a care in the world, and stepped towards his previous spot to sit down. "Also, be careful with my student, he's more dangerous than you think."

Bianchi didn't deter from that. "Are you worried about me? There's no need to. I'm more than strong enough to take care of myself. And you just started training him so he can't be that good anyway."

The hitman looked up and shook his head. "No, I don't need to train him. He fights well on his own without my help. Do you plan on staying here? I might not suggest it."

The woman looked upset at that announcement and pouted, waving her arms side to side together. "Nothing can get in the way of my love."

"Except death and curses," Reborn muttered under his breath, sighing at the fact that his student had already placed the latter on her long before anything else. It was too obvious. After all, she wouldn't be this badly beaten up if it wasn't out of her control. Though his was less often, it was certain words that he threw that caused him to get into a tighter mess than already. "Anyway, be extremely careful. And that brother of yours would be upset if you were to harm the person he cared about dearly."

"He'll get over it. He's young."

Reborn kept the same face and turned back to Tsuna, jumping down from his spot to head over. He was really getting used to having the brunet beside him and settled onto the couch, leaning against his so-called student, still sipping on his cup of coffee. The teenager blinked in surprise, peering down at the baby, and tilted his head in confusion before going back to his book. Bianchi watched the scene interestingly with an eyebrow raised, trying to identify the feeling that was beginning to surface within her chest. The scene before her didn't seem like that of a teacher and student, no, it was more of…What was the word for it? How strange. She had expected something different between the two, Reborn tormenting the brunet like mad and Tsuna screaming for mercy, but this…

"Reborn…" The pink-haired woman hummed to herself. "You two look like you're more of companions or friends than a student-teacher relationship."

The hitman peered up at that, glancing at Tsuna, and then back down at his still steaming cup of coffee. He sighed. "It does seem like that, doesn't it?"

* * *

I don't normally like doing a character introduction each chapter but I don't really have much of a choice. I got to speed through some characters to move on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** I'll be honest. This is the crappiest chapter I have written so far for this story. I'm not really fond of it at all to be honest because of the fact that introducing this character wasn't easy and I couldn't really figure out a set way to do with her. But I did try my best. Chapter 20 will have a lot of you all squealing in happiness, I can promise that.

To everyone: Thanks for reviewing, glad you enjoyed it. There are a lot of questions that you might have but things will eventually be revealed.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

Edited: 6/9/13

* * *

**Chapter 19**

With a little bit of persuasion from Reborn, Bianchi ended up staying at her own place, most likely for her safety and for the peace and quiet at the Sawada household. It was much safer that way, at least, for the pink-haired woman. Reborn, though he didn't return the feelings that Bianchi felt for him, did indeed care for her safety and didn't want to see anything terrible happen to her. He had known her since she was a child and Reborn was more than well aware that Tsuna's destructive ability was far too powerful for the female assassin to go against, the numerous bodies that followed him were evidence for that.

But, there was no doubt that Bianchi would still come by as often as possible, she was less likely to be killed by Tsuna simply because she annoyed him. As for Bianchi, having Reborn around like this meant she could see him more often than when they were in Italy before. So all in all, it benefited her regardless and she never bothered with Tsuna. Because to her, as long as she could be around the person she loved, it didn't matter. The two in the end avoided each other, with Tsuna never talking much like normal, however, the brunet did note that there was some jealousy directed towards him from the pink-haired woman. Why? He wasn't sure, but he knew it had to do with Reborn one way or another.

Nevertheless, another irritation appeared and, for once, Reborn was afraid the worst could happen. He really did. A young girl named Haru, who believed that Tsuna was corrupting the innocence of the babies, had been trying to take matters into her own hands.

Literally.

To the point of it being a danger to her wellbeing. Reborn had noticed her long ago, stalking through the neighborhood, making sure to pass by the Sawada house every single time. There were many times he caught her watching through the window. He had hoped it would only be a temporary thing and she would move on once she realized there was nothing she could do. She wasn't a threat, she wasn't an assassin, just someone who should be ignored and avoided at all costs.

And of course, Tsuna did as he expected. He disregarded her entirely, continuing on his way to school without batting an eyelash or turning his head towards her. It was like she didn't exist in his mind and he was clearly cold-shouldering each and every attempt of hers to catch his attention. Tsuna made no endeavor in correcting her views and so far, Haru had kept her distance. She was very persistent, Reborn would admit, and he was wondering when either one would finally cave in and crack. The hitman hoped it wouldn't be Tsuna because he knew full well that if the brunet snapped, blood would be spilled.

Still, days passed by and a rough barrier was formed between the two. Tsuna continued to not bother, avoiding the situation entirely, and seemed to be more concerned with his books than anything else. Haru, of course, didn't appreciate the avoidance and tried to sneak into the house a couple of times, all ending in failure one way or another due to Tsuna's bad luck curses. She would trip over her own feet or slip on something and would always come out with a couple bruises or scrapes. Nothing too major. However, there was no doubt in Reborn's mind as he watched from the safety of the porch of the house that the cuts were starting to grow deeper and the bruises were getting larger. It was obvious that Tsuna's spells were growing in strength each day she appeared, doubling the injuries she received from the day before. It was clear that things were beginning to worsen, escalating at each attempt. At this rate, the hitman would not be surprised to find her unconscious with brain damage the next time he looked out the window.

"Will you stop? You're annoying." Tsuna finally stated towards the girl before him, who had ultimately managed to succeed in getting him trapped just as he exited the house. He would normally go around her, but she was making it quite difficult this time and he didn't feel like putting in the extra effort of actually making her move. Reborn was on his student's shoulder this time, gripping onto Tsuna's hair for leverage, and remained in his position, curious about how this would all play out. He knew from experience that Tsuna held no hesitation towards harming anyone, man or woman. Both genders were the same to him. But would he kill an innocent civilian? That was a question that seemed to haunt Reborn's mind. If Tsuna didn't care, then turning him into the Vongola Decimo that he'd envisioned would be much, _much_ harder.

"Hahi! Not until I save those poor babies! Their pure hearts are being corrupted by you!"

Tsuna almost rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever, I'm going to school."

However, as he tried to make his way around, the girl immediately stopped him by slamming her arms outwards. "You're not going anywhere until I've saved those poor babies!" Her eyes remained on Reborn intently, a little blush dusting her cheeks. She looked like she would grab the baby at any moment, but seemed to resist when it came to the pressure Tsuna was emitting.

"Then you can have them."

"Hahi?"

Reborn almost wanted to pout at that declaration. Honestly, he didn't want to go anywhere with this crazy person. "You can't do that, Tsuna. I'm supposed to be your tutor."

And the brunet just sighed. Well, there went that plan.

Haru didn't give up however and seemed to stomp forward to catch the two males' attention, pointing her forefinger towards the brunet in detest. "I won't be tricked! You're an evil person who must be taken care of."

Tsuna didn't reply to that, knowing that deep down, he was indeed an evil person, but he kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't help his case and would most likely cause more trouble than he needed. Also, letting her know that he was supposed to be an heir to a mafia organization wouldn't be pleasant either. Not wanting to deal with any of this, he instead went a different route by running up the wall that surrounded the Sawada house and swung his body over it to get to the other side.

Reborn had to hold onto Tsuna's shoulder tightly to make sure that he didn't go flying off, the other hand on his fedora. He managed to keep himself attached and repositioned his body so that if the brunet decided to make another attempt, he would be more prepared. Giving a huff towards the foolish girl, Tsuna wandered off, heading towards school just as his two guardians popped around the corner to greet him. He almost grumbled out loud from the annoyance, hoping that this would be done for the day and that she would head towards her own school. Sadly, when he heard the girl calling out to him, Tsuna's fingers twitched as the temptation of actually killing the girl was rising.

"Tsuna-sama? Is she following you?" Gokudera called out first before anyone else, pointing towards the rude woman behind the group, ready to take out his dynamites at any threat towards Tsuna's life. He was already thinking up names to call her, hating her personality even before actually meeting. Takeshi remained quiet, watching the interactions carefully as he stood to the side. The rain guardian had a strong feeling that this girl's overly strong character would be hard for Tsuna to snub, and would result in trouble. It didn't take a genius to notice.

"Just ignore her." The brunet muttered, keeping his feet moving without another word, not wanting to get involved any more than needed. The silver-haired teen looked a little hesitant, but followed regardless, pocketing his hands into his jacket. The two guardians had instantly noticed the annoyance that was vibrant within their boss's voice, knowing that it was best to get their friend away before something terrible happened. They knew all too well how devastating he could get.

Haru didn't give up and followed them regardless, fussing along in the background. Takeshi looked like he wanted to voice a few questions about the girl, but kept his mouth closed when Reborn tossed a dark glare. The temperature seemed to drop and an ice-cold breeze blew pass them. The baseball fan shivered at the suffocating killing intent that poured out and gulped from both his best friend and the baby. Perhaps it was better not to ask…

* * *

Tsuna almost wanted to sigh in frustration; the temptation of eliminating her was growing stronger. The girl had followed them all the way to school, chattering about one thing or another, and only left them alone when they were in the school grounds. It was annoying, just plain annoying. He didn't even want to explain to the others about her, but he knew better, it was best to at least let them know what was going on so that they would be prepared in the future. She was an innocent who was deluded by her own fantasies, fantasies about the so-called children in his group. He had evaded the idiot as often as possible since the beginning, knowing she was there every time, and eventually began to use spells to prevent Haru from getting too close. Reborn had quickly caught onto the attempts and threw some disapproving glances, but didn't say much. It was clear to Tsuna that the baby, too, was pissed.

Eventually, she got Tsuna cornered again on the way to the grocery store to pick up extra food for himself and Reborn. He had just wanted some extra snacks around the house and the hitman some of his beloved coffee. The brunet, deciding to not want to deal with this anymore, was about to swipe his hand to activate a spell to blast her away. His patience was already low for the day and he was certain that, by the twitch in Reborn's fingers, the hitman was, too. After all, she was currently standing in the way of the Arcobaleno, preventing him from getting his regular dose of coffee and espresso each and every day. However, just as he was about to create some wind to shove her aside, a certain classmate came around the aisle with a bright grin. He physically twitched.

"Oh, Tsuna! It's nice to see you," The brunet blinked as he peered at his orange-haired classmate, Kyoko, and almost groaned in frustration. Still, he lowered his hand and turned slightly to the side to get a better view of both girls. The idol of the school gave her famous smile and stepped closer, holding onto an empty basket. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving." Tsuna bluntly replied, turning to grab a bag of chips and continued down towards the coffee section. He was almost done, just a little more and he could pay and get the hell out of here. Reborn was still on his shoulder, tightening his grasp to dodge Haru's grabby hands when she got too close, and hoped his student could move fast enough to get them both away. He, too, wasn't in the mood for this.

Kyoko didn't let up and followed with Haru beside her. It didn't take long before the girls began to talk to each other, almost attaching to one another like magnets, while Tsuna continued his attempt to escape. He quickly grabbed what he needed and dashed to the front to pay. Still, the girls didn't give up and followed him around. It was too obvious that they were getting along by the sounds of their conversation, but as to why the orange-haired girl was there, he didn't understand.

"Ah, Tsuna, would you like to eat with us?" Kyoko called out, waving his hand, and then peered at Reborn. "And Reborn can come, too."

"No." His quick reply disheartened Kyoko immediately, but he was overthrown when Reborn suddenly agreed to it, surprising him. He didn't know why though, seeing as the hitman had been irritated despite keeping it under disguise. Furious, Tsuna almost glared at all three as a small amount of killing intent leaked from his body on accident. However, he caught himself in time, shaking his head to control himself, and returned back to his dull state. He couldn't go wild here.

And that's how he ended up getting dragged into a cake shop of all places.

"I know! Reborn is so cute!" Kyoko chuckled happily as she peered at the baby, well aware of the other girl beside her. She had a large slice of strawberry shortcake, half eaten already, and a piece of a Battenberg cake right beside it, just waiting to be devoured. A cup of ice-cold water was within her hands and she took a small sip before continuing, "Tsuna takes such good care of him."

"Hahi! That's not true!" Haru puffed out her cheeks and waved her hands around as if trying to make a point. For the brunette, she had a slice of a black forest cake as well as a piece of Lady Baltimore. But Reborn didn't pay any attention to the occupants, who were clearly ogling him with heart-shaped eyes, of the table and was instead enjoying the tiramisu that Tsuna had ordered for him. It was delicious, the thick cream was just right, the ladyfingers had the correct amount of coffee soaked inside. It was just heavenly. It was clear that this food deserved more attention than his surroundings. His dark eyes were eyeing the marjolaine as well, though it wasn't coffee-based, he'd always adored hazelnut and almonds in his cakes due to his Italian inheritance. Meanwhile, Tsuna just kept quiet to the side and continued to devour his strawberry cheesecake while sipping some water in-between. He made sure that Reborn's coffee was constantly refilled to avoid any unnecessary trouble, not wanting to face a grumpy hitman while dealing with two other idiots.

"Eh? But Tsuna has been taking care of him for such a long time already. Hmm…about three months or so?" The orange-haired girl looked deep in thought as she went over everything in her head. "He takes Reborn to school every day and every time I see him, Reborn is always fed and clothed, too."

Haru looked shocked at that, not expecting Tsuna to supposedly be taking "good" care of Reborn. The brunet just exchanged a look with the hitman, knowing the real truth to everything.

Still, Tsuna could tell that the two girls had immediately hit it off, chatting about cakes and whatnot, basically whatever nonsense girls talked about in their spare time, and then heard the talk shift to babies. He sighed silently to himself and stood up from his spot. "I'm heading home. I have groceries to put away. Reborn, are you coming with me or staying?" He turned to the baby curiously while reaching into his wallet to grab some money to throw onto the table. He wasn't going to leave without paying first and had enough to afford Reborn's meal as well. The girls, however, were on their own.

"Eh? Reborn can stay! I'll treat you to all sorts of food." Haru interjected happily, looking at the baby eagerly with an odd glint in her eyes.

Kyoko smiled a little at that, going along with the other girl's idea. "Tsuna, I can watch over him for you. I know where you live. I pass by it on the way to school sometimes." Her lips remained at the same stretch, appearing a little hopeful at the thought of taking care of the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna didn't say anything to that, looking at Reborn for his answer. When he saw nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and turned around, slowly making his way out of the building. Just as he opened the door to head outside, he felt a small pressure on the top of his head. Blinking, he peered up to see that familiar end of the fedora. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course, I need to watch you at all times."

"What about the girls? I thought you wouldn't skip on some free meals."

Reborn smirked at that, aware that Tsuna could to see it through the reflection of the window. "I had to deny them. They're too clingy for my taste. But I want to come here tomorrow to try out a couple more of their cakes, without them around of course."

"Whatever you say," The brunet wanted to shake his head, but resisted since Reborn was on top and left the place, not bothering to look back to see the girls' disappointed expressions. It wasn't his fault that Reborn chose to come with him over them after all. He didn't say anything else and made his way back home. However, about halfway, the girls came back. "Oh no…"

Reborn almost wanted to laugh at his student's despair, but he knew better. After all, whatever made Tsuna miserable would in turn affect him. He hopped down onto Tsuna's shoulder, hoping that everything would turn out for the best. Though, at this point, he should know better than to just simply hope.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Kyoko called out, dashing up to beside the brunet happily, looking a little out of breath, and was holding onto a leftover box that probably contained the cakes she wanted to finish up. It was clear she had run all the way to catch up, but for what, Tsuna didn't know. Haru was right behind, carrying her purse in one hand and a box in the other while trying to look eager about something else. "Can we come with you? There's another child at your place, right?"

Tsuna didn't even want to bother with replying to that and just nodded his head, already knowing where this was going to go. He continued on, not wanting to put up with anymore of this nonsense, and refused to answer any of Haru's odd accusations towards his treatment to babies despite already knowing how he treated Reborn through Kyoko. As they made their way to the house, Tsuna simply opened the door and stepped straight into the kitchen after taking off his shoes. He spotted Nana at her usual spot with Lambo running around on the floor, demanding for attention and food. Not once did the cow child turn his way, food much higher on his list of demands. "Mom, I brought some people home. They're here for Lambo and Reborn."

"Eh?" Nana spun around and took one look at the guests before breaking out into a massively wide grin. "Welcome! Are you Tsuna's friends?"

"No," Tsuna immediately intercepted. "Kyoko is from school and Haru is her…friend. They are here for the children."

"That's wonderful! I was just about to set out some snacks, would you girls like some?" Nana went around, literally attaching herself to the females, leaving Tsuna and Reborn on their own. Lambo was wandering around Nana's feet, mostly ignored by everyone until Haru got her hands on him, cradling him tightly against her bosom. The snacks, obviously meant for everyone, ended up being devoured by the females of the group instead and Tsuna could only stare from the side. The leftover boxes were placed onto the counter, bags and purses as well, and would be there for hours if Tsuna's suspicion was correct.

He could hear them chatting in the living room, completely forgetting the fact that there were other people in the house. He heard some words about the children, a few passing conversations about himself, and then gossip of fellow townspeople. "How typical of Nana." Setting Reborn onto the kitchen counter, he made his way around the room, putting the groceries away before moving onto something else. Apparently, the slice of cake earlier hadn't been enough to fill his hunger and he suspected that at the rate the girls were going, dinner would most likely be late.

"What are you doing?" The hitman asked, questioning his student when he suddenly saw him pulling out a pan from a cabinet. He had never seen Tsuna do anything in the kitchen besides eating, never once helping Nana while she was cooking.

"Getting something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Reborn hummed lightly to himself before nodding his head.

"Is Okonomiyaki okay with you?" The hitman nodded again and Tsuna went to gather the ingredients that were mostly stored in the refrigerator to begin mixing. It wasn't difficult; he easily chopped up the cabbage and other vegetables into tiny pieces, combining it into the bowl of flour. They didn't have one of those stoves the restaurants had, but a large flat pan was good enough. Reborn watched as the brunet moved around with ease, never once messing up and added a few spices here and there into the mixture. It was obvious to his trained eyes that Tsuna was improvising certain ingredients with others while adding certain things just for a better taste. When the thick batter was poured into the pan, Reborn listened to the sound of it sizzling and smelled the amazing aroma that began to waft out. The mayonnaise and barbeque sauce were out for the finishing touches.

"Oh, Tsuna, are you cooking?" Nana decided at long last to poke her head in, beholding the sight of her darling son at the stove. She appeared surprised, knowing that she had never seen Tsuna cook before in her entire life. She had never once taught him either. Kyoko and Haru were peeking in as well, watching the scene carefully. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I've been able to for a long time." Tsuna replied, flipping what almost looked like a pancake, but they all knew better. When one patty was finished, he placed it onto a plate, decorating it quickly with the sauces before presenting it to Reborn. Soon after, he started on the next one the minute the plate clicked on the table.

The hitman looked at the Okonomiyaki curiously, not sure what to expect on the taste, before just going with it. There shouldn't be any harm in testing since he had carefully watched every step to make sure that nothing suspicious had been placed in. Using the chopsticks, he went for the bite. His tongue rolled over the piece, letting the flavor settle onto his taste buds, before swallowing. "It's…pretty good," He smirked happily, looks like Tsuna had inherited Nana's cooking talents. "Mama, you taught Tsuna well."

"Eh?" At that, the mother looked confused. "But I've never taught Tsuna how to cook before."

Reborn blinked and looked over towards the brunet. That was odd. Tsuna's actions and movements were considered professional levels. There had to been some practice from somewhere. The only person who could teach Tsuna how to cook was Nana. The brunet suddenly went around the corner while the food was cooking and leaned down close to Reborn's ear. He cupped his hands, eyes watching as the Arcobaleno tensed at the sudden closeness. He would have broken out into a grin at how uncomfortable he was making the other feel. "Didn't I tell you in the shower that I'm older than I look? And my older self did tell you to believe my words. Follow them. He was not lying to you." Whispering those words for only Reborn to hear, he pulled back and went to the stove again. He could only smirk in amusement as he watched the hitman's eyes widen in shock, his words resonating within that tiny mind. It was clear to him he had gained Reborn's full attention and he only hoped the baby would listen to the other's advice to wait.

Eventually, Nana tried a little of Reborn's Okonomiyaki for tasting during the baby's distraction and squealed, earning everyone's attention. She wanted the recipe for this, it was too delicious to not desire it. Her voice seemed to snap the hitman out of his state and turn his attention back to the food. He could think deeper on those words later. He had other things to deal with right now, like the wonderful food before him that needed to be finished. As for Tsuna, he only thought his cooking was average. He simply knew more since he had been living for so long and boredom made him do all sorts of things, cooking being one of them.

As Tsuna finished up the latest patty and decorated it with the sauces, he took a bite and shrugged his shoulders. It tasted fine to him. Reborn hopped up next to him when he finished his plate and demanded more immediately. "I only made enough for three patties. Reborn will have the last one." Tsuna was tempted to actually roll his eyes at the disappointed faces of the girls and ate his own while the last one cooked. Dealing with people just wasn't his forte.

"Tsuna," Reborn remained close by, his empty plate left on the counter. "What else are you able to cook?"

"That depends."

"What about Penne alla vodka?"

Tsuna couldn't help but blink at that. "Yes, I can make that. I think it's just getting the…ingredients that might be the issue. Didn't think you liked that type of food though."

"People don't serve foods with alcohol to infants."

"Point taken," Tsuna muttered under his breath, flipping the patty to cook the other side. "Do you want me to cook it tonight or later?"

"Whenever possible."

"Alright then," With that, Tsuna pulled the Okonomiyaki off and after placing the finishing touches, gave it to Reborn. He smirked lightly as he watched the hitman wolf it down and placed the dirty pan and dishes into the sink for washing later tonight. It didn't take long before Reborn finished and hopped back onto Tsuna shoulder, muttering a small 'thanks for the meal'. Tsuna rotated his head gently towards Nana, "Mom, I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need me." Not saying another word, he left while ignoring the watching eyes, especially Haru's, seeing as she was complaining about him giving alcohol to a baby.

* * *

"Tsuna," Reborn whispered, looking towards the brunet curiously, a notebook out before him with all data he had collected on his student in his hands. "You will one day tell me more about yourself, yes? The older you gave me his word."

Tsuna glanced up momentarily with a blank expression. "Yes, you will eventually find out. He told you that you will learn everything sooner or later, you just need to wait. That's it."

The hitman observed the teen a little more before nodding, going back to his notebook to fill out more information. He knew he was close, just a little more and he would have what he needed to piece together Tsuna's story.

* * *

Nana examined the girls before her in question, confusion evident on her expression. She had been hoping that one of these fine ladies would become Tsuna's girlfriend and possibly win him over through the usual route she went through, the stomach. But if Tsuna can cook, better than anyone, there was no need. Or at least, it would be more challenging to win him over and that personality of his made him somewhat distant to everyone else. There was also his figure, she was well aware that Tsuna had inherited her petite feminine frame and was shorter and younger-looking than all of his classmates. Nana believed he was also cuter than most of the girls, too. 'Still, this is the first time I've ever seen any girls around my little cutie. All I've seen are those boys if you include Reborn…' Nana blinked at that notion and hummed to herself, ignoring the chattering behind her. 'Maybe Tsuna is interested more in men?'

At that passing thought, she paused, looking up the stairs before squealing loudly, well aware that she caught the attention of everyone else. "Oh, he must be! How cute! Tsuna would make the perfect housewife," Nana could already picture her darling son cooking breakfast for his lover, making sure that everything was perfect, because he was just like that. "The man must be tall and handsome with a personality that can keep up with Tsuna's. How I wish that man would just appear already!"

She ignored the confused expressions from behind and went on. "Oh, I must tell Iemitsu that our little darling is interested in men. I wonder who he's going to marry. Maybe it's one of those boys that keep coming over! Or maybe the person I just envisioned!" Nana continued to go off into her own little world, never once looking behind.

* * *

Haru, of course, despite getting into the house and hearing all that Nana was yelling out about, didn't seem to give up on her attempts of taking the children away to a better home, or at least a better environment. She had to admit that Nana, Tsuna's mother, was such a wonderful person and so she allowed them to stay, but the brunet needed an attitude change. "Hey, Haru needs to talk to you!"

She slammed open the bedroom door, looking accusingly at the teen on the floor. However, before she managed to say anything else, a loud explosive shot echoed through the room and an object whizzed by her face. She tensed up at that, eyes going towards the baby that was slumbering on a pillow on top of the bed, a green gun in his hand with smoke still coming out of the top. Reborn looked positively enraged, he had been taking a good nap, a nap that hadn't been disturbed by Lambo, and it just had to be interrupted by the next most annoying person he had met. Tsuna never disturbed him and knew how to move him just right to keep him fast asleep, but Haru? Haru was really starting to push his limits.

"Hahi! Babies shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys!" She yelled accusingly towards Tsuna, who remained where he was at, sitting down with a book in hand as he leaned against the bed. He didn't even bother with looking up, declaring her not worth his time. "Reborn! You shouldn't listen to Tsuna. He's a bad influence to you. He'll make you do all sorts of terrible things."

Reborn narrowed his eyes slightly at that. For a moment, he felt a protective spark flood into him and he fired again, not caring if he harmed the girl or not. The bullet just nicked the shoulder, tearing her clothes from the force. Luckily for her, it wasn't deep enough to create a gash through her skin. Haru jumped, immediately reaching up to touch the spot, a little bit of fear finally beginning to surface in her eyes.

The hitman hopped down from his once comfortable spot, landing onto the center of Tsuna's lap. "You're annoying." He flopped down, leaning over to use one of Tsuna's legs as a pillow and closed his eyes, feeling content in the hold.

The brunet shifted slightly, but otherwise remained still, letting the hitman do what he pleased. As long as he could continue reading his book, he was perfectly fine. Haru, however, seemed absolutely shocked and stared ahead at the odd two. Her legs were shaking, knowing there was clearly something wrong with them, but didn't say anything else. Reborn could wield a gun effortlessly, if Haru could actually wrap her mind around it, and Tsuna didn't care, looking unaffected. There was seriously something wrong with this family.

Half of her wanted to run far, far away and forget her mission, but the other half wanted to stay. She wanted to stay for Reborn, the cute adorable baby that just had the ability to make her swoon, and then there was the family…Determination quickly filled her, finding the spark she needed to keep going. She would find out what was going on with this group, no matter what, even if she had to stalk them at every turn to get the truth out of the hidden darkness.

Tsuna almost wanted to sigh, but resisted despite watching Haru leave his room to start her gathering. "She'll be back."

"Yep." Reborn remained in his curled up spot, too comfy to move.

"Damn…" The brunet's honey-colored eyes went back to his book, hoping that their next meeting wouldn't make him want to behead her.

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think about this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

Thanks for the reviews!

Edited: 6/9/13

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Happy birthday, Reborn!"

Tsuna peered over his book momentarily to see streamers going up, out of party poppers, and congratulations being echoed around the room. He went back to his book to flip to the next page and ignored the rest of the conversation that was going on in the background. It wasn't as if it was important anyway. Tsuna only momentarily paid attention when the baby suddenly announced they were going to do a Vongola traditional birthday party with a point system. It was silly, but he expected nothing else from the not-so-sane Reborn. Everyone else went along, finding the game to be fun, except for Tsuna, who decided that it wasn't worth the effort.

He listened as Haru gave Reborn a t-shirt, happily cooing at the hitman while she got an eighty-five. She was still stalking the two of them like usual, though her attempts had died down over the days. But every now and then, he would find her outside of his house, watching him through the window. Still, since it wasn't as annoying as before, he decided to let it pass, continuing to ignore the idiot. The gifts continued on as Takeshi presented Reborn with sushi for the main meal, earning eighty points, while Bianchi developed to use a new assassination technique with her pizza dough. This resulted in cutting most of the living room in half, including the TV, and got ninety points. It wasn't as eventful as one would expect, but then again, if one had to celebrate the same birthday over and over again as Reborn did, who would? Before long, it finally came to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, what did you get for me?" Reborn smirked, cocking Leon against his fedora, and watched the brunet carefully with his large black eyes. "Not giving anything is considered a forfeit and a zero. Those with a zero will die."

Tsuna sighed, closing his book to put it down, and went to the side to lift up a stack of three books he had carefully picked out that morning at the bookstore. Getting up with those in hand, he motioned Gokudera to hand them over, seeing as the silver-haired teen was directly between the two. "It's only part one of my present. You'll like those books." Tsuna muttered under his breath, watching as the hitman took an interest in the items, flipping to the summaries to read. Then the baby peered up at him curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Part one?"

"The other comes later."

Reborn tilted his head at that, Leon going back to crawling around the side of the fedora once it changed back into his reptile form. "Planning on telling me what this part two is about?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise after all." Tsuna didn't skip a beat, continuing to read his current book, while his eyes watched over everything carefully. Reborn blinked, still reading over the summaries of the books, knowing full well they would quickly capture his attention if he dared to open one. It would be best to save his reading until later on when the whole birthday was over. Gokudera's present was next, doing a flashy show of his dynamites, though to everyone else it looked like fireworks, and they clapped in approval. Reborn gave him an eighty and watched in amusement when the storm and rain guardian began to argue at the sides, though it was more on Gokudera's part. At the current time on the score board, Lambo's present was one with the lowest score with only a one. Tsuna's wasn't on the board yet due to the fact that his was not complete. Still, the party went on.

"Okay everyone, cake time!" Nana called out, stepping into the room with a large cake in her hands, coated evenly with white and blue icing. The words 'Happy Birthday Reborn' was written on the top in perfect curvy handwriting and the cake was carefully placed down onto the middle of the table. She smiled happily at the sight of everyone and pulled out a knife from her apron to begin cutting, getting the slices as evenly divided as possible.

"Gyahaha! Lambo will have the first and biggest piece!"

"Hahi! Lambo, stop that! It's Reborn's birthday, he should get the first piece." Haru scolded, grabbing onto the boy before he could race off.

But the cow child wouldn't have it. "No! Lambo should get the first piece, Lambo is greater than Reborn!"

"Stupid cow, it's Reborn's birthday so shut up!" Gokudera sneered, slamming his fist down onto the top of the head, his hand sinking into that puffy hair. Immediately, the five-year old began to bawl, making half the room's occupants sigh in frustration except for Haru, who was scolding the storm guardian for hitting a child. However, what they didn't expect was Lambo pulling out a familiar-looking purple bazooka, still screaming and crying out for attention. Tsuna remained where he was at, looking up dully as if he was expecting something, and placed his book down to the side. He watched as everything went by slowly with those attentive eyes of his, Gokudera shoving the bazooka aside just as the child pressed the trigger. But no one had registered the fact of where Lambo's aim had been turned to until it was too late.

Reborn's eyes widened when he finally noticed where the bazooka was pointing at and barely had time to react when it went off, watching as Tsuna was engulfed in pink smoke. The room went silent, even Lambo had shut up, and waited for the end result. Those that knew the ten-year bazooka's effects couldn't help but have a feeling of curiosity as to how older Tsuna would appear. There was a shift in the smoke, clear that someone was inside, and soon a hand reached out. It made a small wave and the rest of the smoke vanished from some sort of wind, clearing out the area.

What appeared from within the smoke made everyone paused and stared. Tsuna, no, older Tsuna, was taller than before and more mature-looking. Though he still had that baby fat on those features, but it seemed to compliment him just perfectly. The hair was longer, just as Reborn remembered from before, but seeing Tsuna actually standing up tall and strong with a calm but imposing aura around him made him stop breathing. The eyes were still the same, but narrower and it was clear to Reborn that they showed Tsuna was years beyond his actual age. The clothes were that of a black, long-sleeved button-up shirt with a white vest covering on top, and long pressed white pants with black leather shoes. Though he was still short due to his blood inheritance, he was still able to appear taller than anyone else with his imposing looks. A white cape was wrapped around his shoulders with two gold clasps at the front to hold them together. The short end of it went down to just above his elbows while the back continued downwards to just before touching the ground with the insides of the cape being a deep red. All in all, he had a professional look, one that Reborn had hoped to see on his student for a long time.

"Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera was the first one to speak, looking over his future boss happily as his eyes sparkled brilliantly from his position.

At those words, Tsuna shifted, his honey-colored eyes with a mixed hue of orange peered around the room, examining everything carefully before stopping at Reborn. It was like he was registering his surroundings. "I see, so I'm currently in the past right now." His right hand immediately went behind his back, grasping a glove, and pulled it over his fingers before anyone could see his hand. Reborn narrowed his eyes at that, knowing full well it prevented him from seeing if the Vongola sky ring was being bared on either middle finger. So Tsuna had been prepared, however, that didn't stop him from noticing a gold thin band on the left hand, on the ring finger.

'So he got married. It was to be expected, but to who?' Reborn continued to watch the brunet carefully, knowing that he wasn't going to pull his attention away any time soon. This older version of Tsuna was different, but…he couldn't help thinking that this Tsuna was more closed off than the one he had seen. Why? He didn't understand why the older Tsuna had been more open to him before than now.

"Hahi! Where's Tsuna? Is this some sort of magic trick?" Haru was the next person to speak up about the newcomer, unable to help but stare. Older Tsuna was incredibly handsome and had an aura that made people want to pay attention to him. Even Bianchi was staring as well, impressed with how the once-teenager had grown up to be.

The brunet just nodded as a greeting, his expression still as dull as ever, and peered at the cake. During the process of his arrival, the bazooka had been dropped onto the cake by Gokudera, splattering it under the weight of the weapon. "Let me fix that for you," Snapping his fingers, a small glow appeared around the cake, momentarily surrounding it. Within seconds, the bazooka was at the side, all clean, and the dessert was back to normal as if nothing had happened. "Now then, if I remember correctly, I was supposed to be part two of Reborn's present."

This made Reborn pause. "Past Tsuna knew?"

Older Tsuna turned back to him, stepping closer, moving around the group carefully. His cape fluttered behind him and he seemed to radiate at each step. "We always knew. The future is just something we can easily see into with little to no trouble, however, that is not what I am here for. The explanations you desire will be given to you in the future. Today is your day," He kneeled down before Reborn, reaching up with his gloved hand, and cupped the hitman's cheek like he had done before the last time they had met. The sun Arcobaleno was holding a cup of espresso in his other hand and watched as Tsuna leaned in, his lips close to the ear. Soon, he whispered so that only the two of them could hear, "You know, Reborn, curses are always meant to be broken."

As soon as he said those words, Reborn's eyes widened considerably and his grip on his drink slipped from his fingers due to shock. But Tsuna reacted, knowing this would happen, and tapped the bottom of the cup, holding it up with one finger. Leaning over once more, he pressed his lips against a puffy cheek, just above his hand, before pulling away and giving a small smile. The effect of it seemed to cause the same reaction within the hitman, his heart speeding up rapidly at the sight of it. "Happy birthday, Reborn."

Pulling away, before anyone could question what had happened, that pink smoke surrounded him. Reborn managed to pull himself back together just in time to take grasp of the situation, tightening his grip before he lost his drink to the floor. There was a settled silence among the group and as the younger Tsuna reappeared, looking slightly flustered, other questions were raised.

"Tsuna, what happened to you?" Takeshi crawled closer, taking in the ruffled clothes and hair that was scattered in multiple directions. A dust of red settled on his cheeks and Tsuna simply shook his head, licking his lips as if tasting something, before settling down at his previous spot.

"I got attacked." He simply stated, running a hand through his hair to smooth it back into its usual style.

"Attacked?" Gokudera spoke up, looking almost ready to jump up to his feet to defend his boss. "By who? Just let me know and I'll take care of it!"

"It's fine, there's no need to do anything," Tsuna muttered, reaching out for his book. However, his hand accidentally missed it and Reborn was the only one to notice. It was obvious that the brunet was beyond flustered, but why, was the question. Those honey-colored orbs turned towards him once more and he stared with that unwavering gaze of his. "Did you get the second part of your present?"

'Second part? Oh…' Reborn felt like he was shaking, though his iron grip on his body still remained, but that didn't stop the sensations within him from spilling out throughout his entire body. "Y-Yeah, one hundred points." He noticed the amused smirk on the brunet, but didn't pay any attention to it, the words still ringing in his ears. So the curse had been broken sometime between now and ten years. A fluttering feeling of happiness slipped into his heart. He could wait for that to happen. After all, he had plenty of time to work with.

"What did Tsuna say, Reborn?" Bianchi leaned forward, curiosity obvious on her face, with her eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. When the baby didn't answer, she asked again. "Reborn?"

"Huh? Nothing, he said nothing." It was obvious Reborn had lied, but no one dared to say anything further, going back to the party to enjoy the cake. The hitman glanced up momentarily to stare at his student, his eyes full of wonder, before shaking his head. No, he couldn't have those thoughts right now. There were still other things to finish first. Reborn nodded to himself, yeah, he could focus about anything else later on.

* * *

Reborn had just been enjoying his fresh cup of espresso when he heard a familiar sound, the sound of the ten-year bazooka activating and switching the present with the past version of someone. He cursed. It was supposed to be his birthday too, well, so much for his plans for the day. His eyes peered up at the teenager who stepped in as the pink smoke faded away, Tsuna's form obvious to identify even though he looked younger physically. He licked his lips; perhaps this wouldn't be too bad of a birthday.

When Tsuna took notice of the hitman who was settled elegantly on the couch, he had to do a double-take on the situation. Reborn wasn't a baby, no, he was an adult, complete in form and ability. His legs were crossed and he was sipping quietly on his drink without a care in the world. The hitman was, in a sense, handsome with looks that would make any woman or man want to bow down to.

"It's good to see you, little Tsuna. Or should I call you Sorcerer King?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, he was being mocked, he knew that, and yet he didn't feel like lashing out towards the one who would dare do such a thing. The tone within the hitman's voice was gentle, fond in nature, and…warm? Shaking his head at the thoughts, he stepped closer, knowing full well that Reborn's eyes were on him completely, and watched as the hitman placed down his cup to the side on a table. The man simply chuckled and leaned up when Tsuna got close enough to pull the brunet onto his lap, forcing the other to straddle him. There was some slight struggling on Tsuna's end, not comfortable with this position, and Reborn held his hands on the hips to hold the other down.

"I think I like this position better. Don't you think so, my King?" Reborn smirked, licking his lips as he took in the adorable features on the brunet, enjoying the sight before him. He wished he had more time, five minutes wasn't enough to ravish the cute brunet on his lap. Leaning up, he went for the kiss, pressing their lips together desirably, immediately leaving the other almost speechless. His hands began to wander, riding up from those thin delicious hips to the skin underneath the shirt, warm and soft to touch. A gasp was rewarded for his efforts along with the arching of the body against him. Reborn grinned happily into the kiss, pushing his tongue in to map the insides of that hot cavern greedily. It was wonderful, addicting, and he wanted more. He nudged at the tongue, trying to get it to move with him, move against him, and it did. Tsuna attempted to fight back, but was quickly pushed back by Reborn, who took complete control of the situation.

When the kiss was broken for air, Tsuna was breathing deeply, ragged, and blushing madly like a schoolgirl. His fingers had found their way onto Reborn's dress shirt, wanting to yank that tie off and undress to see the muscular skin underneath. His eyes trailed down, looking over every inch of Reborn's adult body until his eyes settled on some rings on the right hand. His attention snapped and reached down, yanking it up to stare. "This is…"

The hitman pulled back, hiding both his hands behind Tsuna's back where he could no longer get to.

However, it was already too late, the brunet had recognized those rings the moment he saw them. "The ring of darkness and the ring of the Sorcerer King's adviser…"

Reborn huffed and tightened his grip on Tsuna's back to prevent him from seeing anymore that didn't need to be announced just yet. He went in for another kiss, trying to distract the other, and it barely worked. He could feel Tsuna trying to reach around, going for his left hand, but he kept it away, and instead bit down on the bottom lip. A moan reached his ears, momentarily distracting Tsuna from doing anything else. And then the pink smoke surrounded the brunet, taking him away from Reborn's hips.

The hitman hummed in disappointment, losing his fun, and felt the weight on him disappear, only to be replaced with something heavier. Reborn smirked, now he had something better in return. The older Tsuna was straddling him the same way as the past version, those wonderful eyes staring down at him, and he grinned.

"Did you give him the message?" Reborn asked, looking quite comfortable, and went over to pick up his espresso again for another sip, enjoying the warmth it brought as it went down his throat. The older Tsuna chuckled, shifting his body into a more relaxed position, and unhooked one of the clasps on his cape, letting it fall back.

"Yes, and myself?"

"Loud and clear."

Tsuna smirked, cupping Reborn's chin up so that he could stare into those deep black eyes. He pushed the cup away slightly to get a better view and smiled. "To think we have to set our younger selves up. How funny. What an interesting game this came out to be."

"Only you would think of this as a game."

"But you do as well. I believe you were enjoying yourself with the younger me."

"Can't deny such a cute sight."

Tsuna simply chuckled.

* * *

Well you got some identity now on who Tsuna is exactly but not much

Don't forget to review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** So things that have been revealed – Tsuna is known as the Sorcerer King and Reborn is his adviser

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

Edited: 6/9/13

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Reborn peered down at the brunet curiously, looking over those sleeping features while being settled next to him. Tsuna's arms were wrapped around him just right to not be disturbed by his change in position, but were still tight enough that Reborn couldn't escape that easily without waking the other up. The rest of the party had progressed like normal with the cake going around with some laughter here and there. Dinner came a few hours later, but nothing had changed and, despite Reborn's curiosity towards the brunet, he had done nothing. In turn, Tsuna kept to himself and would just read his books far away from the chaos. But every now and then, he would touch his lips with a slight redness dancing on his cheeks as if remembering something. At first, it left Reborn confused as to why Tsuna would be doing such a thing until he realized it later on. He sneered angrily, someone had kissed Tsuna and he was tempted to demand who had done such a thing before stopping. It wasn't his issue on whoever Tsuna fell in love with after all, it was his choice. With that in mind, he went back to the party, trying to concentrate on everything besides his wandering thoughts on the brunet.

It was odd how far their relationship had progressed from the beginning where they had started out as enemies and tried to bite at each other's throat. Neither had been happy about their situation, but soon, as days passed, they settled into a routine and started talking. And before long, began to bond. It was a slow process and it definitely had plenty of bumps on the road. There had been too many times where they had been against each other, Reborn wanting nothing more than to actually put a bullet through Tsuna's head and the brunet wanting to tear the other apart. It was clear that there was still more to come, but it was obvious that they were relaxing and talking more about their unsettled issues towards each other. They were still working on a few things here and there though.

He peered at the clock, noting that it was still October 13th, and rolled around in his spot so that he could face his student better. Tsuna had his eyes closed shut, slumbering away as if nothing was wrong, and was relaxed despite having an assassin beside him. This was normal though and for some odd reason, the brunet fell asleep a lot faster and deeper whenever he was there.

At the same time, it worked like a charm towards himself as well. Reborn found himself being comforted in those arms, unable to tear himself away from that warmth. He always knew it was best to wake up early to start the day, but he found it hard many times to actually get up in the first place. The warm grasp was far too welcoming and engulfing to get out of and he would sleep in on the weekends or school days that Tsuna wanted to skip without a care.

But Reborn couldn't fall asleep tonight, he had plenty of things being questioned within his mind and especially about the present Tsuna had given him. His curse…he would do almost anything to be free from it, to be able to be himself again. This form was humiliating, a mockery to the once proud being he had been. Now he was just an empty shell desperately clinging to the hope of returning back to what he had been before. Though he had adjusted to this form, it had taken many years to do so and, despite taking advantage of being in it, that didn't stop him from feeling that way.

And he knew he would die in this form, he had suspected it from the very beginning when it first happened. It was too obvious, too clear. But then those words adult Tsuna had spoken, it had given him the hope he had been looking for, the hope of wanting to be normal again. Reborn bit his bottom lip, he couldn't be having these sort of sensations or thoughts at this point of time - it would just get in the way. He had a student to train and a mission to complete.

Still… The hitman almost sighed, running a hand through his hair, and heard Leon slip down from the nightstand where his fedora had been to lick his cheek. He blinked his large eyes, looking at his old friend questionably, before reaching up to pet him fondly, almost giving a smile. Leon shifted through the hand a little bit before moving back to his perch, finding his job done for the night, and curled around the top of the hat. Reborn almost chuckled in amusement and peered back up at the clock. It was one minute after twelve. Smirking to himself, he tapped Tsuna on the forehead, hard enough to wake him up, and rubbed gently afterwards. He could feel the brunet stirring beside him, the arms tightening their grasp on his tiny body before relaxing, and watched as tired but curious honey-colored eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for them to focus, but once they did, they snapped up to Reborn, blinking questionably, and gave the unmentioned question of 'what' towards the hitman.

Reborn smirked, shifting in the grasp. "Happy birthday, Tsuna."

Tsuna just stared as if he was processing the words before he tilted his head. Reborn couldn't help but raise an eyebrow up at the strange reaction, expecting the other to say something rather than nothing. Eventually, the brunet nodded his head in acknowledgement, shifting slightly in the covers, and pulled an arm back so he could move his body. "Thank you."

The hitman was still finding the response lacking. It was like Tsuna was surprised to be told those words, looks like he would need to do some investigation on the family a little more. "Do you want your present now?"

A faint smile appeared on the brunet's lips, almost looking like he was about to chuckle, and peered up at the clock. It was late and he had to go to school tomorrow. "Can it be…opened first thing in the morning? It's quite late."

The hitman hummed to himself, drawing out the silence, before nodding. He could go with that. "I guess it can wait. But you'd better open mine first, I'll blow you up if you don't."

"Alright, thank you." Tsuna began to drift off, cuddling back into his covers, but not before reaching out to grasp Reborn's tiny body. Using the surprise to his advantage, he had his arms wrapped loosely around the sun Arcobaleno's body once more, holding him like a teddy, and pulled him close to his chest with his chin touching the spiky black hair. Reborn squirmed slightly before relaxing into the hold, used to this occurring so often ever since he started sleeping in Tsuna's bed. The older Tsuna had been right - his student had softened up slightly and was less destructive towards him. He hadn't originally thought it would work.

Reborn maneuvered his body so that he could cuddle closer and shifted the blankets just right to keep him covered. He felt Tsuna go still, knowing the brunet was fast asleep and soon after, closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the warmth of having another person beside him. He missed being close to someone like this…

* * *

Tsuna blinked in surprise as he peered down at the baby in his arms and raised an eyebrow at the sight. This was the first time he had ever woken up before Reborn, even more so to see the Arcobaleno cuddling up against him looking so small and helpless. It was kinda cute. The brunet, of course, knew better. Reborn was _far_ from being helpless, but sleeping that way just made him think so.

Reaching over quietly, he touched one of the curls and began to twirl it in his fingers, spinning it around. It was amusing to watch that strand sprung back into position, bouncing lightly in response. He did it a few more times before he moved to the face, making a small poke into the chubby cheek that was visible and not crushed against his arm. His finger sunk in, but he did it gently to not offend the hitman.

"Tell me, should I break that finger of yours?"

Tsuna almost chuckled at that. "You'll do that to the birthday boy? That's very cruel of you."

"Then you shouldn't be touching my cheeks like that. I should have broken your finger when you touched my signature curls," Reborn opened his eyes and peered up at his supposed-student with a slight glare. He pulled away from the warmth and rolled around so that he could sit up easier, getting out of the grasp. They had a good hour before the alarm sprung to life. "Next time, don't expect to get away with it."

The brunet didn't answer and peered at the clock for a moment, not really interested in school. 'Maybe I can go in late today…or skip again.' It wasn't as if there was going to be something to do. Regardless, he still had plenty of time and so, he snuggled back into his blankets to head back to sleep. He was hoping that today would be peaceful without too many interruptions, explosions mainly and maybe some idiots too, but he doubted that.

"Don't go back to sleep, Tsuna. You're supposed to open my present first thing in the morning." The hitman huffed, jumping down from the bed in his pajamas, and made his way over to a drawer at the far left corner of the room. He hopped up onto the top and pulled out one of the drawers to take out a medium-sized wrapped box. With no hesitation, he threw it over, aiming directly at Tsuna's forehead, only to be stopped. The brunet held the box in hand, staring at the yellow-colored wrapping with an orange ribbon around it. Slowly, he sat up, letting the blankets pool around his waist, and lifted the item up higher with care, his curiosity spiked. His fingers quickly made work of the wrapping and lifted the top of the container to look inside to see what Reborn of all people had gotten him.

Tsuna blinked and stared in question, looking over the object within.

Reborn smirked at the response. "I thought it would complement you. You look good in white and orange."

"Oh…" The taller of the two continued to stare as he took in his present. His fingers gripped tightly into the warm material, a hoodie with it almost completely orange in color except for a few white lines to give it more design. It was simple, but effective. Immediately, Tsuna put it on, wanting to try it out, and pulled the bottom end down to pop his head out from the top. His arms went in next, going through the holes, and settled it just right over his body, examining it closely. It fit perfectly, nothing too baggy and nothing too tight. Reborn mentally grinned, knowing he had been correct about Tsuna's size, and jumped closer, peering up at his handiwork. Before long, he found himself looking at a soft and warm smile, something he had only seen on the older version of Tsuna, and stared. It was…odd and yet, it warmed him up at the thought of being the only one to see it. "Thank you. I really like it."

"You're welcome. I don't normally do such things for my students, but I'll make the exception for you."

Tsuna just continued to smile, looking over everything on his new jacket carefully. As he did that, Reborn quickly changed into his normal suit and hopped up onto the nightstand to retrieve his fedora, tucking his hair within. When he believed he looked his best, he went across the bed, well aware that Tsuna was now watching him, wondering what he was going to do next. They still had about thirty minutes left until the alarm rang.

"Would it be alright to go to school late today? I already know the material they'll be teaching today," Tsuna spoke, running a hand through his front hair to smooth it down. "And anyway, classes will be starting late today. Nezu will be having an accident on the way to school."

Reborn seemed to have a problem with that. He didn't allow skipping or arriving late, never. However, more than likely, Tsuna already knew the material and would never fall behind no matter how many days he skipped. The brunet was just too smart for his own good. If anything, Tsuna could easily jump ahead in grades if he didn't skip school, maybe even be graduated already. And if Tsuna said that classes were going to be late, it wouldn't be an issue then. Shrugging his shoulders, Reborn would tolerate it for today. It was Tsuna's birthday after all.

"Fine, I'll allow it." The hitman allowed himself to be picked up and get cuddled against the brunet, not minding the touch he was already used to. Even when Tsuna collapsed back into bed to continue sleeping, Reborn went along. It was too warm to resist.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna, Reborn!" Nana smiled at the sight of the two, greeting them both equally as she began to work on breakfast at the stove. It was like she didn't mind the fact that they had both come down late, not bothered at all. She turned back to humming to herself before heading towards Lambo to help him up onto a seat at the kitchen table. Reborn hopped down onto the tabletop from Tsuna's arms and sat in his usual spot while Tsuna moved around the room. The brunet was still dressed in his new jacket, quite fond of it, and came back into the kitchen with a book in hand. He opened it once he sat down, flipping the pages as he read, and went quiet.

Throughout the entire time, not once did Nana notice the new jacket even as other people began to filter into the house. Gokudera and Takeshi chatted among each other like usual, arguing about one thing or another, before it was cut off when Bianchi arrived while Tsuna continued to be silent. It wasn't long before the group had to go to school despite being an hour late, but neither guardians paid any attention nor cared. Reborn watched the entire time, looking at everyone for any signs of remembering what day it was, but throughout it, he got nothing but smiles. He made a 'tch' in the back of his throat, tilting his fedora downwards.

Tsuna eventually changed out of the jacket, settling for his school uniform, and headed out of the house. He walked in the middle of the two, keeping silent as he listened to the two continued to go on, while holding Reborn in his arms. When they got to school, they slipped by the disciplinary committee and everything seemed to go as it normally would, that was, until they got to class.

The brunet was the first one to enter, opening the door gently with one hand, and peered inside the classroom. He momentarily twitched when all eyes suddenly turned to him. Some were accusing, believing he had been the reason why their teacher still hadn't arrived, while others seemed to be just staring curiously about something. Tsuna silently sighed and went forward, wanting to just continue his book, ignoring the looks. While he was passed by, Gokudera and Takeshi weren't. They were attacked by their admirers the moment they entered the room behind, the squeals irritating to the brunet's ears. He drowned out the voices, slipping towards the back where his desk was at. However, the moment he arrived, he paused.

"Looks like someone has a death wish." Reborn remarked, hopping out of the grasp as he landed gracefully on the desk. His black eyes examined the place intently, looking over everything. On the desk were various markings made by either permanent markers or scratched in by a small knife so that they could never be rubbed off. Everything that was written stated the same thing from 'Cursed-Tsuna' to 'Get out'. Reborn narrowed his eyes in irritation and found the handwriting similar in the way the words were written, meaning this could only have been done by one person. This was the first time he had ever seen a moron done something like this to Tsuna of all people. While the hitman was thinking, the brunet stared at the writings with uninterested eyes then looked up, momentarily going over the classroom, before finally sitting down.

"Tsuna-sama, your desk…" Gokudera muttered, standing beside his boss with narrowed eyes, looking like there was fire burning angrily behind him. In an instant, he yanked out his dynamites and began spilling curses everywhere, demanding for the perpetrator to surrender and die. Takeshi just stared from the side, eyes wide in disbelief, clearly not expecting someone to do something like that. He had thought people would learn by now to never mess with Tsuna in anyway. But then again, it had happened before in elementary school and many times after that. Tsuna wasn't the most well-liked person in the entire school, never had been.

"Gokudera," Tsuna's voice was harsh, silencing the silver-haired teen. He shook his head, letting his spiky brown locks bounced at the action. "It's fine. Head back to your seat. I already know who did it."

Whispers spread rapidly among the room, the classmates not believing that the brunet would be so calm about this while wondering who the moron was that would do something like this to Cursed-Tsuna. Gokudera immediately tried to argue back, but Takeshi helped by calming him down, dragging the other off towards his seat just as the front door opened, revealing their teacher. The room went silent at that, not wanting to get in trouble for speaking out loud before Nezu. Tsuna turned to Reborn, tilting his head slightly when he saw the hitman staring, before opening his book to continue where he had left off. The Arcobaleno was curious on what action the other would take. After all, they had only just entered the room and yet Tsuna already knew who did it. The outcome of this might be interesting to see.

* * *

"Did you hear what Cursed-Tsuna said?"

"Yeah, such a scary guy."

"Who do you think did it though?"

"Not sure. It was already there by the time I got in."

"Whoever it is must be suicidal."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Reborn was wandering around the school when lunch came around, already finished with his meal that Tsuna had shared with him, and was exploring the grounds surrounding the room. A few girls here and there made some cooing expressions towards him, but he ignored it all, his mind still on Tsuna's words. As he went further down the hallway, he came across a group of girls chattering about some boys in their class, gossiping about how hot they were to who they were going out with. It wasn't really his concern until he saw Tsuna coming out from around the corner.

The hitman went towards the brunet automatically and noticed immediately that the gaze wasn't on him. No, it was on the females who were close by that he had just passed. Tsuna leaned down, letting Reborn hop up into the waiting arms, making himself comfortable, and stood back up. The hitman spoke, "Which one?"

"The middle. I've already set her curse."

Reborn hummed gently to himself, his eyes trained on the person to watch the results. And then he saw it. The middle girl stepped back to lean against a window behind when suddenly, the hinges that held it up snapped. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched the girl slipped through the open window, her body swinging over the ledge. It had happened so fast that he didn't even hear a scream from her, much less see a reaction from her friends and then she vanished behind the wall, disappearing from sight. His sharp ears picked up a loud crash, of glass breaking, and then a loud bang. The air went still and finally, when her friends realized what had happened, they began to scream. Their voices echoed throughout the hallway, catching everyone's attention.

"Tsuna…you…" Reborn could barely find the words on what to say, he hadn't thought the brunet would go that far. The girl had fallen two stories and he didn't dare to think on what position she had landed in when he saw her fall head-first. Various bloody distorted images of the poor girl flooded his mind for a moment before he shoved them away, knowing better than to think ahead of himself before seeing the real image.

"She's not dead. I didn't kill her. That would be going too far for something as simple as vandalizing." The brunet muttered under his breath, stepping towards the window as everyone began to open the doors to the classroom to find out what all the screaming was about. Teachers were rushing around, trying to keep the students from coming out of the rooms, while students shoved themselves forward to rush to the windows. They crowded the walls, questions thrown around wildly, while others were screaming at the sight of their friend's destroyed body splattered on the ground below. Reborn's eyes examined the situation carefully when he got a good view of it, almost laughing when no one dared to touch the brunet, giving a good perimeter of empty space.

But he could grin about that later, his concern was on the body before him. There on the ground was the twisted body of the girl, bones broken from the fall, and she had her limbs placed in various impossible ways. She wasn't moving, unconscious, and was bleeding in various spots from landing on the glass below. However, her head had been lucky to land on the thick part of the grass, something Tsuna had most likely considered in location. If anything, Reborn would think she was dead if it wasn't for Tsuna's words. And as he stared, he spotted small movements of the chest, alerting him that she was still breathing. "She has multiple broken bones, some brain trauma and a concussion. It will take her months to recover, but she'll be back to normal. The damage on her won't be long lasting."

Reborn took in the information and nodded his head as he felt himself being moved away by Tsuna, no longer interested in the setting anymore. Despite knowing that this was dreadful, he couldn't stop the passing thought that she deserved this, that she deserved what she got. Stupid child.

No one bothered Tsuna for the rest of the day except for his guardians and even Kyoko remained far away as if fearing the end results. It was clear that the rumors of Cursed-Tsuna's deeds were spreading rapidly, but no one could pinpoint that it was indeed him, not even the teachers or the police. After all, the window's hinges were weakened due to the screws coming loose on the other side. It could be nothing more than an accident.

* * *

Soon, dinner began to roll around and the hitman was beginning to lose his temper over the situation. It was irritating how no one had acknowledged what day it was, especially Nana, of all people. He knew he shouldn't be letting this get to him, no, _Tsuna_ should be the one getting angry. Except he didn't, the brunet did nothing but remaining quiet.

Clicking his gun when he finally snapped and had enough, Reborn took aim at the children, the guardians, and anyone else that saw him. Even Bianchi had backed away in fear, having never been on the receiving end of the barrel of Reborn's gun. Tsuna was the only one who was willing to come near him without a care and lifted the baby up into his arms to wander around the neighborhood. It was obvious what the brunet was trying to do and the hitman quieted down a little, still seething within. He had expected better from everyone even more so from the guardians and they did nothing but dissolve his expectations in them.

"You'd better have no complaints when I double their training." Reborn sneered, tilting his fedora downwards, as Leon flicked its tongue at the brunet.

"Do what you like." Tsuna made his way into a grocery store, walking down the aisles as he peered over the various items. He wasn't exactly hungry since he just had dinner, but he wanted something to snack on that would distract both his and Reborn's thoughts on everything else. The hitman remained quiet, managing to control his rising temper, but he was finding it harder when it came to the brunet, his student. Anything to do with him just brought out more emotions than before.

The teen eventually passed the fruits and vegetables section, examining the prices of each items before stopping at the pomegranates. He blinked; they were apparently on sale, though money had never been an issue. He had more than enough to pay for whatever he wanted, even with Reborn's high-class tastes, due to Nana's overgenerous nature in giving allowance. Still, even though he had money, there was no telling if the fruits were ripe or not. Placing Reborn down to the side, he lifted up the fruits one by one, giving each a squeeze before deciding to keep one or place it to the side since it was either under or overripe. The hitman remained quiet, watching with interest, before moving to the side to grab a clear plastic bag to put the fruits in.

"Wait, Reborn, please get me four bags." Tsuna called out, placing his growing pile to the side, as his eyes were drifted over other fruits along the aisle. The hitman grabbed what he was told and came back, hopping onto the brunet's shoulder. Placing six pomegranates inside, Tsuna twirled the bag to cut it off and tagged the center with one of the stickers that were around the section to keep it from reopening.

"What else are you getting?"

"Oranges, peaches, and plums."

"Get more oranges, I like those the best."

"Sure."

At the end of the grocery trip, Tsuna racked up a bill of around 2000 yen for six pomegranates, ten oranges, eight peaches and plums. He made sure there was an even number to divide between him and Reborn for sharing purposes and held the bags in both hands, Reborn on his shoulder. The walk back was quiet and when they got home, the two settled into Tsuna's bedroom, away from everyone else, with the table out in the center to munch on their goods of the day. The brunet would help peel off the surrounding skin of the oranges or cut the pomegranates in half for better access. Either way, the way they sat on the floor peacefully, enjoying themselves seemed almost natural.

Still, despite Tsuna's attempt in trying to calm the other down, if that was what he was doing, the hitman was still enraged. The day was nearly over and yet, not a single congratulation of any kind.

The next day, Reborn held up to his words and made everyone's life a living hell. No one was spared, except for Nana. However, he gave punishment in terms of harsh words, scolding the woman for forgetting her son. As for the rest, he made sure to give them a few deep gashes on their skin and a couple of bruises that would last for at least two weeks. He didn't let up in his torture until he felt satisfied with what he had done and patted his hands in satisfaction before returning to Tsuna's arms where he was normally at.

It wasn't until a few days later that the group finally learned about Tsuna's birthday and though they tried to make up for it, it was clear that they were all too late.

* * *

Tsuna found himself getting more and more used to having Reborn around him, to the point where he didn't care that the hitman was living in the same room, much less sleeping in the same bed. He wasn't even bothered when the baby decided to use his lap as a pillow, too. His eyes peered down at the sleeping toddler with an eyebrow raised, a book in his hands, and wiggled his nose. Yes, too used to it. It would look funny if there was anyone else, but they were all alone in the bedroom, no one to disturb either of them, and Tsuna hadn't really cared all that much. Reborn had and will always be a quiet person despite trying to make his life hell. Leaning back against the bed railings behind him, he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, stretching his neck back and then peered down at Reborn.

The eyes were closed shut and the hitman was curled up against him happily like nothing was wrong with the world. Placing his book temporarily down, he reached over to run his fingers through the black spiky hair, enjoying the feeling while it lasted. It wasn't often that he was allowed to do something like this to the normal uptight baby. Reborn seemed to shift at the feeling, almost like he was squirming, and fluttered his eyes open for a moment. They peered up at Tsuna curiously as if observing the situation before shifting around in his spot to fall back asleep.

Leon and the fedora were at the side, left alone, while the two remained on the floor. Tsuna almost wanted to laugh at the response he got, but held it in and continued to play with the hair. He went for the curls, twirling them around his finger, before letting them spring back out automatically. Playing with those a couple more times, he went back to the spikes, gently pulling at the tips as if trying to straighten them out further than before. Reborn didn't seem to care despite his last promise of breaking his fingers if he ever touched the curls again and continued to sleep as if dead to the world.

There were some noises from around the house, Lambo running amok downstairs and the sounds of utensils from the kitchen reached their ears. But nothing seemed to bother them at all. Tsuna hummed slightly to himself and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling once more. He was starting to feel sleepy, probably because he had been sitting in the same spot for such a long time and doing nothing but stare at the hitman. His eyes momentarily drifted to the clock, taking in the time. He had a good hour or so before dinner, that was plenty of time to catch a nap. Nodding to himself in agreement, he reached down carefully to pull Reborn away while keeping a loose grasp to not startle the other awake. He shifted his body so that he would be lying down and with a flick of his wrist, a pillow from his bed came flying down, landing perfectly on the floor where his head was going to lie at. Relaxing into his spot, he shifted Reborn further up, holding onto him once more like usual and momentarily peered at the other. He stared for a few moments before finally deciding to take his nap, rubbing his face into the pillow happily.

And soon he was drifting off, eyes closed shut, with his breathing beginning to even out. Reborn budged in his spot, still looking asleep, and maneuvered around to get into a more comfortable position before reaching out to grab Tsuna's shirt. It would be easier for him to sleep like this and shifted closer towards his student's warm chest, giving a smile, before letting himself drift off once more. This was really the life.

* * *

"Oya?" A voice broke through the dark room, a young man sitting on the couch suddenly sat up in interest as if he had just felt something odd shifted in the air. He had been feeling those strange sensations for a while now and at long last, he was about to connect it. It's been a long time. He lifted up something that looked like a white marshmallow and brought it up to his lips to toss it in. Chewing for a few moments, his lips curved up into a smirk and he leaned further back against the couch in delight. How amusing. He hadn't thought _he_ would show up here of all places, but then again, that aura shouldn't exist in the first place. Popping another marshmallow into his mouth, the man stood up and gave a stretch before heading towards a large map that was embedded into the wall. "Looks like this world just got a little more interesting~"

The man lifted up a hand, his forefinger outwards first and stabbed a single spot on said map. "Japan it is. Wait for me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm coming to see you soon, my old friend."

* * *

This chapter took me a while since I couldn't figure out what Reborn would give Tsuna for a birthday present.

Review please :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** To everyone: some were mentioning that it was terrible that everyone forgot Tsuna's birthday, even Nana, but you forgot that in the original manga, they did the same thing. Except for Gokudera but he didn't really give Tsuna anything and kinda collapsed because of his sister. Besides, Reborn is more likely the only one to ever remember Tsuna's birthday even in the normal universe.

Also, remember, I'm not following the manga at all, so character's appearances will be skipping around. Just like I made Yamamoto come before Gokudera. But all characters will appear eventually.

Edited: 6/10/13

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Good morning, Tsuna!"

The brunet blinked tiredly as he peered up after just exiting the front door, glancing at Takeshi for a moment before simply nodding his head as a greeting. He didn't exactly feel like doing anything else today and since it was the weekend, his laziness had multiplied. He wanted nothing more than to sleep the entire day away, but a simple promise from the day before ruined that all. 'Well, it isn't exactly a bad thing though'. Tsuna thought, closing the front door behind him. He could hear his mother's voice calling out to him, something along the lines of 'Have a nice day!' and stepped out onto the streets.

At this point of time, Reborn was currently nowhere in sight, having left to do something, muttering about an 'idiotic doctor who had gotten himself in trouble with the cops for harassment' under his breath. This left Tsuna alone with his guardians for the day. Not that he really minded. He had long grown used to their presence and began to add them into his daily equation of the day. Gokudera slipped around the corner a few moments later, looking disturbed and green in the face, Tsuna guessing he had seen Bianchi along the way over. The silver-haired teen wobbled over and eventually managed to croak out a greeting to his beloved boss, ignoring the other teen beside him.

"So we're meeting up at my place to hang out and eat, right?" Takeshi grinned happily and raised his arms above his head, looking over the two. His eyes remained on Tsuna for a few moments longer when he realized that someone was missing. "Eh? Where's the kid?"

"Out. He'll join us when he's done with whatever." Tsuna dully spoke, heading off towards the direction of Takesushi with the others following right behind.

"Oh? That's good to hear. You and the baby are never too far apart," The rain guardian laughed lightly and quickened his steps to get in front. He twisted around, walking backwards. "It's like you can't have one without the other. You're like…Hmm, what's the word for it?" At that, Takeshi stared towards the sky into confusion, humming to himself like he was trying to spill out all the words he knew. But of course, he had never been really good with words in the first place.

"Tch," Gokudera grumbled, but didn't say anything else, hands within his pockets. He didn't exactly look pleased about the situation, he only wanted to follow Tsuna and be alone with him. 'Not that that's really possible, where Tsuna-sama is, sword idiot won't be too far behind.' Still, he was going to Takeshi's place to hang out like normal teenagers with nothing related to mafia or anything of the sort. There was no doubt it was something the silver-haired teen wasn't used to, much less, had the privilege of experiencing. In the dark world, it was either be killed or live on to see the next day. The whole idea of having a friendly gathering was, of course, the rain guardian's idea, but Gokudera couldn't find it within himself to disagree on it. It seemed like the more he was around Tsuna, the better he got to know him, or at least, it gave him the chances to do so.

The brunet was just too quiet of a person and the birthday incident was still clear within many of their minds. Tsuna had forgiven them immediately, not really bothered about birthdays in the first place, it was more like he didn't care for them at all. Those honey-colored eyes had just looked up to stare, blinking, before going back to his book. It was a relief to know that Tsuna wasn't mad at him, even Takeshi had the same feeling, but the torture that Reborn put them through afterwards had been a nightmare. They had bruises and cuts all over their body and the aches had lasted for almost a week, just lingering around now.

Tsuna kept in between the two as they walked down the street and peered down momentarily at his empty hands, tilting his head slightly to the side. It was…weird. It was just weird to not have anyone within them. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he went back to concentrating on his destination and passed by some fellow classmates, who ran for their lives with their expressions completely pale. Tsuna almost wanted to laugh at them, but resisted. Eventually, they made their way to the restaurant, almost late morning, and Tsuna paused to look over the place. It was currently quiet since it wasn't the busy hours and yet…he couldn't help but find something off.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi peered back curiously, a concerned look flashing through his eyes when he saw the brunet staring intently. "Is something wrong?"

At first, the sky guardian didn't answer, looking over everything carefully once more, before peering at his friend. "No, not that I can point out at this point of time. Let's go in." He took a few steps forward, getting the others to move, but he could see the worry within their eyes. Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, still concerned about Tsuna's momentary pause, and jogged forward, wanting to be the first one to enter. He held the entrance open for the others to follow behind and glanced into his home.

"Ah, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi greeted the moment he saw his son step into the restaurant, giving a brilliant grin that was shared with Takeshi. Soon after, he watched as the rest of the crew came in from behind and momentarily put down his knife to leave the rest of the orders, which was only about one or two, to the other workers. It wasn't a busy time after all, no one else inside, and he was certain that they could handle everything for the time being. He went around the counter to greet everyone. "Tsuna, it's good to see you again," The man reached over and patted the brunet on the head, feeling a momentary tense under his fingers, before Tsuna relaxed into the touch. He chuckled in amusement at the reaction, finding it adorable, before finally turning his attention to the newcomer. "Ah, Gokudera, right?"

Takeshi blinked as he peered back at Gokudera, who let out a little grunt in return. "Oh, that's right. You never did get a good chance to really meet him since you're always so busy. Anyway, this is Gokudera Hayato, he's a transfer student from Italy and he's been here for a while already. I guess I never really got a good chance to introduce you to him, Dad."

"It's alright, you boys should come by more often, I don't mind." Tsuyoshi peered over the teenagers carefully, seeing nothing had changed despite the months that went by. And he was actually a little happy to see an additional member to the group, though he hadn't really expected Smoking Bomb Hayato to be that said member. Still, it complemented the three regardless. While Tsuna was extremely quiet but harsh in nature, his own son would be cheerful and talkative. Now, with Gokudera added into the equation, he kept the group loud and explosive. It was a funny assembly to watch. His eyes peered up and took a glance around the restaurant by habit. "Well, since it's not busy, I'll make you three boys some sushi. On the house!"

"Cool! Thanks, Dad!" Takeshi motioned the group over to the bar, everyone sitting on the stools with Tsuna right in-between. The brunet didn't mind, nodding his head towards Tsuyoshi as thanks, and immediately pulled a book out of nowhere, beginning to read. He had been falling behind on his reading due to his newfound friends constantly interrupting him, but he didn't mind it as much as he used to. Their constant presence was just something he grew into and went along with.

Gokudera grumbled in the background like usual, but eventually caught on, giving his own thanks for the free food, before his eyes watched as the sushi master began to do his performance. He sat there amazed at how fast and smoothly the older man worked, knowing the man must be a professional. Takeshi just laughed, enjoying the sight of seeing his father looking so happy and Gokudera's flabbergasted expression.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, glad to be able to show off his skills with a knife to his son and his friends, and continued to work on. It wasn't often that Takeshi would bring someone besides the brunet over like this and they would normally hang out at Tsuna's place than here. And to be completely honest on his side, he had been a little sore about his defeat by Tsuna, but he had taken it in with stride after a while, knowing that the brunet had abilities that were completely unnatural. It wasn't as if he could match someone of that level. He was good at short range, not long, which already left him at a great disadvantage. Still, with Tsuna having such abilities, he could depend on the brunet in keeping his son safe from harm, he was certain on that. Distracting himself from his thoughts, he swiftly cut through the fish at his fingertips, making each piece perfect in both size and shape.

Tsuna eventually glanced up, blinking those large eyes of his. It was like he had suddenly remembered something. "Ah, I'm sorry to ask this so late, but is it possible to make a portion for Reborn? He should be arriving soon."

"Ahaha, that's not a problem!" With that in mind, Tsuyoshi made sure to grab a little bit extra of everything for the fourth platter of sushi. It was peaceful as he worked, listening to the sounds of his knife hitting the cutting board, and turned his attention towards the teenagers every now and then. They were all doing their own things within their own minds, but of course, knowing them, something always had to happen.

"Eh, what's with this place?"

"Looks terrible."

The group of four along with a few workers who were at the front peered up curiously as they watched the front door was opened and the flaps shifted upwards. A group of teenagers, probably around seventeen to nineteen with a few older ones, stormed in, dressed in completely black clothes with a small dash of red mixed in. They wore mainly hoodies and opened jackets, there was a special design on the back, alerting the group that they were all together in a gang. Their pants were torn at the sides, revealing some skin underneath, and silver chains ran up and down their clothes, jiggling at each step. Tattoos rested on their arms and neck, the rest being covered by the clothes, and they gave a grunt as if the place they had walked into was disgusting. All in all, they were nothing more than troublemakers who looked like they had been kicked out of high school.

Gokudera almost growled, remaining where he was at though his hands were inching towards his hidden dynamites. It was already clear that this group was a bunch of pests that normal people wouldn't want to mess with and despised. The silver-haired teen recognized those special designs and shifted back to whisper to everyone, "I recognize them. They're a gang called the 'Shade', but they're just a bunch of idiots. They enjoy making trouble everywhere they go and are known for destroying private and public property as well as sexually harassing any females they see. There haven't been any reports of them actually going further than harassment, but they do threaten anyone they come across for their money and items."

Tsuyoshi, listening to the information passed around, tensed slightly, not liking the extra presences that could harm his home or workers. Still, he didn't do anything for the time being and continued to make the sushi, though he couldn't hide the slight sharpness in his eyes. Tsuna continued to flip through his book, ignoring the existence behind him, while Takeshi allowed his fingers to grip along his sheathed sword he always took with him.

A waitress, obviously scared of the group, stepped forward shakily and kept her distance. Her hands trembled and swallowed in fear. "H-Hello, h-how can I help you?"

The group of eight smirked at each other and one, presuming to be the leader, stepped forward. "Yeah, a damn table for eight. Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Y-Yes, follow me." The waitress shuffled towards a table to the side and motioned them towards it. The group followed behind, but not before giving the woman a harsh shove to the side. But that didn't stop there, sadly, another one of the members tried to reach out, obviously going towards her breast. She let out a little squeak in distress the moment she saw that and dashed off, obviously not wanting to bother anymore with the group, who were laughing behind. She hid in the back of the store, peeking out as if making sure they weren't going to follow her.

It was then that Takeshi stepped up to the plate and took an order pad with him, making his way towards the same group. He gave a brilliant smile, but those familiar with him could see the strain on it. This wasn't exactly something he would do, but he'd rather it be him who confronted the group than the poor waitress. "Hello, what can I get for you?"

The group laughed amongst themselves in amusement before one them finally answered, "How about some beer?"

The black-haired teen didn't skip a beat. "I'm sorry, but you look too young to have alcohol."

"Tch," The same person stood up and towered over the swordsman by a foot, giving out an angry growl.

Tsuyoshi slammed the end of his knife onto the cutting board a little harder, his eyes on the scene before him. He could no longer work like this, not until he could deem that everything was safe. He loved his son dearly and he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt him as long as he was around. The two other teens continued on with what they were doing, except Tsuna who had been reading the same page for the past few moments, never flipping to the next. Gokudera already had his lighter out, ready for use.

Suddenly, the same gang member reached forward to grab hold of Takeshi's shirt, dragging him closer together so they could glare into each other's eyes. The teen let out a little hiss, startled by the sudden movement, and tried to keep his distance. But the older one was obviously stronger, resulting in their faces being inches apart. Still, Takeshi didn't back down. "Now, don't be a little goody-two-shoes and do what you're told, you little shit."

There was a shove and Takeshi was pushed away, however, despite everything, he remained strong. The swordsman narrowed his eyes and was no longer smiling. Everyone else was watching carefully, unsure what was going to happen next. "Look, I'm sorry, but we have to follow the law. There's no underage drinking allowed here."

It was at that moment that the same gang member grabbed some of the empty beer bottles that had been left on another table, most likely previously occupied, and held it in his grasp tightly. It was clear what his intentions were and the rest of the gang just laughed. As he swung it down, Takeshi prepared himself, ready to defend…except he didn't need to.

The man's arm was held up, the bottle almost ten inches away from Takeshi's face, with a hand grasping tightly in the middle of the ulna side of the arm. The rain guardian let his eyes drift away from his enemy and along that hand until he met a familiar face. He had been fully expecting his father to be the one to stop the fight, but Tsuna? Tsuyoshi was already around the corner, fingering the sushi blade tightly in his fingers, while Gokudera had his explosives out, his lighter open.

Tsuna remained where he was at, his book nowhere in sight, and seemed quite calm despite what he had done. No change in expression flashed through and the brunet simply stared towards the offender, almost as if glaring. Of course, the gang member wasn't going to let this down without a few spoken words. "Hey, you little shit! How dare you stop me?!"

The brunet suddenly moved, tightening his hold hard enough to get the other to drop the bottle which Takeshi caught. Within moments, he snapped his other arm upward, hitting straight into the elbow. A loud crack echoed in the silent restaurant and then a scream followed soon after. Tsuna released his grasp, watching as the fool tumbled back, landing onto the ground with his now broken arm. The limb bobbed around with no direction and the poor idiot backed up in horror. The gang member tried to get it to move properly, not even able to get his fingers to twitch, and continued to scream.

"My arm! My arm!"

The rest of Shade moved in response, except Tsuna was faster. He shifted through everyone, reaching the leader of the group within seconds. His left hand reached outward, grasping around the face, and squeezed, shoving the person onto the table. As he held the Shade leader down, his right went for a knife close by and spun it around in his fingers until the sharp end was pointed downwards in a fist. His movements were too fast for many to watch and the blade went sinking down, heading straight towards the man's left eye. Everyone went still at that, looking towards the two in horror. The knife, just an inch away from plunging into the orb, hung where it was at and Tsuna let a little smile crept onto his face.

"I just noticed you have some nice blue eyes." His voice, though soft, held malice that made everyone who listened to it shivered. No one moved, no one spoke, all eyes on the two. Tsuna wiggled his nose as he watched his victim tried to squirm, his grip tightening enough to crack the mandible bone. It was that pressure that made the person go still. "It would be a shame to damage such a color. You know, I have a friend named Veil who enjoys taking humans like you and turning them into his dolls. Those eyes of yours would make a good addition to his collection. But I doubt your body will have any use except for your organs. He'll probably just tear out your eyes and anything else he needs and place it onto another doll for use. I used to help him long ago so I know his…ways of gaining such things."

Another shiver ran down everyone's spines, still no one moving.

Tsuna swung his arm to the side, tossing the man with it, and watched as the idiot slid across the tiled floors. "Get out, the next time I see you, I'll personally call him in for a favor. Whatever happens after that, I don't have any say." Within seconds, the entire gang ran out, dashing into the streets to never be seen again. It was only minutes later they found themselves bumping into the leader of the disciplinary committee. Tsuna gave an unimpressed snort at their idiocy and tossed the knife back onto the table before turning around. He didn't even bother to look at anyone and went straight back to his seat, pulling his book out of nowhere to continue reading. Everyone stared for a few moments, unsure on how to react before they eventually went back to whatever they were doing. It was like the incident had never happened or they were, at least, familiar with Tsuna's oddness. Though the staff still looked terrified, Tsuyoshi continued to smile brightly, chuckling to himself in amusement.

'Who would have thought that Tsuna could be so scary?' The master swordsman pondered to himself. 'Still, he helped my boy and he has my gratitude.' Finishing up the final touches to the meals, he served the plates before the group. 'But it seems like the other two are used to it like they've seen Tsuna's violent tendency. He killed some people with a car just to save Takeshi so I guess that's to be expected…'

"Wow, this…actually looks amazing." Gokudera examined the food with a greedy spark in his eyes, almost like he was about to drool at any moment.

"Haha, my dad is the best!"

"Takeshi, there's no need to brag."

"This looks better than what the cooks used to make at the mansion."

"The mansion?"

The conversation went on, Gokudera speaking about where he had grown up at in Italy. It wasn't everything, just the basics. Nothing about his family was spoken about, obviously avoiding the subject altogether. Tsuna remained quiet, eating his sushi slowly, and lifted his head up to look at a random painting when he felt a small shift in the air, eyeing it carefully. It was just a picture of some flowers in a vase, the colors bright, but welcoming. Then, he saw it, the supposed heads of the flowers blinking. It was Reborn. Shaking his head, he turned back to the conversation.

"Tsuna-sama," Gokudera asked, catching the brunet's attention. "Please forgive me for asking this, but I'm a little curious. I've been over to your place for a while now, but I've never seen your father there. Is something wrong? Or is it that your father is dead?"

Tsuna paused in what he was doing and sighed. "Ah, that idiot. He can go and die."

Takeshi blinked, flinching slightly at the blunt words. "That's a little harsh, don't you think? I mean, he's your father, right?"

Of course, Gokudera had to add in his little two-bit. "Don't worry, Tsuna-sama, my family is screwed up enough as it is."

"No, it's not that," Putting down his chopsticks, Tsuna leaned back against his chair. He noticed that the painting had moved, Reborn appearing out of his costume, and saw him quickly changing back into his normal clothes, hopping over so that he could get his meal. The hitman would never deny free food, especially good ones, and Reborn wanted to get closer to listen to the present conversation. "My father, Iemitsu, says he cares a lot about us, but it isn't really true. He cares more about Vongola than his real family. For him, famiglia is more important than family. He's never here for years on end, always depressing Mom repeatedly because he forgets that it's their anniversary or her birthday or even that it's Christmas. I doubt he even remembers what day I was born on. When he does visit, which is rare as it is, probably every six years, he brings those assassins that want him dead. Of course, the man is a fool and doesn't realize it, leaving me to do the dirty work."

Those few words told everyone in the room, well, those that understood the conversation, that Tsuna had been killing since young. Reborn, already knowing about that, continued to eat like there was nothing wrong. He was more curious about this supposed friend of Tsuna's, Veil.

"He just makes a mess, drinks until he's drunk, before leaving again without saying a word. That man can be dead for all I care. He was never a father in the first place and even when the younger Tsu-" The brunet froze, catching his tongue. He had almost slipped about the dead Tsuna. "I mean, when I was younger, he never visited when I was diagnosed with a deadly illness or even when I was later cured."

The group had gone quiet again except for Reborn. The hitman had caught the slip, but was clearly confused on what it meant, he didn't understand it. 'Younger Tsuna? What is he talking about? Wait…didn't Tsuna say he wasn't the Tsuna from this world? Could it really have been the truth? And that deadly illness is probably the cancer he had in the past,' His eyes turned towards the brunet, watching his student go quiet again. 'Damn, there are too many questions on him. If only he would just talk about it…'

Tsuna went back to eating once more, dipping a piece of sushi into soy sauce to let the rice soak before lifting it back up. No one wanted to speak, absorbing the information in. A few looked tempted to speak out about the so called illness and others for Iemitsu.

Reborn peered around, having seen everything beforehand, and quickly finished up the rest of his delicious sushi, Tsuna not too far behind. As he dabbed his mouth, he finally spoke, "Tsuna, who is this Veil?"

"Ah, was he just made up to scare those gang members off?" Takeshi offered.

"No, he's real," Tsuna's words seemed to snap some sense into the group. "Veil is a…friend of mine, kinda. We've worked together in the past before and he's great at what he does. I guess normal people would consider him a mass murderer due to the vast number of people he has killed. He enjoys tearing his victims apart by amputating them and then putting them back together as dolls he can control."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Gokudera rubbed the bottom of his chin as he thought back on the number of mass murders in the mafia world, it wasn't uncommon after all, but he had never heard of anything like that. Within the dark world, such actions would quickly be passed around, and even if there were no bodies, there would be people questioning about the disappearances. He had met many murderers who had become men for hire, torturing their victims for some pay on the side. Reborn was thinking back as well, but also came up with nothing. But there was another question added into the bunch, just when had Tsuna met such a person?

Tsuna glanced over, able to guess what Reborn was thinking about. "Don't bother. You wouldn't have heard anything about him, he's not exactly…human." He muttered, not sure on how to tell everyone the truth. It wasn't as if they would be able to understand either. Pushing his plate away, he began to read once more, trying to distract himself from everyone else. But he knew better, Reborn would be asking about it. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

"Tsuna, about this Veil-"

"Do you believe in demons?"

There was a pause, they were the only two in the bedroom late at night. "Demons?"

"Yeah, demons. Do you believe that demons exist?"

Another pause. "I do."

"I see. Then I'll let you know, Veil is a demon. He's known as the King of Lust, one of the seven sins in demonic form."

"Wait…What?"

There was a shift on Tsuna's spot. "It's fine, you don't have to believe me right now. You'll probably see him sooner or later."

There was another pause. "Lust? As in sexual?"

"No, lust means intense desire. It can be for anything."

"You are a very strange student of mine."

"Shouldn't that have been known from the beginning?"

"Obviously. Do you plan on letting me know how you know this Veil?"

"Not yet, it's not time yet."

"And when will that time be?"

"Soon."

* * *

"Is that your student?"

Reborn perked his head up in reaction to that voice, but kept his expression the same, rotating around to face another baby like himself. But this one was dressed in a red robe that symbolized his Chinese descendent and had long black haired tied neatly into a braid. A soft gentle smile was on the baby's face with a red pacifier in the same area Reborn had his own. The hitman gave a respectful nod. "Fong."

Taking a few moments to observe the other, Reborn turned away to look back at his so-called student, Tsuna. The teen was settled comfortably in his spot against the fence on the school rooftop without a single care despite the fact that there was apparently an assassin before him. It was like he didn't care and continued to eat, barely listening to the Chinese female assassin, I-pin, who was going on about. Reborn and his fellow Arcobaleno member were on the other rooftop, close enough to observe the setting.

Takeshi and Gokudera were trying to talk to I-pin, regarding her as an enemy, but it was clear that they were hesitating on actually doing anything. She was, after all, simply a child, but the moment she pulled out her weapons, those dumplings that were created by the storm Arcobaleno, the guardians pulled out their weapons in return. They were quite protective of their friend. Child or not, no one was going to hurt him. Soon, Tsuna got involved, nudging his friends off to the side in an effort to redirect the invisible attacks that came from the assassin. It was like he could see through the attack style, guiding himself side-to-side to miss the smelly stench.

'Perhaps it's his intuition coming into play? It's possible he'd already awakened it. Yes, it's definitely awake, considering his past awareness.' Reborn rubbed the bottom of his chin, deep in thought.

"My, he's putting up quite a resistance against I-Pin," The storm Arcobaleno looked over at the two, watching the brunet move around with ease, dodging the attacks without breaking a sweat. About halfway, Tsuna looked like he had gotten bored of the fight, his eyes drifting off to the side to keep his mind occupied. Fong stepped closer to the hitman, his animal partner sitting on his head. "You must have trained him well. I'm impressed and it's only been a short time, too."

"I didn't train him," Reborn huffed, tilting his fedora to the side. "He's already powerful enough on his own, but he's currently holding back. If he wanted to kill your student, he would have already done so even before she showed up."

The storm Arcobaleno blinked, clearly surprised, and tilted his head to watch closely, but he couldn't see what Reborn had meant. Tsuna looked like any average teenager who was just a little bit faster due to his age and was easily distracted. Though his student, I-pin, had gotten the wrong target by mistake due to her terrible eyesight, she should be able to handle herself just fine from to her training. The hitman would have smirked at Fong's confusion if the situation wasn't serious.

I-Pin made a sneer out of frustration, she was beginning to get irritated at the lack of response from her target, and tried to use her master's special attacks once more. But they were all ineffective as Tsuna continued to maneuver around everything effortlessly. She instead only hit the surrounding areas, her attacks being misdirected from both her enemy and his allies.

Tsuna sighed, clearing bored of the fight already, and jumped back a couple times to gain some distance. This entire thing was starting to get annoying and he had better things to do than entertain someone at this current point of time.

Shifting his stance, he raised his right arm up and flicked his wrist. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and I-Pin found herself flying away, letting out a small yelp until she landed onto the ground with a thump, rolling back. Tsuna surveyed the area, eyeing the person before slowly stepping away, and peered up at the other roof with disinterest. His dull eyes glanced over the two babies that were standing there, momentarily looking at Fong before shifting to the hitman. Reborn smirked, he had expected nothing less of Tsuna, and flicked the end of his fedora upward.

"I didn't kill her." The brunet simply stated and headed back into the school building, closing the door behind. The other guardians followed behind, trying to keep up, and get back into class before the bell rang. They didn't want Hibari after them at this point of time.

"That's…your student?" Fong spoke with surprise, he hadn't expected I-Pin to be defeated like that and what was that skill? How interesting and yet, strange.

"And that's why I said he's powerful enough on his own." Reborn stated and jumped over the rooftop to fall down to the second level, following his student back into class. He needed to keep an eye on the brunet at all times, it was important to ensure that nothing bad happened while he was away or that he didn't miss anything critical.

Fong observed the hitman before heading towards his fallen student, offering a warm smile. He hadn't expected Tsuna to actually defeat his student so easily. The brunet didn't even look like he could put up a fight at all. It caught his interest, something that hadn't happened for a while. Looks like he'll need to stay around a little more to examine this boy and it was clear to him that Reborn was curious, too.

* * *

Sounds of a giant motor echoed through the airport, the plane just taking off into the distance while others were just beginning to land. People were bustling inside the building, trying to find a ride home or their departure gate. Among the crowd stood a white-haired male, somewhere in his late teens, who was shifting his way through everyone with a wide grin on his face. A bag of white marshmallows was within his hands with a ring on the middle finger of the right hand. "My, such an annoyance to get a flight here. But I'm finally in Japan. Time to see Tsunayoshi."

His purple eyes then caught sight of a sweets store within the airport's hallways and paused. "Hmm, maybe after I eat. Oh and then there's that wonderful shop that sells those custard cream puffs, better hit that too before visiting Tsunayoshi. So much to do, so little time~"

* * *

I forgot to mention a few extra things so Mr. not-so-mysterious character has been distracted, but that's typical of him.

Please review. Review makes me happy, long ones even better :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** To everyone that read over my chapters to make sure I hadn't forgot mentioning anything from the past, thanks a lot. A lot of the stuff you mentioned are things that will be hit upon later on as planned like Tsuna's past about killing his brother, etc, they weren't forgotten. By the way, there's not really any arcs in this story in a sense considering the fact that I'm kinda skipping around.

Enjoy this next chapter! Its much longer than the previous ones I've written for this fanfic. After this one, I believe the chapters will start to get shorter once more sadly.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"_Listen, when pulling out someone's eye, you have to be extremely careful. They're quite fragile after all."_

_Tsuna peered up curiously, his eyes filled with wonder, and stared ahead towards the being in front of him. The person wasn't human, that much was clear upon landing his eyes on him. The demon was tall, much taller than any human, around seven feet and towered over the little brunet. Sharp scissors-like claws were sprouted out as fingers with threads glimmering across them and as his honey-colored eyes trailed upwards, there were stitched scars layering the uncovered skin. Furthermore, he came across the tattered black clothes that were just as messed up as the being's body. Tsuna was unable to see the face and legs from his position, but he knew enough to know how everything else would look. He had seen the entire body before after all. _

_His eyes trailed back down to the human corpse before him, the woman's eyes were still wide open even after she had died. They were a beautiful color of green, of jade, and it was perfect to add to the demon's collection. Tsuna grabbed the special device beside him and began to make the cut, edging around the skin on the eyeball to open the pressure underneath. _

_Veil, the King of Lust, the demonic puppeteer, twisted around momentarily to make sure that there were no screw-ups. "Good, just like that. I'm amazed that the King of Time would actually let you come to my lair. He's quite…protective of you." The surrounding area was dark and long sharp devices hung off the ceiling, dangling down too high for Tsuna's reach, but enough for Veil to grab. Around them lied bodies, many just tossed around like sacks of potatoes, all stacked up. Limbs were missing, organs harvested, and there were even some where the skin had been removed, leaving just the muscles. Blood covered everything within sight, some still freshly dripping off the ceiling and bodies. But despite the destruction, there was no stench, no smell of rotting flesh, nothing. _

_Tsuna continued his task, peeling the flesh back to get better access. He hadn't screwed up yet and it wouldn't be long before he could pluck the eyeball out, cutting away at the tissues and vessels. "He is, but that's what I love the most about him. He understands me better than anyone else. Still…I need training, both he and I know that. I'm far too weak to you demons' standards now. I'm aiming at becoming one of the Demonic rulers of Hell just like him and you, the title of Sorcerer King. I may not be a demon like you two, but I'm still a sorcerer, an immortal being, trained under the usage of magic just like the witches," Blood was pooling out, dripping off to the side, and yet he still continued, breaking the orbital bone. A sharp snap filled the room, Veil was still working on his own corpses and was now stitching something up. Tsuna bit down on his bottom lip and with a quick yank, the eyeball came popping out. Reaching towards the free organ, his fingers grabbed onto the squishy surface, yanking the cords behind off, and rolled it around in his fingers. "Soon, I'll be powerful enough to join your ranks and I won't let anyone stop me."_

_Veil peered back, his midnight blue eyes examining the situation before him with a blank expression. His long black hair was tangled around his back, showing he hadn't combed it for a while, and it gave him a creepy appearance with the way the locks went around his skull. Stitches with black linings went all across his face as if he had been pieced together sometime in the past. "I don't doubt it, despite being once human, you've become quite powerful within a short time frame. I'm just here to teach you torture methods as promised to the King of Time."_

"_Thanks though, I guess I owe you later on then?" Tsuna was already working on the other eye, getting it out easier compared to his previous try. Within seconds, it popped out._

"_No, you're helping me right now. Since you were human before, you should be able to identify which styles of clothing I should place on my human toys that will blend them in with the mortal society." As the demon said that, he lifted up the body he had been working on, revealing the numerous limbs from various bodies attached together. Two different skins of a head were stitched together down the center and the eyes, hollow and empty, were a pretty blue color. And yet, the human doll could still move, almost in perfect synch. _

_Tsuna smirked, almost wanting to clap at the accomplishment before him._

* * *

"Aww, more guests? Oh, they are so cute!" Nana called out happily, squealing to herself as she moved side to side. "Will you be staying here?"

The two Chinese babies peered at each other curiously, watching as Reborn hopped up onto the counter to demand a cup of coffee. The head of the household just smiled along, not minding that a baby wanted a cup of coffee so late at night, something most people would deny immediately. Oddly, it wasn't Nana who got it, it was Tsuna. Much to Nana's disappointment, she was unable to make a decent cup of coffee without the use of instant coffee powder and usually left it up to the machine to do its magic. But that didn't make real coffee, at least to the hitman's tastes, it was nowhere close and the taste was obvious upon a single sip. However, when Reborn found out that Tsuna could cook, and quite well, he demanded the brunet to take over in that department and be the only one to make him coffee. Ever since that decision, his daily addiction had not only tasted like at home, but better in another way that he had never thought of before. It was unique and Tsuna clearly made his coffee a different way than normal. Of course, since Reborn started demanding, the brunet started drinking more often, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to add an extra cup into the mixture for himself.

I-pin soon was distracted by Lambo, running around to play a game of tag, leaving the rest of the group on their own. Takeshi and Gokudera had been shuffled off home, with some not-so-nice shoves from Tsuna and promised to visit in the morning. This left the tiny group mostly on their own.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Tsuna rotated his head towards Reborn, his eyes dull as normal. "I remember you asking for me to cook Penne alla vodka for you. I managed to get the ingredients together, would you like me to cook it tonight?"

The hitman rubbed the bottom of his chin, looking at the mother who was busy with the two children and laughing along, then to Tsuna. "Sure, why not? I'll tell Maman, but it might be best to make some of the dishes without the Vodka in it for the younger ones, put more in mine though."

Nodding his head, the brunet went straight to work, grabbing the needed ingredients from the cabinets and refrigerator. For now, he would add the vodka last compared to the beginning of the recipe in order to control the amount he puts in. Boiling the water, he pulled out a batch of long pasta and tossed it in, waiting for it to soften. As that went on, he began to create the sauce with the garlic, onions, butter and olive oil, mixing them into the tomato puree.

Reborn watched from the side, observing the way the brunet cut through the additional small vegetables to add in, and then turned to Fong. "So how has your days gone by? Anything interesting I need to know about?"

The Chinese Arcobaleno shook his head, his long braid swinging back and forth in return. His eyes were closed and sighed heavily. "I haven't found anything we've been looking for, sadly. I find that most of the days have been the same. The only thing that's been keeping it somewhat bright is I-Pin. She's quite a dear, though I wish she would give up on my training to become an assassin and instead live a regular life."

"If she stays here, that'll happen," The hitman huffed, flopping down onto the tabletop with his legs crossed. His cup of coffee that was nearly empty was beside him and Leon remained wrapped around his fedora like normal. His eyes momentary glanced back to see Tsuna adding heavy cream into the sauce pan, listening to it cook rapidly over the fire. "Maman here has a strange reaction towards children. She loves them too much and can give them a more normal life."

"And why are you telling me this, old friend?" Fong tilted his head, settling beside Reborn. "This is very unusual of you."

"I felt like it."

"Hmmm…" The storm Arcobaleno raised a hand up, placing it against his lips, and continued to examine his fellow group member and student. It was simply odd on how the two were. He had seen the relationship between Reborn and his previous student, Dino, and it was nothing like this. If anything, Dino had become Reborn's personal torturing tool, passing the days by harming the other repeatedly with a little tutoring mixed in. "Well, I heard that Mafia Land has been trying to get you to show up at their place. Do you plan on going?"

"And take the chance of seeing Colonello? Absolutely not."

"Typical Reborn."

* * *

Dinner had passed by quietly, not much of a ruckus, especially since everyone was focusing on eating their meals. A few compliments were passed around, even Reborn mentioning one, and time just went by quickly. The young children, not the Arcobaleno, had no alcohol in their food while the rest had a heavy dose as requested by Reborn. After dinner with the dishes all placed into the sink, a small problem came up when it was getting close to bedtime.

"Ah, that's right. We'll have to deal with the sleeping arrangements," Nana looked between her two new guests curiously, wondering what she was going to do. "I only have one more extra room so perhaps you two can share? Or one of you can sleep with my son or Lambo? I don't think either will mind."

Tsuna didn't reply to that and shrugged his shoulders to show that he didn't care much. "I-Pin should take the other room since she's a girl. Fong can probably stay with me since I think you and Reborn will be talking most of the night away."

"Ah," The Chinese Arcobaleno looked like he wanted to disagree, not wanting to impose on the family more than needed. He turned to Reborn for help in explaining his situation, but he should have known better, the hitman wouldn't say a single thing. He would keep quiet and let others think what they wanted until he gave them the true answers or simply play with their minds. Still, regardless of his situation of needing to return back to the Chinese Triads for work, he was curious about Reborn's student. He hadn't seen the sun Arcobaleno do anything to the brunet but hang around, keeping himself attached to Tsuna at all times either on the shoulders or in the arms as if separating from each other would be devastating. Fong found it very odd seeing as Reborn hated to be treated like the child he was in form, but they both had to be lenient towards those that saw them. It wasn't fair to outright attack someone just because of what they thought of their appearance. It wasn't their fault, though he could certainly do without the pinching of his cheeks. "I don't know about that."

Reborn hummed to himself, sipping quietly on his refill of coffee, and blinked. "It's fine with me. I tend to sleep in Tsuna's bed anyway."

Now that got Fong suspicious and his curiosity was getting stronger on the relationship between the two. It was odd. He was still comparing it to how Reborn had treated his previous student, Dino, and this was nothing like that time. Tsuna wasn't being tormented, he wasn't being trained, it was like Reborn wasn't doing his job at all. But he couldn't be one hundred percent certain. 'Still, it's like they are acting like close friends than tutor and student.'

As they got ready for bed, Tsuna was the first one to head into the bathroom, leaving the two Arcobaleno on their own to talk within the confines of his bedroom. Fong, despite the fact that he needed to get home, didn't exactly quite want to leave just yet. Tsuna was far too interesting in his eyes and he was unlike what the Chinese Arcobaleno had expected from someone who was supposed to be sheltered from the dark world. The boy had a very uncaring attitude towards everything and seemed more at ease hanging around the house than talking to other people except when it came to Reborn, the hitman was apparently the exception. Even when it came to those friends of his, Takeshi and Gokudera, he was generally quiet, letting the other two argue all they wanted over any subject. It was like it didn't matter to him. Tsuna just kept to himself, either reading or watching with that unsettling stare, and even Fong felt like he needed to be careful at times, shivering here and there whenever he felt the brunet's eyes on him. It was like he was being watched, every move registered, every shift of his body taken in. It was unsettling to someone as himself, a person who was considered the wind, it was as if he was an enemy that needed to be watched out for.

Still, Tsuna seemed to ease up on I-pin, letting her do whatever she wanted in a sense as long as she didn't cause any trouble. Fong wondered how long that would actually last considering how shy and destructive his student could get.

"So, how long have you been here, old friend?" Fong smiled softly, holding his cup of tea that Nana had made for him, gracefully sipping on it between sentences or whenever he waited for Reborn to reply.

"Three months." Reborn muttered, sitting on the other side, a pillow underneath him. His fedora had been taken off, resting on the nightstand with Leon at the very top sleeping. Despite being separated from his partner, he was very much at ease, enough so that he didn't feel the need to have his usual protection with him. He was confident that Tsuna's curses were no longer being directed towards him anymore and were instead now protecting the house like it always had before his arrival. Of course, he wouldn't take any chances in letting anyone slip by his protection. There was no telling if there would be a moron that could do better than the others. "Tsuna has been quite the student."

"How much have you been able to teach him?"

"Almost nothing. I haven't even taught him how to use his flames yet, though I doubt I'll need to."

Fong perked up at that, shifting his form slightly to listen better. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Tsuna is different. He doesn't need training and is quite resilient towards everything I throw at him. It took me a while to finally get through those barriers of his to actually let me stay around him," Reborn didn't want to mention that they had gotten a lot closer ever since he started sleeping in the same bed with Tsuna, resigning to his fate as a teddy bear. Still, it hadn't been too bad. He got some decent sleep during that time and he enjoyed the warm hold Tsuna gave to him every time, it was better than any blanket he had ever had. The trip to the future had really brought them closer together. "He has an unnatural ability that makes me want to find out more about him, more so than actually doing my job. And I have a strong feeling he already knows about the sky flame that's burning within him. However, he keeps denying that he'll become Vongola Demico, I find that suspicious."

Fong just smiled at that, it looked like Reborn was having trouble with his student but was also enjoying it. A mixed feeling and the Chinese Arcobaleno could tell that it was pretty clear which side was winning. It was amusing to say, it wasn't that often he could see Reborn looking like this. Fong could feel his own interest on the other rising.

But the two went quiet when Tsuna came back in, peering at the two babies as he rubbed his wet hair as dry as possible with some loose pants on. His hair wasn't in its usual spikiness, flattened by the weight of the water, and he moved over to his closet to get some nightclothes on, well aware of the eyes that were following him from behind. He was supposed to have school tomorrow, but with Reborn's permission, he was allowed to skip because of Fong's appearance. That meant he could sleep in as long as he wanted and Tsuna was going to take full advantage of it. Soon after the brunet changed, he went back into the bedroom and dimmed the lights off on one side of the room, leaving the other side lighted for the Arcobaleno to continue talking. Tsuna settled down onto the bed, facing the two, and pulled the covers up to let his feet slide in underneath. A slight shiver ran up his spine at the coolness underneath. "I'm heading to bed. You're welcome to talk, but if possible, please keep it down."

After saying that, the brunet shuffled further underneath the covers as he yanked everything up to his neck and twisted around so that his back was against the group. It was done so that the light wouldn't disturb his sleep. The two Arcobaleno watched for a few moments before continuing their chatters on various subjects, using what little time they had to say what they needed to. It was just that it had been a few years since they had last been able to talk in person. Though they weren't the closest of friends, they knew each other well enough that sharing some secrets wouldn't be too bad, knowing that the other wouldn't spill. They spoke about some simple topics like what was going on within other parts of the mafia that weren't connected to their area or if anything interesting was happening in a famiglia. Time simply passed by like usual and in the end, it got late enough where both Arcobaleno decided that it was time to follow Tsuna's example. Fong was going to take Reborn's old hammock with the pillow on the center for a replacement mattress, finding it quite comfortable considering that the material within were made of feathers. He quickly curled up on the surface, well aware that his young student, I-Pin, was already asleep in the other room. However, his interest remained on Reborn, who had hopped up onto Tsuna's bed, and is shuffling over the covers so that he is within the arms.

'Such a weird sight…' The storm Arcobaleno thought, one eye open as he watched the two curiously. It was hard to see considering how their bodies and beds were located, but he could identify what was going on. Even as an hour passed, he was still staring, smirking as he peered at the sleeping two, or well, one of them was sleeping. Reborn was still awake and well aware of his movements despite the fact that they couldn't see each other. Nevertheless, the thought of seeing his old friend willingly cuddling up to someone was just amazing and it looked like it had been going on for a while by how comfortable the hitman was. Tsuna didn't even care about the thought of having a killer at his side, in his arms specifically. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he hopped closer until he reached the top of the bed to get a better look at the two. His tiny body hardly sank into the mattress and his footsteps were silent to the rest of the world. Fong knew Reborn is well aware of what he is planning.

"Go to bed, Fong." Tsuna's voice broke out, the brunet shifting slightly to grab hold of Reborn and pull him in closer.

The Chinese baby blinked in confusion, clearly not expecting the teen to actually be the one to call him out. He peered down at Reborn, not getting a response out of the other, and then shrugged his shoulders. Too bad, he had been hoping to try something out to see if he could ruffle Reborn's feathers and gain a reaction. But if they were both aware of his presence, it wouldn't really work. Perhaps another time?

Tsuna opened his eyes momentarily, the honey-colored orbs staring at the retreating figure of the storm Arcobaleno before peering down at the sun one. Reborn had yet to move from his spot, seemingly more comfortable here than anywhere else. Reaching up slowly, he brushed his fingers through the black locks a couple of times, letting the tips of his fingers drift down to a curl, before finally dozing off for the rest of the night. He was hardly aware of tiny fingers gripping into his shirt soon after.

* * *

The next day had passed mostly uneventfully with his guardians coming over to hang out the moment they found out he had skipped school. It was amazing that neither of them cared much on the idea and Tsuna had a strong feeling that Hibari would be coming after them soon for skipping so much. Actually, he was kinda amazed it hadn't happened yet. Still, he knew better than to think that a whole day could go by peacefully when there were so many people involved…especially when Lambo threw a fit. Sometime during their little game of tag after lunch, Lambo had decided to pull I-Pin's braid, resulting in her twisting around and attacking back with her infamous martial art skills she had learned from Fong. There was no doubt on who won the battle, however the cow child wasn't pleased at the results which resulted in the next couple of events. Within seconds, the familiar bazooka was out and fired, people dodging to the side in an effort to avoid getting struck. But despite everyone's attempts to get out of the way, it still managed to hit someone and that person turned out to be Reborn, who both Fong and Tsuna had a feeling allowed himself to be hit on purpose.

The brunet blinked, watching in curiosity as that familiar pink smoke came out of the small explosion, and almost bit back a curse. He didn't want to know what could happen next, but he _was_ curious about his future relationship with Reborn. He knew there was something going on between them, lovers being the most obvious term, and ring of the Sorcerer King's Advisor gave things away. It was odd and yet intriguing. And as much as he tried to look into the future for such facts, he found himself at times being blocked. It appeared like his future self was preventing him from finding out things that needed to go on its own course. How annoying.

Fong remained close by, watching the scene with interest. He was well aware of the effects of the bazooka and his curiosity over what would happen to the Arcobaleno in the future was burning strongly. It was something he couldn't help but be inquisitive about. Would they still be trapped in this baby form even ten years from now or actually be different? Or dead? He wasn't sure.

Gokudera and Takeshi were at the side on the couch, never leaving their spots. The two didn't know what to expect, curiosity clear within their eyes, considering what happened the last time something like this had happened. The memories of Adult Tsuna's appearance are still vibrant within their minds. Meanwhile, Lambo and I-pin ran off to hide, the former disappearing with fear in his eyes as if he had remembered something he didn't want to. Everyone else didn't move, watching and waiting for the smoke to clear.

As it did, adult Reborn stood in the previous Reborn's place, with his hands in his pockets. His fedora was nowhere in sight, his spiky black hair wild since it was no longer confined, and his curls bounced for a moment as he shifted. His jacket was off, just a plain yellow button-up, long-sleeve shirt with the black tie loosened, and even his shoes were gone. It was clear he had been relaxing somewhere when he had been summoned over. Pulling a hand out from his pocket, he reached up to grab one of his curls, twirling it around his finger, and allowed it to spring back into place. His dark eyes surveyed the place as he did his little habit once more, momentarily stopping at Fong, who looked flabbergasted at the sight of the adult. He gave a smirk and a nod, offering a greeting in respect towards the other. The storm Arcobaleno returned it hesitatingly, his animal partner releasing a small squeak from the top of his head. Reborn continued his observation, passing the two guardians and then stopped when he came to Tsuna.

"So I'm back here again." The hitman's deep voice echoed in the silent room, no one was sure on what to say next. His compressing and superior aura left most people speechless and despite showing up randomly in a different time, he was still quite relaxed. He reached up to rub the back of his head, letting his fingers run through his short spiky black hair to smooth some of the locks back.

"R-Reborn… You…" Fong's words paused in-between, not sure on how to question the appearance before him. He couldn't help but be delighted at the thought of finally getting the chance to return to normal. But there was no yellow pacifier on the hitman… That was the real issue. How could there be no pacifier? Was it transferred or something else?

Reborn gave a snort and let his arm lean against his waist, his belt not even wrapped around his pants either. "I can't say anything for obvious reasons. I can't change anything in the past." He shook his head at the obvious disappointment that flashed through Fong's large eyes before his eyes went back to the brunet, giving a sinister smirk, one that made Tsuna shiver. Everyone else looked at each other in confusion, knowing that there was something going on between the two as they stared. Tsuna took a step back, cautious about Reborn's appearance, his memory of last occurrence still clear within his mind. He could still feel those lips against his own and the hands drifting over his body. As he remembered that, the adult took a step closer in return towards the Sorcerer King, his evil intentions clear within the air as it radiated from his body.

Silence, no one else moved or spoke, all eyes on the two.

Then Reborn did something Tsuna never expected, much less anyone else.

Suddenly, an arm snapped out and the brunet found himself getting shoved forward, crashing straight into the hard mass in front. It took him a moment to figure out what happened but those few seconds was enough to get himself trapped within Reborn's strong embrace, the man being taller than him by almost a foot. A light tint slipped onto his cheeks, his face buried into the chest and could breathe in the strong mixed scent of espresso and cologne off the clothes. Almost instantly, Tsuna relaxed into it, finding the wonderful scent familiar and calming despite the fact this was the first time it happened. It was like his body knew what was best, molding itself perfectly against the other almost automatically. It didn't help that Reborn knew how to hold him. There was a long silence as everyone watched, eyeing the two, while Tsuna blinked rapidly, peering up curiously. And then, there was a warm pair of lips against his own, silencing him before he could say anything.

Tsuna let out a small sound from the back of his throat with his eyes wide in shock. This was the second time he had been kissed by Reborn and he had a strong feeling within the pit of his stomach that it wouldn't be the last. The passing thought that Reborn's lips were incredibly soft was immediately pushed from his mind when he felt the other asking entrance. And for some odd reason, he could taste…chocolate on the lips.

Ignoring the surroundings, the hitman took advantage of Tsuna's shock to pry open the lips and slipped his tongue within, immediately attempting to devour the other. 'Delicious…' That was the only thing Reborn could think of as he tasted the brunet, his tongue mapping out the inner cave greedily. His fingers from his right hand drifted up into the soft caramel-colored hair, grabbing a fistful to prevent Tsuna from trying to break the kiss, and continued to ravish the teen happily.

There were some gasps from around them, Gokudera's mouth dropping open in shock, while Takeshi held one of stupor. Fong just simply stared, unsure on how to react to the setting. Reborn tilted his head to the side, allowing better access to those lips, never breaking contact. He peeked one of his eyes open to look at the brunet and smirked into the kiss at what he saw. Tsuna's face was absolutely red, struggling to find air, and was clearly fighting against him by placing his hands between them.

Of course, Reborn refused to give up and attacked the other tongue, listening to a soft moan that followed, those honey-colored eyes closing in response. His other hand went around Tsuna's waist, grinding their bodies together, and momentarily broke apart their lips to place kisses down the brunet's neck. There were more gasps, this time from Tsuna himself, and the brunet found himself arching his back against the hitman. Another moan escaped when Reborn bit down on a spot in the center of the neck, sucking painfully to make a bruise. It was a marking, a clear declaration that Tsuna was Reborn's, and that if anyone were to try and take him away, there would be hell to pay in the form of an angry trigger-happy adult hitman.

Reborn licked his lips, enjoying the sight before him, and went for another kiss, stealing Tsuna's breath away once more. His hands could feel Tsuna shaking against his fingertips, struggling to continue standing, and his right tightened its grip on the brown hair, forcing the other to keep up with him.

"Eh? What's this?"

A single voice called out into the room and then a clatter of a plastic cup falling to the floor echoed in the silent room. Those sounds were enough to bring the two, who were making out in the middle of the room, out of their little session. Tsuna wheezed for breath, his face burning uncontrollably, and despite his attempts on trying to move away from the adult once more, he couldn't. Reborn just stood there without a care in the world, his grasp tight on the shorter person's waist. There Nana stood in her spot at the doorway, clearly looking shocked over the setting before her.

"W-What? Who?" Her eyes drifted over the tall man who she had seen kissing Tsuna then to her son before going back to the man. She blinked and then blinked again before grinning. "Oh my goodness! Tsuna, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?!"

"Eh?!" Without knowing, Tsuna let out a small scream, something clearly rare considering his personality. "W-What?! No! I'm not dating him!"

Reborn smirked and leaned over, pressing his lips against the soft area of the neck, and sprawled kisses up towards the ear. Tsuna shivered, letting out a shaky moan and almost an even louder one when the hitman dragged his tongue across his ear, licking right along the edges. "Are you sure about that, Tsuna?"

"Reborn! Stop that!" The yell was followed by a devious chuckle from the hitman, still placing kisses down.

"Reborn?" Nana muttered under her breath, her eyes drifting upward deep in thought. "You mean little Reborn?"

No one replied to that, not wanting to reveal the truth of the situation. Reborn continued his task until he felt it was almost time to disappear and just before he shoved the brunet off, he went back to the center of the neck. Right where he had left the mark, he went back over it, giving it a good suck to create a purple and black bruise, licking his lips happily as he looked over his work. Then Tsuna went flying back, straight into the couch behind. Another smirk rose up on his lips. "Glad to see I can still have an effect on you, Tsuna."

The brunet narrowed his eyes, his fingers clenching into the soft fabrics of the couch, but before he could retort back, Nana had stepped forward with a glitter in her eyes. "Tall and handsome with a personality that can keep up with Tsuna's. Oh, my wishes came true! You _must_ tell me your name."

Twirling one of his infamous curls, the hitman chuckled. "I believe you should be familiar with it. I've been living here for a while now, but in a different form. And Tsuna here did say it after all."

"Eh?"

With that, pink smoke appeared out of nowhere, covering the appearance of the hitman as he vanished back into his own time. Baby Reborn replaced the spot, standing in the same place, and peered over the situation before him in question. What the hell had happened? Those were his thoughts when he saw everyone's expression and even more so when he saw Tsuna's. That red face, though adorable, was questionable and he was familiar with such things. So…had his older self really molested the brunet? And to think he had been chatting with Tsuna and drinking some great hot chocolate just moments before.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Reborn demanded, the aura surrounding him darkening what little light was within the room, but there was no answer, not even Nana said a word. Tsuna, suspecting what was about to happen, ran off immediately, vanishing up the stairs. Fong wasn't too far behind, ducking beside a couch just in case, despite knowing he could fight back easily against the hitman. That left Takeshi and Gokudera as the clear victims, Nana being let off for obvious reasons. The hitman clicked his gun, Leon having transformed beforehand, and smirked. "Start talking."

* * *

A door creaked open to the bedroom. "Tsuna."

"Y-Yes?"

"I heard what happened from your guardians."

"Oh…"

"That's all you're going to say to that?"

"I…don't know what else to say. Are you okay with that fact?"

"That the future me apparently ravished you and that we are lovers in the future?"

"…"

Soft laughter. "Oddly, it doesn't bother me. I believe I'm okay with my future. It seems pretty good so far from I've managed to see."

"I see. Then…it won't bother me either. I haven't been able to see much for myself, but I know I'm happy so…I'll let myself drift along with no doubts."

"Good. Because I'd hate to see such a good future change."

"Reborn…"

"By the way, you're making me hot chocolate with Frangelico mixed in. The future you was drinking it when I showed up and shared his with me."

"That definitely explains the chocolate taste when you kissed me."

* * *

'Today is not a good day', Tsuna decided to himself as he wandered about outside with everyone else. His eyebrows twitched for a moment as he felt sweat drip down the side of his face. He didn't feel too good…and he knew the reason as to why.

'Dizzy…' Tsuna peered up at the sky for a moment, the bright blue sky that only made his headache throb even more terribly than before. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, but his rapidly paling expression was obvious to anyone else who saw him. With a shaking hand, he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back, and could feel the sweat mixed into the locks.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Takeshi's concerned face appeared into the brunet's vision and he immediately reached forward when Tsuna stumbled. Gokudera was on the other side, holding up his beloved boss, and Reborn was on the ground, having hopped off when something didn't feel right, looking up at Tsuna in concern.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" The hitman demanded immediately, eyes narrowing as he listened to the raspy breathing and rapidly paling skin color. That was no illness, it was something more, but he wasn't certain on it. The rapid effect of whatever it might have been was too fast, far too quick for a normal human body to react against and show signs of. Reborn stepped closer, motioning the others to move the brunet into a shaded spot under a tree, and jumped up onto Tsuna's lap once he was sitting on a bench that was within the shade. "Tsuna, we can't help if you don't say anything."

The brunet sighed at that and shook his head, strengthening his headache more. "I'm fine, just a little tired. That's it." Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to control his situation and his body before nodding, getting up to escape out of the grasps on him. He needed to get back home to rest because, at this rate, his body would not just collapse, there would be much more than that. Grinding his teeth together in frustration, he quickened his pace in a desperate effort to get back, well aware of the concerned gazes he got from his friends behind.

However, eventually, he stumbled again, having exerted more energy than he could afford and crashed into a pair of waiting arms around the corner of a building. Tsuna blinked in confusion, feeling his head getting buried underneath someone's chin, a male from the lack of breast tissue against his face. The brunet slowly tried to pull back, but found himself unable to and instead tilted his head back to look up. The male before him was tall, much older than him, and had an odd sugary scent on him that he swore he recognized. As his eyes continued to trail up, he took note of the pale skin, smooth and clear, the white and purple shirt and jacket before heading further up to the face. His eyes widened at that, he knew that cunning smile, that purple tattoo under the right eye, and that white spiky hair. There was only one person that had all those features in all the worlds he had been into.

The albino just smiled again, giving a small laughter in amusement. "Well, hello there, Tsunayoshi. Long time no see! How many years has it been for you since we've last seen each other, hmm~"

"Bya…kuran?"

* * *

Annndddddddd, he's here! Review :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** To everyone, I don't think you noticed but Mukuro never showed up. Not yet anyway. They were Byakuran - remember marshmallow kinda gave it away

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Tsuna stared at the other in shock, the first time that expression had ever really showed itself on him. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected to meet _him_ of all people and here, too. "What…are you doing here?" His eyes drifted over the form, teenager in appearance, and clothes that fit him just fine. They consisted of a white jacket with black streaks at the side, currently zipped up, and a pair of skinny jeans that had a tear on the right knee and another one on the lower left thigh. They looked like something a punk would wear but it complimented the other perfectly with his pure white hair and deep purple eyes.

Byakuran smiled slyly, looking like he was grinning about one thing or another. "I've come to visit you. I still remember you from my previous life long ago and wanted to see what it was all about. My memories of that time are still there, but fuzzy," He continued to hold onto the brunet, keeping his arm around the other's waist, and pulled the brunet up into a standing position. But, despite the shorter teen now holding himself up on his own two feet without any shakiness, Byakuran's grip refused to leave. "But the fear and darkness I felt in that world…there was nothing like it."

"_Because I've become bored of this world, Vongola Decimo here isn't as interesting as the other worlds. If you can make it more interesting, I'll help you however you want."_

Tsuna didn't reply, a flash of a memory slipping through his mind, and stared at the white-haired being in momentary shock. He hadn't expected such a thing to happen, a passing whisper of a person that had long passed away. Slowly, he pulled away from the grasp, still pale in color, and nodded his head as thanks towards Byakuran for catching him. He could feel the eyes of Reborn and his friends behind him, watching everything before them carefully, and absorbing any words that were exchanged. Tsuna wanted to get away, he wanted to head back home, and go to bed before something began to unravel. However, he didn't get very far, just two steps, when Byakuran suddenly wrapped his arms around his thin shoulders, pulling him closer to where their bodies touched.

"You're not getting away, Tsunayoshi," The white-haired teen grinned, well aware of the stares they were getting. No other emotion slipped through Byakuran's facial, revealing nothing than what was already there. "I've come searching you. I won't let you escape me now."

The brunet didn't say anything to that and blinked, looking down at the hands that were wrapped around him. He immediately noticed the familiar sky Mare ring on the right hand and blinked again. There were no changes in it; the ring looked the same as always.

"And I see you've noticed it right away. Yes, I've gained the ring earlier than originally in other worlds and I do know about your identity, well, what I can remember of it. Sadly, since it's been so long, almost all my selves have forgotten about that world long ago. I only remembered it since I felt that surge of power from you that just…sparked something deep down," Byakuran chuckled, leaning down so that he could whisper into the ear so that no one else could hear their little exchange. Tsuna didn't flinch or shiver as the breath brushed against his skin, remaining still like he was a statue, unaffected by everything. It was like he didn't care. "But I don't care for the past. I'm more interested on what you'll be doing to _this_ world, what you'll be changing in it with your presence."

Tsuna sighed and rotated slightly in the grasp, giving a small snort. "Is that all you're here for? I have better things to do." Gathering up his strength, he shoved the other away again and started making his way home except he stumbled once more.

Gokudera cried out for him, his green eyes widened as he rushed forward in an effort to catch his beloved boss. To him, it was like everything had slowed down to a snail's pace and despite that, his body refused to move any faster. Tsuna let out an uncharacteristic sneer at his sudden show of weakness, trying to get his body working to stabilize himself before he made an unpleasant union with the concrete floor. Takeshi jumped, giving a shocked expression similar to Gokudera's, trying to also catch his falling friend, but Reborn just remained where he was at on the floor, watching everything critically as it unfolded itself before him. The hitman knew very well he couldn't do anything to save Tsuna's falling form, his body wouldn't allow such a thing. His black eyes stared over everything analytically, making sure he didn't miss anything that might have been unnoticed. Unluckily, he hadn't been able to pick up anything in the conversation between Byakuran and Tsuna from the way the taller teen was whispering with his lips so close to the brunet's ear. Reborn's grip tightened on the tip of his fedora, he didn't like that closeness between them, and he was quite tempted to get Leon to transform to fire a few warning bullets to prevent any more physical interaction. But he held back, Reborn refused to allow his emotions to get the better of him. He prided himself on his iron-hold over himself.

Luckily for the hitman, he didn't need to anything because, just before Tsuna could reach the floor, Byakuran had recaptured the brunet once more in his grasp. The heir made an irritated huff at having shown a weakness, but didn't struggle this time and went a little lax into the grasp. He could hear some irritated grumbles from the rest of the group, well, from Gokudera from not being the one to save his boss. Takeshi simply brought his arms behind his head, letting out a bright smile, seeing as his friend was safe at the moment.

"My, my, someone is having problems today~" Byakuran teased, earning a small twitch from the shorter teen. Immediately afterwards, the albino used his powers to summon his white wings, the light sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight, and they flapped for a moment as if the other was trying to get a feel of them. Some people on the streets stared in amusement even the guardians, their eyes never once leaving the figure.

But Reborn was not amused. Instead, he hopped closer and his large eyes narrowed just slightly, knowing very well what those wings meant. "Let go of Tsuna." He clicked his gun to give a warning, but it went ignored as Byakuran lifted up the brunet into his arms, bridal style. A small growl escaped his lips. He wanted nothing more than to blast away that smiling face. It was annoying, infuriating, and he ignored the sudden pang of pain that shot down his body. If only he hadn't been trapped into his cursed baby form, he might have been able to do something physically.

"Nope~" Byakuran just smirked in amusement and continued to flap his wings behind, clearly about to take off with Tsuna still in his arms. The brunet blinked dizzily and reached over to grab hold of the other's shirt, trying to lift himself up into a better and more comfortable position. It was like he had given up on arguing with Byakuran. The albino just continued to beam, but he couldn't hide that flash of concern when he looked down at Tsuna's pale expression. "I'm just going to take him away for a while. I'll give him back later."

"No, you're not," Reborn instantaneously fired off a bullet, lodging it into the metal pole behind one of the wings. The shadow under the fedora had grown, his eyes narrowed downwards into a glare. "You're not taking Tsuna _anywhere_."

Gokudera and Takeshi went on edge at that, their minds finally figuring out what the albino was planning. They clearly weren't happy at the thought of their boss and friend leaving with someone else besides them. Byakuran paid no attention, not even caring about the glare from the number one hitman in the world, and continued to hold onto the brunet like everything was normal, like there was nothing wrong. "But I'm the only one that might know about Tsunayoshi's condition."

That seemed to get the sun Arcobaleno's attention and his grip on the gun momentarily wavered before it tightened once more. "What do you mean?"

"He's lying." Tsuna grumbled softly, tempted to smack the other in the stomach to release him, but resisted.

"Eh? How mean. I might know something." The white-haired teen pouted depressingly, almost like a dejected child, before peering over the group cautiously. The brunet's breathing was ragged, worse than before, and those honey-colored eyes were just beginning to close. It was clear to the albino that the condition was getting worse. With a sigh, he stepped closer towards the baby, leaning over just slightly as if allowing him to get on, and Reborn did.

The hitman immediately attached himself to Tsuna's chest, settling onto it like it was a pillow. He refused to put away his gun however and glared. A glimpse of concern towards his student almost made him waver again, but he wasn't going to show any vulnerability towards this strange person. Still, he turned towards the storm and rain guardian, "You two, get the doctor named Shamal to come over. We'll be at the main house." The two teens paused, looking at each other, before nodding in compliance. They knew better than to disobey, having faith that Tsuna is in good hands while Reborn is around.

Chuckling out of amusement, Byakuran took flight into the sky, dashing towards Tsuna's household that was about two to three miles away. It wasn't far if there wasn't so many twist and turns to make before getting home. He ignored the surprised cries from below and flew with ease, gliding with the strong winds to help him pick up speed.

"You plan on telling me what is going on?" Reborn questioned as he continued to keep a hold on Tsuna just in case, his fingers gripping onto the brunet's shirt. His other hand is on his fedora, making sure that it didn't fly off was a gust of wind. Leon had long transformed back into his regular form, wrapped around the fedora to keep him still.

"Not sure, it's up to Tsunayoshi to decide."

The hitman was about to say something when Tsuna shifted. The brunet's eyes opened slightly to peer up at the two before finally sighing. "Shut up, Byakuran. Tell Reborn what you want. It doesn't matter anymore."

The mare ring holder just smirked at that and landed right outside Tsuna's room, entering through a conveniently opened window. The white-haired teen placed the brunet onto the bed on his back before settling down onto it at the side, his legs hanging off. His wings had pulled back, the light gone from them. "Well, I'm sure you're well aware, Tsunayoshi, but your body is starting to disintegrate. It's most likely not able to contain your abilities anymore despite being suppressed."

Reborn snapped his head up at that, peering at the Mare sky guardian than at his student in surprise. He had already jumped off to the side, leaning against the brunet's chest. "Explain."

"It's simple, Reborn," Tsuna began, knowing better than to let the albino speak for too long due to his personality. "This physical body can not contain my abilities any longer. It's too overwhelming and I knew from the very beginning that this was going to happen…though it came much earlier than I originally thought. I had hoped it would last until this body turns eighteen." The brunet rolled around to get nearer to the edge of the bed, at the wall. This allowed more room for Reborn to move, stepping closer to examine the brunet. His tiny feet sunk into the mattress, but not much compared to Tsuna's body. He could observe the pale complexion and the ragged breathing, the chest barely rising and falling evenly.

"Will it kill you? Or is this fixable?"

"Depends on your view."

Reborn almost growled, despising the questionable responses.

"If I don't get this under control soon, this body will perish. Technically, that would mean I will die."

"Then is there anything we can do?"

Tsuna paused at that and sighed, burying his face into the pillow. "At this moment? Nothing. If I were to try and release more of my powers in order to heal this body, I would simply do the opposite and speed up the process. All I can hope is to get some rest and wait for it to get back under control. I hadn't expected it would suddenly spring up today like this." He shifted once more, getting his hands to move under the pillow to prop his head up. Tsuna was tempted to reach out and grab the hitman, liking it better when he was close by and against his body. Byakuran remained where he was at, swinging his feet almost like a child, and gave a creepy smile. He was humming gently, tilting his head side to side in amusement, while listening to the conversation.

Reborn narrowed his eyes as those words passed Tsuna's lips, not completely understanding what it meant. It was more like he couldn't comprehend how such a thing could happen. How could Tsuna's body contain so much power and yet be uncontrollable? Enough so that it was dangerous to the physical form. 'Just as I thought, he is most definitely hiding much more than I originally thought.' Despite those thoughts, there were still other things he needed to ask about, things about Tsuna's condition. "What happens if it doesn't go back under control?"

"Then I die," A blunt answer. Tsuna held no hesitation in sprouting that answer out, well aware of the shock that crossed the hitman's expression. He soon gave a small smile and reached up to touch Reborn's cheek. Gently caressing it, he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "However, before that happens, I can go meet up with someone and see if he can fix my body before the worst happens. It's a last resort, but I have a strong feeling that I should go regardless."

"Someone?"

"Veil."

"The mass murderer you mentioned from before?"

"Oh?" Byakuran decided to cut in, his attention focused on the two before him, and let his purple eyes go straight to Tsuna. It was like Reborn held no importance to him. "I don't remember you ever mentioning him before. What kind of demon is he?"

"Tsuna, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on." Reborn almost felt like glaring at his so-called student, the white-haired teen was still hanging around like it was a normal occurrence. No, ever since Byakuran had arrived, Tsuna didn't seem to do anything strange towards the other, not even bothering much with the albino's actions. And that just made the hitman angry. It wasn't fair. He had been working hard on getting Tsuna to open up for _months_ and someone just had to butt right in out of nowhere and turn that all around. He was already glaring at the Mare ring holder and even more so when the fool suddenly got too close to Tsuna for his liking. He did not like the way Byakuran kept eyeing his student and immediately jumped up onto the brunet's lap as a barrier between the two.

There was a pause in Tsuna as if contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth before nodding his head. Of course, he had outright ignored Byakuran's question. "Yeah, I'll tell you. It's probably best if I let you know now. But you'll have to promise never to tell this to anyone else."

"Tsuna…"

"Reborn, I'm serious. I need you to never relay my identity to anyone else, not even to Nono. Can you do that for me?"

It was clear to anyone's eyes that the hitman had many conflicts on that, but in the end, Reborn knew what was best. He would listen and keep his mouth shut. This was his one and only chance at finally get some desperately needed answers. He would take any secret that Tsuna gave him to his grave, he promised that to himself. "Of course," Reborn then snapped his head towards the white-haired teen and was tempted to sneer hatefully. However, despite moving, he kept himself leaning against the warm hand, afraid that if he let go, Tsuna might very well vanish before his eyes. "And before I forget, who exactly are you?"

"Me?" Keeping that creepy grin on, Byakuran pointed to himself mockingly and chuckled. "I'm Byakuran!"

Tsuna sighed and propped himself with pillow against his back as he sat up, leaning against the head of the bed. "You know what? Let me explain, Reborn. You'll understand more from me than the nutcase."

"Hey! That's mean, Tsunayoshi~"

"Anyway, Reborn," The hitman turned back to his student, shifting closer to hear better, and let the hand drift to the bed. The sheets crumpled around the extra weight. "Byakuran is the holder of the Sky Mare ring. It's similar to the Vongola rings and Arcobaleno pacifiers, but these rings allow the bearer to see into different dimensions. The power has been sealed to an extent due to someone's sacrifice in another dimension to prevent the Sky Mare ring holder from abusing its ability and to stop him from destroying the world. However, that doesn't stop the current Byakuran from remembering previous experiences. Because of that, he remembers seeing _me_ once long ago."

"That's right!" The albino grinned, cutting into the conversation. "Another me saw this Tsuna and it took me a while to figure out who he really is. I didn't get the ring until a few months ago along with over a thousand different Byakuran's memories that had been somewhat hazy. It took a while to sort through. Such a pain~"

Reborn remained quiet this entire time, listening carefully to the conversations that were going about. He knew what it meant, about everything, and turned back to Tsuna for more answers. He didn't think he would be finding out about the truth like this and so bluntly, too.

Tsuna gave a soft smile, well aware of the questioning within Reborn's mind. "You are correct, Reborn. I am indeed not the Tsuna from this world. The Tsuna from this world died from cancer a long time ago, I simply took his place. You probably noticed the reports of the cancer suddenly vanishing from my body all of a sudden, that was because I interfered, and took over. I had no intention originally, but the other Tsuna asked me to," He paused a bit to give Reborn time to process everything before continuing, momentarily sending a glare towards Byakuran's way to keep him shut from saying something unnecessary. "This is one of the things I want you to keep quiet about. Like I said many times before, I have no intention of taking over Vongola. They can keep the Vongola rings and everything else."

"That's…" Reborn hesitated in replying, but did so in the end. "No, you're still going to become Vongola Decimo. You are still 'Tsuna' regardless even if you came from another world or this one. And Vongola desperately needs an heir that isn't corrupted, one that can bring back the old version of the famiglia."

The brunet shook his head, letting out a small laughter. "You can say that now, but not forever. It's for the best that I don't take over after all," Letting out a yawn, he stretched and shifted his body around. "It'll take a while before Takeshi and Gokudera arrive with Shamal since we were already so far away considering the location. Though I doubt the doctor will be able to do anything. Anyway, I'd say an hour or so before they arrive." Tsuna muttered under his breath and turned to Byakuran. "Could you leave for a while? I'd like to talk to Reborn alone. And if possible, keep Fong and the children from coming upstairs as long as possible."

"Awww, that's not fair." Byakuran pouted, poking out his bottom lip.

"If I remember correctly, you still enjoy marshmallows, yes?" The brunet had a little twinkle in his eyes and gave a smirk. "I'll make you that marshmallow pie from all those years ago."

"Okay, I'm on it~" With that, the albino was out, running down the stairs after closing the door right behind without a second thought. The two behind just stared, one clearly not expecting that to happen so easily. They could hear some voices downstairs then some crashes following. Complete chaos was the easiest way of explaining the situation. This left Tsuna and Reborn alone in the room and the brunet suddenly turned his attention to the sun Arcobaleno, shifting downward to lie down.

"Reborn, give me your hand."

The hitman blinked in confusion, not sure on what Tsuna had meant. Why would the other request for his hand? It sounded ridiculous, not when the brunet was lying on the bed looking like he was about to fade away at any moment. It was clear to Reborn's eyes and from his weak understanding of the situation that Tsuna's body was beginning to die off, barely hanging on from the brunet's powers that were flowing through. "Why?"

The brunet just smiled, expecting the reaction and gently pushed his hand outward. "I'm planning on going through with my promise to you."

"Your promise?"

"I'll tell you everything that you had wanted to know for a while now. But I'll simply send you the memories of my past, not all of them, but the basics you need to know. I don't want to overwhelm your mind and there's no point in me telling it when I'm already this ill," The brunet smiled, rolling over so that he could face Reborn easier. "So take my hand if you want to find out the truth. But I must warn you, you might not like what you see. They are not pleasant memories, for myself and you. But please don't freak out on what you learn. Though, that might be hard. I've done plenty of terrible things in the past. Do I regret them? No. Whether I'll do it again to repeat the madness I've created, who knows." Tsuna smiled gently, shifting slightly in bed to get a better look at the other. "Byakuran already knows a little about my past since he somewhat remembers that time long ago. I'll give you the details of how everything started to an extent."

The hitman didn't hesitate and grasped the outstretched hand tightly, giving a firm squeeze. "I'm not going to back down at anything you say. I want to know more about you, no matter what." He shifted closer so that he could see the face clearly and reached out with his other hand to push a few strands of brown hair out of the face. It gave him a clear view of Tsuna's eyes, everything he was used to after so long.

"If that is what you wish, then alright." Tsuna closed his eyes and returned the grasp, opening his lips to mutter something under his breath. Reborn could only watch in curiosity, wondering how exactly this would work. But he found out soon after, just as he felt a sharp spark of pain flood throughout his entire frame and then a building headache that made him almost want to vomit. Letting out a pained grunt, he winced as the ache suddenly increased and then total darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Cliffy again! Review :)

And don't forget to look at my profile to see possible future stories that will come out in the future. Its been updated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

And so it begins.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Such a useless child." Nana sighed as she looked over her youngest son before turning back to fix what had broken. It had been nothing more than a quick stumble by the brunet, tripping on the carpet below, that had caused the accident and he had collided straight into the table where a vase was on top. A loud crash had startled the poor child, earning a scream, and he backed away when he had seen the broken pieces all spread out on the floor. The noise was loud enough to gain the attention of the mother of the house, who stepped in with a scowl once she saw what had transpired. Another brunet, the same size as Tsuna, was peeking out from the side of the kitchen, looking at the two curiously with big blue eyes. Nana, however, just sighed once more and continued to clean. "How could I have given birth to such a person?"

Tsuna sniffed, wanting to release a cry in misery, wanting to say that he was sorry, but the words wouldn't slip out. He backed up against the wall in hopes of blending in and disappearing. But it never worked, the child knew that. The disappointing aura from his mother made him shut up, stopping him from doing anything else, and he watched as Nana continued to clean the mess he created. There were a few mutters of disappointment from her, making Tsuna's heart wrench further in sorrow. When she finished everything, she stood up, giving a small huff at Tsuna before turning away to move back into the kitchen to dispose of the broken glass. It was quiet as he stood there, tears in his eyes, and glanced down at his right forefinger where he had cut himself. A fat droplet of blood fell down his hand, discoloring his skin, and he quickly wiped it against his black shirt in hopes of getting rid of the sight. It made his stomach feel queasy. Red appeared again on his cut, almost like it was bubbling up, and he continued to wipe from desires to stop it.

The other brunet, obviously older than him, peered back at him for a moment before slipping behind the wall to disappear, to follow Nana. Tsuna followed, peeking from behind to look into the kitchen. He watched as the older brunet stepped towards Nana and gave a sigh. The moment his mother saw the other one, she gave a brilliant smile, patting the older brunet on the head with such kindness and love that had never been given to him. Tsuna just stared, unable to do anything else, and sniffed again. His fingers shook violently, not sure on what to do. He was simply a child that didn't know better.

Tsuna wasn't evil, he never had been. He was like every other child, normal, completely and totally normal. He was nothing like he was in the present time, not even close. Perhaps a little clumsy and useless in many things, but was still considered normal, he didn't harm people, he didn't terrorize them. He had a normal family, despite his father's disappearances, with an older brother named Cielo. His brother wasn't a bad sibling, no. He was kindhearted, always looking out for him, and prevented the bullies from coming too close. He was the perfect sibling and Tsuna loved his brother dearly, he felt that he was the closest person to him. They were, after all, twins.

His mother was the same to him, never changing her attitude, but it was clear that she paid more attention to Cielo than him, and his father was rarely ever home. Cielo outshone him in everything, from grades to sports to anything else Tsuna could think of. His older brother was the better one, the perfect child for a family. And there were many times Mama forgot he was even there in the house. She had even forgotten he had the same birthday as his older brother. He hadn't thought much at it because he had a normal life, a _normal_ family. Nothing that seemed all that odd or strange, it was just fine the way it was. He felt no need to change it. And that was what he had considered for most of his life…until he turned six. That was when it all came crashing down.

No, not crashing - shattering.

His mother, his dear wonderful mother, the one who had given birth to him, raised him, everything. Nana had been one of the two constants in his life and in the end, she had abandoned him in the middle of the street all on his own, telling him to remain in the same spot for as long as possible. Tsuna, being a child who didn't understand why, followed those orders. He didn't know that she had left him there to rot and fade away, never to be seen again. Hours passed, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, and the streetlights were flickering on to push away the darkness that was coming. But Tsuna waited like a good child, wanting to follow Nana's directions as closely as possible to make her happy. Eventually, he grew tired of waiting and gave a sniff as he looked around, wanting to head home. It was already late into the night and everything looked scary to a little six-year-old's point of view. People were wandering around; some dressed in barely anything, some calling out to others with an odd look on their faces. Some of those eyes turned his way, reflecting something that made the child shiver, and Tsuna did the only thing he knew best - run.

He ran and ran, avoiding anyone who called out to him, and finally came across a street he recognized, following it home. Eventually, he came up to the one house he had lived in for all of his life, the one place he considered safe. But before he could reach up to touch the doorbell, to tell someone inside he was home; he heard some laughter and then a voice he didn't recognize. It was deep and unknown and then there was a squeal that belonged to his brother. Curiosity getting the better of him, he ran around the corner to peek inside the living room through the glass windows and saw a strange tall man there with blond hair. Tsuna blinked, wanting nothing more than to knock on the glass to alert them of his presence when his brother, who was being twirled around in the man's arms yelled out.

"Papa!" Cielo cried out happily, full of glee, and wrapped an arm around his, no, their father with a large smile. There was a chuckle ringing out from their supposed father and he twirled his brother around cheerfully. Then his older brother did something that was akin to looking around. Tsuna smiled, his brother was looking for him. "Papa, Mama, where's Tsuna?"

The younger brunet perked up slightly at that and wanted to open his mouth to scream out that he was here, that he was right outside. But then Mama and Papa gave a dim look, a look that he could recognize as annoyance. He went still, a dark foreboding feeling surfacing deep within his mind and soul. Papa was the first one to speak. "Now, now, Cielo, this Tsuna is just nothing more than an imaginary friend. Remember? He was created from your mind and he needs to be left alone so that he can disappear. He's too weak to be around someone like you after all. He'll bring you down."

"That's right, my little Cielo," Nana kneeled down with a wide grin and petted her son on the head gently. "Tsuna never really existed."

"Eh? But Tsuna is my little brother! He's my twin."

"No, he's not. He was just figment of your imagination. Now come, it's your birthday so let's celebrate. I brought lots of presents with me."

"Presents!"

Tsuna stared at the scene and though he was only six, he knew better. Those words…His mind could only process so fast, his eyes watching as Cielo ran away to disappear into the boxes of presents. But his parents were still talking.

"Now Vongola won't have a useless heir that could get in the way. It was better this way, to get Tsuna out of the picture," Papa spoke, his eyes turning to Nana for a moment, and gave a brilliant smile the next when Cielo came near with a new toy. The moment his brother went away, the dark expression came back. "Cielo will become the perfect boss as Vongola Decimo."

"Yes, without Tsuna around to drag him down, Cielo will gain better heights than ever before."

Tears began to appear in his eyes and before he realized it, he was running away, crying loudly. He tripped a few times here and there and scraped his knees, but he kept going. Was he really that bad of a child? To be abandoned? Was that why he had been left alone? Why didn't Mama and Papa love him? Those thoughts continued to flood his mind, running until he collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Tears continued to fall endlessly, snot running down his nose, and everything burned. What had he done to earn his parents' hatred? He didn't understand. He couldn't make sense of it.

"_What's this? A human child?"_

Tsuna blinked curiously and turned around to face a breeze gusting around his tiny body, his eyes staring at the woman before him. It was like she had appeared out of nowhere, almost like a ghost, and the wind continued to blow from behind her body. But he didn't move, remaining still as if he had been mesmerized. The woman's frame was tall, an adult, he knew, with a deep black dress that fell below her legs and covered her feet. The ends of the sleeves were baggy and were slowly changing into a gray color as it went further down. A gray strap went around the top, right where the black edges were sticking out around the low collar. Since the dress was so long, it trailed over the ground without a care as she stepped closer and yet didn't seem to be getting dirty in doing so. As the wind blew again, her long black hair that was once resting below her thighs flew out behind her, looking like a veil as the long strands dangled around. Pale white skin with dark gray eyes bore into Tsuna's soft brown ones and he felt himself frozen against the ground as if he had come across someone really important and powerful.

The woman stepped closer, bringing an arm up to cover his mouth with an amused expression on her face. "Well, child? Are you going to talk?"

However, Tsuna didn't and remained cowering, backing away slightly.

A small chuckle came from the adult and she leaned over, her long hair falling over her face. She took in the features and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Why? Tsuna wasn't sure about. "Well, well, what do you know? You look just like him, no, you _do_ look like him. Just younger," This made Tsuna perk up in question, just like him? Was she talking about his brother? "What is your name, little one?"

Mama's voice of telling him to never talk to strangers rang deep in his head, but he ignored it. She had left him into the streets after all. There was no point in following her words any longer. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh? And even the name is the same. I see, so you must be another version of _him_. Interesting," The woman came closer and then kneeled down, her dress flattening out around her. "My name is Hecate. Would you like to come with me child? There's someone you might want to meet."

"Hecate?" Tsuna finally spoke, stepping closer to look straight at the woman's gray eyes.

"Yes, Hecate, and don't you forget my name. It is a powerful name."

The brunet bit his bottom lip and then nodded to himself, reaching out towards the woman in wonder. She watched him grasp her cold hands carefully, cautiously yet curiously, and stood back up.

"Well then, let's head off. We must hurry before he decides to leave." With that, Tsuna found himself being engulfed in darkness, watching it dance around his body and then surrounded him like a wave. He couldn't see anything, nothing, and the only thing that told him it was alright was the cold grasp on his fingers.

The brunet didn't know what exactly happened, but he remembered being out in the streets, outside. The moment the darkness vanished from around him, he had found himself standing in front of a large mirror in a completely empty room. He surveyed his surroundings curiously, wondering where he was now at. The darkness continued to pull back into his surroundings until it blended in with the shadows on the wall like it was retreating. The woman was still beside him, holding his hand, and released her hold, stepping away. Tsuna blinked his large eyes, wondering what was going to happen next and watched as Hecate stepped forward to tap the mirror at the side. Turning his attention to the mirror, he thought it looked like any other full length one, one that was almost identical to his mother's in her bedroom. But something was wrong. The brunet felt a shiver run down his spine and suddenly watched as the reflection on the mirror shifted. It swirled around in a circle and a shadow of a person began to appear, limbs and shapes forming. The swirl almost looked like water and it gradually cleared.

And when it did, the child was face to face to what appeared to be…him? To be specific, an older version of him that looked slightly off.

"Oh? What's this?" The person in the mirror spoke in amusement, stepping closer against the wall that separated the two sides. Tsuna noticed the demonic tail that was swinging side to side below. He tilted his head at that curiously, eyeing it strangely, before turning to the being again. The person wore odd black and orange clothes shaped as a jacket and shorts with long socks. It was a strange appearance, but Tsuna stepped closer regardless. The older being smirked, kneeling down to get a better look. "Another version of me? Of this world? Really, Hecate? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Hecate stepped closer, laughing loudly in delight. "Now, now, I just found the child and brought him here after he agreed."

"I see," The other Tsuna turned his attention back to the child before him and gave a smile. "Well, hello there. My name is Tsunayoshi. I'm from a different world."

* * *

I have no doubt that some of you will be confused by this but it'll be explained sometime between next chapter and the next 5 :)

But please note that this is the start of Tsuna's past

A quick spoiler if you want to know: Research the name Hecate. Its not really a made up character/OC


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

I'm planning on editing this story slightly to make sure that things are up to date and nothing is drifting out of line. Hopefully, it won't take too long. We're still continuing with the flashbacks on Tsuna's past. As for those asking about Nana, I haven't gotten to that part :P

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_"I see," The other Tsuna turned his attention back to the child before him and offered a smile. "Well, hello there. My name is Tsunayoshi. I'm from a different world."_

Those words made the child's eyes widen in shock and he released a small squeak from the back of his throat as he stumbled forward. He wanted to get a better view and the room was too dark to see completely due to the lack of light. Hecate, who was nearby, remained in her spot but suddenly waved her hand upon seeing the child's distress, allowing some lights to magically turn on. Tsuna blinked at the sudden change, shading his eyes momentarily to allow them to adjust, but ignored the sharp pain as he stepped closer, bringing his hand up to touch the adult Tsuna's own that was on the other side of the mirror. He could feel some warmth exchanging from where their palms touched, but that was it. His limb didn't go through the mirror nor did the older Tsuna's. It was like there was a glass wall between them and the younger Tsuna, being curious, peeked around the back of the mirror. Nothing, there was nothing.

Still, the words made the child scrunch his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head just slightly to the right. All his hair shifted at the balance change. "Y-You're me? But you're much older…"

The other Tsuna just laughed in amusement. "Yes, because I'm from a different world. The mechanics don't work the same as they do over here, but if you'd like to know, I'm much, _much_ older than I look."

"How old?"

"Very," The older Tsuna just chuckled, watching as the other pouted in displeasure. "And call me Tsunayoshi, Tsuna is your name. It'll make things easier to identify so that there's no confusion."

Their hands didn't break apart, still holding together against the glass, and there was a short silence as the two stared at each other. Eventually, the younger Tsuna slumped, letting his eyes shift side to side. "Can you… appear over here?"

At those words, the one in the mirror revealed a small twitch of emotion, his eyes widening before sinking back into place. "Can't. I'm afraid I can't do that. Not in your world's present state," However, when the younger Tsuna's eyes began to tear up, the other continued. "But I can keep you company through your reflections! That way I can't ever leave you alone and so you won't either. I have plenty of time. It's not as if I have anything better to do." The last sets of words were muttered under his breath, enough so that the child didn't hear. "It's not as if time really affects us demons anyway."

At those magical words, little Tsuna brightened up, a large smile appearing on his face. "Really? You won't leave me alone?!"

This made the demonic Tsunayoshi blink curiously and slowly nod his head to confirm.

"Pinky promise?"

"Yeah, pinky promise. We'll just do an imaginary one for obvious reasons."

* * *

Days passed and soon turned into weeks and never once did Tsunayoshi leave him alone. If he did, it was never long, always coming back within thirty minutes. Tsuna felt himself feeling content again, almost forgetting about his real family that had abandoned him. It was like those days were gone within his mind, sinking down to be sealed away into the back. During that time, Hecate helped from the request of Tsunayoshi to teach the child how to cook for himself lest he starved. Tsuna struggled due to his tiny size, but made do with microwaveable foods and easy-to-make containers. It was all he could handle for the time being. The woman never stayed long, appearing out of nowhere for a few moments before disappearing once more into the darkness. Though, Tsuna did find out, to his utter astonishment, that the woman actually had feet underneath those dark robes.

There was someone else that Tsuna would see now and then, but it was merely a glance. The man came mostly during the night, appearing as a shadowy figure before disappearing once more, and since it always happened so late, Tsuna was normally asleep during those times. It made him curious, but he was only a child, his body couldn't keep awake that long into the night, but it was this figure that kept the place fully stocked with food. Tsunayoshi would just chuckle in amusement, speaking freely to Tsuna. There were times when Tsuna needed to head outside and though there was the fear of something happening, the older brunet would follow in the reflections. It was like a weith had been lifter off the child's mind and before long, he became confident enough to enjoy being out in the sun compared to the tiny, cramped apartment. Weeks passed by comfortably and Tsuna fell into a rhythm he was growing comfortable with. Though he didn't go to school, Tsunayoshi made sure he kept up with his lessons, teaching him what humans needed to know. The only thing the demon couldn't teach was history.

Soon, child Tsuna began to spill out the entire truth about his family, leaving out not even a single detail over what had transpired between him and his family. He cried the entire time, feeling the tears fall down his face continuously and peered towards his reflection with hope. Tsunayoshi offered comforting words, trying to help despite the issue between them. Minutes later, the crying began to slow down, the child curling up next to the mirror where he could feel the light warmth coming from the other side.

It was clear to the younger brunet that he had seen the desperation of the other wanting to come over and hold him, but it wasn't possible. The demon could only offer words of comfort. It wasn't much. Tsuna wanted the other to come over to his side. He wanted Tsunayoshi beside him. Those thoughts began to grow stronger and stronger as he aged and before long, it finally came to the end with him wanting to be held in the arms of the one person who truly understood him, the one person who truly cared and loved him for who he was.

If only he knew those thoughts would cause his downfall into darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna asked one day, almost eight now, and his hair had grown out slightly. Its spikiness was beginning to really reveal itself, mimicking the demon's looks. His eyes were still overly large, but over time a swirl of darkness began to appear within the honey color. It was ignored, never touched upon. The brunet had learned how to cook, almost becoming an expert in the short time he had been living alone. He didn't understand how the world worked, much less, how he was able to stay in such a place, but he'd never bothered to question. He was comfortable with how things were, never interacting with people outside for more than needed. Everything he needed was right before him after all.

His reflection stared back, settled down on the ground with his legs crossed, and waved his tail from behind as if saying he had heard. Tsunayoshi had begun to notice it; the madness that was beginning to form within that tiny body, but he did nothing to stop it. The demon didn't want to.

"I want to meet you in person," The child reached forward to touch his reflection, eyes filled with desperation. "H-How would I be able to accomplish that?"

At first, Tsunayoshi's normally smiling face fell, his eyes widening, and eventually shook his head. "I'm afraid that… isn't possible. The Tri-Ni-Set here places a barrier against demons, that's why there aren't very many wandering about, though we can still influence people. Hecate isn't a demon but an immortal being, a witch, so she's able to get past. I, however, cannot."

"And how would one break this barrier? To let you through. I want you over here in this world. I don't want to go to your side, not yet."

The reflection paused, his eyes searching within those desperate honey-colored ones. "Well…" He hesitated, reminding himself that the person before him was just a normal human child, and a child wouldn't have the power to do such things. There was also the thought of tainting such a kindhearted self…

"You would need to conduct a ritual, a very dangerous ritual," A female voice spoke up, Hecate materialized herself from the darkness behind the child. Two pair of eyes snapped towards her location, one in surprise while the other held wonder. Her body swayed as she walked, stepping closer to the child with a frown. "It's a ritual that requires sacrifices, lots of them, about one million humans. Along with those sacrifices, you need to destroy the holders that maintain the Tri-Ni-Set and steal the items that go with them." Tsuna didn't flinch at those words and continued to stare, listening to everything carefully. At that, Hecate went on with the details, "You'll need the blood of the current Vongola Ring holders, the flesh of the current Mare Ring holders, and the beating hearts of the Arcobaleno. I have no doubt that there's an extremely high chance you'll be fighting against your blood relatives. Is that alright with you?"

Not even showing an ounce of hesitation, Tsuna nodded immediately, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Fine, I see your resolve. Even if we were to tell you otherwise, you'd figure it out on your own sooner or later. Continuing on from before, it's only when you gather all those pieces that you'll be able to break the barrier. In turn, with this, you'll pull this world into Hell and let it be consumed by the demons - it's like merging Hell and this mortal realm together as one. Through this ritual you will likely destroy this world completely." She shuffled closer and kneeled down in front of the child. It was almost as if she were acting like a mother, carefully selecting her words so the other would understand, and yet at the same time it wasn't. Tsunayoshi in the background almost snorted in amusement at the actions, but resisted due to the seriousness of the situation. "However, the you now doesn't have the power to perform such an act. You wouldn't even be able to touch the Arcobaleno."

Tsuna stared at the Hecate, then at Tsunayoshi as if deciding something, before nodding to himself. He clenched his fingers deep into the palm of his hands, biting down on his bottom lip, and finally answered, "Tell me how to get this power. I will meet Tsunayoshi in person, in this world, no matter what," He snarled, slamming his fist against the floor. The two adults in the room just stared, glancing at each other momentarily, before returning their gazes to the brunet. The child whispered soon after, "_No matter what_."

* * *

And learn he did. Hecate, an immortal, trained him in her magic, from the smallest things to spells that were beyond his capability. He quickly learned that her name, her title, 'The Queen of Witches', was not to be taken lightly. She excelled in everything she taught, making everything look so simple, almost like it was as easy as breathing. Hecate, one of the rulers of Hell, made sure that everything Tsuna learned would be useful in taking care of his mission, leaving nothing out. Of course, the brunet quickly found out that Hecate had a slight weakness towards children and women, despising men deeply as if they were the vilest things in the world. It was funny to watch her react. Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, taught him some of his own magic through the mirror, handing items to Hecate to transfer over to share.

He learned all he could from the two, well the magic that was within his physical range, and quickly began to target the humans outside his room as experiments and practice. It didn't matter what spell he used, he wanted to become the best to fulfill his wish. It was all that mattered to him now.

He killed many people. How he did it mattered little to him – be it burning the victims alive, suffocation, electrocution, drowning… Each and every spell was used in one way or another, nothing was missed. Before long, torture mixed into his practice, he used various methods from twisting a person limbs to ripping them apart. He combined his new found torture practices with his spells to make a destructive combo. Tsuna even went to the point of kidnapping with the help of Hecate and tormenting his victims for hours before finally putting them out of their misery. It was all so easy.

Tsunayoshi didn't mind, giving tips from the sidelines as if nothing was wrong, and it wasn't long before Tsuna gained a name for himself within his world. Of course, no one knew who he was, only that he was torturing people both from the underworld and innocents. All they could do was cower and hope they weren't the next victim. The media kept concocting rumors and the internet eventually created a name to identify Tsuna; they called him 'Sinister'. It was, after all, easier for the media to recognize their killer if they had something to call. Still, it didn't matter if Tsuna's actions were gaining publicity, the humans were good practice targets and those he murdered went towards the one million sacrifices he required.

Before long, he reached the limits of his human body, unable to learn any more powerful magic than he already had. His physical form could only handle so much stress from a single spell, much less multiple ones. However, that was fine; Hecate and Tsunayoshi had both stated that he had more than enough to fulfill his wishes with little to no trouble at all. Three years since the start of his training - now eleven - he set out of his tiny apartment to gather the required material for the beginning of his ritual. He would succeed, he would make sure of that.

* * *

He had started with the smaller mafia famiglias through the advice of Tsunayoshi and quickly made his way up, slaughtering them whenever he felt the need. This was all done within seconds. It was easy, so very simple, to destroy humans' fragile lives. It was almost effortless, the way their bodies splattered across the ground. He loved to watch them scream in misery as they felt their very life slipping away.

Still, it wasn't enough. There wasn't enough bloodshed and he had only managed to get a fourth of the way through the next three years – now making him fourteen. He needed do to something faster, something that would create mass causalities, and fast.

That was when he came across the Mare Sky Ring holder during one of his killing sprees on an ally of theirs.

"Oya? Who is this?" Byakuran looked over the now fourteen-year-old with a creepy smile, but he knew the other was unaffected by it. Tsuna's face twisted slightly as he peered down at the sky Mare ring, his mind already running through the possibilities. He could get one of his needed items for the ritual, right here, right now. However, the albino just stood there with a creepy grin, not bothered by the corpses surrounding them or the blood that was raining down from the ceiling. The brunet found himself freezing in curiosity, knowing he could feel Tsunayoshi's presence close by, watching through one of the metal reflections from various weapons. Neither of the two humans spoke, simply staring at each other curiously. Then Byakuran spoke with that mocking tone, "I don't know what you're planning, but… would you like some help?"

That made Tsuna pause. "Huh? Help?" He blinked questionably and then tilted his head, letting his caramel-colored locks slide across his face.

"As you probably already know, I'm the boss of the Millefiore famiglia, a quickly growing group in the underworld. As for you, you seem to be killing people for something, or is it for fun? It doesn't matter to me," The albino treaded closer, stepping over the bodies, and ignored the yelling that was occurring in the background. He didn't care - his focus was only on the brunet before him. "So, would you like some help? In exchange, tell me what you're planning. It sounds so interesting compared to just working in those boring rooms."

Tsuna continued to stare at the other questionably, no trust within those honey-colored eyes. He took a step back, gaining some distance between them just in case. He would take no chances in the possibility of having his wish destroyed. "Why should I?"

As those words slipped by, Byakuran smirked, stepping closer once more as a sinister expression began to grow. Both purple eyes were open wide, peering up at the ceiling with a small bout of laughter. "Because I've grown bored of this world, Vongola Decimo here isn't as interesting here as he is in the other worlds. You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was supposed to become Decimo, but that idiotic brother of yours did instead. He's so boring, it's so easy to tell what he's thinking, and I don't even need to use the powers of the Mare ring to know. If you can make it more interesting, I'll help you however you want."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the proclamation, thinking about the pros and cons, before smiling in return. Perhaps he could use the older teen before him and if there were any signs of something going wrong, he would take care of it. This would just be another step forward towards his plan. And so he spoke of his plot and as he did so, he could see Byakuran's smile growing wider and wider with each passing second. Before long, the white-haired teen was laughing loudly, a laugh filled with madness and insanity. The men that were behind him were staring, unable to hear the conversation, and shivered at their boss's laughter.

"This is brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I love it, Tsunayoshi, no Tsuna!" The Mare ring holder eventually calmed down and leaned forward towards the teenager with his arms against his waist. "And I know exactly how to help you. Let's start a war, a war between Vongola and Millefiore. It'll be a war that will include hundreds of other mafia famiglias in between, a war that will engulf this wretched planet. That will give you more than enough lives for your ritual! One million corpses will be nothing! And with Vongola involved, you will be able to get the rings from their side, and the Arcobaleno will be dragged in-between our play of destruction in their effort to keep the balance. Those babies will have no choice but to be involved," Byakuran spun around, kicking a body to the side, and turned back with a grin, holding out his hand. "I want to see the destruction you can create! Come! Let us work together for your goals, Tsuna. You can take my flesh and ring if you like, but keep me alive to the end to see this world disintegrate! I want to watch it burn alive before my very eyes!"

The brunet stared, not believing his ears. He had somehow gotten someone to join his reign of madness, someone to back him up. The scheme, it was perfect, a war that will be endless in nature. Tsuna laughed, reaching forward to grasp the outstretched hand, sealing the agreement. "That shouldn't be a problem at all."

* * *

And there's Byakuran and his little involvement. Now you know some more about Tsuna. Also, if you like previews or see what I'm currently working on, head to my tumblr page. The link is on my profile

Review please :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** Chapters 1-18 have been edited and fixed. I suggest going back and reading them up if you like. It should make things slightly clearer. I plan on doing maybe 2-4 more chapters for the edit before believing its done for the time being. Oh, and yes, demon!Tsuna is none other than the Tsuna from 'A Demonic Sky' but you don't really need to read that story to understand what's going on

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Just as Byakuran had planned they started a war - a war that shook the entire underworld. People were being slaughtered before Tsuna's eyes, their corpses lining up as far as his eyes could see. Countless famiglia were being dragged into the crossfire only to vanish. The body count he needed was rising up dramatically, quickly passing the middle mark within months. The Millefiore had gained powers so unbeatable that the mafia tore itself apart trying to defend against them. Groups begged to be a part of Millefiore in the hope of being spared while those connected to Vongola were completely wiped out. With the combination of both Byakuran and Tsuna's minds and power, nothing stood in their way; they eliminated everything with ease and little care for the results. They were indestructible and during the times when they weren't plotting the world's destruction, they managed to get along quite well, almost as if they were close friends.

Tsuna listened to the albino's story about how he had obtained the Mare ring, receiving it by mistake from Shoichi Irie's usage of the ten-year bazooka. Byakuran told him how the constant appearance of Shoichi in multiple worlds had awoken his abilities, allowing him to see into different dimensions and obtain the knowledge that existed in those other universes. The Millefiore boss willingly explained Tsuna's real role in other worlds, being Vongola Decimo, and constantly fighting against him despite knowing he would lose in the end. To the albino, having the brunet, who was different compared to all the rest, next to him was amusing and never once did he find himself growing bored.

Tsuna kept quiet about most of his history, his lips sealed on the subject about Tsunayoshi, but didn't mind spilling the past about his family. He wanted to keep the demon to himself, he knew he was being selfish but he didn't care. Tsunayoshi was his secret to keep and he didn't want anyone else to know. The demon didn't mind, enjoying his other self's company more than anyone else's, and complied with the teenager's wishes.

One day, Byakuran decided to make a direct attack on Vongola, an attack that would earn them the attention of all the leaders running the organization. It was an attack that would drag all the members of the Tri-Ni-Set into their plans and consequently right into Tsuna's waiting hands. It was an attack on CEDEF. When Tsuna had first heard about it, he listened closely, knowing very well that his asshole of a father was the leader of the group. He didn't care much in hearing how his so-called father was doing or who he was friends with. However, the brunet couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable rage when he learned about a boy named Basil, someone his father obviously trained and cared about more so than Cielo. Whenever he saw the sandy-blonde's picture Tsuna fingers would tighten around the image until he unconsciously turned it to ash.

"Tsuna, do you want to lead the attack?" Byakuran smirked, popping a large marshmallow into his mouth and ignored the yells to stop courtesy of a certain red-haired male. He chewed happily, tempted to stick his tongue out towards Shoichi like a child, and held the bag of sweets against his chest.

The brunet hummed to himself before nodding his head. "Yeah, I want to. I want to be the one to kill Iemitsu and make him pay for everything he's done." He leaned against the arm of his chair, smirking devilishly as he thought about the revenge he could extract, the fulfillment he would receive. Killing his own flesh and blood would be perfect, it would be satisfying. He chuckled darkly at the thought, his heartbeat speeding up from the excitement. "But I'll go on my own. I have more than enough power to wipe out the entire place on my own. I only want some backup behind just in case. Things can always go wrong after all and I don't want to take any chances at having my plans ruined when we've come this far."

The albino just laughed, his fingers squishing into one of the white puffs. "I have no issues with that. However, I have a small request. Make sure to bring the severed head of Iemitsu back to me. I have a wonderful ploy I'd like to use it for." He tossed the marshmallow into the air and tilted his body slightly to the side as the white puff came back down. With his mouth open he caught the sweet with his teeth, chewing contently. "I want to feature it in a video for the whole Vongola to see; taunting them about how useless and pathetic they are. And I bet that mother of yours would _love_ to receive it in the mail~"

"Oh? That sounds wonderful. I like it," Tsuna grinned, straightening his back as he thought over Byakuran's words. "In fact I think I _love_ it." His honey-colored eyes glanced towards the other, then at the surrounding men, the ones that Byakuran had recruited to be his ring holders. They knew very well about Tsuna's plans and despite knowing the end result, went along with the idea for their beloved boss. As long as their boss ordered them, they would follow the scheme without a second thought. Suddenly, Tsuna stood up from his seat, grinning darkly. "I want to get started right away."

* * *

Tsuna yawned, stretching his arms behind his back and took a look at his surroundings in boredom. He was on the top floor of the CEDEF building, the floor where most of the group was. It was also the level where all the important orders were carried out. Chuckling softly, he stepped forward towards the desktop near the back, kicking corpses aside with little regard. Everyone around him was dead, he had made sure of that, and all the technology that could catch his face was destroyed to prevent exposure. There was no stopping him and there was no escape, everyone was dead the moment he entered the building. He passed two bodies he recognized: Basil, the bastard child that his father had loved more than his own, and Lal Mirch, the failed Arcobaleno. Merely sparing them passing a glance he continued on, he had more important things to do. Tsunayoshi was beside him in the reflections, keeping him company like always. This time, the demon had his wings out, fluttering along quickly so that he could keep up with Tsuna.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," The older being spoke, currently in the reflection of a glass door, arms folded across his chest as he looked over the area. "And your skills have definitely improved greatly over the years. Your coordination and mental capacity has grown far above an average human."

Tsuna ignored the surrounding blood that coated every visible surface and glanced towards his companion. "Are you proud of me?"

"Yes actually, I am. And you're such a cute kid, too."

A pout adorned the younger brunet's lips. He wasn't pleased by the comment. "I'm not a kid."

"Well compared to me, you are."

"You're ancient, everyone is a kid to you."

Tsunayoshi was the one pouting now, looking a little depressed, even all the extra attachments connected to his body tilted downwards in gloom. The teenager just chuckled, continuing on his path towards the head office where his biological father was. He knew the man was already dead - he had made sure of it. Tsuna didn't want the offense of actually speaking to that repugnant excuse of a man, not at all. As he stepped around the desk, ignoring the rest of the corpses, he peered down at the one before him, eyeing at the person who had provided half of his DNA. Sneering, he knelt down and got to work, not at all caring about what he was going to do. It didn't even bother him as Tsuna made the first incision into the neck. Tsunayoshi just watched, offering comments here and there to make things smoother, he was smiling gently at the sight of the boy.

* * *

Days after the attack, the entire Vongola was in an uproar, calling out for the blood of the Millefiore. Tsuna and Byakuran just watched in amusement as it occurred, not bothered by the nonsense they were spewing. Everything was falling right into their hands and so easily, too. Vongola was just too straightforward to employ manipulation when it came to the burning sensation of the human emotions. Battles occurred more often, the Vongola fading away as Millefiore's superior forces wiped them out with little to no trouble; soon they quickly overwhelmed the army.

It wasn't long before the two began to plan on obtaining the last of the items Tsuna needed for his ritual. The war between the two groups had obtained more than enough bodies and blood for Tsuna, everything was piling up and beginning to rot on the ground. With the Millefiore rings and their holders with him, all he needed was the blood of the Vongola ring holders and the hearts of the Arcobaleno. Tsuna suddenly smiled at the thought of the former.

Ah, that's right. His _brother_ was the current holder along with his precious friends, all just waiting to be killed off. The brunet tilted his head as he remembered the last few moments of seeing his brother. He didn't hate him, his brother hadn't done anything wrong, but they were on the opposite sides and Cielo held the items he needed. There was no getting around it. If he wanted to complete the ritual then it had to be done.

Tsuna smirked as he thought further into everything, yes, this was going to be fun and he would make sure to destroy his entire family. After all, everyone was going to die sooner or later. He'd just make it sooner.

* * *

Tsuna stepped down the walkway, already knowing exactly who he would be meeting along this route. It was too obvious. He already heard what had happened when he had sent his father's head back to the Sawada household, the rumors of their reaction was brilliant and Nana had been sent to the psych ward for a mental breakdown. He grinned in amusement, enjoying how everything was going. Not once had he regretted his alliance with Byakuran, the albino was just as screwed up mentally as he was. Of course, he made sure to take things a step forward and burned the entire psych ward down, effectively killing all the occupants within, his mother included.

His eyes caught sight of his older brother making his way up the walkway, laughing lightly together with all of his guardians within range. The cloud one was hiding in the shadows, keeping an eye out for the boss, while everyone else crowded closely around the brunet in the center. The second mist guardian was there as well, having been released through some manipulation from Vongola's side in order to help fight the war. There were three extra girls Tsuna didn't recognize through the surveillance videos, but it didn't matter, he didn't care. Concern flashed through everyone's eyes as they stared at Cielo, knowing he had just recently recovered from his own panic attack from seeing his father's sliced off head only to find that his entire family had been wiped out. Cielo's mental state was crumbling and it was clear to anyone that saw him that he was in no state for a fight regardless of Vongola's orders to bring everyone in for battle. Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno, was resting on Cielo's head, looking impassive towards everything.

Tsuna found this moment perfect to step out into the center of the pathway, making himself known to all eyes. He was prepared for what he was about to do.

There was a pause as the group took in the younger brunet, confusion evident on their faces as they peered over Tsuna and Cielo's appearances. They were brothers after all, it wasn't impossible for them to share the same looks regardless of how much they've grown over the years. As the guardians and other members of the group mulled over Tsuna's appearance, they forgot to pay attention to Cielo… because the Vongola heir knew _exactly_ who he was looking at. Cielo took a step back, freezing into place as fear shrouded his eyes, and slowly opened his mouth to speak, "B-brother? I-Impossible, I thought you were just-"

"Your imagination?" Tsuna interrupted, stepping closer with a smirk, "How rude. I was real, though I can't blame you for thinking otherwise, you were quite young. That and you were brainwashed by both Iemitsu and Nana."

"I-I didn't know. I should have known that-that…"

The younger brunet just rolled his eyes, obviously not caring for the continuation of the conversation. "I don't care anymore. I need something you have," He pointed outward towards the Vongola rings, gaining the attention of everyone around him. The guardians were already tensing up, getting ready to fight, and Reborn had Leon transform into his usual gun. To them, it was clear he was an enemy. Still, ignoring the threat towards his life, Tsuna smirked, "Though, I do hope you got my little present, revenge is quite sweet I will admit."

Cielo's eyes widened as those words slipped by, understanding the hidden meaning underneath. "You… did that? You killed our father and sent his head to Mom?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna just laughed, taking amusement in seeing his so-called brother's face contort into misery. "I'm no longer a Sawada, remember? I was abandoned by Nana in a street to disappear. I have more than enough reasons to take some revenge after all they did to me. You were always the child who was well-loved, the child who was chosen to become the heir, the one that would gain all the attention in the world. Luckily for you, I don't care anymore, there's nothing to care about after all. But there's something I need and you have it. I won't let anyone stand in my way of obtaining it." Within seconds after finishing his words, Tsuna struck.

"Juudaime!"

"Cielo!"

Red, red and _more _red - that was all Tsuna could see as he tore everyone apart into pieces. He took pleasure in separating the body parts, offering no hesitation towards the girls despite having a strong gut feeling that they were simply innocents. He didn't care, there was no need to. Within moments, he had obtained both the blood and the rings he needed for the ritual, grasping everything in one hand. His eyes watched as the residual blood drip off his fingers, pooling below his feet. He immediately teleported all of it back to the Millefiore base, directly into the room where he knew Byakuran would be, where it would be preserved and saved. His honey-colored eyes peered over the bloody field, not caring that it was in the middle of the day with families living within viewing distance of the carnage. They were all going to die in the end anyway.

As he stared at the ground where his brother, brother's guardians and friends laid, his eyes turned to the one person that had managed to survive his ruthless slaughter. He chuckled, staring at the wide-eyed sun Arcobaleno, whose tiny fingers were shaking in a mixture of horror and fear, with a maniacally gleeful grin. Looks like he could start on the last set he needed and Reborn would be the first one to go.

"Now I need the hearts of the Arcobaleno. Goodbye, Reborn."

More red filled his vision as he watched the life drain out of the number one hitman's eyes. He laughed aloud in amusement.

* * *

Yuni snapped her head up towards the sky, tears falling down her cheeks with no signs of stopping anytime soon. She knew why she was crying, she could feel it pulsing deep within her soul. Her fellow Arcobaleno were… dying. They were being killed off, tormented in their very last moments, before the darkness took over them. She could feel the agonizing pain coming back to her, feeling the Arcobaleno's last breathing moments. Yuni couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing like that, why they were destroying the balance so willingly. And yet, there was little she could do. She could give up her life to bring everyone back, but they would only suffer more. Whoever was killing them off would come back and do the same all over again. That and whoever it was holding the pacifiers, her fellow Arcobaleno would have no choice but to reappear before their killer once more, never getting the chance to escape. In the end, there was no point in doing anything.

Yuni sniffed, wiping some of her tears away with her fingers and went back to staring out the window. There was nothing she could do, she was held captive by the Millefiore ever since their famiglias teamed up and combined. Very little of her original group was left, most had converted to Byakuran's ideals while others had been killed off to keep them silent. However with her holed up she was preventing anymore unnecessary deaths to her family, keeping them safe within her prison. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything were to happen to the people closest to her. Her mother was the first victim, killed by Byakuran's men as a warning to her disobedience.

"Princess?"

The girl looked over at Gamma with tear-soaked eyes and shook her head, letting a few more drops slip down. "Gamma, could you please leave? I'd like to be alone." She cradled her pacifier and continued to cry even when the other left the room, knowing very well that the man was worried about her. Her large eyes peered over to the side and noticed a figure that hadn't been there before was covered by the darkness. Yuni didn't smile, her lips wouldn't move from the thin line it was placed in except when speaking. "Have you come to kill me as well?"

There was a snort and a shift of movement. "You're the last one I need to complete everything," Tsuna smiled manically, no innocence in sight, and stepped forward with his hands covered in blood. The stench of it saturated the air, droplets dripping off to stain the floor in a deep sea of red. "Once I have your heart and pacifier this world will fall into the darkness and be destroyed."

"Why?" She asked, rotating her body around to face her soon-to-be killer. She wanted to know the reason behind all this madness, behind all the killing.

"So I can finally touch the person that cares about me, the only person," There was a flash of loneliness within those honey-colored eyes but it was gone the next moment. "And no one will stand in my way of meeting him. Not even you, Sky Arcobaleno."

Yuni blinked her eyes rapidly before finally closing them in silence. She let her body remain still, the tears slowing down, and took a deep breath. She would either die by Tsuna's hand or by sacrificing herself to revive the Arcobaleno only to have them die once again by Tsuna's hand. It wasn't worth it, none of it. She knew when everything was over, there was nothing else she could do but surrender and give into her fate. "Could you make my death painless?"

"If that is what you wish then I shall grant you a peaceful death. Goodbye, Arcobaleno of the sky."

* * *

Tsuna examined the world from where he was standing, peering over the landscape as it burned before his very eyes. He was on top of the Millefiore base, high above the ground in the dead center of a city. His arms were dyed red, the rich liquid dripping off his fingertips and the ground surrounding him was decorated with limbs. Everyone in the building was dead… except for the Mare ring holders, who were breathing their last. They were still barely alive, cradling their wounds, but they too were looking over the burning Earth. Byakuran, however, remained behind him, wanting that first row view of the destruction Tsuna would create. He watched with mesmerized eyes as everything was torn asunder. He would die soon, he knew that, but he felt only fulfillment as he watched the world follow him.

Everything was diminishing at long last, turning into ash. Tsuna began to laugh, his eyes wide as his voice rang out into the screams below. He had completed it, the ritual, everything was done. This world was slowly falling into Hell, the Tri-Ni-Set barrier that was keeping the demons trapped was now broken, and out spilled the creatures to rapidly devour everything they could touch. The monsters were killing every human they came across, it didn't matter if it was food or not, and before long, the whole world was dyed in a bright red. More screams from the people filled the air, the stench of death and blood choking it. With this ritual completed, Tsuna had gained more power from having the Tri-Ni-Set within his very palms, manipulating the powers that belonged to it. Regardless, it didn't matter, he didn't care. Because to him, he would be finally able to meet the one person he had wanted to for such a long time, be able to touch him, be able to smell him.

"Tsuna."

The brunet turned around slowly, still wearing that crazy grin of his, only to pause. There behind him stood the one person he had been seeking this entire time, just standing a few feet away. Now that he was able to get a better look at the demon, he was much older, probably appearing physically in his mid-to-late twenties, and yet the same exact features they shared were still present. They stared at each other, the demonic Tsunayoshi flicking his tail side to side while his wings were flexed. The surrounding fire made his body glow, his horns against his head reflecting it. Even amidst the flames and destruction, both were calm and soon Tsunayoshi was stepping forward.

Tsuna didn't move, he was simply watching and waiting for a response and when they were just an inch or two apart the demon finally reacted. A pair of arms wrapped around him tightly, an embrace that was awkward yet warm, and Tsuna felt himself getting buried into his other's chest. He was about a head shorter and could feel the demon's chin against the top of his skull. He blinked in confusion, not sure on how to react and shifted in the grasp to peer up tenderly. "Tsunayoshi?"

"It's okay now. You're not alone anymore," The demon whispered, tightening his hold and rubbed the younger brunet's back gently with care. "I'm here and will always be around whenever you need me."

And just like that, Tsuna broke down crying. Those words, that hug, that was all he had ever wanted. That was it - the love that he couldn't feel though the glass, the love he had been missing all his life. He had finally gotten what he had wanted all along.

* * *

One more chapter on Tsuna's past and we'll be back to the present. Anyway, if you have any confusion, make sure to reread everything in the story once more to get the answers. Its in there somewhere and everything is quickly adding up. For example: chapter 8 I mentioned Tsuna killing his older brother and then there's chapter 16 where if you look at the quotes, you could see who they originally belonged to. There are more hints throughout, you just need to know where to look and since I went back and edited a few things, it'll be worthwhile :)

By the way, check my profile - I added a side-story based on this one that's 7227 (well demon!Tsuna and Sorcerer!Tsuna) and its definitely M-rated.

Don't forget to give a review, they make me happy. Oh! And let me know if you like the edits too!


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

To everyone that reviewed: Thanks like always!

Also, chapter 19-22 have been edited as well so that will be all of them for now. No more editing for this story, yay!

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"With your new powers you've become a powerful being. No human can defeat you. However, if you'd like you can become even more powerful," Tsunayoshi looked over his younger self, patting the younger brunet's caramel-colored hair with amusement. His wings were wrapped around the teenager carefully, tucking the other in with a gentleness that didn't really belong to a demon. "And you can do that if you give up your humanity, the part that is holding you down, and stay with me in Hell."

Tsuna peered up from within the demon's grasp in curiosity, his eyes momentarily flickering around the area. Hell wasn't as he had imagined, well, at least this part of Hell. Apparently the place he was now living in was Tsunayoshi's realm, a part of Hell he ruled over, and there was absolutely nothing in it. The castle that was King of Time's home was just floating in space with the surrounding area deserted of all life. It was… empty. From what he had heard from the demon, this realm didn't work well with life and suited the older Tsuna's abilities perfectly. He eventually brought his attention back to the demon. "Humanity?"

"You can become an immortal being like Hecate. You won't become a demon like me, but instead a sorcerer. Without your human form restricting you, you'll become an extremely powerful being and work with magic you couldn't even dream of before." Tsunayoshi ran his fingers through the soft hair, comforting the other as his wings flexed. They were both sitting on the demon's throne, the elder being on the bottom with the human sprawled over his lap. Tsuna had his arms wrapped around the neck, comfortable with his position despite the oddity. "Are you okay with that?"

"If I can stay with you, then yes, I'm alright with that. I don't have anyone else but you now."

"Then I shall help you succeed in acquiring your own throne."

And that was exactly what Tsuna did. With no hesitation, Tsuna threw away his useless human form and adopted an immortal one similar to his original. However, he did make a few changes to it. They were simple changes, the most important being the aging of his looks. He could now be considered an adult to anyone that saw him, looking exactly like Tsunayoshi without the extra demonic appendages. Within the following years, he quickly worked his way up through the ranks of hell using the training and knowledge he had gained from various others. With Tsunayoshi's help he surpassed areas other demons could never touch, making a name for himself in the underworld and earning the respect of various Demonic Kings and Queens.

He never paid any attention to the world outside his own, not that it mattered anymore since there was nothing outside to look for. Everything he needed was within his domain. Learning of the outside gave him nothing but a burning hatred towards humanity and there were times, with a cruelty more deadly than a demon, he struck down the humans with joy. Tsuna took pleasure in slaughtering billions, tearing them to pieces, and burning their world to the ground. The King of Time and even other Demonic rulers sometimes lent a hand to his destruction, not minding the scorching pathway before them.

* * *

"So, you're the immortal Tsuna? The one I've been hearing about."

The brunet was down on one knee, his show of respect towards the being in front of him obvious from his pose. His head was tilted downwards with his eyes closed which he opened momentarily to stare at the red carpet beneath his feet. He was dressed in his white uniform with a cape that had red insides, showing elegance despite being on the floor. "Yes, that's correct."

"I see. Alright, I've made my decision," The being continued on and there was a shift of clothes from him, but Tsuna never once looked up. He couldn't afford any mistakes right now, none. "There is no doubt that I was also swayed by others. The King of Time, Tsunayoshi, oddly wasn't the most vocal about this, but he knows he couldn't afford to be. He's one of the few Demonic rulers that know about politics. Instead, you've gained support from others I wasn't exactly expecting." The demon before Tsuna continued on, speaking in a deep tone that demanded respect. "There were the 'King of Lust', Veil, 'Queen of Water', Ceslestia, 'King of Water', Higashi, 'King of Wind', Nishi, and many others standing up for you. Even my right-hand man, Lloyd, agreed, but I suspect it was more from his private group, the Vengers."

Tsuna continued to remain still, his mind flashing back to the various people who had helped him get this far. He was grateful to each and every one of them. Many of them were now his closest friends, his trusted allies.

"So after thinking about this whole idea, I've decided to give you the title you've desired for such a long time," There was a low chuckle from the being in front and Tsuna nearly let out a gasp in shock. "With the power invested in me, Drake, the King of Demons, I'll give you the title of 'Sorcerer King'. You are now among the ranks of the Demonic Kings and Queens of Hell. Rise."

And Tsuna did, getting onto his feet while hiding his happiness under a strictly emotionless mask. His eyes turned to the figure before him, staring straight at the King of Demons himself. He looked like a human, but the large wings on his back that could be associated with a bat's said otherwise. There was no tail, no horns, nothing else that really made him stand out like other demons he had met in the past. His clothes consisted of a long black heavy coat with the end shredded and a large silver chain running along his waist. His short, spiky black hair framed his face and only flattened where an eye patch covered his left eye. His pants were dark as well, torn here and there, and were tucked into his knee length boots that were heavy in appearance from the chains that went around the front. However, the aura that constantly surrounded him elicited respect, as such no one wanted to disobey, not even Tsuna himself. Suddenly, the King of Demons stood up and stepped down from his throne, making his way towards the brunet with a dull expression. His steps were heavy and his coat swished side to side, its tails billowing along behind him. His wings were folded up neatly and as he got closer Tsuna could make out the light designs on his clothes.

Drake stopped just a foot away and outstretched his hand, opening his fingers to reveal a single object. There, in his palm, was a ring, a very familiar ring. "This ring is yours to keep. It has been infused with a special magic that will be more useful on your end. It's proof of your inheritance and you can use it throughout the entirety of Hell to verify your identity. Your new title is 'Sorcerer King' and you can rule the piece of Hell I shall give you however you like. You can also deny it. Do what you like with it and your title. I have no intention of interfering with whatever ideas you have as long as it doesn't come back to me. I am a fair ruler of Hell and all the current Kings and Queens respect me, I hope that you, too, will one day do the same and answer whenever I call."

Tsuna grasped the ring, placing it onto the middle finger of his right hand immediately. He gave a soft smile, looking straight up into the dark eyes. "Of course, thank you very much," There is a slight happiness in his voice as he looked over the other and then at the ring. "You're not… exactly what I was expecting for the King of Demons. If you don't mind me saying, I thought you would be… bigger."

"You're not the first and certainly won't be the last to think that." Drake snorted, turning to the side to make his way back to his throne. "Many before you have said the same thing. But listen, Hell needs a ruler that is fair and righteous. If not, it will be nothing more than a chaotic mess, with everyone fighting over the smallest things." The King sat down on his throne and folded his legs, looking all important from Tsuna's standing. "I took this position a long time ago and I am perhaps the only reason why we demons aren't going out there and killing every human in sight. We are sophisticated, not animals despite what overly arrogant humans like to think, no offense. However, this can only be applied to the higher ups; the low level demons are exactly how you would imagine them."

"None taken. But I understand where you're coming from."

"I've lived a long time and I have used my power to take down those who don't obey, even a couple of the Kings and Queens themselves. I make and will keep the rules because they are there for a reason. Some do not like them and of course, that is bound to happen. Do you have anything against them?"

"Not at the moment. They don't interfere with whatever I plan on doing with my title." Tsuna nodded his head, remaining still.

"That's good to hear," Drake smirked and leaned his side onto the arm of his throne. "Now then, if you have any trouble in the future don't be afraid come to me or any of the other Kings and Queens. You may find this odd, but we do consider each other friends. In a place like Hell you need people you can trust or to simply lend a hand when you're in need of help. When you've lived as long as myself you find that company is the best cure for a lot of things."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Now go. I'm certain that the King of Time will like to see you after this, most likely to congratulate you on getting this far. He'll show you what will happen next."

Tsuna bowed immediately. "Thank you. I shall go." He lifted himself and stared at the King of Demons for a few moments longer before turning around, making his way out through the large doors. His cape fluttered behind him as he maintained his stoic form, not wanting to falter until he knew he was hidden from prying eyes. His honey-colored orbs drifted down to the ring on his finger and he smiled, he had finally done it. His new wish had come true. Now he could stand on his own two feet with Tsunayoshi, the one person who had helped him throughout his entire life. Happiness was the only thing that flooded his whole body.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

"T-Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera slammed the door open the moment he touched it, his eyes looking over the situation before him critically. He couldn't believe he had allowed someone to kidnap his beloved boss so easily and had rushed all the way back to the house to know what had happened. Takeshi had been quiet the entire time, easily keeping up with the other teen. However, the moment they reached the house and got inside, the scene before them had them startled. Byakuran, their so-called kidnapped, was sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the family, Fong included, and was talking happily without a care in the world as if he had done no wrongs. Held back from trying to blow the other up by Takeshi, Gokudera managed to get bits and pieces of where Tsuna and Reborn were and rushed up the stairs with the rain guardian right behind.

There on the bed before them laid the two, Reborn completely unconscious as he lay against the brunet with his eyes closed. His tiny fingers were still attached to the brunet, never letting go, and it was clear he was having a dream of some sort. Tsuna, on the other hand, was pale, but awake. His eyes were half-lidded, clearly going in and out of consciousness, and managed to focus long enough to look at his two friends. He gave a reassuring smile and with one movement, he brought his other hand up to his lips, giving a 'shh' sound. The two guardians complied, sneaking over carefully so as not to wake the hitman. They were already familiar with the baby's punishment enough as it was, they didn't exactly need anymore.

"Tsuna-sama, are you okay?" Gokudera quickly stumbled out in a whisper, concern flashing across his face. "I called Shamal but he's in another town. He'll be here by morning. I'll make sure of it! And don't worry about him, he may be an asshole but he's good at his job. Though he doesn't like to treat men I can force him to do so for you."

The brunet shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"Tsuna…" Takeshi slipped closer to get a better look, his eyebrows narrowed. He had been silent the entire time and now that he was finally speaking, he garnered all the attention in the room. "Are you… hiding something from us?"

"You bastard! How dare you accuse Tsuna-sama of that!" Gokudera sneered angrily, still managing to keep his voice down.

Tsuna chuckled lightly and lifted up his free hand weakly, waving it at the two. "No, Takeshi is correct. I am indeed hiding something from everyone. Reborn knows about my secrets now, everything I've been hiding for so many years. I made a promise to him after all," His eyes drifted down to said hitman and smiled, leaning over so that his other hand could drift over the soft face. He toyed with the curls and hair, liking the touch it left on his fingers. Despite feeling weak, he still had enough strength to move and walk around, but he was storing that remaining energy for something else. When he decided he had enough with Reborn's prone body, he peered back at his two friends and guardians. "However, I have no plans on doing the same for you."

There was a harsh silence that followed, the two teenagers frozen in shock that their friend would say such a thing to them. Various thoughts ran through their minds, but not once did either of them voice it.

Tsuna continued, wanting to clear their minds, "Please do not take it as an offense or distrust on my part. It's just best if you don't know and it's not exactly something you need to know either. Only Reborn deserves to know everything after being with me for so long. Like I said, I did promise him a long time ago."

"Tsuna…" Takeshi shifted closer, leaning down so that he could get a better look at the brunet. There was no doubt that confusion was clouding his eyes, unsure on how to react to those words. It wasn't something he could truly understand all that well. "Are you sure… you won't tell us?"

"For now, there are some secrets that are best to be kept hidden. Just like you have some you don't want to share either. There is no doubt in my mind that one day I will tell you the truth, but today is not that time." Tsuna reached over and pulled Reborn closer to him, placing his chin on top of the baby's head. His hand was still attached to the sun Arcobaleno's, never separating even as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry to ask this, but is it possible to leave me alone for a while? I'm really tired and would like to rest while I can."

There was no doubt his words would hurt them, he had expected it, but he really didn't want to spill his secrets, not yet anyway. There was some shuffling before Gokudera suddenly spoke up, "Tsuna-sama, you said that you'll tell us eventually, right?"

The brunet nodded in confirmation.

The silver-haired teen hummed gently, his eyes shut, before sighing. He turned towards the swordsman with strong determination flashing across his face. "Idiot, don't look like that." Takeshi jumped from being spoken to so suddenly, blinking his eyes in question. "Tsuna-sama said he'll tell us eventually."

"B-But-"

"Tsuna-sama isn't one to lie. Telling someone a secret isn't as easy as you think, idiot," Gokudera leaned forward as his voice grew louder, almost to the point of yelling. He had completely forgotten about Reborn in the background. "It takes time and courage to speak secrets aloud. He'll tell us when the time is right or when he's ready. You can't force such things so all we can do right now is wait."

Takeshi simply stood there in shock, his mind trying to process the words. He knew it made sense, all of it. Gokudera was right - it didn't take much to see it. Still, he didn't like being kept in the dark. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his locks back and out of his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he held it and with the moment of release the hesitation was expelled from him. "Alright, you win, Hayato. We'll wait together, right?"

"I'd rather not wait with you, but yeah," When the silver-haired teen got a decent smile from the other, he glanced back towards his beloved boss. "We'll be going now, Tsuna-sama. You should recover as quickly as possible. In the meantime, I'll try to tell everyone to keep it down for your sake."

"That's…" Tsuna paused, biting his bottom lip. "That's very kind of you, Gokudera. Thank you," He watched as his guardians nodded their heads and slowly began to filter out of the door in silence. However, just before they closed the door, Tsuna called out, "Wait, Gokudera."

The storm guardian paused in question, spinning around. "Yes, Tsuna-sama?"

"Hayato," There was a momentary pause in his voice as Tsuna spoke, knowing he had gained the attention of his storm guardian. "I want to call you Hayato."

Smoking Bomb stared at his beloved boss in surprise before breaking out into a grin. "It'd be an honor!" With a quick bow, he was shuffling Takeshi behind, unable to hide his smile even as he closed the door behind. Tsuna shook his head at the reaction, having expected it, and leaned back to close his eyes. He knew the other deserved it, to be called by his first name.

Tsuna tightened his grasp on Reborn, not wanting to let go, and peered down to focus on the Arcobaleno. He knew Reborn was still shuffling through the vast amount of memories he was sending through their connection. However, as much as it was, he could only show him bits and pieces of everything. It was just enough to learn the truth of himself and his identity - of how everything began on his part and how it ended. Nothing after his rise to the 'Sorcerer King' position was necessary for the hitman to know and everything else in-between was best left skipped or to be spoken through his own lips. In the end, the one thing he could do was hope that Reborn accepted him for who he was.

"Tsunayoshi," The brunet lifted his head upward at his new visitor, watching as the albino stepped deeper into his bedroom with that usual creepy grin. He figured his two friends weren't able to stop the sneaky sky Mare ring holder from popping in. Byakuran glanced over the two on the bed curiously, showing interest at the way things were positioned before chuckling. "You've changed."

At those words, Tsuna just smirked. "Yes, I know, but so have you, Byakuran. You're no longer that cold-hearted man from before. Ever since your defeat by that world's Tsuna, you've become much warmer, bonding with people much easier than before. You're not as dark as I remember… but at the same time, you're not the Byakuran I bonded with either."

Byakuran didn't speak at first, wandering about the room curiously, and peered over every little thing as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He flipped through random books and papers, reading a few words before placing it back down. When he finally came back to Tsuna's side, he spoke, "The Byakuran you know is dead. I simply have his memories and his emotions to look into," The albino kept a straight face, placing one hand against his hip. "However, despite being from another Byakuran, they are still mine."

"That's good to hear," Leaning back against the head of the bed; Tsuna stared up towards the ceiling, able to feel Reborn when he shifted in his sleep. The memory transfer was complete, now he just needed the hitman to adjust to the new information and have his brain store it so that they would become memories of his own. "In a way, we're starting over from a different angle, one I'd like to keep in place for a while. I've come to enjoy this world and the people in it so I'd appreciate it if you don't have any plans on taking over." His honey-colored eyes peered down at the hitman, giving a fond touch on the forehead as he pushed aside some bangs.

Byakuran just continued to remain in place, unmoving. "I don't have such plans. Though I should let you know I've already met the Yuni in this world and she's quite curious to see you. She has already forgotten about what happened in the past with you and instead has forgiven you for whatever misdeeds you've done. She isn't one to hold grudges or hatred. It's one of the reasons she's so accepting of me despite everything."

"That's something you really needed to set you straight onto a path. And because of her kindness, another version of you wanted to pay her back for all the trouble you've caused her by participating as an Arcobaleno representative. The exact same world where that Tsuna defeated you and changed everything," Tsuna chuckled in amusement, staring at the other all knowingly. His fingers were now stroking through Reborn's hair affectionately, never leaving the baby alone for a second. "Moving on, I doubt you're really here to just chat with me."

The albino just laughed, sliding a hip outwards to the right, and grinned. "True, true~" He placed his hands against his waist and turned to the side momentarily to get a better look out the window. "I was just curious what your plans for this world are. I really want to see what you'll be changing it to."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. It'll be no fun if I just told you. And anyway, didn't I tell you just now that I'm fond of this world?"

"You may say that, but you'll never know. However, I'll let you know a little detail I found out that might be useful. Mukuro Rokudo will be making his move very soon," Byakuran just chuckled and spun around, heading towards the bedroom door with a mischievous look in his eyes. The sun was already setting in the distance; hours had passed since his arrival. "Well, I'll leave you with your little lover, Tsunayoshi. I have a Shoichi Irie to visit and torment."

Tsuna just sighed, tempted shoot something at the other out of mere annoyance, but held back. He didn't want to bother and simply watched as his old companion vanished behind the darkness of his bedroom door. He was left alone again with Reborn and he pulled the baby closer against his body, tightening his grasp. With another sigh, he continued to await Reborn's awakening, wondering how things would turn out.

* * *

Just a small note; please do no copy other people's work, change a few things and then post it as your own. Someone has just recently done this for my first few chapters of 'The Unexplainable' in a Harry Potter setting. Luckily, the person was nice enough to admit it when I messaged her and she said she'll take it down. I want to say thanks to those that alerted and helped me with that.

Anyway, onto better notes. As you can tell we'll be slowly slipping back into a regular path pretty soon and introduce other characters of KHR. I just want to remind everyone that there are no real arcs in this story. Oh and before I forget, if you're questioning who is 'that Tsuna' who keeps getting mentioned, its none other than the original Tsuna from the manga, though that should have been obvious.

Well, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and don't forget to leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: The Unexplainable

**Summary**: Tsuna smiled as he listened to his fellow classmates whisper about him behind his back, Cursed-Tsuna, that's what they called him. After all, all those that interacted with him had fallen to their doom and it was only worse for those that dared mess with him.

**Rating**: M obviously

**Pairing**: Eventual R27

**A/N:** To

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13

**Warning:** This is a semi-graphic chapter but it holds many important elements. After all, where they are going it's to be expected.

Also, I might be making a omake for chapter 23 when baby!Reborn switches with his adult!Reborn but in the future where Adult!Tsuna is at. With that one, I'll have a total of 3 omakes in the making for this one story. There's just so much to work with honestly.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It was night by the time Reborn began to stir from his deep slumber, shifting in the warm embrace he was so very familiar with. He knew Tsuna was holding onto him, almost wrapped around, and he immediately took an interest in his surroundings. Reborn knew his student was still awake, waiting for him, but he wondered about the rest of the world. Were they still up or fast asleep? Sensing through the house, he could feel everyone in their respective rooms. Not even Fong was in the area anymore, having disappeared from range along with Byakuran. It was a little odd - he had expected the storm Arcobaleno to sleep in the same room with him. As for the sky Mare ring holder, he would need Tsuna to tell him. 'Looks like I woke up quite late into the night.'

The hold on him shifted, pulling back slightly, enough so that Reborn could move his head up towards Tsuna's face. His black eyes opened up and stared straight into the honey-colored orbs curiously, observing the sick being. However, he didn't get far in his observations before he winced at a sudden spike of pounding in his head. The hitman groaned loudly, his tiny fingers reaching up to grasp his head, and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Headache?" Tsuna spoke softly, his cold fingers reaching up to touch Reborn's forehead, leaving a cooling effect. He almost chuckled when he saw the other leaning against it, enjoying the gentle sensation.

"Yeah, a really bad one."

"That's to be quite expected. I did just stuff a large amount of memories into your brain. It'll take a while before your mind finishes processing everything."

"About that…" Reborn pulled away from the grasp, moving so that he could sit up. He could see a shift on his fedora, which was on the nightstand. Leon blinked his large eyes curiously at his master before going back to sleep. There was no threat, nothing that would get the lizard up and moving. The hitman kept some distance from the other, eyeing Tsuna who was lying against the bed. There was no difference in the features of the one before him and the one in his memories when he had… Reborn shook his head - he didn't want to go there, not yet anyway. He had more important questions to deal with first. "_How_ old are you exactly? And I don't mean physically."

Tsuna stared back before moving his arm underneath the pillow. He was shifting into a more comfortable position and only spoke when finished. "About fifty-thousand years old. If you want the exact number then I don't really know. I lost count after a while. It wasn't as if it was worth counting anyway." The brunet shifted again and got onto his elbows to view Reborn better. His expression was still pale like before, nothing having changed since the hitman had fallen asleep. The bed sheets pooled around Tsuna's back and for a moment, Reborn's mind flashed back to the future where he had seen this same exact position.

"So all the strangeness from before: you saying that you killed your family, your age, everything. It's all true." Reborn ignored the mutter of 'told you' from the brunet and continued, "You were the reason why your world was destroyed, the _sole_ reason, and you killed _me_ to get to that." Tsuna didn't say anything to that, knowing there was no point. It was the truth after all, he had killed Reborn, torn him apart with no hesitation. He had killed everyone the hitman had known, from those in Vongola to his fellow Arcobaleno members. Everyone had died. Tsuna glanced away, a flash of guilt passing through his eyes, and yet, he didn't regret a single thing. He didn't lament what he had done. Still, Reborn continued, observing the other, "And you did that just for the single reason of meeting another version of you."

"I am a selfish person, Reborn, everyone is." Peering back, the brunet held his stance, not budging from what he believed. "However, that was a long time ago. I don't have plans on doing such things anytime soon. There is no need to. Now I simply exist without much purpose in life because there is nothing to do. I took this body not only because it was requested but out of mere boredom."

"I know." Reborn sighed, rubbing his forehead as another headache came to him. He growled, frustrated with everything and the pain certainly wasn't helping. His eyes watched as Tsuna reached over once more, resting his cold fingers over his forehead and he enjoyed the coolness it brought. Regardless of the nice effect that helped his headache, it didn't stop his racing thoughts. He hadn't expected that his supposed-student would have such a complicated history - one that would need time for him to actually absorb. He wasn't able to see everything within Tsuna's memories and he doubted he ever would, but it was enough to understand what was happening.

Regardless, he was a little sore about being killed so easily and despite knowing that, he didn't feel uncomfortable. It was like nothing had changed. He had expected something to, expected himself to feel odd around Tsuna, but he just felt at peace. It was like his heart and body told him that no harm would occur to him despite his mind yelling something else. It was like he knew that everything was in the past. Reborn sighed heavily; he knew he was thinking that the past couldn't be changed, that everything was different now compared to before. He recognized that, especially after co-existing with the brunet for so long. It was also clear that Tsuna was trusting him with this private information… and it was only right to return that same trust.

"Alright, I get it," At his words, the tension in Tsuna's frame eased up, looking a little more relaxed compared to before. Reborn almost sighed, burying face further into the cold hand, and took a deep breath as he peered straight into those honey-colored orbs. His heart fluttered as he stared into them, knowing that Tsuna was waiting for him to continue, to know how he was going to respond. With all the trust and openness towards him, it would be rude not to reply. "There's no doubt that I'm still upset about this whole thing." Reborn noticed a flash of worry within those eyes and the hand dropped down towards his side. He would have snorted if things were different. "I'm confused here and there about some of your memories but I do understand you better. I understand who you are and how you came into being. Despite being upset that you killed me, I do understand why as well." Reborn gave a lengthy pause, wanting to watch the brunet squirm under the pressure but he just sat there calmly, waiting for the end. The hitman huffed, settled onto the bed with his legs folded before growling out a command, "That's all I really wanted to say. Now give me your damn hand, my head still hurts."

Tsuna just laughed gently at that, his voice soft, and raised his requested hand to touch the warm forehead. Reborn wiggled his nose in frustration and pushed the limb closer, releasing a content sigh as the pounding died down. They spoke lightly over the events of the memories, adding more on his thoughts and feelings of those past times while getting a clearer understanding on how things added up. He was a little surprised when certain things were touched on like Byakuran, the Tri-Ni-Set, and other things that were involved. It was a pleasant event despite the topics and for Reborn, it was like he was getting the cracks in Tsuna's mask to fall apart. He was getting underneath to where the truth was. Everything was working out the way it should, that was, until it reached two o'clock.

Suddenly, Tsuna shifted in the bed and lifted his head up to look at the time. His sickness had yet to vanish and he released a heavy sigh, breaking the conversation to sit up. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stretched his back until he heard a crack before looking down at his lightly trembling hands. His breathing was ragged, but considerably better compared to before. He knew it was time. Just as he stood, the hitman snapped his head up to follow.

"Tsuna, where are you going?" Reborn instantly jumped up from his spot and followed the brunet, refusing to let the other out of his sight. This person - this being - was supposed to be _his_ student. However, it didn't feel like that anymore. Tsuna was older than him, more powerful, and he had even killed him once long ago in times past. Though, the thought of being violently killed and harvested for his heart still made him shiver, the Tsuna here before him was different. This Tsuna wasn't as bloodthirsty, as vengeful, and it was clear he had grown up from long ago. No, if anything the brunet was definitely on even playing field with Reborn and will forever remain so. Still, there was a possibility that Tsuna could rise higher than him and that thought caused a painful stab within the Arcobaleno's chest. He didn't want Tsuna to rise up - it would mean that the brunet or himself would have to leave and the hitman didn't want that. Regardless, there was no way he could consider Tsuna to be his student – it wasn't as if they had a student-teacher relationship in the first place. It never existed because it was never needed.

The brunet paused in his steps and turned around to face the other. He was still pale despite having rested and his breathing was ragged, but his expression remained calm. "I'm afraid this body is almost up," Reborn's eyes widened in fear, he was afraid of losing the person before him. "So to prevent that, I'm going to head off to see Veil and fix this before I disappear. Despite knowing that I would live without this body, it would also mean giving up this entire life. I would simply go back to my old body, but I don't want to leave this life just yet. I want to remain here a little longer before I make the switch." He took another step away before stopping once more. His eyes drifted down to the floor, then back at Reborn. "Would you like to come with me, Reborn? No, I _want_ you to come with me."

"You don't even need to ask. I'm coming with you no matter what," Jumping on a few items, he landed onto Tsuna's right shoulder and grasped onto the hair to keep him situated. "But how will we get there? This Veil person is in Hell, yes?"

"That's right, but I can open a direct portal to his realm. This will use up some of the last bit of strength I have left, after that I'm vulnerable to any attack. Anyway, Veil doesn't rule a part of Hell since he felt that it would get in the way of his work. As you know, he works on human bodies to create his puppets and toys," Tsuna outstretched his hand, muttering a few odd words that Reborn couldn't catch, and concentrated on something before him. A small purple sphere appeared before them and then began to grow larger until it was as tall as Tsuna. Inside the now-oval swirled with just emptiness but the color purple, nothing inside until the brunet snapped his fingers. Immediately, everything shifted and the purple pulled back, revealing only darkness inside. "We won't be able to see much on this side, his domain is mainly in obscurity, nothing else until we enter his place. Since I'll have to walk closer to his area, are there any questions you want me to answer along the way?"

Reborn hummed to himself, thinking back on the previous memories since his arrival into this household. There was one thing that stood out and made him curious. "What about Yamamoto Takeshi? I remember you saying that that you owed him something."

Tsuna paused, glancing back at the Arcobaleno. "Ah, that one. That was a long time ago. As you can already tell, I can travel to different dimensions and worlds since everything is connected to Hell in one way or another. In another world, I had met another Takeshi and I guess, in a sense, he saved me when I was kinda down. I would have lived regardless, but it was the thought of him trying to save me despite of the fact that he didn't know me at all, it made me a little happy." He stepped into the portal, letting the darkness engulf them whole.

* * *

_Tsuna peered over the river below, looking at it curiously as the blue water rushed by. It was uninteresting, just the same and yet it held his attention compared to most things in the world. It was wonderful, amazing, and yet… boring just like everything else. He sneered, turning away from it, and made his way over the bridge to the other side. Years have continued to pass and yet nothing kept his attention for long. Only the ones back in Hell could. He passed by the river, moving into the crowd of people, and seamlessly blended into the colors. He was dressed in his usual white and black outfit, just missing the cape. Though he looked overdressed compared to everyone else no one spared him a glance. It was Tokyo; hundreds of thousands of people were on the streets milling about with or without an aim and with that vast amount of people not one person stood out. It was the perfect place for him to wander about without getting recognized. _

_He had heard that the Tsuna in this world had become Vongola Decimo and was gaining some popularity in the underworld. The brunet almost smirked in amusement. It seemed that due to not having a sibling in this world, there was no one to get in this world's Tsuna's way of gaining the position. 'How interesting.' However, he knew better. In a few years, this world would be destroyed by none other than Byakuran's hand. The sky Mare ring holder was still in his phase where he wanted to take over the entire world and gain enormous power in any way possible. Certain parts had already fallen under his control and despite knowing exactly how the path would lead to destruction, Tsuna would only watch. _

_As he went in a back alley to get out of the crowd he made his way past various people, most in their teens and twenties. He could tell they were simply letting loose in the worst way. Drugs, alcohol, sex, those were all there and it reeked. Tsuna wiggled his nose and continued on through, not bothering to spare a glance towards anyone. A prostitute came waddling by in her high heels and immediately attached herself to his right. _

"_Hello, handsome." She flirted, curling her hair around her fingers in an attempt to seduce. Compared to most of the other individuals in the alleyway, Tsuna was obviously overdressed. "Are you lonely? I'm sure I can fill that space for the night."_

_Tsuna didn't even bat an eyelash and instantly flung his arm back, sending the woman flying. She crashed into the brick wall behind with a loud snap and flopped down, broken. There was no doubt he had broken her spinal cord, but he didn't care, no one else did except the other prostitutes. He simply went on and vanished into another street, never to be seen again. _

_About thirty minutes later, he ended up in an alley where he saw multiple people eyeing him. It was one of the darker areas where drug deals generally occurred, along with murders and slave trading. He didn't bother, unable to feel any dread. It wasn't as if anyone could kill or harm him after all. There was nothing to fear. As he got about halfway, some of the men who were eyeing him began to move, making their way to surround him. He didn't bother and moved on but eventually they began to trap him in a circle, grinning menacingly with the intent to kill. _

_Tsuna sighed and opened his mouth to speak when a loud snap resounded in the air. He blinked, surprised by it and turned around to see a new figure that wasn't there before. The alley was dark, but within moments he recognized who it was immediately, it wasn't hard to. _

'_He's Yamamoto Takeshi, right?' Tsuna stared at the swordsman in question, remembering he had killed the younger version long ago. This was the first time he had really actually seen an older version of the swordsman. This Takeshi was about twenty now and was dressed in typical mafia clothes with his sword strapped behind him. _

"_Now, now, guys, there's no need to gang up on someone." Takeshi gave his usual laugh despite having just taken down someone and rubbed the back of his head. He had a little scar under his chin, but it was almost unnoticeable in the dark. Tsuna kept himself hidden, preventing the other from recognizing him, considering that he looked exactly like Sawada Tsunayoshi here in this world. The swordsman stepped forward into the center before suddenly reaching for Tsuna's right hand, quickly dashing off into the alleys. There were a few startled yells from behind but they had the advantage of distance and Takeshi was quickly making his way through the place. Tsuna just followed along like a doll before quickly creating a jacket over his body and pulled the hoodie over his head to help cover his identity. _

"_Excuse me…" Tsuna softly spoke, catching the other's attention. Regardless, they didn't stop running. _

"_Yeah?" Takeshi called out, still running through the streets. _

"_Why did you do that? I was fine." _

_At those words, the swordsman began to slow down to a stop. "Really? It didn't look like it to me." He gave a wide grin, patting Tsuna on the shoulder and when he didn't get an answer, he continued, "Well, maybe I just helped because I wanted to."_

_Tsuna tilted his head at that curiously and sighed, turning away._

"_That and you gave off an aura that you were down and lonely," Takeshi just grinned along, not minding the fact that he couldn't see the face of the person he had helped. "It's probably true that you didn't need help but I think you needed help with something else."_

"_I… see," Tsuna bit down on his bottom lip. It was true. He had been feeling a bit lonely. Everyone he knew in Hell had been so busy for the past five years and there was no one else to communicate with without actually disturbing them. "I guess you're right."_

_At those words, the black-haired male just grinned. "Well, since I just finished up with a job, how about we go out and get some drinks? Maybe eat some sushi?"_

_Looking up from underneath his hoodie, a small hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "That… actually sounds nice. Thank you." He would have to continue hiding his face under the hoodie but it didn't matter, it didn't seem like Takeshi cared either. _

"_Great! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi by the way. Just call me Yamamoto, no__honorifics." The swordsman walked off, dragging the smaller male behind him with a smile. It was like he didn't care that the person behind him was purposely hiding his face or anything. "What about you?"_

_ There was a pause as Tsuna thought of a name he could use. He obviously couldn't use his own and pondered through his mind before one stood out. It was the old name he was once called by the newspapers. "Sinister. People used to call me that long ago but not anymore."_

_ "Why's that?"_

"_Because they're all dead."_

"_Oh…" Takeshi bit down on his bottom lip. The conversation was quickly turning into a buzz kill and he immediately thought up of a way to brighten it up. "Alright then, I'll call you Sinister and guess what? I won't die on you. I'm really strong, you know?"_

"_That's good to hear. Now, are you going to lead me or what?"_

_There was laughter. "Sorry, sorry, this way."_

* * *

The moment they stepped out of the portal to the other side, Reborn could only blink curiously as he surveyed the area. Darkness, that was all he could see and yet he could hear chains rattling distantly in the background. There were screams, cries, wails, things that would come out a horror movies and it made him shiver. He had seen what this Veil looked like through Tsuna's memories along with some unmentionables of what the demon had done to those human bodies. It honestly scared him, having to meet such a dangerous person. He didn't show it, he refused to reveal any weakness to anyone, but meeting a real, live demon was different, especially when this demon was known for his killing techniques.

Tsuna moved through the darkness without much thought, it was like he could see just fine despite it being pitch black. He made sure to hold onto Reborn, not wanting to get separated from the other here of all places. His footsteps were almost silent, gently tapping against something hard, until it suddenly splashed. Reborn perked up at the sound, his head snapping down to see if he could figure out what was going on, but couldn't see anything Tsuna had hit. It was like they were moving through water, but he expected better, this was Hell after all. He could smell a familiar scent suffocating the air that he'd always worked with but he couldn't put his finger on it. Despite thinking that, he quickly deduced that, from the sounds of the water, it was about halfway up between the ankle and knee.

"Tsuna… what are you moving through?" The hitman almost didn't want to ask that question but he felt it was for the best. He'd rather know than not, to take it off his mind.

The brunet didn't answer for a few moments, shifting his legs through the thick liquids below, continuing to splash through the mess. Unlike the other he didn't seem all that concerned. "You don't really want to know."

Reborn wiggled his nose. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

Tsuna paused again, going silent as he continued on. His legs bumped into something but it went ignored, it was like he was going through an endless puddle. "Well, I guess I can create a small amount of light for you but you're not going to like the sight." The hitman gave the shoulder he was settled on a tight squeeze, letting the other know what he really wanted. "I see, alright then." Reborn could hear the movement of fabric, identifying it as Tsuna's other arm rising up, and watched as a sphere of light suddenly appeared in the darkness. His eyes blinked rapidly and he shaded them as they tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. They burned for a little bit before he grew used to the light and watched as the sphere began to grow brighter, slowly expanding to reveal Tsuna to the hitman's eyes. Reborn peered over the pale features, knowing that the brunet was really beginning to reach his limit, and quickly looked around the surrounding area. Nothing - just more darkness. That was until he looked down…

"Is that…" Reborn's eyes widened at the sight, resisting every motion to vomit violently. There, what he had thought was water was actually… blood. Just blood - that was it. Thick and red and Tsuna's feet were deep within that mess. There was red foam on top, swishing along from Tsuna's movement. His eyes could make out the liquid being absorbed into the brunet's pants, creeping up and dying everything it touched the same color. However, that wasn't the worst of it; there was more than just blood within the pool. Skulls, femurs, fingers, they were floating around like twigs in a river. Those were things Tsuna had kept bumping into and some of the bones still had flesh attached to them, rotting away. He questioned for a moment why he hadn't smelled it before, but he guessed that the overwhelming stench of blood – of copper - trumped it. For a moment, he thought he saw a torn eyeball float by.

Immediately, the light went out, everything disappearing into darkness – something he was very grateful for. Tsuna continued to walk, reaching up to grasp Reborn's tiny fingers. It was like he was making sure that Reborn didn't fall down, not that the hitman wanted to. "Told you."

"What… how…" Reborn didn't know where to start, his lips sealed shut in an effort to prevent himself from vomiting up whatever was left in his stomach. "Why…"

"Normally, I wouldn't have to go through this area to get to Veil's place but since I'm trying to save as much energy as possible this is the only way. Anyway, this place is known as the 'Bloody Lands' and is where he discards his human corpses that are considered useless along with the excessive amounts of blood he collects. It's where everything gets thrown. Veil has been alive for a lot longer than I have and this is his collection of material that has been building up over that time. Some demons actually take baths here for fun, but not often."

"Baths…" Reborn felt sick at learning that. He would have shifted his fedora lower over his eyes, but he could hardly tell where he was touching. That and he didn't have his signature hat with him, it was left back at the Sawada household with Leon.

"Yes, but I don't sense any here today," Tsuna continued to move without much thought; it was like he didn't care about the fact that he was walking through blood. "Ah, we're here." Reborn blinked, but didn't see anything as usual until he heard the swishing sound of the brunet's legs moving through the water disappearing. He felt them moving upwards, onto dry land, and could then sense Tsuna reaching up to grasp something. There was a click and a following creak. Light slipped through a crack immediately, a crack Reborn could identify with a door. As a low light began to settle around, the door opened up further and he blinked as he peered inside, wondering what exactly they would be stepping through this time. Conversely, what he saw made him wish that he was back in the darkness. At least there he couldn't see anything.

Bodies. Bodies among bodies were all lined up neatly and many were hanging from the ceiling with a rope around their neck or arms. It was clear they were all dead, that lifelessness in their eyes all too clear to Reborn. He had seen many dead bodies in his lifetime, but this was unbelievable. There were so many different types of humans here: different colors, races, shapes, and sizes. It was like this was a collection of some sort.

"Dolls…" Tsuna muttered under his breath catching Reborn's attention. "Veil considers these human corpses as his precious dolls and it's the reason why he's called the King of Lust. Outside Hell, he's known as 'the puppeteer' since he can control their bodies – dead or alive. He's also what you would consider a doctor but doesn't exactly do things that would be normal and likes to experiment on his dolls. He enjoys taking their bodies apart - organs included - and switching them around with other bodies. Veil enjoys doing that since he gets to create new dolls to his specifics in a way."

The brunet closed the door behind them and began to make his way through the rows of bodies, not minding them at all . Reborn, however, did and shift closer against the brunet, feeling safer the nearer he was.

"He kills his victims and stores them here if they are useful. How long some of them have been here, I'm not sure. Many are older than me and his collection keeps growing every day. Be careful though, some move on his control since they're meant to keep an eye out for intruders. Because of that, he has the ability to move his dolls by mind and can also rework a living being's brain to do his bidding," The hitman glanced towards him curiously at those words. Tsuna shook his head as he continued down the pathway and went straight to a three-way junction, turning to the right. He already knew his way around the place - he just needed to head to the center where the demon was located. "It's the reason he's called the puppeteer, he's extremely dangerous to humans since he can place an idea into their brains and make them think it's theirs. He did an experiment a long time ago on a town by taking away the limiters on their brains that prevented them from harming themselves and told them to go kill themselves creatively. Within hours, the entire town had committed suicide through various methods and he showed the results to me afterwards. Apparently one decided that it would be a great idea to let a lawnmower go over his head."

Reborn shivered, he hadn't thought that demons were that dangerous. He thought they just had stronger bodies and more powers, nothing as dangerous as _that_. "Then why doesn't that happen more often? Why aren't the humans extinct yet? With abilities like those, we should all be dead."

Tsuna almost wanted to chuckle, making another turn when they came up to an intersection. "That's because most demons don't have that ability and Veil spends most of his time within his realm. Humans are safe from extinction," He glanced towards the hitman and reached up, placing a comforting hand against Reborn's head. There was no fedora, no Leon, just the spiky hair that Tsuna's hand could run through. "If you don't mind, I would like to move away from Veil. I'm certain there are other questions you want me to answer."

Reborn was grateful for the turn of conversation, no longer wanting to speak about the demon any longer. His headache had vanished some time ago in the Bloody Lands, allowing his mind to think freely. Still, there was one memory from Tsuna had stood out enough. "Nana…"

Immediately, the brunet froze at the name, going still. Just before him was another door, the door to the center of this realm and once he went past it, Veil would be waiting on the other side. He was certain the demon was already aware of his presence. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

Reborn could sense the tension within Tsuna's body, the shoulders squeezing together. "Was she always like that to you?"

"Yeah, always. I…" Tsuna released his breath, trying to remove the tension from his body. "I disillusioned myself later into thinking that Nana wasn't like that, that she was the one that we both have now. I wanted to believe that because if I didn't then I would continue my rage towards each and every person. Still, now that it's been thousands of years since that time, it doesn't matter any longer." The brunet began walking once more, the door before him getting closer. He tilted his head towards Reborn, feeling those tiny fingers run through his hair comfortingly. A small smile broke onto his lips and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and lean towards the touches.

Just as they were about two feet away from the door, it suddenly opened up revealing a figure behind. Their heads snapped up instantly, staring at the being before them, and Tsuna nodded his head as a greeting. Reborn's eyes widened in surprise, taking in the tall figure that stood over the two of them and then to the sharp scissors-like claws that glittered in the light. The blades were dripping with fresh blood, threads almost unnoticable to the eyes wrapped around the edges, and the hitman's eyes continued to rise up to the stitched skin. It was really like the demon had been sutured together with threads and the tattered black clothes only covered so much. Those long strands of black hair draped over his pale face with those midnight blue eyes boring into his soul. Dangerous, that was the single thought that flew through Reborn's mind. He could recognize a killer when he looked at one. Veil's shadow stretched across the ground and Reborn could see the shattered bodies and organs in the background.

"So you've come," Veil spoke, tilting his head to the side, before stepping back. "That human body is done for. You'll need a replacement for the broken parts inside." However, those dark eyes snapped towards the baby on Tsuna's shoulder, narrowing them slightly. "And who is that?"

"Reborn. I wanted him to come with me," Tsuna slipped into the room, the very same room he had helped Veil with his torments and recreation. Immediately, the demon shifted around the room, gathering items that would be needed for later. Most were the organs - the tools were already on hand, literally. The brunet suddenly reached up to gently pull Reborn off his shoulder, placing the baby onto the operating table. "I'm going to need you to stay here, Reborn."

"What?"

"Veil will repair this body since he has more than enough bodies at his disposal. However, I do not wish for you to follow me there when he opens me up."

Reborn ground his teeth together and growled. "You're not going anywhere without me! And how would that even work? Your body can reject the transplant!"

"I…" Tsuna trailed off at that, looking a little guilty about the first part. Veil didn't say anything, glancing over momentarily before going back to work, grabbing his organs. The brunet took a deep breath before speaking, "I don't want you to see my insides. I don't want you to see me in that position. And my body won't, Veil has a special ability that transforms any organ or body part to fit the same blood type as the receiver. There's no such thing as rejection for him, which is why he's the only one who can do something like this. And…" Biting down on his bottom lip, those honey-colored eyes glanced towards the open door, looking down the pathway. "And there's someone coming here that I want you to meet."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. "Someone?"

"You'll know who I'm talking about the moment you see him."

Veil stepped forward, interrupting the conversation. His imposing figure peered down at the baby and then towards Tsuna and nodded his head. "I'm ready. We'll head to the other room to do the operation. As you may already know this will repair the damage you've done to your body through the course of the years. However, this is only temporary." The two before the demon turned to stare, listening to every word carefully. "I predict that body with the replacement organs will only last for three to four more years, no more than that. Your powers are too great for a human body to contain and it destroys it. However, if what I remember is correct, you'll only be staying with that bunch until that body turns eighteen, right? Then it'll give you plenty of time to get things settled."

The hitman's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to the brunet, but was unable to speak a single word. Tsuna just nodded his head in confirmation and reached over to the Arcobaleno, cupping a chubby cheek.

"Sorry."

With that, the two vanished into the back room, leaving Reborn alone on the operating table. The room smelled fresh of blood but the hitman ignored it as he repeated those words within his mind. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized a shadow walking down the hallway and stopping just behind the baby. The figure leaned over and chuckled, instantly catching Reborn's attention.

"What this? An Arcobaleno?"

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out :)


End file.
